Telaraña
by Ladtheove
Summary: En un mundo devorado por la oscuridad, Draco Malfoy, espía de la Orden del Fénix, descubrirà que uno puede perderlo todo, incluso a uno mismo, antes de poder encontrar la luz. (Resumen no muy explicativo) Harry y Draco aracnidos, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando solo te queda un camino.**

Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, romance entre hombres. Así como escenas de tortura, non-con, mpreg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

Bienvenidos a:

TELA DE ARAÑA

Capítulo 1- Cuando solo te queda un camino

Prólogo

Harry Potter murió una tarde de guerra e invierno. Rodeado de nieve roja, barro helado, y sufrimiento.

Diez años han nacido y muerto desde aquel día en que llegó la larga oscuridad. Y aún hoy se siguen recordando los sucesos. Ecos de acontecimientos que se han prohibido nombrar en alto. Se murmuran en la penumbra de la noche, cuando no queda nada a lo que aferrarse más allá del hambre que muerde el vientre, y el frío que hace tiritar la carne. Se susurran en callejones mugrientos, y fábricas hacinadas cubiertas de hollín.

"El icono de la luz ha muerto, aprieta los labios y resiste en silencio, pues nadie vendrá a acabar con el sufrimiento."

Este es el mantra que aprenden todos los niños del nuevo régimen, casi mamado de los pechos marchitos de sus madres.

Una década ha transcurrido desde entonces. Diez años son mucho tiempo, y este ha transformado lo que queda del mundo mágico, en una comunidad hostigada por la pobreza, la tiranía, los impuestos, y la ley marcial. Cuando la comida escasea, la moral se convierte en un bien demasiado caro que mantener. Los robos, la prostitución, el asesinato… se han convertido en el pan mugriento de cada aciago día.

Y sin embargo, los magos que existen en miseria, arañandose por un pedazo de algo que llevarse a la boca, se consuelan con lo poco que tienen.

La visión de un muggle arrastrándose patéticamente tras su amo, es suficiente para recordarles que su suerte podría ser peor. Criaturas como animales, menos que esclavos. Los antiguos humanos, van tras sus señores con las cabezas gachas y los hombros hundidos. Diezmados hasta no ser más numerosos que los propios magos, han sido moldeados en la carne que sustenta el régimen sobre sus espaldas. La mano de obra a la venta, para quien pueda pagarla.

¿Y quién posee la riqueza para comprar su propia parcela de piel?

Los mortífagos.

Seguidores sanguinarios del régimen. Los huesos de su estructura, y su látigo más violento.

Hombres y mujeres que ven pasar patrullando sobre escobas, ocultos en el interior de caros carruajes de caballos, y elegantes palanquines. Siempre elevados, helados, ricos y crueles. Cada día más, y cada vez más poderosos.

Se han apoderado de todo.

Lo tienen todo.

No es extraño, entonces, que haya tantos jóvenes dispuestos a unirse a sus filas.

Cuando el premio es escapar del hambre, y entrar en el selecto círculo de banquetes, fiestas, reuniones, obras de teatro, conciertos, recitales… que la admisión exija el sacrificio de tu propia alma, empieza a no parecer un coste tan elevado.

No, no es raro el que renuncia a su humanidad, para entregarse al servicio del señor tenebroso.

Sin embargo, estos nuevos adeptos no llegarán jamás al auténtico poder. Ni ostentaran la potestad política que posee el círculo interno. La opulenta élite, fuertemente militarizada, y con mano blanca para ejercer "justicia".

La nueva nobleza.

Formada por las familias más puras, más leales, más poderosas. Aquellas que cuentan con el voluble favor de Lord Voldemort. Con su beneplácito y bajo sus órdenes, esta élite regula el ministerio, los colegios, todas las instituciones. Todas las decisiones son suyas.

Pero los realmente poderosos, la auténtica sangre pura de este nuevo mundo, sus favoritos. Aquella familia considerada la propia realeza;

Son los Malfoy.

Quizás por ello, su traición, fue aún más sorprendente.

La traición del único hijo de la familia, la traición de Draco Malfoy.

oOo

Capítulo 1- Cuando solo te queda un camino

Era una noche de ventisca y niebla teñida de plata.

Hogwarts podía verse a lo lejos como un faro hecho de docenas de ventanas, por las que se escapaba la cálida luz dorada de las chimeneas y las antorchas. Pero el calor no llegaba lejos, y los campos alrededor solo contaban con el brillo espectral de la luna, y los enormes y pálidos copos de nieve, cayendo de las nubes como fantasmas.

La gruesa costra blanca, más hielo que nieve, que cubría la tierra y los raquíticos árboles sin hojas, tenía la profundidad de varios años de ininterrumpido invierno para esconder las piedras y raíces, que podrían convertirse en trampas ocultas.

Aunque esta noche nadie parecía dispuesto a caer en ellas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera el aire se movía. Incluso el lago, en la lejanía, parecía una cosa inerte y rígida, estancado bajo una placa de hielo de metros de profundidad.

Únicamente alguien que pusiera especial atención, habría detectado una silueta negra solo un poco más oscura que la noche a su alrededor.

Un hombre oculto entre las escarpadas rocas de la ladera y los pliegues de su grueso abrigo, que no apartaba la mirada del sendero paralelo al bosque Oscuro; una serpenteante línea casi indistinguible en la nieve, que rara vez nadie usaba.

El hombre sabía que era bien posible que estuviera aquí perdiendo el tiempo, acurrucado en el frío mordiente, esperando la aparición de alguien que podría no llegar.

Pero si su instinto no le fallaba, y todavía no lo había hecho en sus muchos años de vida, pronto, su objetivo, sin otro camino seguro al último bastión de la luz, tendría que pasar por el retorcido sendero, justo bajo su posición.

Si es que había escapado a la primera trampa en Malfoy Manor.

Pero confiar en que alguien como él, que había sobrevivido como espía, todos estos años, sin levantar sospecha alguna, no lograra escapar de entre los dientes del cepo inicial, sería una estupidez.

Y si había huido, el hombre rubio no dejaría de venir a advertir a la Orden del espía.

"De mí."- La curva de sus labios se torció en un gesto a medio camino entre una sonrisa despreciativa, y una mueca.

Y su mirada se desvió del camino, siguiendo un pequeño movimiento màs allà de la línea de árboles retorcidos, espinosos, como dedos de inferí surgiendo de la tierra, que marcaban la linde del bosque Oscuro. Seguramente sólo se trataba de algo de nieve cayendo de ramas demasiado cargadas... Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo contener el inicio de un estremecimiento.

Del interior del bosque solo podía adivinarse oscuridad. Aunque no necesitaba ver, para saber, como todo el mundo sabía, que aquella tiniebla ocultaba el último reducto de las criaturas mágicas.

Nadie que se hubiera adentrado en sus profundidades tras el inicio de la guerra, había regresado con vida. Sus restos, devorados por a saber que criaturas, aparecían más tarde en las fronteras, carroña irreconocible, salvo por los restos de las ropas. Sin importar su procedencia, mortífagos o miembros de la luz. El resultado siempre era el mismo.

La creencia popular decía que al iniciarse la guerra, cuando las criaturas mágicas empezar a ser cazadas masivamente por ambos bandos (en su necesidad de ingredientes para pociones y conjuros) estás diezmadas y aterradas, habían buscado desesperadamente un refugio.

Y el bosque oscuro, un lugar salvaje, poseído por magia atávica desde tiempos inmemoriales, les había abierto los brazos y ofrecido protección. Cerrado su caricia en torno a ellos, y desde entonces, jamás vuelto a abrirla.

Ahora el lugar vibraba por la magia de sus habitantes, cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada planta, era un fiero guardián, y un asesino.

Había oído relatos de espinos surgido de ningún parte que drenan la sangre de sus víctimas, árboles cuyas raíces estrujan hasta convertir en pulpa los huesos, flores comunes, vueltas venenosas. Pero quizás lo más peligroso eran aquellos seres que ahora poblaban sus profundidades. De ellos, poco o nada se sabía con certeza. ¿Qué, o quienes, se habían unido a los habitantes originales? Nunca había habido un superviviente para hablar sobre ellos.

Apartó la mirada de la engañosa calma de los árboles y sus anillos de niebla helada. Pero a pesar de todo, la incomodidad siguió allí, carcomiéndole por dentro.

Se arropó mejor en el abrigo, y esperó.

oOo

(Draco)

La respiración se le cortaba en el pecho.

El aire helado de la noche invernal, era una cuchilla sobre su piel que enrojecía sus mejillas, y condensaba su aliento.

El brazo izquierdo le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético.

Miró a su espalda.

La nieve y la vaga silueta de los árboles, era lo único que se distinguía en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, sabía que no poder verlos, no significaba que no estuviesen allí.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un relámpago azul cortó la noche directo a su pecho.

"¡Mierda!"

Se lanzó a un lado, evitando ser alcanzado sólo gracias a años de entrenamiento, y aún así, la esquina de su túnica se calcinó, y parte del hilo cayó convertido en cenizas.

Echó a correr de nuevo.

Sus músculos chirriaron al borde del colapso, pero ignoró el aviso. Si se detenía ahora, bien podía lanzarse un avada kedabra así mismo. Sufriría menos.

Sabía muy bien lo que les esperaba a los traidores como él. Durante años había presenciado y participado en docenas de aquellas "sesiones disciplinarias". Los gritos de sus víctimas, el olor de la sangre, de la carne quemada… eran cosas que todavía, a veces, surgían en sus pesadillas.

No estaba orgulloso de lo hecho. Pero había sido necesario.

Alguien había tenido que continuar la labor de espionaje que su padrino, Severus, se había visto forzado a abandonar.

Un hechizo bombarda pasó sobre su hombro, y reventó unos metros por delante en una violenta nube de nieve y piedras. Las esquirlas le dieron de lleno y levantaron cortes en sus mejillas y ropa. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por su rostro, espesa y húmeda como cera caliente. Mezclándose con los rastros de ceniza y hollín que ya había allí, después del apresurado viaje en floo.

El polvo de nieve entró en sus pulmones y lo hizo toser violentamente, amenazando ahogarle.

Pero no disminuyó la marcha.

Demasiado dependía de que lograra llegar a Hogwarts.

Tenía que advertirles del peligro. Alguien había delatado su posición. Había un traidor en el castillo, alguien en una posición de poder.

Muy pocos sabían que él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, miembro del círculo más selecto, y uno de sus más allegados, era en realidad miembro de la orden del fénix desde su veintiún cumpleaños. Demasiado había dependido de sus informes para correr el riesgo.

Sólo el módulo más elevado de la orden tenía acceso a dicha información; El propio Dumbledore, su padrino Severus, y Lupin, eran algunos de ellos. Lo que significaba, que el traidor, fuera quien fuera, o formaba parte de este mismo círculo, o había encontrado la manera de que otro miembro hablara.

Fuera cual fuera, podía muy bien conseguir acabar con todo lo que deseaban proteger.

Forzó aún más el ritmo.

Los músculos le ardían como cuerdas puestas bajo demasiada tensión, a punto de desgarrarse. Los pulmones incapaces de tomar más aire, expandiéndose al máximo, asfixiándose bajo el ritmo enloquecido, se apretaban dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Algunos mechones habían escapado de la restricción del lazo de seda negra, las hebras rubias agitadas por el viento, entorpecían su visión, y hacían más lento su tiempo de reacción.

Había perdido su varita en el ataque inicial que lo había cogido por sorpresa.

Desarmado, herido, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, como una bomba química. Pero incluso eso pronto no iba a ser suficiente. Sus fuerzas escaseaban.

Escapar de malfoy manor había consumido casi todas sus energías. Testigo de ello eran las quemaduras que habían destrozado su brazo izquierdo. Ahora, gracias a Merlín, insensibilizado. Aunque sabía que no era buena señal. El amasijo de carne y tela ennegrecida, destrozada, más parecido a una rama carbonizada que a un brazo, no le daba demasiadas esperanzas. Posiblemente, incluso si madame Pomfrey podía tratarlo en la próxima hora, lo perdería.

La nieve se hundía bajo sus botas negras en rápidos crujidos. Dejando tras de sí un rastro demasiado evidente. Pero no tenía tiempo de enmascararlo. Estaban demasiado cerca.

Ahora su única salida era ser más rápido que ellos.

Repentinamente una serie de gritos rompió la quietud nocturna.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Cogedlo! ¡Lord Voldemort lo quiere vivo!-. Maldijo internamente.

Los gritos a su espalda le recordaron a una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Los sonidos en la nieve mientras acortaban distancias, los de un grupo de perros de cacería.

Dobló una esquina del sendero… finalmente, en la distancia, a través de los copos de nieve, de la noche, de su propio agotamiento, pudo ver las luces de Hogwarts.

El último refugio de la resistencia en este mundo dominado por la oscuridad.

Si lograba subir la ladera de roca que bordeaba el bosque oscuro, estaría dentro de las barreras mágicas del colegio, y a salvo. Contuvo el sonido de alivio que hubiera querido emitir.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí… pero algo… sus sentidos chirriaron advirtiéndole del peligro.

La nieve hacia aquella zona, estaba removida.

Aguzó la vista. Una silueta se recortaba contra la luz de la luna menguante. Si no hubiera sabido que buscar, la habría pasado por alto.

Camuflado tras las rocas, alguien guardaba el límite de la barrera a la espera del traidor.

Detrás de él, algunas varitas se iluminaron apuntándole.

-¡Entrégate Malfoy!

Ignoró los gritos y se desvió a la izquierda. El único camino que le quedaba. Todos los demás flancos rodeados por un cerco cada vez más estrecho.

La ladera descendía en este punto, y al final, solo a unos metros, la linde del bosque oscuro.

La razón por la que no le habían cercado por ese lado.

Todos sabían que ir en esa dirección sería una locura.

Pero a Draco no le quedaba más. Era eso, o ser capturado.

Y decidió arriesgarse con los monstruos que lo matarían rápido, antes que con aquellos que lo torturarían durante semanas.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 2- Sangre**

Resbaló en una placa de hielo, y durante un agónico momento, temió caerse. Pero logró recuperar el equilibrio dolorosamente, derrapando torpemente en la ladera cubierta de nieve.

Sus músculos empezaban a fallar, y sabía que no tardaría en colapsarse, desgarrado por el sobreesfuerzo y las heridas.

Se estaba mareando…

El latido brutal de su corazón en el pecho, la agonía en sus músculos, el shock, la pérdida de sangre… Apretó los dientes.

Rendirse ahora no era una opción.

Ante él los árboles se alzaban cada vez más cerca, retorcidas ramas extendiéndose entre la niebla, como dedos esqueléticos cubiertos de espinas. La neblina se arremolinaba en torno a los troncos cubiertos de musgo gris y corteza negra, reptando lánguidamente entre la oscuridad y la fría luz de la luna, que apenas lograba penetrar la primera línea vegetal.

Más allá la tiniebla era absoluta.

Una negrura impredecible, que parecía contener un millar de susurros de insecto, murmullos huecos, siseos quebrados. Vapores de muerte y agonía apenas perceptibles, flotando en aire estancado y húmedo.

Sintió como se le aceleraba aún más la respiración. Un estremecimiento recorrió violentamente la curva de su columna. La temperatura parecía descender a medida que se acercaba a la espesura.

Detrás de él, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, más violentos, más urgentes.

"Tienen miedo de seguirme al bosque oscuro."

Su terror podía respirarse en la desesperada andanada de conjuros.

Rayos luminosos y explosiones, surcaban la noche, intentando detenerle a cualquier precio. Zigzagueó tambaleante, esquivándolos apenas. Una hazaña más producto de la suerte, y del nerviosismo de sus atacantes, que de sus propios agotados reflejos.

Empezaba a nublársele la vista, la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, como algo hinchado y torpe, pero no se permitió aflojar el ritmo. Si lograba llegar al bosque y ocultarse en la niebla, quizás podría perderlos. Y si no se adentraba demasiado, quizás la espesura no se sintiera lo bastante amenazada como para atacarle.

Una posibilidad nimia, nadie que hubiera penetrado más allá de la linde del lugar maldito, tras el cierre de sus fronteras, había sobrevivido. Era una opción mala contra otra aún peor. Y antes de ser capturado, torturado, despiezado hasta el último resquicio de sí mismo, forzado a revelar los secretos de la orden… elegía esto. Una manera de norir más rápida y menos dolorosa, que no pondría en peligro a sus seres queridos.

Traspasó la primera línea de árboles, corriendo con piernas cada vez más débiles, y comenzó a adentrarse en la extraña atmósfera sin aflojar el ritmo enloquecido. Tropezando con raíces que no podía ver en la oscuridad, resbalando en la nieve y el hielo. A punto de derrumbarse de puro agotamiento.

-¡Detente Malfoy!- el rugido a su espalda vino acompañado de una violenta explosión, a solo medio metro de donde él se encontraba. Esta vez el hechizo fue más potente, impulsado por el miedo, y el ansia desesperada del lanzador.

La onda expansiva levantó rocas, trozos de corteza… polvo de nieve que lo cegó todo durante un momento. Y la potencia del impacto lo lanzó contra uno de los árboles, con la fuerza de un monstruoso mazo.

Su columna chocó con un sonido desagradable de huesos rotos. Su cráneo crujió ominosamente. Sus palmas, en un intento por amortiguar el golpe, se desgarraron contra la corteza, derramando sangre caliente sobre la nieve, e imprimiendo la huella roja de sus manos en la madera. Su brazo izquierdo lanzó un aullante trallazo de dolor, que lo habría hecho gritar, de no haberle arrancado el impacto todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Gimió débilmente, y su cuerpo se deslizó, lentamente, hasta derrumbarse en la nieve. Un colchón helado que alivió, marginalmente, el ardor del dolor que lo consumía. Sus pestañas aletearon erráticamente, a punto de caer inconsciente.

Su cerebro parecía a punto de pararse.

La cuchilla del dolor demasiado agresiva para una carcasa tan maltratada.

Todo su cuerpo se estaba apagando. La única sensación clara en la bruma de la agonía, era la sensación húmeda de la nieve que se derretía, lentamente, contra su mejilla.

El crujido de los pasos de sus persecutores a su lado, el sonido de sus sádicas risas, el susurro de sus túnicas…

"¡Reacciona, vamos reacciona!" Se gritó a sí mismo. Parpadeó consiguiendo apenas volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué os parece que hagamos con Malfoy?- la voz le recordó a algo rancio y sucio.- ¿Por qué no divertirnos antes de entregárselo al señor tenebroso?- La lujuria goteó del sonido, igual que pútrido cieno. El coro de asentimientos y comentarios soeces, hizo que frunciera el ceño con repugnancia, pero no se movió, no podía.

Unas manos lo agarraron bruscamente por los hombros, girándolo, hasta dejárlo tumbado de espaldas sobre la nieve y el hielo. A su alrededor, como una jauría de miserables chacales, percibió la presencia de seis mortífagos.

Las túnicas negras recortadas contra el blanco de la nieve, y las capuchas bañando en sombras sus rostros y sus máscaras, los convertían en criaturas extrañas, sin apenas rasgos, más allá de las curvas afiladas de sus sonrisas lascivas.

Les ofreció una mirada helada. Llevaba años sabiendo que este día podía llegar, y no había sacrificado tanto, y luchado hasta este punto, para derrumbarse ahora.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que aún le queda orgullo ¿e? Lo arreglaremos rápido.- el bufón más cercano le propinó un puntapié que le hizo tomar aire bruscamente, luchando por no gritar. Definitivamente tenía al menos una costilla rota.

El metal brilló repentinamente, y el frío helado de la noche arremetió contra su piel, cuando el mortífago le desgarró la túnica en un corte que desgajó la tela en dos, desde el cuello hasta la base de su pubis.

Maldijo interiormente.

En su prisa por escapar de Malfoy mannor, apenas había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerse la túnica. Y desgraciadamente, debajo, no vestía más.

"Si salgo de esta, no volveré a dormir desnudo."

-Menudo bocado. ¿No creéis?- por su desagradable voz, supo que no tendría más de treinta años. Risas crueles estallaron a su alrededor. Realmente aquel idiota, parecía haberse erigido el líder improvisado del grupo.

-¡Vamos enséñale quien manda!

-¡Domalo!

-¡Muéstranos como grita!

Ante el aliento de sus compañeros, hinchó el pecho con mal disimulado orgullo. Y se inclinó sobre él.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina. El aliento pútrido del hombre le rozó el rostro.

-¿Algo que decir Malfoy? ¿O se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- rió de su propio chiste, mientras los otros coreaban, inconscientes del sutil movimiento de la mano del rubio. Había localizado la varita de su atacante, malamente guardada en el bolsillo en el calor del momento. Si se estiraba un poco más…

Algo se movió en la oscuridad tras el mortífago.

Draco aguzó la vista. Algo… algo… allí había algo. Entre la niebla. Se movía lánguidamente, perezoso. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie más se había dado cuenta, demasiado absortos en su triunfo. Volvió la vista a las sombras. Cada vez había más de aquellos extraños movimientos.

Sintió como se le aceleraba de nuevo la respiración, y sus pulmones se apretaban dolorosamente contra los bordes afilados de sus costillas rotas.

"¡Los idiotas han olvidado dónde estamos!"

-¿Malfoy qu…?- su mirada aterrada llamó la atención del hombre… demasiado tarde. El movimiento tras ellos, se solidificó en gruesas raíces pobladas de espinas largas, afiladas como picas. El primer ataque se enroscó en torno al hombre que se cernía sobre él en un movimiento rápido como el de una serpiente.

Las raíces rodearon su torso, sus espinas desgarrando la carne blanda de su vientre, la sangre salpicó violentamente la nieve… y sus entrañas se derramaron sobre Draco.

Una cascada repugnantemente pegajosa, caliente y roja, como melaza.

Todavía retorciéndose, tratando desesperadamente de escapar, las raíces lo arrancaron de encima de él, arrastrándolo con ellas a la oscuridad. Sus aullidos duraron un instante más, luego se apagaron con un gorjeo ahogado.

Los otros gritaron.

"Demasiado tarde."

El caos estalló en el claro.

Más raíces surgieron de otros árboles, pero esta vez los mortífagos estaban preparados. Para lo que no estaban listos, era para las acromántulas. Arañas enormes, del tamaño de perros o caballos pequeños, que se descolgaron de las ramas ocultas en la oscuridad. Descendiendo sobre los invasores con mandíbulas cargadas de veneno. Escupiendo redes de pegajosa telaraña, atrapándolos, devorándolos aún con vida. Los horribles gritos de sus víctimas llenaron el claro.

Draco no podía parar de temblar.

Tres más cayeron en este primer asalto de las arañas. Sus aullidos de socorro fueron ignorados por los dos compañeros que aún quedaban en pie. Demasiado ocupados en tratar de escapar.

Un hechizo cortante alcanzó a una de las arañas seccionándole un par de patas. Su sangre verdosa derritió la nieve bajo ella mientras emitía un extraño sonido agudo, de dolor. Medio siseo, medio chillido.

El mortífago sonrió victoriosamente… quizás demasiado pronto.

Largas, elegantes, poderosas patas de araña, se descolgaron tras él. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando el nuevo arácnido salió a la luz de la luna. Su quitina, oscura y brillante como obsidiana, reflejaba espectralmente la luz del astro nocturno. Sus poderosas mandíbulas, brillantes de veneno, chascaron. El resto de arañas se aparataron respetuosamente de él, retirándose en un amplio círculo expectante. Era tan grande como un dragón pequeño, y sus largas, potentes patas, no tuvieron ningún problema en derribar al intruso.

El mortífago rodó aterrado. Lanzando un hechizo tras otro sobre la gigantesca acromántula. Pero sus conjuros se disolvieron sobre su quitina como si fueran agua.

El arácnido levantó una de sus patas terminadas en afiladas puntas, como cuchillas, y lo empaló de lado a lado, como un estudioso empalaría alfileres en su preciada colección de insectos.

El hombre lanzó un único desgarrado aullido… y quedó inerte.

El último mortífago, aterrado, completamente rodeado, incapaz de escapar, loco de desesperación. Levantó su varita…

-¡Avada kedavra!- gritó temblorosamente. El relámpago verde golpeó a la gran acromántula…y se disolvió en el aire. Finalmente, sin salida, los ojos desorbitados. El hombre levantó la varita una última vez… y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo. Había preferido suicidarse a ser devorado con vida. Draco no le culpó. De haber tenido su varita con él, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Las arañas se lanzaron con agudos chillidos, a devorar a sus presas. Crujidos de hueso, desgarros de carne y músculo, el olor de la sangre, los últimos pequeños desesperados gemidos de agonía de quienes aún estaban vivos, llenaron el pequeño claro.

Ahora era el único que seguía con vida.

Draco sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguna de las arañas fuera a por él. Y también sabía que no podía escapar.

Exhaló temblorosamente. El dolor, el shock de todo lo que había pasado, el cansancio… parecía incapaz de dejar de temblar, y empezaba a sentir la cabeza pesada, como rellena de algodón. Poco a poco su mente se estaba apagando. Parpadeó lánguidamente, agradecido. Al menos si quedaba inconsciente no sufriría. Pequeños, nuevos copos de nieve, comenzaron a caer. Deslizándose silenciosamente en la noche, cubriendo lentamente las manchas de sangre. Posándose sobre su piel afiebrada en delicadas caricias.

Un golpe de brisa le revolvió el cabello. Inmediatamente, la enorme acromántula se irguió, tensa. Levantó la cabeza como si hubiera percibido algo. La vio chascar las mandíbulas una vez, nerviosamente. Y giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, intensos, profundos, se le clavaron como espolones. Había en ellos una extraña inteligencia que lo hizo estremecer.

"¿Una araña de ojos verdes?"

La criatura giró sobre sus patas, y avanzó cautelosamente hasta detenerse frente a él. Recorriéndolo con la mirada, estudiándole.

Para entonces, estaba tan cansado... La araña se inclinó, sus poderosas mandíbulas impregnadas de veneno le rozaron el cuello. Estaban frías y resbaladizas. No pudo evitar temblar aún más.

"¿Malfoy?"

Finalmente la oscuridad lo engulló.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 3- Acromántula**

Plop.

Algo frío cayó en su frente, para deslizarse después por la curva de su sien. Con un escalofrío, lo sintió deshacerse en su cabello. Dejando atrás un desagradable sendero de humedad, y la sensación incómoda de estar apenas despierto.

Se sentía agotado… desgastado… No quiso abrir los ojos.

Se limitó a acurrucarse lánguidamente entre las mantas, hundiendo la nariz en su calidez, con la laxa tranquilidad de un animalillo invernal.

Plop.

Esta vez la gota helada cayó sobre la base de su nuca, resbalando en un hilo infinitesimal por su cuello, y poniéndole, instantáneamente, la piel de gallina.

Despertándole un poco más. Lo justo para que sus instintos, casi mudos bajo capas y capas de cálido sueño, se desperezaran vagamente en la base de su cráneo, telegrafiando un murmullo acuciante: "Algo no está bien, algo no está bien, algo no está bien…"

Nunca le costaba tanto levantarse, nunca le era tan difícil pensar por las mañanas.

"¿Algo… que?" Cansadamente abrió los ojos…. Y descubrió que, efectivamente, algo estaba, muy, muy, mal.

El enorme espacio ovalado entorno a él… no se parecía a ningún sitio en el que hubiera estado nunca.

Paredes naturales de húmeda piedra gris, resbaladizas de liquen y grueso musgo de un verde profundo como el terciopelo, parecían extenderse hasta perderse en una inquietante oscuridad, más allá de la espectral luz verdosa emanada por unos extraños hongos luminiscentes.

Las pequeñas fluorescencias verdes trepaban por el suelo y el techo, entrelazándose unas con otras como las hebras de una alfombra. Creando una esponjosa costra lumínica, que convertía las afiladas estalactitas del techo, en retorcidas espirales naturales, semejantes a lámparas de extraña belleza. Y el suelo en un jardín luminoso, más similar a la imagen de un sueño apenas recordado, que a un lugar real.

Un paraje insólito, pero reconocible.

-¿Una cueva…?- Su voz surgió craquelada, reseca de sed y falta de uso, creando una descarga reptante de dolor por las maltrechas paredes de su garganta.

Se llevó una mano al cuello con un débil gemido, y buscó instintivamente su varita… Solo para darse cuenta de que lo que en su sueño había tomado por las mantas de su cama, no eran sino pieles. Un enorme montón de pieles apiladas, que alguien había colocado a modo de lecho.

Y eso no le hubiera inquietado.

Si no hubiera sido por el estado en el que se encontraban.

Los pelajes, salvajemente arrancados del cuerpo, mostraban desgarrones allá donde habían sido brutalmente separados de la carne. Las marcas de las heridas que habían acabado con aquellos animales, podían apreciarse claramente, como mapas de una sed de sangre primaria, poderosamente animal. La sustancia seca parecía permearlo todo, su olor era insoportable.

Hedía a muerte. Dolor. Horror. El perfume de una carnicería que él ya había aspirado antes en los campos de batalla.

Pero esto era diferente, esto no era el resultado de una guerra, era la obra de un monstruo.

Y la noción le causó asco e intriga a un tiempo. ¿Qué tipo de criatura podía haber hecho algo así?

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía enloquecido.

Y sus dedos… acariciaron una sustancia pegajosa.

"¿Pero qué…?" Sobre su piel, envolviéndole el torso, las palmas, deslizándose por sus muslos… había una especie de vendaje, una película blanquecina curiosamente flexible y resistente. No llevaba nada más, pero su mente no llegó a registrar el hecho de que estaba desnudo. Porque acababa de percatarse de lo que era aquella cosa.

"¿Tela de araña?"

Como alumno de uno de los mayores maestros de pociones del último siglo, conocía perfectamente las propiedades de la tela de araña, y las cualidades que tenía tanto para detener hemorragias, como para la aplicación de algunos bálsamos curativos. Lo que quizás explicaría porque estaba envuelto en ella.

Lo que desconocía era qué tipo de araña podía haber creado una tela tan gruesa, como para servir como vendaje por sí misma.

"Araña…"

Algo chascó en su memoria.

Repentinamente, los recuerdos que habían quedado enterrados por el cansancio y el shock, en su estado apenas consciente, resurgieron como una ola que lo golpeó mareándole.

La huida de Malfoy mannor, la carrera desesperada a través de la nieve, el hechizo bombarda, las sonrisas lascivas de los mortífagos, raíces, gritos, arañas…no, acromántulas.

Una araña lo bastante grande para generar la tela con la que había sido envuelto.

Quitina negra como obsidiana reluciente bajo la espectral luz de la luna, poderosas mandíbulas húmedas de veneno, intensos, inteligentes ojos… verdes.

En aquel instante, casi inconsciente, incapaz de moverse, la había visto cernirse sobre él. Una sombra negra y monstruosa que debería haberlo devorado.

El recuerdo estaba borroso, apenas presente. Creía haberla escuchaba a la acromántula hablar… pero no recordaba… Y el combate… tenía la noción de haber visto como el Avada Kedavra resbalaba, inofensivo, en su quitina… pero tal cosa no era posible, ¿verdad?

Y sin embargo, en contra de toda lógica, seguía vivo.  
Confuso, apartó los recuerdos a un lado.

No podía detenerse a pensar sobre ello, cuando todavía no sabía siquiera, si debía sentirse aliviado de seguir vivo.

¿Quién lo había salvado de los arácnidos, y por qué?

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, esta vez más detenidamente.

Con la cabeza finalmente más despejada, su evaluación del lugar le reveló detalles que antes había pasado por alto.

El hecho de que parecía encontrarse al final de un túnel, o entramado de ellos, no estaba seguro, revelado por el modo en que las paredes y el techo se unían en esta zona. La noción de que el aire no estaba viciado, lo que significaba que no debía estar muy lejos de la superficie. El hecho de que el sitio estuviera básicamente limpio, lo que parecía decir que este refugio era empleado a menudo, si no a diario.

Su inspección, desde su posición aún tumbado, no reveló mucho más. Parecía que estaba solo.

No podía estar seguro sin algún hechizo detector, pero habiendo perdido su varita, esto era lo más a lo que podía llegar.

"Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado."

Pensó en arriesgarse a esperar a quien le hubiera rescatado. Seguro de que volvería para continuar ocupándose de él, después de haberle salvado la vida. Fuera para ayudarte, o entregarle al Señor tenebroso a cambio de la recompensa, que seguramente, pesaba sobre su cabeza.

Pero Draco no podía arriesgarse a que fuera un enemigo, aunque el hecho de no haber sido retenido de ninguna forma, hablase de buenas intenciones.

Necesitaba advertir a la orden del peligro, y no podía aguardar a su rescatador hasta que decidiera regresar.

Evitando apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo, todavía terriblemente maltrecho, y aún débil por las heridas no totalmente curadas, trató de incorporarse trabajosamente. Pequeños jadeos ahogados de esfuerzo, escapando de entre sus labios resecos.

-Deberías descansar.-las palabras, apenas musitadas en una profunda voz masculina, rompieron repentinamente el silencio de la cueva, sobresaltándolo.

El tono era extrañamente siseante y un poco torpe, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hablar en este idioma, pero, de algún modo… familiar. Un escalofrío escapó por sus nervios, similar a cientos de patitas de insecto.

Había algo en aquella voz que le enervaba… y le atraía.

Aun así, el recuerdo se le escapaba como un insecto molesto, no lograba clavarlo en su memoria.

-¿Quién…?- su garganta, todavía dolorida, apenas consiguió entonar la palabra antes de romper su voz en un violento ataque de tos, que lo hizo derrumbarse de nuevo en la improvisada cama, sin fuerzas.

-Te dije que debías descansar.- la exasperación y la irritación, goterón por las palabras con un sarcasmo que solo podía ser personal. Pero Draco apenas podía coger aire, mucho menos darse cuenta de ello, o incorporarse lo suficiente para ver de dónde provenía.

Al derrumbarse, las costillas rotas rozaron sus pulmones en un violento arañazo que lo hizo convulsionarse.

El aire le quemaba por dentro cada vez que aspiraba, convirtiendo su respiración en una sucesión de desesperados gemidos, casi completamente ahogados.

El dolor abrasaba su pecho…

En su mente apenas se registró el extraño sonido de algo duro chocando, suavemente, contra la piedra húmeda, musgosa, del suelo. Extraños sonidos rítmicos… cada vez más cerca, cada vez más próximos… que acabaron por detenerse a su lado.

Podía sentir como era observado mientras luchaba por respirar, y escuchar el murmullo de un hechizo curativo entonado casi a desgana. Pero necesitaba toda su concentración para continuar respirando.

Finalmente, lentamente, el ataque comenzó a remitir bajó una reluctante presencia mágica, que apenas le ayudó lo suficiente para dejar de sentir que se asfixiaba.

Exhausto, y con la sensación de tener más en común con un trozo deshilachado de lana, que con una persona, Draco se dejó así mismo desmadejado en las pieles, solo intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

Todas sus articulaciones parecían agarrotadas, sus músculos doloridos, y tras la agónica experiencia que acababa de sufrir, estaba razonablemente seguro, de que no era solo una, las costillas que tenía rotas.

"Necesitó una medi bruja cuanto antes"- Pero al menos, ya no sentía que el aire que intentaba aspirar lo abrasaba por dentro, con cada nueva, desesperada, inhalación.

Parpadeó lánguidamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en quien le había salvado.

E irises grises plata, se encontraron con el verde intenso y duro, del cristal coloreado.

Quitina negra, bruñida como la obsidiana pulida, bajo la espectral luz verdosa de los hongos. Largas, potentes, elegantes patas, terminadas en puntas como cuchillas. Poderosas mandíbulas bañadas en veneno.

Cerniéndose sobre él, acechándole… la gran acromántula del claro le observaba.

Su respiración se aceleró, y la sangre amenazó con convertirse en un rugido salvaje en sus oídos. Todo se inclinó vertiginosamente… de alguna manera, en algún pequeño rincón de su mente, reconoció que el shock y la impresión estaban convergiendo en un ataque de pánico. E inmediatamente levantó las barreras de su oclumencia para pararlo. Las firmes murallas que tan bien conocía, surgieron entorno a los bordes de su mente, como una presa.

"Calma." Y las aguas turbulentas de sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un estanque calmo de aguas claras.

Los recuerdos de los desesperados gritos de los mortífagos mientras eran devorados vivos, por una docena de acromántulas, pasaron brevemente por la superficie del estanque, pero los empujó al fondo con firmeza.

Si lo hubiera querido muerto, ya lo habría matado. Si estuviera almacenándolo para alimento, como muchas especias arácnidas tenían por costumbre, no habría sido tan cuidadosamente vendado, ni guardado en lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el nido de la enorme araña.

La punta de una pata cubierta de gruesa quitina negra como armadura, se posó en su torso, obligándolo a permanecer echado bajo una presión suave, pero inamovible, aunque Draco tampoco se había movido.

Recordar como aquella misma pata había atravesado a un hombre de lado a lado, fue una mota breve en su cerebro. Pero sirvió para recordarle a qué clase de criatura se enfrentaba.

Mantuvo la mirada firme.

La araña chascó las mandíbulas, disgustada.

\- No voy a devorarte.- le siseó, como si necesitara reafirmarlo en palabras. El desprecio y el disgusto en el tono lo sorprendieron ligeramente. Era casi como si la criatura lamentara no poder hacerlo, y lo odiara por ello. O como si ya guardará algún resentimiento contra él, y esto solo lo exacerbara.

"Ridículo, nunca antes me había encontrado con una acromántula, no tiene razones para odiarme. A no ser que odie a los magos en principio." Lo que, teniendo en cuenta que haría un mago de tener un miembro de la especie a disposición, era muy factible.

Diversas pociones que empleaban partes de acromántula en su receta, rozaron sus neuronas.

Razones que volvían aún más extraña la afirmación. ¿Por qué no iba a devorarlo?

"Necesito respuestas." Y rápido.

No podía quedarse parado cuando tantas vidas dependían de la información que poseía.

Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando a la criatura con la calma paciente de una serpiente. Si aquella acromántula era capaz de hablar y comprender, entonces debía ser capaz de convencerla de que lo dejara ir.

-¿Eres tú quien me ha salvado?- La voz firme, segura. Porque demostrar debilidad ante un depredador solo servía para ser visto como a una presa, pero enséñale fuerza, firmeza y seguridad, y tendrás su respeto.

Su mirada buscó la del arácnido, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse del peso de su pata, como si no le importara lo más mínimo, que él apéndice reposara sobre sus órganos vitales.

Proyectándose como alguien fuerte, alguien al mismo nivel que la araña. Pero con cuidado, sin resultar demasiado rebelde. No una presa, pero tampoco una amenaza. Un igual.

Era obvio que Malfoy estaba nervioso, podía olerlo en él, bajo la esencia de su piel cubierta del olor rancio del sudor seco de la carrera, de la sangre coagulada de sus heridas, del perfume enloquecedor de sus pheromonas.

Pheromonas de su propia especie, pero mitigadas, apagadas por algún tipo de hechizo. Aspiró profundamente, vagamente sorprendido de que fuera capaz de sostenerle la mirada, y no echarse a temblar bajo la clase de presión, que él sabía, provocaba. Una cierta mejoría en cuanto al adolescente cobarde y quejica que recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts. Pero… ¿Acaso podía esperarse algo diferente?

"Claro que ha madurado, nadie puede convertirse en un asesino y seguir siendo un niño." La dureza del tono fue un repentino despliegue de espinos rojos en su mente.

Así, tumbado y sin camisa, podía ver perfectamente la marca en su antebrazo derecho. Aquella mancha negra en contraste sobre la pálida, sedosa piel, que era la declaración que anunciaba al mundo, en que se había convertido el hombre que la portaba.

Un lacayo de la oscuridad, un mortífago, un asesino… un mago al fin y al cabo. Y todos los magos eran asesinos. La diferencia entre mortífago y miembro de la luz, era meramente superficial. Lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía-muy-bien.

Y él hubiera encontrado especial placer en matar a este en particular, si no lo necesitase tanto.

El destino era una dama cruel y profundamente sádica, pero eso lo había sabido desde su infancia.

Que de entre todas las personas del mundo que podían haber sido apropiadas, tuviese que ser él, no era más que un grano más, sobre una montaña ya demasiado grande, como para que unos gramos más importasen nada.

Lo verdaderamente importante era que lo había encontrado.

Y lo usaría, lo tomaría, lo emplearía del modo que fuera, para conseguir lo que quería, aún si tenía que obligarlo por la fuerza. Y no se engañaba, tendría que ser por la fuerza. Malfoy era un instrumento, y uno que no podía permitirse dejar ir.

Observó que el joven mortífago parecía estar esperando algo, y se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando, aún sin contestar a la pregunta. Sacudió molesto la cabeza.

-Sí, he sido yo quien ha impedido que te devoraran.- lo observó fríamente, admirando de un modo crítico la amplia extensión de su torso, la estrecha cintura, y las largas, musculosas, piernas.

Malfoy era atractivo, eso era indudable, poseía la atlética constitución de un corredor, o un jugador de quiddich, su cabello y su piel eran tan pálidos como los posos calcáreos del borde del lago, y los años habían puesto una mirada dura, que hablaba de una gran resistencia, en sus ojos. Suponía, en base a todo esto, que sería… apropiado, para lo que necesitaba.

Pero eso no hacía que la elección le resultase más llevadera.

Lo único que agradecía, era que estuviese herido, así tendría unos pocos días hasta que se recuperara, para mentalizarse sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Las heridas, aunque graves, con la salvia curativa que le había aplicado, no tardarían más en sanar.

Y cuando eso ocurriera… chascó las mandíbulas nerviosamente, y desvió de nuevo la mirada a su presa.

El antiguo slytherin parecía estar estudiándole, como si tratara de buscar el mejor método para abordarle. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo salir de allí.

"En ese caso, será mejor que le deje claras las cosas." El tono de crueldad satisfecha, tenía regusto a acido.

Aumentó ligeramente la presión.

Draco jadeó.

Apenas podía respirar. Sus pulmones se apretaban dolorosamente contra su caja torácica, las costillas rotas se le estaban clavando, amenazando perforar los blandos órganos. Y si eso sucedía… moriría.

Tosió débilmente, incapaz de más. Resistirse habría sido inútil, y solo habría hecho enfurecer al arácnido. Así que se mantuvo quieto, a pesar de la amenaza del pánico.

Continuó mirándole directamente, demostrando que no tenía miedo a pesar de ser consciente de su fuerza, y de la posibilidad muy real de la muerte. Pero no creía que le hubiera salvado la vida, para matarle ahora.

El antiguo slytherin parecía a punto de ahogarse. Pero le estaba manteniendo la mirada a pesar de todo, firme y tranquilamente. Aunque solo fuera en apariencia.

Sabía que internamente debía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico, la noción era sumamente dulce, como miel sobre los años de burlas y crueldades que había tenido que soportar. Y eso le traía al problema actual.

"¿Se lo digo ahora, o espero a que se haya recuperado?"

Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no tenía ni idea de que su sangre no era tan pura como creía. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hechizo que podía sentir rodeándolo, actuando como una barrera contra esa parte de su sangre, que no era totalmente humana. Un hechizo muy antiguo, con años, quizás décadas, de presencia, en el organismo del antiguo slytherin.

No era ningún misterio porque no había echado mano de su auténtica naturaleza para salvarse. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber pedido a las acromántulas ayuda, y ellas se la habrían brindado en bandeja de plata.

Frunció el ceño, o el equivalente arácnido.

Eso era un problema.

Pero uno que tenía fácil solución.

\- No voy a matarte.- retiró levemente un poco de peso, permitiendo que el rubio respirara con más facilidad.- Tengo otros planes para ti. Finite incantatum.

Un hechizo como ese jamás podría haber sido deshecho sin meses de arduo trabajo, de estudio y de desenredo de los nudos de magia que lo mantenían. Pero él poseía un poder terrible, burbujeante bajo su carne, lo bastante agresivo para convertir la tarea en una cuestión de minutos.

La fuerza de su magia buscó el centro del sello que aprisionaba a la araña de Malfoy, y lo rodeó con la intensidad de una llamarada, desgarrando y mordiendo con salvaje entusiasmo hasta devorarlo por completo.

Draco aulló como una cosa inhumana.

Continuará . 


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenidos a:

 **TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 4- Padre**

"¿Qué me ha hecho?"

¿Qué le había hecho el monstruo? ¿Qué le había hecho?

No podía moverse y no podía parar de temblar, tenía tanto… ¿frío?, ¿calor?, las sensaciones pasaban tan rápido de una a otra, que era imposible saberlo.

Un nuevo estremecimiento lo hizo gemir, y Draco se encogió cansadamente sobre sí mismo, en un movimiento más reflejo que consciente. Demasiado exhausto para intentar nada más.

Sintió como otra arcada se abría paso dolorosamente por su garganta, obligándolo a toser un hilo de bilis teñido de rojo, que resbaló por su barbilla pegajosamente. Su estómago, vacío, no tenía más que expulsar, y solo el esfuerzo de echar la mucosa hizo que el dolor se intensificara, y sintiera como si su vientre hubiera sido frotado por dentro con sal.

Aun así, su organismo continuó convulsionándose, una y otra vez, tratando de expulsar algo que no podía ser vomitado. Las arcadas aflojaron lentamente, pero la agonía no hizo más que crecer y extenderse a otras zonas: a su garganta abrasada por la bilis, alrededor de sus entrañas tan vacías y doloridas como una tripa de animal puesta a secar en polvo de tiza, dentro de su cráneo nublado de fiebre…

Su mente, dispersa por el malestar, no hacía más que revivir el esquivo recuerdo de la única otra fiebre, que lo había acosado de una manera tan virulenta.

Había sido cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Durante un mes de cama, vomitando cada pocas horas, a veces minutos, casi incapaz de retener alimento alguno, demasiado enfermo para otra cosa que no fuera dormir, Draco había estado tendido entre la vida y la muerte. Calor y frío, como ahora, subiendo por sus nervios en fiebres constantes que lo hacían temblar violentamente. Una sensación angustiosamente similar a esta, haciendo tirante su piel, como si fuera a desgajarse por costuras invisibles.

Vagamente deseó que no fuera la misma enfermedad. Pero cada vez era más difícil pensar, permanecer consciente y centrarse en nada que no fuera el fuego abrasador en sus venas.

La primera vez la enfermedad casi lo había matado.

Recordaba la imagen de su madre cernida junto a su cama, marcada de líneas de preocupación y angustia. El rostro pálido, cada vez más borroso y desesperado, a medida que sus energías se apagaban…

Medimago tras medimago, en un largo desfile que no había servido más que para agotar aún más sus escasas fuerzas. Y su padre… su padre constantemente ahí como una presencia silenciosa, vigilante, y protectora…

Hasta aquella noche, en que escuchó las voces de ambos levantadas violentamente en una discusión que no comprendía.

El recuerdo estaba deslavado, y era más un cúmulo de vagas sensaciones consumidas por la enfermedad, que apenas podía recabar. Pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento su madre se había ido, porque ya no había vuelto a percibir su cálido perfume floral. Tenía la impresión de haber habido brazos levantándole. Calor, la voz amable de su padre, olor a polvo, rugosa piedra fría bajo su cuerpo laxo. Y creía… no estaba seguro, el olor oxidado de la sangre.

Todo lo demás era un remolino, y la oscuridad tersa de la inconsciencia.

Por la mañana se había despertado en su cama, despejado como no se había sentido en semanas, sin fiebre, ni dolor. Solo un vago leve cansancio, y el hambre consecuencia de tanto tiempo subsistiendo a base de sopas, te y leche, mordisqueando juguetonamente su vientre.

Nunca le preguntó a su padre que había hecho para arrancarlo del borde de la muerte.

Solo los rituales más negros podían devolver de forma tan antinatural la salud. Pero de no ser por lo hecho, aquella enfermedad lo habría matado, y Draco no podía culpar a Lucius acosándolo con preguntas cuyas respuestas, sabía, no había estado preparado para escuchar. No en aquel entonces, cuando Draco todavía había sido, en muchos aspectos, un niño.

Había preferido permanecer en la ignorancia.

Y después, años más tarde, cuando ya había sido lo bastante adulto para comprender y aceptar las respuestas, un ritual oscuro se había convertido en una falta tan leve a la luz de todo lo que ya había presenciado en la guerra, que había perdido toda importancia.

Pero ahora, esta segunda vez, su padre no estaba aquí para salvarle. Y de haberlo estado, descubierta la traición, Lucius no habría levantado un dedo por él, salvo que este hubiera sido para maldecirle.

Sus intestinos se contrajeron como serpientes ante una llamarada, sacándole del recuerdo, con otro gemido de agonía entre sus dientes apretados. La aflicción estaba empezando a arremolinarse en su bajo vientre, creando en su mente una imagen de masa sanguinolenta, hinchada y ulcerada. Y cada vez dolía más… Sus riñones, sus piernas, se sentían inflamados hasta el punto del dolor, aunque no se veían abultados en absoluto.

Un brusco, nuevo, cambio de temperatura, arrasó sus venas con la convulsión más intensa hasta el momento, y cuando la oscuridad intentó llevárselo, Draco de dejó se arrastrar a la inconsciencia. Agradecido de no tener que seguir despierto.

-  
Harry miró mientras dedos pálidos como ceniza se enredaban en el pelaje de las pieles, aferrándose con fuerza, y Malfoy jadeaba, acurrucado en posición fetal, hasta desmayarse. Sudor frío perlaba su frente, adhiriéndole el cabello a las mejillas y el cuello, y deslizándose por su piel en una película brillante para acumularse entre sus omoplatos, en el hueco de sus clavículas, empapando las pieles ya pegajosas de vómito.

Malfoy parecía al límite. Su cuerpo incapaz de asimilar unos cambios, que eran demasiado radicales para alguien de su edad.

La metamorfosis tendría que haber sucedido en la adolescencia, cuando el organismo es maleable, flexible, y ya está experimentando cambios propios. El hechizo que Harry tan ansiosamente había roto, no había estado ocultando su auténtica naturaleza, como él había creído, había estado estancando la mutación. Y ahora, retomada en un cuerpo ya conformado en la forma definitiva de la madurez, exigía variaciones demasiado violentas para algo ya no listo para sobrellevarlas. Cambios que los hechizos curativos eran insuficientes para enmendar.

Malfoy moriría.

Cuando el bosque lo necesitaba vivo a toda costa.

Harry chascó las mandíbulas.

Solo existía en la espesura, un ser con una magia lo bastante poderosa, y los conocimientos para salvarlo.

"Debo llevarlo a padre." Cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi dolorido con la decisión. No queriendo hacerlo. La salud del gran espíritu ya era precaria tal como estaban las cosas, pedirle que gastara más del escaso poder que le restaba, en un mago, sonaba a blasfemia… pero….

"Es la única manera."

Un nuevo gemido de dolor, hizo que devolviera la mirada a su antiguo enemigo, ahora desmadejado en el nido.

La luz verdosa de los hongos, estaba volviendo la piel nacarada, cada vez más pálida y reluciente de sudor, y el aún más descolorido, casi blanco cabello, de un espectral tono ceniza. Los músculos se movían espasmódicamente bajo la carne, y las inspiraciones eran cortas, agitadas, y sonaban ahogadas. Las heridas empezaban a amenazar reabrirse, a pesar de la tela de araña que las envolvía… Y los pellejos que cubrían al maltrecho slytherin, parecían toscos y abrasivos contra el cuerpo desnudo.

Malfoy estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y los cambios ni siquiera habían empezado a afectar su forma física. Si no recibía ayuda pronto, la sobrecarga lo mataría.

No tenía tiempo. No tenían tiempo.

Cerró los ojos.

Otra parte de sí mismo aprisionada por gruesas barreras mentales, recibió el consentimiento, y las cadenas se desprendieron permitiéndole volver a la superficie, aflorando al frente de su mente con la misma natural elegancia y poder de un dragón rompiendo en vuelo. Sintió como la personalidad del hombre, los restos del griffindor, el humano, se apoderaba completamente del control, empujando la bestia, el fiero asesino, a las sombras llenas de telarañas del fondo de sus pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba para adaptarse a la nueva matriz, como una serpiente emergiendo de su vieja piel.

Los huesos y músculos, los órganos, mutando rápida y suavemente, sin dolor alguno.

Harry Potter… abrió los ojos.

El icono de la luz se irguió desnudo en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes, había estado la gran acromántula. Su corto cabello, negro y descontrolado, parecía haber sido mordido, más que cortado, en mechones desiguales salvajemente en todas direcciones.

Sus ojos mantenían ese verde luminoso, herencia de su madre, que resultaba inconfundible. Si bien sus profundidades se habían oscurecido, habitadas por sombras inquietantes, imposibles de limpiar, heladoras.

Harry parpadeó lánguidamente, (siempre le costaba unos momentos adaptarse al cambio), Malfoy seguía semiinconsciente. Asintió satisfecho.

De momento no quería revelarle quién era, o más bien, quien había sido.

Ya no era el muchacho delgaducho y frágil que sus amigos recordaban. Los últimos diez años habían operado cambios notables en él.

El desarrollo que había comenzado en su adolescencia, había culminado en una altura de casi un metro noventa, una complexión poderosa de hombros anchos, y una musculatura potente pero flexible. Quienes subestimasen su rapidez encontrarían con extrema facilidad, lo doloroso que podía ser morir.

Se agachó junto al otro hombre, retirando cuidadosamente las pieles que lo cubrían. No había necesidad de lastimarlo más. Viéndolo así, desnudo, enfermo, frágil... Harry sintió una punzada de compasión atravesar su consciencia.

Casi con amabilidad, levantó a Malfoy por los hombros recogiéndolo contra su pecho, la cabeza rubia lánguidamente apoyada en su hombro. El cuerpo temblaba convulso entre sus brazos. Pero cuando pasó el otro brazo bajo sus piernas para levantarlo, el movimiento hizo que su vista se clavara en la marca tenebrosa impresa en su brazo… Y toda compasión y amabilidad murió en él, al recordarse con que trataba.

Mago.

Con brusca determinación se puso en pie.

Y echó a correr.

Draco se estremeció violentamente cuando una nueva arcada trató de abrirse paso por su garganta, a pesar de estar ya vacío incluso de bilis. El dolor lo arrancó brevemente del velo de sufrimiento que velaba su consciencia, y le hizo consciente de los brazos que le sostenían, el pecho cálido contra su mejilla, el rítmico latido de un corazón.

"¿Quién…?"

Olía a sudor, pero… por alguna razón, resultaba tranquilizador, confuso… Trató de abrir los ojos… pero el malestar lo atenazó de nuevo como una llamarada interna, arrastrándolo de vuelta a las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

Al salir de la cueva, las últimas luces de la tarde estaban ya apagándose tras las copas de los árboles, tiñendo la nieve que lo cubría todo de los dorados y rojizos del atardecer, aun cuando solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Lo poco que se podía ver de las plantas y árboles bajo el manto blanco, era de un verde ceniciento, mustio y enfermizo. Los animales y criaturas que encontró a su paso, en su carrera hacia el centro del bosque, parecían nerviosos, asustados.

Igual que siempre, la visión hizo que deseara poder hacer algo por ellos. Y ahora, si conseguían que Malfoy sobreviviera, podría.

Su paso se hizo más vigoroso, sus pies prácticamente volando sobre la nieve. Hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo frente a una cortina vegetal de enredaderas, espinos y muérdago, tan ceñida que parecía sólida. Nadie que no hubiera sabido que buscar, habría diferenciado esta zona hueca, de la pared de piedra a su alrededor.

-He venido a ver a padre.- Su tono, contenido, apresurado, hizo que las plantas se apartaran a su paso con susurros de tranquila bienvenida. "Bienvenido guardián, se bienvenido."

Más allá del corto túnel, se abría el corazón del bosque oscuro.

La oscuridad se iba extendiendo poco a poco, apagando las últimas luces del día. La niebla comenzaba a venir del lago extendiéndose entre los árboles, sinuosos zarcillos nebulosos, trepándose entre las raíces y ramas del enorme árbol, que dominaba el claro.

Los nudos de su tronco, gruesos y ancianos como enormes rocas, hablaban de tiempos antiguos, más atávicos de lo que la historia humana podía recordar. Sus raíces surgían del lecho de hojas muertas a sus pies, como inmensos puentes naturales hacia el hueco que se habría donde el tronco encontraba la tierra. Sus ramas, milenarias, se inclinaban cansadas hacia el suelo, cargadas de cortinajes de enredaderas, muérdago, y musgo. Todo a su alrededor, docenas de acromántulas trepaban por sus raíces y ramas, silenciosas guardianas de la poderosa magia que guardaba.

Pues él era el gran padre del bosque, el primer árbol en levantarse en este suelo, el cuerpo de un espíritu antiguo como la tierra. Y a sus pies, entre sus raíces, se erigía la única zona limpia de nieve y vegetación. Un círculo perfecto de tierra manchada de sangre seca. Una zona que parecía susurrar con la poderosa magia que manaba de ella, como agua cantarina en un arroyo.

Sagrado, parecía gemir el aire.

Altar de sacrificios, templo de milagros.

Las arañas se inclinaban ante Harry mientras avanzaba entre las raíces. El crujido de las hojas y la nieve bajo sus pies desnudos, los débiles gemidos de dolor de Malfoy, su propia respiración agitada tras la carrera, los murmullos de las acromántulas…

"Guardián…guardián…guardián…El guardián ha venido…"

Inclinó la cabeza regiamente en saludo, observando el espacio a su alrededor con velada reverencia. Aún después de diez años, pisar el lugar más sagrado del bosque le aceleraba la respiración, erizaba el cabello con el roce de su poder, le hacía sentir arrullado y amado. Le hacía llamarlo hogar.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios involuntariamente. Incluso Draco parecía más tranquilo aquí, ya no tan tembloroso.

"Este es mi hogar."

-Hijo mío, te estaba esperando. –La voz, un susurro de ramas mecidas por el viento, hizo que Harry se arrodillara de inmediato, al borde del altar. Draco en sus brazos extendidos, como una ofrenda sin palabras.

-Padre.- musitó, e inclinó la cabeza para recibir la caricia. La punta de una rama le rozó el cabello dándole la bienvenida.- Lamento traer ante ti un mago.

La rama le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, tranquilizadora.

-No debes avergonzarte por traer aquí a tu elegido. Solo es lo que es porque su espíritu aún no es libre. Ven, déjalo en mi seno y lo sanaré. Mucho depende de vosotros. – La amabilidad, el agotamiento, y el cariño en el tono, hicieron que Harry sintiera, no por primera vez, la necesidad casi convulsa de aliviar el peso del gran espíritu.

"Si hubiera sabido lo que era Malfoy antes…" Pero de nada servía desear lo que ya había pasado. Aún no era tarde, y por fin tenía, por fin, la oportunidad de entregarle al gran padre una nueva energía. Una vida renovada. Solo necesitaba nueve meses más. Solo eso.

-Gracias, padre. –musitó con resignación y alivio. Y cuidadosamente depositó a Draco sobre la tierra manchada de sangre.

Su pálido cuerpo se estremeció al perder su contacto, como si, sin su calor, el frío le helase las venas. Su piel había perdido ya todo color, cenicienta y fina como papel de seda, bajo la que podía adivinarse el delicado entramado violáceo de las venas. Sus labios blancos como la nieve, se entreabrieron en un desgarrado grito de dolor, cuando pequeñas sinuosas raíces comenzaron a surgir de la tierra a su alrededor, buscando sus venas, perforando su carne para introducirse en ellas. Reptando por su interior, mezclando la poderosa salvia del espíritu con su sangre cambiante.

Draco aulló.

Se retorció desesperadamente, pero los tentáculos vegetales siguieron torturándolo sin inmutarse, introduciéndose cada vez más en su interior. Prácticamente inconsciente, pero incapaz de soportarlo, trató de arrancarlos instintivamente.

Harry lo agarró por las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera conseguirlo.

-Tranquilo, pasará pronto.- Le susurró, casi involuntariamente, aunque sabía que ahora mismo Malfoy no podía escucharle. Viéndolo así, el recuerdo de su propia transformación, de lo dolorosa que había sido... agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano, acarició su cabello dulcemente, como habría hecho por un animal herido, enredando los dedos libres en los espesos mechones rubios. - Sshhh, ya está, ya está. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

Draco gimió y se removió débilmente. Pero poco a poco sus agónicos esfuerzos por liberarse fueron apagándose hasta desaparecer, a medida que el abrasador influjo de las raíces, se iba convirtiendo en una acariciante fuente calor.

No podía moverse.

El calor lo mecía suavemente, tan agradable, tan dulce... le susurraba tranquilizadoramente, le decía que se rindiera, que no iba a doler, que abrazara aquellos cambios.

Se sentía tan extraño... Algo dentro de él estaba mutando, adaptándose de un modo aterrador a formas que no lograba entender. Era espantoso, repugnante.

¡No quería aquello! Pero el calor no le dejaba resistirse, como un hechizo que lo obligaba a permanecer tranquilo, inmóvil, dejando que todo aquello le sucediera sin poder oponerse. Frenético trató de resistir, empujando la presencia fuera de su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no conseguía reunir la voluntad suficiente para lograrlo, era demasiado poderoso.

"Duerme, hijo mío, duerme ahora. Cuando despiertes todo será como debe ser." El susurró lo arropó como una suave colcha de plumas, ahogando su consciencia.

"¡No! No, no,..no...n.." El sueño lo apagó todo.

Y tuvo miedo de lo que vería cuando abriese los ojos.

oOo

Despertar fue un proceso lento y esquivo. Lleno de pequeños retazos de información: El sonido de su propia respiración, la sensación de las pieles bajo el cuerpo, el cansancio que languidecía sus músculos y le daba ganas de volver a dormirse… Pero unos dedos insistentes sobre su cabello le llamaban con pequeñas caricias para que abriera los ojos. Y lentamente, se encontró respondiendo con quedos murmullos, hasta que finalmente, sus pestañas temblaron, y sus párpados se abrieron con sensual placidez.

"¿A quién me he traído esta vez a la cama?" Debía ser un amante nuevo, ninguno antes le había despertado así. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, la criatura que había ante él no era nada que él hubiera catalogado como humano.

Se incorporó bruscamente, su mente, ahora llena de los recuerdos del día anterior. ¡¿Qué le había hecho la gran acromántula? ¡ ¿Qué era aquel ser?!

La criatura mediría un metro noventa, y su poderosa musculatura de forma humanoide, estaba cubierta por brillante quitina negra, de pies a cabeza. Lo único visible eran sus antinaturales ojos verdes, y los afilados colmillos rezumantes de veneno.

Largos dedos terminados en afiladas puntas como cuchillas, similares a las patas de una araña. Corto y espinoso cabello negro, enmarcando un rostro casi plano, sin nariz. Pupilas enormes, ovaladas, como los grandes ojos de una ninfa…o de un insecto.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de resultar tan aterrador y extraño, de algún modo, se sintió… atraído por él. Tragó saliva. La parte racional de sí mismo aullaba que aquel monstruo podía ser peligroso, y que estaba desarmado.

Con lenta deliberación, aunque no lo deseaba realmente, se apartó de él hacia el borde de las pieles, dispuesto a echar a correr de ser necesario.

No se engañaba respecto a sus oportunidades en un duelo físico con algo de ese tamaño y constitución. Después de todo, él apenas medía un metro setenta y cinco. Pero quizás si pudiera ser más rápido. En cuanto su mirada se desvió a la salida, el ser le agarró del brazo con la rapidez de un escorpión.

-Ni lo intentes. No tienes a donde escapar.- aquella voz, siseante, la había escuchado antes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirió sin ceder un ápice. Con esta criatura, igual que con la gran acromántula, sabía que no sería prudente demostrar debilidad. Aun cuando su piel sufrió un escalofrío bajo su roce, y el aire se le atrapó suavemente entre los dientes, confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué quiero de ti?- se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, la voz cargada de desprecio y odio.

El cariño, por breve y extraño que fuera, que había sentido por el rubio, se extinguió al escuchar la pregunta. Y el deseo abrasador de ayudar al bosque aún quemaba sus arterias.

Malfoy, el joven mago, asesino, torturador... y recordaba, recordaba, aprendiz de Snape. Maestro de pociones.

Criaturas inocentes reducidas a ingredientes… seres que tenían sentimientos y vidas. Criaturas más humanas que muchos humanos, que cualquier mago, troceadas y diseccionadas.

"Merece un castigo." La irá ante los recuerdos se despertó dentro de él como una ola de veneno y llamas.

Apretó el brazo de Draco con más fuerza, hasta sentir el hueso a punto de dar de sí bajo sus dedos. Repentinamente, su mano libre se apoyó en aquel vientre nacarado en una caricia posesiva, que esta vez hizo temblar a Malfoy visiblemente.

\- Quiero que portes mis crías.

Continuará. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 5- Semilla**

La reacción de Draco fue instantánea.

Su rodilla conectó con el estómago del monstruo, robándole el aliento y apartándolo de sí el tiempo suficiente para bajar del montón de pieles.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí, ya!"

Echó a correr por el entramado de túneles sin atreverse a mirar atrás, sabiendo que se lo estaba jugando todo en una carrera loca hacia la salida.

Aquel monstruo había parecido insectoide, quizás la razón por la que vivía en una cueva, fuera por la sensibilidad a la luz.

Si tenía suerte, si realmente la tenía, esa criatura sería fotosensible, y no lo seguiría a campo abierto de día. Eso si es que era de día, no podía estar seguro en aquellas cuevas. Y solamente, si conseguía ser lo bastante rápido para salir de allí antes de que le cogiera.

Sabía que era una locura.

Aquella cosa era un depredador, conocía aquellas cuevas, y era rápido, muy rápido.

Pero no podía quedarse, ¡no se quedaría!

El recuerdo de lo que los insectos solían hacer con sus larvas, inyectándolas en otros seres vivos para que eclosionaran en su interior y se alimentasen del pobre desgraciado, aún vivo, lo recorrió con un estremecimiento.

No tenía ninguna duda de lo que aquella cosa le haría si lo cogía. Y antes prefería estar muerto.

Forzó aún más el ritmo a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba. Sus pies descalzos hiriéndose contra la piedra del suelo. Su cuerpo resintiéndose a cada paso, recordándole las heridas apenas cerradas, el agotamiento del cambio, el estrés de las últimas horas, el pánico, el dolor, la angustia…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si sus músculos, venas, y tendones, fueran harapos rasgados colgando de la maltrecha percha de su esqueleto.

Pero Draco se negaba a derrumbarse.

Corriendo a través túneles se retorcían como serpientes, y se dividían en bifurcaciones que confundían el camino, para abrirse, a veces, en enormes cavernas, o estancias tan bajas, que solo arrodillado pudo pasar por ellas.

Siempre iluminados por la espectral luz de los hongos.

La mullida alfombra verde que reptaba por paredes y techos en extraños parches casi peludos. Y cuya enfermiza luminiscencia creaba sombras cambiantes, e inquietantes, entre las húmedas columnas naturales de las estalactitas y estalagmitas. Formando un paraje propio de una pesadilla.

Y así era como Draco se sentía, como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

Intentando escapar del monstruo de turno.

Tropezó al borde del colapso, logrando sostenerse apenas, cuando la inyección de adrenalina producida por el miedo, empezó a perder su efecto.

Apretó los dientes contra el dolor, y se forzó a dar unos pasos más.

Pero se sentía frágil como una cáscara de huevo, mareado….  
Tropezó.

Y esta vez ya no pudo seguir adelante.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra la piedra levantándole cortes, y sus palmas apenas pudieron terminar de parar la caída.

Le temblaban los brazos y las piernas. En realidad, se dio cuenta, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

El aire invernal atrapado en las cuevas, era mucho más helado que el del exterior, a pesar de que aquí la nieve no podía llegar. La falta absoluta de la calidez del sol, las paredes de piedra, y la humedad, habían ayudado a crear una atmósfera como la de una caja de frío.

Se le estaban agarrotando los músculos, notaba la sangre pesada en las venas, como pegajoso sirope deslizándose lentamente por los conductos de su cuerpo. La vista se le nublaba…

Sabía que eran síntomas de hipotermia.

Si no hacía algo, ya no tendría que preocuparse por el monstruo, el frío acabaría antes con él.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, logró medio arrastrarse hasta meterse en un rincón entre las estalagmitas. Lo mejor para entrar en calor eran los espacios cerrados, y además el pequeño hueco en las sombras le serviría de escondite contra quien quiera que intentara cogerle.

Recogiéndose sobre sí mismo, las rodillas firmemente sujetas contra su pecho, adoptó una posición fetal con la que retener el mayor calor posible, y sobre todo, hacerse lo más pequeño que podía, tratando de no ser visto.

Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Al principio, el cansancio que le iba cerrando los ojos, hizo que no diera importancia al lejano sonido.

Ya estaba casi dormido, a punto de dejarse llevar por el río del sueño... Pero su instinto de supervivencia, que tantas veces le había salvado antes, comenzó a gritarle como loco, obligándole a prestar atención.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el ruido se estaba acercando. Un suave clakeo, como metal contra piedra. Frunció el ceño, tratando de obligar a recordar a su cansado cerebro, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

El reconocimiento hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, como si alguien le hubiera sometido a una descarga de desfibrilador.

Repentinamente, dolorosamente, despierto.

Era el sonido de las patas de una acromántula contra la roca.

oOo

(Harry)

Reverter a su forma arácnida le había llevado un tiempo. Algunos minutos que Malfoys le sacaba ventaja.

Pero no le importaba, porque sabía que su presa no iría muy lejos en ese estado.

Lo sorprendente era que hubiera tenido fuerzas para intentar escapar.

De hecho, había sido la sorpresa, y nada más, lo que le había permitido huir en primera instancia. Harry había estado demasiado perplejo contemplando el pequeño golpe, que no le había dolido, como para reaccionar cuando empezó a correr.

Y ahora se veía en la patética necesidad de tener que ir a buscarlo.

"Estúpido, estúpido, Malfoy. No podía quedarse quieto y hacernos esto un poco más fácil a los dos, ¿no? Tenía que ser por las malas."

Chascó las mandíbulas y flexiono sus ocho, largas, patas, inclinándose imperceptiblemente para percibir mejor el rastro, la razón por la que había cambiado.

Esta forma le otorgaba la sensibilidad de una araña. Podía oler el aroma de Malfoy, percibir su respiración en el eco de las grutas, seguir su rastro como si lo hubiera escrito en el suelo con pintura roja.

"Estúpido, estúpido Malfoy." Como si no tuviera suficiente con la carga de tanta responsabilidad.

Ahora sus acciones estaban causando un desacuerdo entre sus naturalezas, que hasta el día anterior habían estado en perfecto equilibrio.

Su parte arácnida, encontraba el intento de huida intolerable. Le exigía que lo doblegara, poseyera, marcara a fuego. Estableciera su dominio.

Su parte humana, se retorcía entre una extraña compasión, fruto de haber experimentado los mismos cambios. Y el odio visceral resultado de saber lo que era, de los recuerdos de su crueldad en Hogwarts.

Mientras su consciencia como guardián, rugía contra aquel innecesario retraso en lo que debía hacerse, el peligro que una demora podía suponer a estas alturas, recordándole todo lo que dependía de él.

La pequeña parte humana que lo compadecía, perdía completamente aplastada por los instintos, las responsabilidades, y el odio.

De modo que cuando encontró a Malfoy encogido en un pequeño hueco, tembloroso y desafiante, a pesar del pánico que podía oler en él… lo último que había en su mente era compasión.

oOo

(Draco)

Podía escuchar a la acromántula cada vez más cerca.

Y supo que no importaba que se escondiera, de algún modo la araña parecía saber perfectamente dónde buscarlo.

En el fondo quería gritar. Podía sentir el sonido, un desafío contra el mundo, acumulándose en su garganta hasta casi desbordarla. Pero se lo tragó dificultosamente.

Si iba a morir, lo haría con la cabeza alta, como el hombre que era, y no como el niño cobarde que había sido.

Su único consuelo, que fuera una araña, y no el monstruo que pretendía impregnarlo, quien iba a acabar con él.

La acromántula lo devoraría rápidamente, una muerte más decente que el agonizar durante meses, mientras un par de docenas de larvas, se abrían paso por sus entrañas.

Definitivamente mejor.

Pero la noción fue de escaso consuelo cuando recordó todas las personas a las que ya no podría ver. La gente de Hogwarts a la que no había podido advertir. Con él muerto, el peligro que representaba el traidor continuaría plagándolos sin su conocimiento, haciéndoles vulnerables.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

Ojala, ojala, al menos hubiera podido verles por última vez.

Una sombra se cernió sobre su escondite.

El enorme arácnido, lo observaba con ojos de un verde brillante, como la esmeralda. Igual de fríos y duros que la piedra preciosa, exactamente igual de hermosos.

Un pensamiento extraño para tener en aquel momento.

oOo

(Harry)

Chacó las mandíbulas, furioso, deteniéndose a escasos pasos de Malfoy.

Sabía que tenía veneno siseando en los colmillos, como una amenaza velada, y que su postura, semi-agazapada, debería resultar intimidatoria. Pero el antiguo slytherin parecía en paz consigo mismo, si bien, melancólico. Desde luego no apropiadamente arrepentido de haber tratado de escapar.

Aquello no hizo sino enfurecerle aún más.

"¡¿Acaso creías que podías escapar de mí?!"

El rugido mental hizo que Draco se encogiera ligeramente, dolorido. Estaba agotado, emocional y físicamente exhausto, solo quería que todo aquello acabara de una vez. Si iba a morir, prefería ahorrarse la espera.

Levantó la mirada brillante de determinación, hacia la araña, todavía con una chispa de orgullo en sus pupilas, a pesar de no tener ya esperanza alguna.

-Acaba ya con esto.- su voz surgió craquelada, al borde del colapso, y sin embargo fuerte en su debilidad.

Harry mostró los colmillos agresivamente, desgarrado entre el instinto, y los sentimientos humanos.

El deseo de admirarlo por su entereza, y las ganas de abofetearlo…. Si pudiera hacerlo en esta forma.

Sin embargo, por encima de esas dos fuerzas, prevalecía el sentido del deber. Lo que se esperaba de él, lo que tenía que hacer, como una fuerza que le empujaba. Aquello hizo que se sintiera confuso, casi mareado, durante apenas un instante.

Hasta que el orden de sus prioridades se erigió como una losa en su mente, dejando claro lo que tenía que hacer.

La idea le dio nauseas, y sin embargo, sintió como el calor en sus arterias aumentaba, y su mente comenzaba a disolverse en instinto.

Conjuró parte de su naturaleza humana, anclándola al ansia animal, y dejó que la mezcla resultante aflorara a su piel, ante el horror de Malfoy.

Draco contuvo un grito, un aullido de horror, mientras observaba la quitina, los músculos, y órganos, fundirse en una masa nueva, con una serie de sonidos húmedos que le revolvieron el estómago.

La forma cambiando y recreándose, en una extraña metamorfosis como de larva, hasta que un nuevo ser se irguió ante él, un monstruo que hubiera preferido no conocer.

Y esta vez, ya no tenía energías para intentar correr.

-¡No!- pero su queja fue pegada de golpe, cuando unas garras lo empujaron brutalmente contra la estalagmita en la que estaba apoyado, robándole el aliento.

Se revolvió desesperadamente, tratando de escapar, retorciénfose, golpeando, con todas las fiestas que le quedaban.

Resistiéndose a algo que sabía, sería mucho peor que un grupo de mortífagos.

Pero el monstruo era demasiado fuerte.

oOo

Malfoy estaba frenético, luchando contra él con las pocas energías que le quedaban, como si estuviera dispuesto a dar hasta su último aliento con tal de escapar.

Y Harry ya estaba más que harto de aquello.

Demasiada culpabilidad por lo que tenía que hacer, demasiado odio por ese joven mortífago, demasiada compasión, demasiada rabia. Todos aquellos sentimientos combinándose en un vórtice que le arrasó las venas.

Agarró a Draco por el cabello echándole la cabeza hacia atrás salvajemente, arrancando un grito de dolor de sus labios.

Arqueando su cuello en una curva dolorosa al borde de la rotura, exponiendo a su hambrienta mirada la vulnerable columna de su garganta, pálida, y helada, cubierta de sudor frío.

La piel temblorosa bajo su depredadora mirada.

Lo vio tragar convulsamente.

El movimiento muscular, flexionó los tendones bajo la satinada superficie, llevando a primer plano las venas azuladas, increíblemente suculosas, depravadamente hermosas.

Inconscientemente, arrastrado por la araña, Harry se lamió los labios, la punta de su lengua negra acariciándolos brevemente.

Entreabrió las mandíbulas inclinándose para oler su piel, la nariz rozando apenas el punto donde el cuello encontraba la clavícula. Aquella unión frágil de huesos delicados, y suavidad nacarada.

El perfume del miedo, el dolor, el desafío, penetró por sus fosas nasales quemándole por dentro, levantando un deseo primario que satisfacer.

Una llamarada oscura como las lenguas azules del fuego en el petróleo, igual de rápida en extenderse, igual de difícil de extinguir.

Cerró las mandíbulas sobre su garganta, clavando profundamente los colmillos, saboreando la exótica sangre, tan similar a la suya, liberando su veneno por aquellas venas vírgenes.

Draco jadeó incapaz de nada más.

Sintió los primeros cosquilleos del veneno, la sensación extendiéndose por sus entrañas, viajando astuta por su sangre, subiendo por su columna hasta llegar al cerebro. E invadiéndolo con una languidez abrasadora que ablando sus músculos, y aplacó sus nervios, obligándolo a derrumbarse en los brazos del monstruo.

Las pupilas dilatadas como espejos negros, capturado bajo el influjo de un veneno, mortal para cualquier otra criatura que no fuera de su especie. Pero en él, un submisivo de la misma, el efecto era el de una droga atractivamente calmante, extrañamente exótica.

Apenas sintió como era tomado por los hombros y obligado a girarse, su cuerpo fácilmente dispuesto contra la roca.

El monstruo a su espalda, manipulándolo, mordisqueando posesivamente su nuca. La sangre deslizándose lentamente por su cuello, delicadas gotas resbalando hasta su pecho.

La sensación le produjo un suave escalofrío. Se sentía relajado, tranquilo… Era difícil pensar en nada. Pero sabía que había algo que estaba olvidando… algo importante…

-¿….que…?- balbuceó apenas.

El aliento caliente en su nuca, se desplazó húmedamente a su oído.

-Sssss No te muevas.- Había dedos calientes en la curva a filada de su cadera.

¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

Se mordió los labios, buscando en el dolor un punto donde centrarse y dar sentido a la cacofonía en su cerebro…

Lo que obtuvo no le gustó nada.

El miedo seguía allí, la noción de lo que pretendía hacerle luchando por hacerse escuchar, contra la sensual sensación de una lengua de seda, recorriendo su columna, lentamente, vértebra a vertebra.

-No.- Musitó, contra la antinatural languidez en su sangre.

-No te resistas.- La oscura voz susurró en un gruñido profundo y bajo, destinado a subyugarlo por completo.

Se estremeció instintiva, delicadamente, pero no soltó el pensamiento que había conseguido cazar. Agarrándolo con todas la fuerzas que le quedaran, en medio de la calidez melosa, que le pedía que lo soltara, y se dejara abrazar por ella.

-No.- Musitó de nuevo, el sonido salió caliente y jadeante.

Hablar era como intentar tragar un animal pequeño y resbaladizo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la frente apoyada en la piedra, en un gesto sumiso, involuntario, pero la sensación era fresca y agradable contra su piel afiebrada… y le pesaba tanto el cuerpo…

Algo lo empujó más forzosamente contra ella, y sus labios heridos la rozaron con un pequeño chispazo de dolor… que traspasó la niebla que casi se había tragado su mente.

Curvó los dedos en la roca para intentar anclarse a la realidad, desafiante.

Harry, que había estado intentando controlarse, sintió sus instintos saltar como un depredador al olor de la sangre.

Gruñó como una bestia, estableciendo su dominancia. Las garras se le clavaron en la carne blanca de las caderas del otro, apenas conteniendo el deseo de romper la piel. Dejando marcas que más tarde formarían violentos moratones.

Señales de posesividad.

-¿No?- Inquirió en un gruñido animal, las palabras empezaban a ser difíciles de recordar.

La neblina animal lo estaba intoxicando.

Levantó las caderas de Malfoy bruscamente, colocándolo en posición, demostrando quien era aquí el dominante.

Draco jadeó. Y comprendió lo que aquel ser pretendía realmente.

No iba a inyectarle sus larvas… El miedo dentro del pensamiento al que se estaba agarrando, se aflojó un poco. La sensación melosa dentro de sus venas pareció fundirse y calentarse con la idea, deslizarse en su cráneo como dedos de miel.

Seguramente ser penetrado por esa cosa no lo mataría…

Se mordió los labios de nuevo, saboreando la sangre. Aquello seguía siendo algo a lo que no quería someterse… y aquella sustancia que intentaba obligarle a aceptarlo podía irse al cuerno.

Se concentró en la superficie helada, y abrasiva de la piedra, contra la que aquel monstruo lo había atrapado, presionando la sensible piel de su torso, y amenazando levantar arañazos y abrasiones si se movía demasiado.

Y aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para hablar, no iba a dejarse subyugar.

-No.- Repitió de nuevo con el aire trabado en la garganta, caliente, tan caliente… Se sentía arder.

El monstruo gruñó amenazante. Y las garras apretaron más, hasta hacerle daño, Draco jadeó seguro de que ahora se clavarían en su carne, pero no fue así.

Abandonaron la curva de sus caderas, y los largos dedos, cubiertos de quitina, le separaron los muslos.

La saliva se le secó en la garganta.

Apretó los dedos contra la piedra, preparándose para el dolor que sabía iba a venir, con el mismo estoicismo con que había mirado a los presos en las mazmorras del señor tenebroso, ser torturados.

Quizás esto era en pago por no haber podido hacer nada por ellos… pensó al bedroom del delirio.

Cada vez era más difícil escapar del veneno en su sistema.

Apenas podía pensar.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, realmente ardiendo. A pesar del frío en los túneles estaba sudando. Podía notar la humedad en su espalda, y en su frente, adhiriéndole el cabello a las sienes…

El perfume de las pheromonas de Malfoy era imposible de ignorar. Dulce, potente, como chocolate oscuro… ese dulce que no habían probado desde hacía màs de diez años.

Hundió la nariz en la garganta pegajosa de sangre y sudor, el olor era delicioso.

El deseo, y la oscura sensación perversa de la venganza largo tiempo esperada, lo recorrieron como lenguas de una misma llamarada. Y cuando se apretó contra Malfoy para inhalar más profundamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba erguido y sólido como una roca.

Completamente excitado, a pesar de la minúscula parte de su consciencia humana, que podía escuchar, vagamente, gritando al fondo de su mente, contra lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero los instintos del viuda negra, se estaban tragando aquella voz con insultante facilidad.

Puede que más tarde la conciencia de Harry Potter agonizara sobre lo que esta noche iba a hacerse, pero ahora mismo, la araña y el guardián tenían las riendas.

Mío,mío,mío,mío… la araña no paraba de gruñir como un mantra rojo.

"Hazlo y salva al bosque", estaba grabado con determinación de acero, en la mente del guardián.

Fue cosa de aquel rastro de humanidad, que hundiera los dedos en el fango que se acumulaba en las esquinas húmedas de la gruta; una sustancia verdosa, orgánica, que pringó sus falanges con facilidad. Y los deslizara entre las nalgas de Malfoy, para hacerle menos doloroso lo que estaba por venir.

Draco contuvo un jadeo de dolor, cuando dedos húmedos y fríos, lo penetraron.

La sensación hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran con náuseas y asco… el mismo instante, en que toda su piel se estremecía bajo una ola de calidez melosa, que abrasó sus nervios deshaciéndolos.

La colisión de ambas sensaciones lo mareó violentamente, y si el monstruo no hubiese estado apretándolo tan firmemente contra la roca, se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué me ha hecho?!"

Aquella sustancia en su sangre, ese veneno… el pánico, el miedo, el terror de lo que estaba pasando acuchillaron la bruma dentro de su cabeza.

Sus ojos su vidriaron y todo se volvió borroso.

Creía que sus lágrimas se habían secado hacía años, bajo la sombra del señor oscuro, pero esto… esto era una agonía emocional, a la que jamás se había visto sometido.

Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró los ojos, y ocultó el rostro en la piedra, cubriendo las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de entre sus pestañas, con la cortina de su pelo.

No podía ver nada, solo sentir como aquel…ser, lo utilizaba.

-No.- musitó de nuevo, apenas, odiándose por ser tan débil, por no poder hacer nada. Porque el veneno estaba haciendo, que la presión de aquellos dedos, se transformara en algo casi agradable.

Harry ignoró el olor de las lágrimas, mientras preparaba casi bruscamente a Malfoy, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo sus manos, aun cuando el veneno debería tenerlo gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Ahora mismo, en su mente, solo estaba la parte primaria, salvaje, del viuda negra, consumida por el deseo de hacer ese pálido submisivo, suyo.

Marcarlo, poseerlo, impregnarlo.

No espero a tenerlo lo suficientemente húmedo y distendido. El deseo era hierro candente en su bajo vientre.

Se inclinó aún más sobre Malfoy, hasta presionar su espalda completamente, curva a curva, contra su pecho.

Saboreando el olor del miedo y de las pheromonas, en la curva ensangrentada de su garganta.

Lo agarró por las caderas, le separó las piernas, y entró, con un rugido primario.

Draco jadeó, al borde de un sollozo, pero apretó los dientes y aguanto. Sintiendo como era lenta, pero imparablemente empalado. Aquella enormidad, dura como una roca, haciéndose, dolorosamente, un espacio dentro de él.

No era tanto la sensación, como la tortura psicológica.

Dolía, era demasiado grande, pero el calor en sus huesos no le permitía concentrarse en esas sensaciones durante demasiado tiempo. Y lo que podría haber sido una experiencia auténticamente tortuosa, con su cuerpo desgarrado desde dentro, estaba siendo marginalmente soportable. Al menos en el plano físico.

Mentalmente...

-Ung…- Parte de lo que quedaba consciente de su mente se acobardaba, gimoteaba, suplicaba que le dejaran en paz. Pero una parte mayor, le recordaba su orgullo, su entereza, la rabia de ser manipulado y utilizado de aquella forma.

Sin embargo, a cada roce de quitina contra piel, esta parte se iba resquebrajando de pura agonía.

Harry jadeó y todo resto de control se desvaneció de sí. Sentir aquel túnel de seda cerrado entorno a su miembro, cálido, y palpitante, era una locura.

Draco se sentía perfecto bajo él.

Sometido, infinitesimalmente tembloroso, jadeante, el cabello rubio platino adherido a sus mejillas y nuca, mientras un último hilo de sangre resbalaba depravadamente por la curva de su garganta.

Lamió el líquido vital, saboreando el increíble sabor, y embistió con salvaje abandono.

Draco jadeó, un sollozo roto escapando finalmente de sus labios ensangrentados, rotos bajo la presión de sus propios dientes.

No podía soportar esto, no podía. La traza de consciencia que había estado agarrando, se le escapó entre los dedos, y finalmente, el calor miel lo devoró por completo.

Todo dejó de doler, y de importar.

El sonido húmedo de carne que se encuentra, de respiraciones agitadas, de sollozos apenas contenidos, de jadeos animalísticos de placer, fundiéndose en una sinfonía que llenó la mente de Harry.

Podía sentir la caricia de las nalgas blancas contra sus testículos, cada vez que lo penetraba hasta el fondo, la curva de sus garras sosteniéndolo por las caderas mientras se movía dentro de él cada vez con más fuerza, el sabor de su sangre en la lengua.

Se aceleró tomándolo con brutalidad, arrancándole un sonido gutural y extraño, entrando y saliendo de él cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que creyó que no podría soportarlo más.

Su cuerpo parecía hecho de rayos y relámpagos, se sentía como una tormenta huracanada a punto de estallar, necesitando estallar.

Se aceleró aún más, poniendo toda la fuerza de su poderosa musculatura detrás de cada embestida, atrayendo las caderas de Draco para recibirlo más profundamente, obligándolo a abrir las piernas aún más.

Finalmente, se empaló con todas sus fuerzas una última vez, su espalda magníficamente arqueada, mientras un rugido primario, brutal, y salvaje, escapaba de su garganta resonando en las cuevas, y su semen inundó las entrañas de Draco en un increíble y sustancioso estallido.

Draco suspiró apenas mientras el semen del monstruo lo llenaba por dentro, y lágrimas que no había sentido caer, resbalaban por sus mejillas como regueros ardientes.

Era tanto, había tanto semen dentro de él… el pensamiento, una cosa inconexa, se desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Estaba tan cansado… y hacía tanto calor…

Jadeante, Harry salió de él, poniendo inmediatamente sus dedos impidiendo que la semilla abandonara el cuerpo del extrañamente silencioso slytherin. Conjurando rápidamente, con un susurro de magia innata, un poco de telaraña con la que sellarlo, al menos, hasta el día siguiente.

Lo mejor era asegurar que la impregnación fuera exitosa.

Y finalmente, con un último susurro de magia, sumió a Malfoy en un profundo sueño. Ahora que su parte humana estaba volviendo a hacerse escuchar, lo último que quería era ver su culpabilidad reflejada en aquellas pupilas grises.

Continuará. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Tela de araña**

 **Capítulo 6- Tus ojos**

(Harry)

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquel tronco caído, escuchando como la nieve caía de las ramas a su alrededor. Inmóvil.

El tiempo suficiente para que el cielo negro, empezara a clarear a un gris desvaído.

Y sólo ahora comenzaba a recuperar la cordura. Su mente, hasta ese momento, confusa, poco a poco recuperando el orden.

La experiencia de la cópula había sido tan intensa, que por unas horas había desdibujado las barreras entre sus naturalezas. Dando lugar a una amalgama confusa de instinto, que no era ninguno de los tres. Sino todos y ninguno.

Harry parpadeó lánguidamente, no del todo despierto. Cuidadosamente, estiró una traza de pensamiento, intentando poner orden en los recuerdos de anoche, que eran como un borrón; una constelación de imágenes inconexas, casi siempre sin sentido.

Frunció el ceño.

Recordó el sabor de la sangre, exótico, viscoso, y rico, inundando su paladar. El cuerpo esbelto sometido bajo el suyo. El túnel de seda entorno a su miembro. El cabello plateado adherido por perlas de sudor a las sienes, mejillas, cuello… el olor acrido de las lágrimas.

Inhaló bruscamente.

La culpa fue una bofetada violenta que lo despejó por completo. Recordar el ansia primigenia, que le había devorado en el momento en que encontró a Malfoy acurrucado en los túneles, hizo que sintiera náuseas.

Tragó saliva para contener la bilis. Bajar la mirada a la nieve revuelta, sucia, a sus pies cubiertos de quitina negra, fue un error. La visión de sus huellas desfigurando la blanca y perfecta superfície, le recordó al slytherin.

Cerró los ojos de ninfa para no mirarla.

Aunque retorcerse entre los dientes de su propia culpabilidad, era útil. Lo que había hecho, hecho estaba. Y nada podía cambiarlo, borrarlo, o alterarlo.

Había sido necesario. Pero el modo en que lo había hecho… tenía que haber sido capaz de mantener el control.

¿Aunque acaso Malfoy había merecido algo mejor? Apretó la mandíbula.

Malfoy era un mago, y uno que en algún momento de su vida, había decidido venderse voluntariamente a la oscuridad. No era difícil imaginar al cruel y engreído estudiante que recordaba, creciendo y metamorfoseándose en un monstruo capaz de asesinar, violar, y torturar, por puro e inalterable placer. Pero incluso antes, ya había sido un sangre pura. Uno que amaba las pociones, recordaba.

De ser cualquier otro, lo habría devorado, y eso hubiera sido todo. Pero…

Pero por mucho que deseara hacerlo pagar…

Si Malfoy moría, con él se perdería toda esperanza para el bosque.

Ese era el centro de la culpa, conprendió. Así que cuidaría de él. Se aseguraría de que la oscuridad que el mortífago arrastraba, no volviera a tocar a nadie más. Y en un futuro, pondría más atención en la línea que separaba el monstruo de sí mismo, en lo que al slytherin concernía.

Abrió los ojos, ahora ya calmos y relajados. Sus profundidades verdes, pozos tranquilos de aguas venenosas.

Una vez satisfecho, su mente de nuevo en calma, supo que ya era hora de explicarle a Malfoy su situación, y al menos parte de lo que se esperaba de él. Cuanto antes comprendiera que su vida humana se había acabado, tanto más fácil sería todo.

Lo haría cuando despertara. E intentaría, ser un poco más… suave.  
Después de cazar. Pronto la nevada arreciaría, y cuando sucediera encontrar presas sería casi imposible. Si no quería que tanto Malfoy como él, pasaran hambre, debería ponerse en marcha.

Se puso en pie.

oOo

(Draco)

Cansancio.

La noción entró en su cerebro como una sinapsis eléctrica. Encendiendo la apagada máquina de su mente.

Ni siquiera sabía si había estado despierto antes de ahora. Sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos. Se sentía agotado, de hecho, al borde del colapso. Analizó un momento si había algo más.

Um… Definitivamente también dolorido, pero no tan mal como podría. Al menos, no a la luz de lo suce…dido. De… el recuerdo cobró vida en su cabeza apenas encendida. ¿Qué, exactamente, había pasado? Se forzó a sí mismo a darle forma de palabras a la noción cernida sobre su mente como un manto oscuro.

Había sido… violado.

Tragó saliva, los ojos enormes, abiertos como los de una lechuza, clavados en las estalactitas y afloraciones fungosas del techo. Incapaz de obligarse a cerrarlos.

¿Vería las imágenes de lo que le habían hecho, como manchas reveladas en la oscuridad tras sus párpados, si los cerraba? No lo sabía. En realidad tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que su respiración era rápida y arrítmica, pequeñas bocanadas como el bombeo del corazón de un pájaro. Llenas de pánico. Tragó saliva de nuevo, forzándose a inhalar más despacio y profundo.

Finalmente parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor. Su mente recuperando poco a poco la lucidez y el control. Regresando a la normalidad. Como si hubiera caído en un pozo muy profundo y ahora estuviese escalando de nuevo a la superficie…

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había estado en estado de shock. Entre los prisioneros del Señor oscuro, era habitual, y los síntomas fáciles de reconocer. El lento encendido de la mente, la tensión, el pánico…

"Está bien. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado."

Lo único útil de haber tenido que presenciar y realizar tantas torturas, era haber aprendido cómo debía reaccionar una víctima. Cuanto antes aceptara lo que había pasado, menor sería el daño. Si no, el miedo y la agonía contenida corrían el riesgo de sumirlo en un estado de catatonia del que pocos se recuperaban. Y si algo era Draco Malfoy, era un superviviente.

Cuidadosamente miró a su alrededor, a la búsqueda del monstruo.

Pero la cueva parecía vacía. Ni rastro de la criatura en las cercanías. Esto lo relajó un poco y finalmente pudo respirar de forma más natural, más tranquila.

Le dolían los nudillos.

Sus manos habían estado cerradas con tanta fuerza en torno a las pieles, que dolía. Cuidadosamente aflojó la presa, tratando de relajarse y asimilar lo que había pasado. Pero todavía no preparado para revivir los recuerdos.

Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban, para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts. Pero... Observó por el rabillo del ojo la salida. ¿Estaría acechándole allí el ser, a la espera de que volverá a intentar escapar?

La idea hizo que sintiera un escalofrío helado recorrerle la epidermis como los tentáculos filosos de una medusa, amenazando lanzarlo de nuevo a la oscuridad del shock.

Apartó los dientes, sacándose el miedo de encima por la fuerza. Si iba a empezar a acobardarse por todo, nunca lograría salir de allí. Y hacía mucho que había dejado atrás la parte cobarde y engreída de sí mismo, para revivirlo ahora después de todo.

La experiencia no le había matado. ¿No? Si se repetía, sobreviviría. Quienes estaban realmente en peligro se encontraban en Hogwarts.

Esta vez la noción hizo que se le encogiera el corazón en el pecho, como si fuera a romperse y disolverse en polvo muerto. Quizás pronto sería tarde… si no lo era ya.

El dolor de la revelación fue mucho peor que el miedo a ser forzado de nuevo. Y esto, más que nada, fue lo que le empujó a moverse.

Apartó las pieles que lo cubrían a un lado, y comenzó a incorporarse. Lentamente, para no marearse, sintiendo sus huesos crujir muy débilmente, sus músculos distenderse mientras se desenroscaba de su posición fetal.

Los tendones quejarse por el sobreesfuerzo de los últimos dos días. El pequeño dolor de la textura de las pieles rozando su piel desnuda, tocando las heridas todavía vendadas, y los nuevos arañazos y abrasiones que adornaban, lo que podía verse de su carne, como flores púrpuras.

Pero cuando se sentó… la posición hizo que cobrara consciencia de lo que aún había dentro de él.

Humedad, calor. Algo pegajoso y cálido llenándolo por dentro. Merlín… había tanto… Las nauseas lo hicieron doblarse por la mitad, el rostro cubierto de sudor frío, las manos sobre el bajo vientre, donde podía sentir el semen del monstruo claramente.

Gimió, y las arcadas lo sacudieron violentamente, pero no llegó a vomitar. Su estómago no contenía nada que dar, dolorosamente vacío.

"Lo que ha pasado, ya ha pasado." Se repitió como un mantra, una y otra vez. Hasta lograr recuperar la compostura. La respiración algo agitada, pero nada más. La mirada fiera y determinada. Furioso consigo mismo por su debilidad, y con el monstruo por reducirlo a esto. Utilizando la ira como un escudo contra las ganas de simplemente derrumbarse y llorar.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar del montón de pieles, apoyando los pies en el frío suelo rocoso, y acumulando fuerzas antes de intentar poner ningún peso sobre sus piernas.

Se agarró a la pared de piedra, casi clavando las uñas en los resquicios, y logró ponerse en pie.

"Bien. Vamos allá."

(Harry)

La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo, lentamente, posándose sobre más nieve, y cubriendo un poco más el bosque… sin embargo, no había sido suficiente para borrar el rastro de un ciervo solitario.

Harry se agazapó, teniendo buen cuidado de que el viento no arrastrara su olor en dirección al camino tomado por el animal, mientras avanzaba.

Estudiando las huellas casi invisibles en la nieve, las pequeñas ramas rotas de los arbustos, los trazos en las cortezas de los árboles donde había afilado sus astas…

Repentinamente, el grito de la arboleda lo agarró por la espina dorsal.

"Mortífagos" El siseo surgió en su mente como palabras de ácido.

Otra patrulla enviada a capturar criaturas mágicas, para las pociones de Lord Voldemort.

"¿Cuantos vamos a tener que matar para que se dé de una vez por vencido?" Pero la pregunta furiosa no era más que irónica. El señor oscuro se lo podía permitir, la población se arrojaba a sus pies suplicando un lugar en sus filas. ¿Qué le importaban unas docenas de muertos más, si podía conseguir lo que quería? Pero él se aseguraría de que nunca lo obtuviera.

Se irguió, tenso y alerta. La postura fiera, mientras su forma humanoide cambiaba, metamorfoseándose a la de la acromántula. La gran araña miró un instante en la dirección donde sabía estaba la cueva, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobar si Malfoy seguía dormido. Tendría que confiar en que no despertara antes de regresar a él.

Avanzó entre los árboles con la agilidad de un depredador, camino a una nueva batalla.

oOo

(Draco)

Retirar el retazo de tela de araña que aquella criatura había dejado a su marcha, resultó fácil… y difícil.

Sencillo desgajarla y tirarla lejos de sí. Difícil soportar el deslizarse de líquido caliente por sus muslos.

Utilizó una de las pieles del nido para limpiarse lo mejor posible, aunque sin agua, la sensación pegajosa de la piel sucia de sudor y… de algo más, era casi imposible de eliminar.

Evitando pensar en ello, se envolvió con algunas pieles más, desgarrando tiras de otra para sujetarlas en su sitio. Improvisando algo con lo que mantener alejada la hipotermia. Demasiado bien sabía el frío que podía hacer en aquellas cuevas. Lo más complejo fue vendar sus pies en piel, pero la determinación por salir de allí, ayudaba a mantener las manos firmes.

Echó a caminar.

Avanzar a través de los túneles no tardó en convertirse en una tortura. El dolor que le recorría el cuerpo con cada paso, el frío que amenazaba congelar su sangre, apenas a raya gracias a las pieles, la semi oscuridad con sus sombras donde el monstruo podía estar acechando. Los intrincados pasillos y cámaras…

Ni siquiera sabía si aquel era el camino correcto. Pero insistentemente siguió convenciéndose de seguir adelante. Forzarse un poco más. Caminar otro paso.

El sudor frío le adhería el cabello a las mejillas y el cuello. Sentía la piel tirante y rígida por el frío y los inicios contenidos del shock. Los músculos casi convulsos. Lo único móvil en aquella atmósfera verdosa, las pequeñas nubes vaporosas de su aliento congelado.

Hasta que finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, logró dar con una luz blanquecina que no era la de los hongos.

Al principio la miró incrédulo, no pudiendo creer del todo que lo hubiese conseguido, pero cuando al acercarse no hizo más que intensificarse en luminosidad, una sonrisa cansada, casi moribunda, afloró a sus labios.

"Al fin."

Sin embargo, sus instintos como slytherin no permitieron que la alegría lo volviera descuidado. Desconfiado, continuó avanzando pegado a la pared, sosteniéndose en ella, observando cuidadosamente su entorno en busca de cualquier señal del monstruo, antes de avanzar un paso más. Poco a poco, hacia la salida.

El aire fresco del exterior le rozó el rostro a solo unos pasos de la boca de la cueva. Ante él, un pequeño claro cubierto de nieve bajo la luz grisácea del día, le dió la bienvenida al exterior.

Nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso.

En ese momento, incluso los exquisitos jardines de Malfoy Manor no le hubieran parecido más bellos.

La fría brisa nevada despejándole la cabeza y haciéndolo temblar aún más. Pero no le importó. Por primera vez en días, se sentía vivo.

Respiró profundamente, disfrutándolo un instante, antes de buscar el camino a Hogwarts.

Trató de orientarse, pero era difícil hacerlo en el bosque. Y los blandos copos de nieve que caían lentamente, hacía mucho tiempo que habían cubierto cualquier huella que hubiese podido ayudarle.

Sin saber qué dirección elegir, pero decidido a no quedarse allí un segundo más, tomó un camino al azar, optando por mantener la misma dirección constante.

Tarde o temprano saldría del bosque, y ya en la linde no sería tan difícil encontrar el camino.

Agarrándose a los troncos en busca de apoyo, los dientes apretados, la mirada determinada… poco, a poco, comenzó a caminar.

oOo

La nieve se posaba en su cabello, cristalizándose entre sus hebras plateadas, como adornos cristalinos. Sobre sus hombros, en sus pestañas… se estaba congelando, no podía parar de temblar.

El frío estaba empezando a nublarle la mente, las nauseas haciéndose notar de nuevo. Estaba agotado.

Por eso cuando lo escuchó, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y reconocer el sonido.

Gritos.

Aullidos agónicos de horror, teñidos de un dolor espantoso… que le recordó, a la noche en que las acromántulas atacaron.

Tragó saliva dando un paso atrás instintivamente.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, y alejarse de allí lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas pudieran. Pero en el último instante, dudó. Quizás el embotamiento en su cerebro jugase un papel en su decisión también.

Pero era de esperar que aquellos magos llevaran varitas… y si pudiese hacerse con una sin ser visto…

oOo

Apartó las últimas ramas que le impedían ver.

Lo que apareció ante él… era una carnicería.

Sangre.

Había sangre por todas partes. Tiñendo la nieve de rojo en violentos patrones, marcando los árboles con salpicaduras casi enfermizas en su brutalidad. Goteando de las raíces vivas de los mismo, y de los trozos de carne enredados en sus espinas como garfios.

Deslizándose por las mandíbulas de las acromántulas que recorrían el claro, como devoradoras.

Miembros y entrañas esparcidos por el suelo entre restos de cuerpos rotos, huesos astillados, y túnicas negras reducidas a harapos ensangrentados.

Mortífagos.

Debían de haber intentado penetrar en el bosque.

"Que sin sentido." Iban a morir todos. De hecho, quedaban tan solo unos pocos en píe… ojos de miradas muertas, gemidos de agonía, enormes arácnidos cebándose en los caídos.

Un movimiento captó su atención, y pudo reconocer a la gran acromántula. Se estremeció, obligándose a no recordar aquello a lo que había sido sometido.

Una docena de mortífagos se las habían arreglado para rodearlo. Combinando fuerzas para intentar acabar con el enorme arácnido, pero era obvio que sus esfuerzos no estaban teniendo ningún éxito.

Los hechizos y maldiciones restallaban en el aire como látigos, pero el instante en que entraban en contacto con su quitina, se disolvían apagados por una fuerza invisible.

Ni siquiera los imperdonables causaban efecto alguno.

Draco nunca había visto algo así.

La araña se movía con la rapidez de un escorpión, confundiendo a sus atacantes, empujándolos y desequilibrándolos, mientras blandía sus aceradas pinzas como cuchillas de ejecución.

Desgarrando con insultante facilidad, inyectándo veneno, y observando cómo se retorcían a sus pies antes de aplastarlos casi compasivamente.

Imparable, brutal y salvaje. La sangre salpicando su quitina en extraños patrones húmedamente rojos.

Entonces sucedió.

Uno de los mortífagos logró un hechizo que al no estar dirigido contra el arácnido cumplió su objetivo.

-¡Incarcerous!- Gruesas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada para inmovilizarlo, derribandolo. Su enorme cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo, agitandose.

Draco contuvo el aliento. Durante un instante su corazón pareció pararse y luego acelerarse vertiginosamente. Por un segundo no supo lo que estaba sintiendo, o pasando. Algo dentro de él parecía estar gritando. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

-Relasio.-

Y las cuerdas… se soltaron.

Fue como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo. El horror, la sorpresa, la incredulidad, paralizando a todos los humanos que quedaban en pie, incluido él. Pues, el sonido siseante, medio humano, que había pronunciado el hechizo, él ya lo conocía.

Era la voz del monstruo, de la gran acromántula.

-¡Sabe magia! –Los gritos de los mortífagos se unieron con el de la propia mente de Draco rompiendo en pedazos la repentina calma mortuoria. Como una pedrada contra un cristal. Saltándolo todo en un estallido de acción. Pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, el monstruo ya estaba en pie.

Harry estaba empezando a enfurecerse, cansado de estos ataques constantes, su paciencia corría corta.

Más ahora, cuando la araña lo empujaba a acabar con aquello cuanto antes y regresar al nido, nada tranquilo con haber dejado solo a su submisivo. Más aún en su estado. Arañándole insistentemente el fondo de la mente, instándole a regresar. A volver y proveer para el slytherin. A asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Siseó internamente y se preparó para atacar… cuando le llegó el perfume.

Exótico, dulce, atrayente, exuberante, sensual, erótico… lleno de vida.

Malfoy estaba… encinta…

¡Y estaba allí, poniéndose en peligro!

La noción hizo que pusiera más fuerza de la necesaria en el siguiente ataque. Decapitando efectivamente con sus mandíbulas al mortífago que tenía ante él, la sangre bañando su rostro como un surtidor rojo. Recorrió el claro con la mirada, ignorando a los magos aún en pie. Buscando de dónde provenía el suave aroma.

Y su mirada encontró la de Draco.

El hombre rubio estaba en pie en el paisaje nevado, envuelto en pieles que pertenecían a su nido, y tembloroso, asomando entre las ramas del borde del claro, sus labios casi azules, y la nieve reluciendo en su cabello y sobre sus hombros, con cristales de hielo.

Se veía agotado, su peso apoyado precariamente en el tronco de un árbol, como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo. Su mirada, al encontrase con la suya fue extrañamente intensa. Gris como el de una tormenta a punto de romper, tumultuoso. Había miedo en sus pupilas, pero también una determinación que era mayor que la debilidad.

Una mirada… extraña.

Supo que podría hundirse en aquella intensidad.

Y por un instante deseó poseer aquella mirada, como no había deseado jamás nada.

Draco se sintió atrapado por aquella extraña mirada. Podría ser tragado por su verde asesino y venenoso, como el destello del avada kedavra, y no volver jamás.

Dio un paso atrás.

El mortífago le vio, antes de que nadie más se diera cuenta siquiera, de lo que pasaba. Y cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde.

-Crucio.

El golpe del conjuro lo derribó al suelo cortando la comunión entre sus miradas.

Arrancando repentinamente las pupilas grises de las verdes, y de ese instante tan perfectamente extraño, en el que, por vez primera, se habían mirado real y profundamente a los ojos.

La inesperada y brusca separación dejándolo desorientado, durante la milésima de segundo que tardo el dolor, en recorrer su columna como una lengua de fuego.

Aulló.

La intensidad del conjuro hizo crujir sus huesos y arder su sangre, recorrió sus blandos órganos amenazando licuarlos, y viajó por sus sinapsis nerviosas encendiendo todos sus nervios con chispazos al borde de su capacidad de sufrimiento. No podía pensar, reaccionar. Ni siquiera era consciente del frío helador de la nieve contra su piel desnuda, o de la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios mientras sus cuerdas vocales amenazaban desgarrarse por sus gritos.

No era consciente de estar emitiendo sonido alguno. Solo podía percibir la niebla roja del sufrimiento… Y algo dentro de él a punto de desgarrarse.

-¡Crucio!

El sonido llegó a los oídos de Harry, pero su mente no lo registró hasta que los ojos en los que había estado sumergido se cerraron en un gesto de dolor, y Malfoy se derrumbó en la nieve convulsionándose, un grito de agonía en los labios.

El instinto…

La araña se abrió paso desde las profundidades de su consciencia desgarrándolo todo a su paso con furia demencial. El ansia de proteger a su submisivo dominándolo por completo, con un instinto primigenio más poderoso que ninguna consideración humana.

El mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Lo abrió en canal como aun cerdo en el matadero, cortándolo en un arco rápido y cruel de la base del cuello, al pubis. Los sacos de sus órganos derramándose por la abertura, mientras el hombre gritaba y se derrumbaba en un charco de su propia sangre y vísceras. La mirada inútilmente clavada en su ejecutor, mientras rápidamente se vidriaba en la muerte.

Draco sintió como finalmente el conjuro se detenía, pero el dolor no se fue, solo cambió de naturaleza. Era como si finalmente el ataque hubiera tenido éxito en desgarrar alguno de sus órganos. Dentro de él se sentía extraño, húmedo y caliente. Estaba seguro de que algo se había abierto, desgarrado, su líquido vital fluyendo en una hemorragia interna. Acercándolo a la muerte y el olvido.

Se estaba mareando…pero no encontró fuerzas para darle mayor importancia, porque pronto todo fue tragado por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

oOo

(Harry)

El olor de la sangre de su compañero era potente y fragante, como una flor mustia conservada en un paño de lino. Extrañamente melancólico.

Malfoy había caído inconsciente antes incluso de llegar a su lado, el dolor aún reflejado en su rostro, en el sutil temblor de sus párpados y músculos. La sangre que manchaba sus muslos estaba empezando a teñir la nieve de un rojo profundo. Y cuando lo levantó cuidadosamente en sus brazos, el líquido carmín también lo manchó a él.

"Si no hago algo va a perder la cría." La idea amenazó inundarlo de pánico, no podía llevarlo a padre de nuevo, no tan pronto.

Cerró los ojos recordándose que en el bosque había otros que podrían ayudarlo.

Se volvió a la acromántula más cercana mientras refugiaba al joven rubio contra su pecho, preparándose para correr el largo camino hasta su cubil.

-Ve y dile a Soul que mi compañero está en peligro de perder a nuestras crías, y que venga a mi nido tan rápido como le sea posible. –comandó.

La araña emitió un claqueo de entendimiento.

Y Harry echó a correr sin esperar a ver si era obedecido.

No había necesidad.

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 7- Carne**

(Harry)

Corrió sin detenerse hacia el nido. Esquivando rocas, a través de arbustos, y saltando árboles caídos. El perfume de la sangre espesa de Malfoy, era un cóctel abrasivo que invitaba a la rabia más pura. Una invitation insidiosa a la locura, que su araña hubiera deseado aceptar. Y que solo el control férreo del humano y el guardián, contenían.

Pero si Malfoy perdía la cría...

Entró en las cavernas a un ritmo frenético, y solo cuando finalmente desembocó en la oquedad donde había horadado su hogar, acabó deteniéndose con la respiración agitada, y los músculos temblorosos por el esfuerzo…

Bajó la mirada.

Comprendiendo que la calidez que había sentido en el brazo, no era solo el contacto de piel contra quitina. Era la sangre cálida y húmeda de Draco, bañando el antebrazo que sostenía sus piernas. Pegajosa sobre la cada vez más blanca carne de sus muslos.

Secándose en algunas zonas, merced al frío, para formar costras de un marrón rojizo, que recordaba al pergamino ligeramente tostado, y hacían que su piel pareciera mucho más pálida de lo que debería.

Tanto que Harry empezó a temer que muriera en sus brazos. Pero su respiración seguía estando presente, a pesar de haber acabado convertida en un gorjeo ahogado, y el latido de su corazón todavía vibraba contra su propio pecho a través de las cajas de las costillas de ambos.

Se sentó al borde del montón de pieles desgajadas, apretando el cuerpo inerte contra su pecho, escuchando atentamente el latido errático de las venas, por si este decidía empezar a apagarse. Aunque no habría sabido qué hacer si eso hubiera sucedido.

El instinto chillaba y serpenteaba por las venas de Harry, incapaz de estarse quieto, aterrado por la idea de perder a su único compañero, al único miembro de su especie que jamás había conocido. Y quizás al único aparte de él, que quedaba.

La idea de quedarse solo para siempre era aterradora.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? ¿No era su especie de esa clase de seres que se emparejan de por vida? Y aunque no podía decir que Draco Malfoy le gustara, ni como persona, ni de ninguna otra manera, ¿no era mejor que la soledad oscura, fría y lechosa, de una umbría existencia eternamente sola?

Su parte de viuda negra lo creía fervientemente. Y su conciencia como guardián sabía que sin él, el bosque estaría perdido. Pero su parte humana no podía olvidar lo que era, lo que le había hecho.

Con todo, ninguna parte de él quería ver muerto al slytherin, ni su pálida piel como crema batida volverse de un ceniza muerto y seco.

"¿Dónde está Soul?" – Estaba tardando demasiado. En unos minutos ya no importaría si llegaba o no, para entonces ni Draco ni el bebe podrían salir adelante, aún si alguien los trataba.

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre su carga. Quizás lo mejor sería acudir a padre, aunque aún fuera demasiado pronto desde la última vez. Apretó los dientes no queriendo tener que hacerlo. Pero el miedo que le atenazaba era cada vez más fuerte, y aumentaba a cada gota de sangre roja.

"¡Joder!" No podía esperar más.

-¿Harry, muchacho, estás aquí?- el olor, suave y viejo, a polvo de especias quebradizas, almizcle, y a aceites de grasa, flotó hasta él con el murmullo cascado de aquella voz seca, extendiéndose por su sistema nervioso con la rapidez de una chispa, y llenándolo de alivio.

-Estoy aquí Soul.

Una figura achaparrada salió de las sombras de la gruta, con caminar renqueante.

El anciano iba inclinado bajo el peso de un gran fardo de arpillera muy usada, que se parecía mucho en textura a su piel de cuero viejo. Una epidermis cuajada de marcas de edad amontonadas unas sobre otras. Arrugas y manchas, y finas líneas de venas traslúcidas, formando un mapa de años y años de antigüedad. Su cabello, antaño de un rubio brillante, hacía mucho que había pasado a ser blanco. Su cuerpo se había ido retorciendo y encogiendo como el tronco de un árbol con el paso de las décadas. Y la magia que había corrido por sus venas como un arroyo de montaña, había ido espesándose hasta hacerse casi estanca.

Pero su mente seguía tan vivaz como una serpentina de carnaval, y a su energía vital todavía parecía quedarle un poso que aún le duraría algunos años más. Una herencia más de su naturaleza vela.

Soul era muy viejo. Más viejo de lo que Harry era capaz de comprender. Ya había sido un anciano igual de arrugado cuando él llegó al bosque por primera vez, agotado, confuso y dolorido, huyendo de un mundo que ya no comprendía, ni quería comprender. Había sido su apoyo durante los primeros tiempos que vivió en el bosque, quien le había ayudado a balancear sus naturalezas hasta comprenderse completamente a sí mismo, y quien le había mantenido cuerdo la primera vez que comprendió que tendría que comer carne humana.

Si alguien podía ayudarle ahora, tenía que ser él.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Soul. Mi pareja ha sido atacado, y la cría que espera está muriendo.- Suavemente depositó a Malfoy sobre las pieles, para que pudiera verlo. Su piel ya casi cenicienta, su respiración ahogada, el leve temblor de su cuerpo desnudo… se estaba debilitando muy rápido.

El anciano se acercó al nido cansadamente, y dejó el saco en el suelo a los pies de Harry. Sus tranquilos ojos claros, observando el cuerpo inerte de Draco, con el mismo cuidadoso cariño de un abuelo que observa los arañazos recibidos por su nieto. Apoyó los dedos en la base de su pubis cubierto de un rojo pegajoso, palpando cuidadosamente y asintiendo para sí mismo conforme pasaban los segundos, respondiéndose a preguntas que solo estaban en su cabeza, y susurrando asertos de los que Harry apenas captó fragmentos.

Finalmente sonrió, una sonrisa anciana y cálida, apartando los dedos ahora manchados de sangre, para comenzar a rebuscar en el saco.

-¿Cómo están?- Harry no pudo evitar que la preocupación que inundaba su garganta escapara a través de ella junto a las palabras, revelando al anciano vela, cuán importante era para él el joven mortífago.

Soul se sonrió más ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien. Tu compañero no es tan débil como te pueda parecer. ¡A! Aquí está.- extrajo del saco un mortero viejo de madera gastada, y llena de manchas. Harry asintió, obligándose a observar cómo trabajaba el curandero, tratando de capturar algo de calma mientras el instinto protector le erizaba los nervios al borde de la violencia.

Poco a poco, aquellas manos ancianas, comenzaron a echar dentro del mortero puñados y pellizcos de otras cosas extraídas de la arpillera. Hojas secas profundamente perfumadas, secos y brillantes restos de insectos, polvos especiados de raíces machacadas… moliéndolo todo hasta convertirlo en una arena granulosa, para finalmente partir una calabaza, mezclándolo todo con el viscoso jugo de su interior en una pasta cremosa de un verde amarronado.

El olor de la crema era increíblemente penetrante y casi desagradable. Harry no quiso especular sobre su sabor, mucho menos cuando hundiendo la punta de un dedo en la masa verdosa, Soul se llevó una pizca a la boca.

-Está listo. Ven, ayúdame a aplicarlo.- Extrajo un rollo de venda hilada con seda de araña, del saco, y la depositó en las manos de Harry.- Pondré un poco en su vientre y entre sus muslos, y el resto tendrá que tragarlo. Pero cuando lo haya hecho, deberás vendar firmemente su pubis, su estómago, y sobre todo la zona entre sus muslos, para que la mezcla haga efecto, y se detenga la hemorragia.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a aplicar la crema sobre la sangre, sobre la piel increíblemente suave y lisa del bajo vientre, entre sus nalgas blancas, y sobre su lengua rosada. Obligándolo a tragar la extraña pócima con infinita ternura. Masajeando su garganta maltratada, y acariciando los sudorosos cabellos adheridos a sus sienes.

Cuando hubo acabado, y mientras guardaba de nuevo todo en la arpillera, Harry desenroscó la venda lentamente, extendiéndola por los ángulos, y los planos, de aquella pálida figura ya un poco menos cenicienta.

Sus manos, sin ser consciente, se fueron demorando en el vientre, donde su semilla estaba creciendo, y entre los muslos pálidos donde sólo hacía unas horas había entrado. Explorando brevemente, posesivamente, el contorno del cuerpo que a partir de ahora sería suyo para siempre. Suyo para proteger, suyo para poseer, suyo para…

Sacudió la cabeza brevemente, tratando de recuperar el control, de enviar al instinto que le ardía en las venas de vuelta a su sitio, al fondo de su mente. Aquellas ansias posesivas y protectoras estaban empezando a ser demenciales. Se obligó a mirar la marca tenebrosa impresa en aquel brazo levemente tembloroso. Recordándose con qué clase de monstruo estaba tratando, con qué clase de sádico asesino vendido a la tiniebla había dado. Los recuerdos y el odio que tan bien conocía, resurgiendo en su cabeza al instante.

Malfoy era un mortífago, un mago, un ser sanguinario y sin conciencia, y él mismo se había entregado a ello por propia voluntad.

Con un par de últimos bruscos movimientos, acabó de vendarlo. Solo había una cosa más que necesitaba saber.

-¿La cría estará bien?

\- Mientras descanse y se cuide apropiadamente. De hecho, quería hablarte de ello. Pero primero enciende un fuego, tu submisivo lo agradecerá casi tanto como yo. Este frío se mete hasta los huesos, y ya no soy tan joven como antes. –Harry casi sonrió. ¿Cuándo había sido joven Soul?

Pronto hubo una flameante hoguera caldeando la cueva, alimentada con la leña que Harry a menudo almacenaba en los túneles más secos.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, junto al fuego, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura. Un ojo en su conversación, el otro en Draco. Vigilando que no recayera, aunque ya se le veía algo mejor.

A la luz naranja Draco parecía casi relajado. Harry apartó la mirada, ignorando el instinto casi satisfecho del viuda negra.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Soul se frotó las ancianas manos extendidas hacia el calor, agradecidamente.

-Pensé que sería bueno que habláramos sobre cómo debes cuidar de él, sobre todo ahora que está en cinta. Ya que no ha habido nadie más de tu especie en el bosque desde hace más de un siglo. No creo que conozcas mucho sobre ello.

Harry asintió. Lo último que quería era perder a la cría. No podía permitirse algo así. No con el ritmo al que estaba decayendo el gran espíritu del bosque. Si esto seguía así… pronto sería demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- su rostro parecía una máscara de piedra. Aquello pareció complacer al anciano.

-Me alegro que te lo tomes en serio.- sonrió como un padre orgulloso – Tienes que saber que…

oOo

-Um… - "Merlín…"

Draco se removió débilmente. Se sentía pesado y hambriento, y muy, muy cansado, pero el hambre era más grande que el sueño, y no dejaba que le arrastrara de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Se removió de nuevo, y captó lo que le había despertado. Un olor deliciosamente rico. Nunca había olido nada que le despertara tanto el apetito, y su boca se estaba llenando de saliva.

Finalmente se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó lánguidamente. Había otro hombre sentado a su lado en el lecho… Un cuerpo masculino atlético y poderoso. "¿Quién…?" Comenzó a levantar la mirada…amplios hombros, el borde de una loca cabellera negra…

Una mano se apoyó, suave, pero firmemente, sobre sus ojos.

-Es mejor que no me mires.

Draco tragó saliva, aquella voz la conocía… aunque ya no tuviera esa cualidad siseante casi monstruosa, el tono profundamente masculino era el mismo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede…? ¡Tú eres el monstruo!- Recién apenas despierto, el shock hizo que reaccionara casi violentamente. Se retorció tratando de soltarse, pero sus fuerzas estaban diezmadas hasta casi la extinción, y no fueron rival para la otra palma abierta que se posó sobre su torso, inmovilizándolo.

-Tranquilízate. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. –el tono, aparentemente tranquilo, pero subrayado de tensión, no hizo nada por calmarlo. Demasiado, aquello estaba siendo demasiado.

-¡No me toques!- Los nervios, la tensión, las heridas, el cansancio, el miedo por todas esas personas que le esperaban en Hogwarts, la… violación. La imágenes, los recuerdos, que había estado evitando rememorar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus nervios se estaban quebrando finalmente. -¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Se retorció de nuevo tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Harry frunció el ceño. Malfoy se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, en el estado en el que estaba, con el bebe apenas fuera de peligro, si seguía así el estrés…. No necesitó más que un instante para permitir que una fracción de su instinto aflorara. Los colmillos de araña y su veneno conjurados en su boca por demás humana.

Draco se tensó como una cuerda al sentir el aliento cálido, en la piel sensible de su garganta.

-¡NO!- Pero los colmillos ya estaban perforando delicadamente la piel, y el veneno había empezado a inundar su torrente sanguíneo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, ablandándose y perdiendo la resistencia hasta quedar completamente desmadejado sobre las pieles. El miedo le inundó las entrañas con su puño frío, recordándole, la única otra vez, que había sentido la mordedura de aquella criatura. Pero tragó saliva, forzándose a no mostrarlo.

Esperó con creciente tensión el momento en que la sensación se convertiría en miel en sus venas. Preparado para resistirse con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¿Vas a volver a hacérmelo?- su tono frío, helado como una cuchilla, casi hizo suspirar a Harry. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

-No es por eso que te he mordido, necesitabas tranquilizarte y era la única manera. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué?- A pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos, y el cuerpo tan lánguido como una toalla mojada, aún logró hacer veneno su voz. Ácido corrosivo y siseante como líquido de motor.

-De lo que no sabes. De lo que no comprendes.- Hubiera querido mirarle a los ojos, saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía permitir que Malfoy le reconociera. Y la única razón por la que había asumido su forma humana, era para validar sus próximas palabras.- No soy un monstruo. En contra de lo que puedas creer, lo que te hice era necesario. –No permitió que el mortífago tuviera tiempo de contestar nada.- Pertenezco a una raza casi extinta. Empezaba a creer que yo era último, hasta que tú entraste en el bosque. Somos todo lo que queda, ¿entiendes? Tenía que hacerlo así porque mi instinto no me estaba dejando otra elección, porque era la única manera de que aceptaras.- Calló convenientemente la otra cara de la verdad, la razón por la que necesitaba tan desesperadamente un descendiente. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy era lo que era. Y si, por algún descuido, lograba regresar con los suyos, la información que estaba callando podría darle a Voldemort la clave que necesitaba para destruir finalmente, la última defensa del bosque, y despedazar para pociones a todas las criaturas mágicas que lo habitaban.

¡Y eso, jamás lo permitiría!

\- Somos viudas.

Draco tragó saliva, o al menos, lo intentó. Su boca se sentía repentinamente seca como papel de lija.

-Estás loco. –pero las palabras no fueron más que un susurró sin fuerzas. La última débil negación, de un niño que ha descubierto a sus padres colocando los regalos de navidad bajo el árbol, y que sabe que todos los sueños infantiles no son más que eso, sueños.

-No lo estoy. Si no hubieras sido de mi especie el veneno te habría matado.

"Lo sé. Ya lo sé." Su voz interna rota, derrotada. Lo único que quería era poder fingir que aquello no era cierto. Pero había estudiado hasta la saciedad todo tipo de temas, de libros y pergaminos, en busca de una manera de acabar con aquella ola de oscuridad, que había comenzado a permearlo todo desde que el señor tenebroso se apoderara del mundo. Y siempre había tenido muy buena memoria. Ahora su mente se negaba a olvidar lo que ya sabía.

Recordaba haber leído sobre ellos hacía años. Información que sólo ahora, al escuchar el nombre, regresaba a la memoria. Cosas sobre seres con sangre de araña, que eran capaces de parecer humanos y arácnidos, y todo el reino intermedio. Sobre su poder, su fuerza, su resistencia a la magia, su... extinción. Supuestamente se habían extinguido hacía más de dos siglos. Cazados hasta el exterminio por sus cualidades mágicas.

"Y su veneno es mortal para cualquiera que no pertenezca a la especie."

Tragó saliva de nuevo. Ahora agradecía la cálida mano apoyada sobre sus párpados, su presencia de algún modo tranquilizadora en la oscuridad aterciopelada dentro de sus propias pestañas.

No creía que hubiera podido mirar a ese ser sin resquebrajarse por lo menos un poco. Y ya era mucho lo que le había permitido ver de él, para darle también eso. En su lugar decidió agarrarse a la rabia y a la familiar ira, aun cuando el veneno atemperaba su llama, y le impedía pensar demasiado claramente… pero al menos no había miel.

Por alguna razón el veneno esta vez se sentía distinto.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿¡Piensas que somos los únicos que quedamos de esta especie maldita, y quieres continuar con ella, aunque tengas que seguir forzándome para conseguirlo!?- la rabia a la que se había agarrado se transformó en dolor según pronunciaba las palabras, hasta gotear por ellas como lágrimas.

Harry dio un respingo.

Su instinto reaccionó al dolor que veía en su pareja instándole a calmarlo. Pero su murmullo no iba más allá del fondo de su mente donde lo había encerrado, y a Harry le resultó fácil ignorarlo.

Estaba harto de ser arrastrado por el ansia animal y sus deseos, y ya se había dejado llevar lo suficiente por ellos estos últimos días. No estaba tratando con un ser puro y delicado, estaba tratando con un mortífago, y actuaría en consecuencia. El humano recordaba demasiado bien, todas las heridas que el otro le había causado.

\- Tienes razón. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, ya lo he conseguido. Estás en cinta.

Las palabras fueron como una cuchillada.

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡NO!- Si no hubiera sido por las sustancias en su sangre, habría intentado arrancar aquella cosa de su vientre con sus propias manos. La idea de una araña creciendo dentro de él, aunque fuera de su misma especie, era repugnante y completamente aterradora.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo, y las náuseas hicieron presa en su estómago que se encogió dolorosamente vacío.

-Tranquilízate, sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.- Draco abrió la boca para gritarle en que exactamente podrían empeorar aún más. Pero no llegó a emitir más que un gorjeo ahogado, cuando los colmillos del viuda negra, volvieron a clavarse en su garganta.

Esta vez, la dosis de veneno lo dejó completamente grogui, incapaz de formar apenas ningún pensamiento coherente. Lo único que fue capaz de sentir claramente, fue el suave ondular de la piel de la palma sobre sus párpados, mientras adquiría una suave y terriblemente dura capa de quitina.

Cuando se retiró un instante después de su rostro, ante él estaba el monstruo semi humano que ya conocía. El amplio torso masculino de nuevo recubierto de aquella superficie negra como obsidiana, y brillante como la cáscara de un escarabajo. El rostro de enormes ojos verdes de ninfa, y mandíbulas poderosas, entre cuyos labios asomaban los colmillos arácnidos. El cabello salvajemente negro, enmarcando aquel retrato pesadillesco.

Todo rastro humano extinto de la imagen inclinada sobre él.

Sin embargo, la sensación cálida del veneno, no le permitió sentir nada más que una vaga curiosidad. Parpadeó lánguidamente, observando cómo el ser se alejaba de su campo de visión, para regresar un poco después con algo entre sus garras. Por un momento no supo lo que era, pero el olor era delicioso, y tenía tanta hambre…

-… por favor…- musitó apenas, en un susurro confuso.

Y Harry no se hizo rogar. Sabía que Malfoy estaría ahora demasiado afectado para comer por sí mismo, pero eso era mejor que el odio, el pánico, y la acusación, que habría tenido que ver en sus ojos de no haberlo drogado.

-Ssssh, tranquilo. Podrás comer todo lo que quieras.- se llevó el brazo que había estado asando a la boca, y dio un mordisco evitando la zona que mantenía impresa la marca tenebrosa. Lo mastico brevemente hasta convertirlo en una pulpa jugosa, y se inclinó sobre el hombre rubio fundiendo sus labios en un beso hambriento.

El instinto tanto tiempo atrapado de Draco, se desperezó levemente en el pozo más oscuro de su mente, y sugirió con voz serpentina, el modo casi erótico en que debía entreabrir los labios para recibir aquella carne tan exquisita.

Harry sintió como los labios rosados se separaban levemente, y la punta rojiza de la lengua buscaba su boca y la comida que le ofrecía. La sensación, el erotismo de tener a Draco por vez primera respondiendo a su tacto, hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara en el acto. El deseo subiéndole por la columna vertebral como un relámpago de tormenta marina. Salvaje, brutal. El gruñido de placer ñ quedó atrapado en su garganta, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

"Luego." Se dijo firmemente. Enjaulando sus instintos con todo lo que tenía. Primero debía ocuparse de que su pareja no pasase hambre, de que su cría estuviera bien alimentada. Después, entonces, ya se ocuparía de las necesidades más básicas de ambos. Las palabras de Soul aun susurrando en su cabeza.

"Habrá momentos en los que desearás a tu pareja, en los que resistirte será tortuoso. No lo hagas. Si crees que eso es lo que un submisivo necesita, te equivocas. Sus instintos van a correr locos mientras esté encinta, y cada vez será peor. Si no lo sometes y tomas el control, sino lo llenas con tu simiente, balanceando sus hormonas con las tuyas, el desequilibrio podría matarlo."

Cuando se acabó la carne se aquel brazo, y su jugo hubo caldeado los estómagos de ambos, sus bocas unidas por tiernos hilos de saliva, e hilachas de un líquido sangriento. Aprovechando la calma lánguida de su cerebro arropado en veneno, Harry, gobernado por el monstruo del instinto, se inclinó sobre Draco en busca de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos abrieron aquellos muslos tan blancos como la crema. Sus garras se curvaron en aquellas caderas de nata. Su lengua chupó aquellos pezones de caramelo. Y su miembro se incrustó en lo más profundo de su túnel de seda. Gimiendo, abrazándose, gruñendo, pegándose el uno al otro, tratando de tenerse por completo. Hasta que ambos estuvieron saciados de los fluidos del otro, de saliva, sangre, veneno y semen. Hasta que Draco se derrumbó por entero, y ya nada se escuchó en la tranquila quietud dormida de su nido.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 8- Por mi cuerpo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas una rendija, todavía adormilado en la calidez dorada de las pieles, y de las ascuas de la hoguera, ya casi apagada.

Sentía la piel blanda a causa del calor absorbido durante la noche, envuelto en el capullo de pelo animal, y arropado por la temperatura agradable de...

Se removió vagamente, como un gatito perezoso. Estirando una mano en busca de la fuente de calor, que su cuerpo, sino su mente, recordaba acomodada contra las curvas de su costado, y bajo su mejilla cansada. Echando fuera el frío de la nieve que se le había colado en los huesos.

Pero sus dedos sólo encontraron pieles todavía tibias, y el hueco vacío donde había estado.

Frustrado, se estiró un poco más, y una aguja de dolor, delicada como un eco, le atravesó el abdomen...

Dolor… memorias del día anterior se retreparon a su mente, viscosas y desagradables.

Draco abrió los ojos del todo, revelando pupilas agresivamente contraídas, e irises grises, de repente oscurecidos hasta hacerse casi negros.

El aroma de las pieles que lo envolvían caló de repente en su consciencia; sangre seca, sexo, y polvo viejo, intenso y asfixiante.

Los últimos residuos del sueño, se unieron al perfume mortuorio, mareándolo. Se sentía débil, agotado. Y la ola de pánico que amenazaba romper sobre él, no hizo más que elevarse aún más con el malestar, hasta hacerse una gigante titán, espumosa de incoherencia, y el horror de los recuerdos medio borrados por el veneno; Manos, labios, quitina negra y brillante como caparazón de escarabajo, colmillos goteantes de veneno siseante, caricias, sangre, garras, semen...

Pero también calidez.

Suave, empalagosamente dulce, tierna en los brazos que lo habían sostenido mientras gemía de dolor, y en las manos que le habían apartado el cabello sudoroso de la sien.

La dicotomía hizo que todo pareciera inclinarse vertiginosamente, a pesar de estar tumbado.

El aire se paró en su garganta, y durante un instante fue incapaz de respirar, sus irises imposiblemente dilatados, clavados en los hongos luminosos de la pared pétrea, sin verlos, el cuerpo rígido, el corazón golpeando sus costillas con la cadencia loca, casi arrítmica, de un tambor de guerra.

Uno de los dos recuerdos tenía que ser falso. O la criatura estaba jugando un juego muy cruel con él.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando poner orden en el caos. Pero solo cuando la ausencia de oxígeno empezó a hacer sus pulmones arder, su cerebro logró romper la superficie del légamo que lo había paralizado.

Estocolmo, algo que había leído hacía tiempo le serpenteó por las neuronas, inconexo y arrastrado, como un trozo de tela rota. Pero no tenía sentido, no lo tenía. En medio del pánico se arrastró fuera del nido, hasta caer sobre la piedra fría, poniendo una distancia física entre el lugar de los recuerdos, y él.

El frío, tan repentino y brusco contra su piel casi completamente desnuda, lo golpeó de lleno.

Aspiró convulsamente, atragantándose con el aire helado, empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo, como cuando una poción de alivio comienza a perder su efecto. La agonía de los recuerdos recobrando de nuevo sentido, con un sufrimiento que amenazaba hacerlo vomitar.

Pánico. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

"Basta,… tengo que calmarme."

Cerró los ojos, dejándose derrumbar sobre la piedra helada para que el choque de temperatura lo despertara, forzándose a apaciguar su respiración hasta convertirla en aspiraciones profundas.

"Aspira…. Inspira….aspira… inspira…" Obligando a sus pensamientos a regresar a algo más parecido al estanque calmo que debían ser. Aunque debajo de la aparente tranquilidad de la superficie de su oclumencia, los sentimientos y el pánico revolvían el agua como tiburones.

"Está bien. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado." Se agarró a las palabras y las repitió como un mantra, como una oración, una y otra vez, una vez, y otra, y otra… como ya había hecho una vez antes, hasta que los tiburones se fueron hundiendo, lentamente, al fondo del estanque, hasta que pudo mirar al agua y no sentir ganas de gritar.

Y solo entonces, se dejó contemplar lo que ese… ese monstruo, había vuelto a hacerle… y lo que había dicho. Porque sabía que huir de ello era un camino rápido a la locura. Lo había visto demasiadas veces.

La idea de ser un monstruo no era tan aterradora, como la noción de estar en cinta. Quizás porque no podía sentir ningún cambio en sí mismo. Quizás porque la idea de gestar algo de la criatura, que tanto daño le había hecho, era repugnante a un nivel visceral.

Apretó la mejilla contra la piedra húmeda, helada, del suelo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, que no se dejó verter. El frío era calmante.

Pero la repugnancia y el asco, se habían agarrado a sus entrañas, con un puño ferreo que casi parecía sólido.

Draco se estremeció como un niño que ha sido abandonado en una noche de invierno. Y las náuseas se convirtieron en arcadas, que de haber quedado algo que digerir en su estómago, le habrían obligado a vomitar.

Las arcadas no duraron más que un minuto, pero la náusea se quedó allí, desagradable y enfermiza.

Merlín…Se llevó las manos al vientre, los dedos apenas rozando la zona donde el feto debía estar, sin atrever a tocarla del todo. Le ardían los pulmones, y se dio cuenta de que el sudor empezaba a perlar su epidermis desnuda.

Algo… estaba creciendo dentro de él, quizás con la forma de una abominación a medio camino entre una araña y un humano. O aún más horrible, como una araña completa.

Poco importaba que él también pudiera ser una. Aquella cosa, si es que realmente estaba gestando, (y no había razones para creer que el monstruo le hubiera mentido), era el resultado de un acto repugnante.

Y lo más aterrador era que parte de esa cosa era suya.

La idea de que tuviera algo de él…

Por un momento la imagen mental fue tan asquerosa y aterradora, que las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de romper la barrera de voluntad que se había esforzando tanto por sostener.

Hacía años que no lloraba.

Después de todas las cosas imperdonables que había visto, y hecho, bajo el mandato del señor tenebroso, creyendo que sus lágrimas se habían secado, este monstruo había logrado arrancarle gotas de completa agonía, una vez ya.

No sucedería una segunda.

Apretó los dientes y clavó las uñas en la suave piel de su vientre, con una angustia devoradora que nunca había sentido, hasta hacerse sangrar. Sangre de un rojo profundo y pegajoso como el caramelo, empapando sus dedos. El nuevo dolor y la calidez de su propia vitalidad,, consiguieron calmarlo, como no lo habían hecho el frío y sus propios esfuerzos.

Tanto, que retirar las uñas de su piel, y no seguir aumentando las heridas hasta arrancar con sus propias manos el feto de su cuerpo, fue un ejercicio de voluntad férrea, que solo el orgullo de permitió llevar a cabo.

El monstruo no iba a conseguir destruirle. Ni física, ni psíquicamente.

Porque… Otro nuevo dolor se le levantó dentro, al recordar, repentinamente, a la gente de Hogwarts. Inconscientes del monstruo que había dentro de sus propios muros. En peligro de muerte, o algo mucho peor, si el señor oscuro lograba romper las barreras del último refugio de la luz. Terriblemente vulnerables…

Agarró con las energías que le quedaban el miedo por sus seres queridos, la noción de lo que les sucedería si no conseguía advertirles a tiempo, y la agónica probabilidad de que ya fuese demasiado tarde, para cristalizar su voluntad en una aguja de acero irrompible, que le permitiera mantener apartado su propio miedo.

"Tengo que advertirles." Tenía que haber una manera de lograr que ese… ser, se lo permitiera. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

Tomó aire más pausadamente, estudiando su entorno.

Seguía en la cueva.

Hizo acopio de todos los detalles que lo rodeaban; El roce de la roca fría y húmeda, sobre su cuerpo desnudo. El nido de pieles, ahora vacío. La caricia tensa de vendajes sobre su bajo vientre, y entre sus muslos. La desagradable sensación, húmedamente pegajosa, en su interior. El agotamiento y el malestar.

Se sentía enfermo, pero pasó esto por alto. La luminiscencia de los hongos sobre el profundo verde del grueso musgo. El sonido de las huérfanas gotas de agua, chocando contra la roca…

No había ningún indicio del viuda negra. No al menos que el pudiera percibir desde su posición, echado en el suelo.

Pero que no le percibiera no quería decir que no estuviera en la caverna, o lo bastante cerca para saber si intentaba moverse de allí.

Aquel monstruo era demasiado rápido, demasiado poderoso para escapar de él aún si hubiera tenido su varita. Lo había visto dos veces en combate, más que suficiente para saber que no lograría salir de allí por las malas.

Su fuerza… era terrible, una docena de mortífagos apenas habían entorpecido su avance. Y aún menos sus hechizos.

Los recuerdos le llegaron nítidos como cristal.

El viuda negra sabía magia. Le había visto practicarla. La primera vez había estado casi inconsciente de dolor y no había llegado a asimilar, en ese momento, que era la gran acromántula quien había entonado el hechizo curativo que le había aliviado un poco. Pero la segunda vez, ayer, en combate, el conjuro que había usado para liberarse de las ataduras... Y había visto parte de su forma humana cuando había decidido mostrarse como tal.

El pensamiento se desperezó con dientes de acero, ira, odio, y frío intelecto.

Ese ser en algún momento había sido un mago.

Ese ser, en algún momento, había sido humano.

O algo lo bastante parecido para infiltrarse en su sociedad. Y si lo había hecho una vez, podía volver a hacerlo…

"Y su deseo es perpetuar esta raza maldita, aunque tenga que utilizarme para ello. Porque según él, soy el único otro que queda. Y no me dejará marchar."

Si había llegado a este extremo por conseguiste un descendiente. Al punto de torturar al único de los suyos que había encontrado.

No lo dejaría marchar.

No hasta que le diera lo que quería. Y quizás ni siquiera entonces se detendría. Para cuando se cansara Hogwarts podía no ser más que ruinas.

Pero un deseo tan intenso, también significaba otra cosa.

Un elemento con el que podía negociar.

Sonrió con un deje cruel, helado y negro.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

oOo

(Harry)

-Estúpidos.- el siseó furioso provocó que la acromántula más cercana, levantara la mirada de su festín, (el mortífago bajo sus patas, aún convulsionándose débilmente en los últimos estertores de la muerte).

Un nuevo grupo de servidores del Señor Tenebroso había perturbado el sueño de Harry, una hora antes de amanecer. Obligándolo a abandonar el cálido refugio de su nido, y el cuerpo aun suavemente entregado, del profundamente dormido Malfoy.

La carnicería había sido rápida.

La vegetación ya había hecho gran parte del trabajo cuando llegó él con las arañas, y solo había hecho falta acabar con la pequeña resistencia de los supervivientes.

Pero este ataque, con tan poco tiempo pasado desde el anterior, era preocupante.

Los mortífagos se estaban acelerando, cada vez más invasiones en intervalos màs cortos.

Voldemort debía estar desesperándose. No podían quedar muchas criaturas fuera del Bosque Oscuro. ¿Cuanto hasta que su necesidad de pociones, le llevara a lanzar un ataque real contra la espesura?

Harry intuía, que la única razón de que no hubiera sucedido ya, era la resistencia. La mayoría de sus efectivos tenían que estar destinados a la guerra "fria", que lidiaban desde hacía años. Y solo los nuevos adeptos, más jóvenes y menos entregados, eran quienes, por ser prescindibles, acababan aquí.

No más que muchachos.

Oscuros, vendidos al señor tenebroso, crueles, asesinos, y despiadados. Pero aun así, casi unos niños.

Voldemort sabía muy bien que enviándolos al Bosque Oscuro los estaba mandando a la muerte. Y ellos Eran lo bastante engreídos, para creer que donde no habían podido sobrevivir otros, ellos podrían.

Él mismo sabía muy bien lo inconscientes que podían ser los jóvenes humanos. Lo manipulables. Lo prescindibles.

Se lo habían inculcado a la perfección.

"Estúpidos." La injusticia lo quemó por dentro mientras miraba aquellos cadáveres.

El recuerdo de una vida que ya había dejado atrás hacía mucho. Los fragmentos, aún sangrantes, de una traición que nunca podría perdonar, pero en la que no estaba dispuesto a regodearse, levantándose del ataúd donde llevaban enterrados casi diez años, olvidados en el cementerio de su memoria.

Los empujó de vuelta a la tumba con brutalidad.

Tenía preocupaciones mayores que atender. Pronto, la escasez de pociones se iba a hacer peligrosa para Voldemort. Si quería seguir la guerra, al menos. Y cuando eso pasara, si el espíritu del bosque no se había recuperado…

Aunque presentaran batalla, no había tantos habitantes es la espesura, para enfrentarse a los ejercitos de la oscuridad.

"Solo unos meses más. Si aguantamos unos meses màs, todo lo que pueda lanzarnos Voldemort ya no podrá traspasar las barreras del Bosque."

A su alrededor, las sombras de los árboles sin hojas, habían empezado a estirarse por todo el claro cómo dedos esqueléticos. Bajo el perpetuo manto de nubes negras que se tragaba la poca claridad del sol, la mañana se había convertido en medio día.

Malfoy ya debía estar despierto, o a punto de estarlo.

"Será mejor que regrese al nido." –Los cuerpo mutilados le observaban desde el suelo.- "Y que lleve la comida." Cogió uno de ellos entre sus mandíbulas.

oOo

Cuando llegó a la cueva, la telaraña de hechizos detectores y protectores, que él mismo había tejido aquella madrugada, seguía inactiva.

Dentro, en la tenue luz verdosa de los hongos, todo parecía tranquilo. Y mientras avanzaba por el entramado de túneles, los únicos sonidos eran los suyos, acompañados del golpeteo ocasional de gotas de agua contra piedra, o la superficie mullida del musgo.

Malfoy debía seguir dormido...

En ese instante la aparente tranquilidad del ambiente estalló en pedazos, con una sola inhalación.

El olor de la sangre fue como un golpe casi físico. Entró en sus fosas nasales y electrocutó todo su sistema nervioso, despertando el instinto, que apenas había empezado a calmarse después de la carnicería, del arácnido.

Era la fragancia, exótica, dulce, y pegajosa, de la sangre del slytherin.

El cadáver resbaló de sus pinzas al suelo.

Echó a correr.

Irrumpió en el nido con los colmillos al descubierto, y el corazón en la garganta.

Por un momento, había creído que el remedio de Soul, fuera lo que fuera aquella masa verdosa de jugo de calabaza, insectos, y polvos antiguos, no había sido suficiente, y las heridas internas de Malfoy habían vuelto a abrirse. Aunque anoche había estado dentro de él, solo unas horas después del ataque, y no había habido ni un gemido de dolor.

Entró preparado para detener una hemorragia, y cargarlo hasta Padre si fuera necesario.

Para lo que no estaba preparado, era para encontrar aquello.

Malfoy, tumbado sobre la montaña de pieles, completamente desnudo salvo por los vendajes que rodeaban su vientre y muslos, se había incorporado levemente, sobre un brazo, desafiante. La mirada dura; el gris nuboso de sus pupilas solidificado en acero. Y en su mano, agarrada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, sostenía una gruesa esquirla de roca, sus bordes irregulares, lo suficiente aserrados para desgarrar.

Tenía la punta apoyada en su vientre.

El olor de la sangre venía de los profundos arañazos que había en la suave, carnosa, piel, de su bajo vientre, que apenas habían dejado de sangrar.

Un siseo bajo, violento, escapó de Harry al ver aquello. Sus largas patas se introdujeron en la caverna, acercándose peligrosamente a Draco. Quien se limitó a presionar la punta de piedra contra su piel, y ver con fría indiferencia como los arañazos volvían a sangrar.

-No te acerques más.- Su voz mortalmente tranquila. El brazo donde sostenía la esquirla, tenso.

Harry enseñó los colmillos agresivamente, pero su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts sabía muy bien que no le atacaría.

Porque si lo hacía, no lo pararía a tiempo de incrustar aquel improvisado puñal de piedra, y matar a la criatura que acunaban sus entrañas.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros del lecho, controlando apenas la ira que sentía, empujandola a la parte de atrás de su mente, pero no demasiado lejos.

-No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo. Pero no te servirá de nada matar lo que llevas dentro. Solo tendré que esperar a que sanes, y después volver a impregnarte.- La amenaza estaba clara. Mátalo, y las dos anteriores violaciones serán un placer en comparación.

Draco apretó un poco más, aceptando el trallazo de dolor que ascendió desde su epidermis, a través de su columna, y hasta las puntas de sus dedos, acelerándole la respiración.

-Podrías hacerlo, y yo volvería a matarlo, una y otra vez, las veces que hiciera falta.

Harry se tensó como un arco. Porque sabía que Malfoy era muy capaz de ello. No podía vigilarlo siempre, ni tenerlo atado en su estado, el estrés podía ser suficiente para acabar con la cría. Y la necesitaba desesperadamente, cuanto antes. O todo lo que había luchado no serviría de nada.

-Sabes que no dejaré que te vayas.- el siseo venenoso, como cianuro entre sus colmillos.

-Lo sé. –Daco tmó aire, el único signo de debilidad que no pudo enmascarar.- Pero no voy a quedarme. Tengo que regresar a la guerra.

Harry chascó las mandíbulas.

-No.

Draco presionó un poco más. La sangre resbaló por sus costados manchando las pieles. Vio como el viuda negra se tensaba violentamente, el daño empezaba a ser serio.

-Podemos hacer un trato, o podemos quedarnos los dos sin nada. Tú decides.

Harry se irguió en toda su monstruosa altura.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- desconfianza, ira, y una tensión asesina, impregnaron sus palabras.

Draco sabía que caminaba sobre hielo muy fino. Pero había pisado por lechos más finos y salido ileso.

-Tú quieres crías de mí.- pronunciar aquellas palabras le dejó un regusto a podrido en la boca- Yo tengo que regresar al combate. El trato es simple, mi cuerpo, por tu ayuda en la batalla.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, procesando aquello, mientras Draco aplacaba la náusea de aquella frase. Observándose los dos en un duelo de miradas, que buscaba leer las intenciones del otro.

"Así que Malfoy quiere que combata por los mortífagos."-Asco y repugnancia treparon por sus sinapsis, pero sabía que si eso era lo que hacía falta para salvar el bosque, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, matar mortífagos o miembros de la luz, no era diferente. Ambos sacrificaban inocentes por beneficio. En lo que a Harry se refería, podían guerrear hasta matarse.

Pero si Malfoy le daba la cría…

-¿Con qué condiciones?- inquirió fríamente.

Draco sintió como el nudo que había estado atenazándolo por dentro, comenzaba a distenderse.

-Sé que sabes camuflarte entre humanos, te he visto hacer magia. –Harry no dijo nada.- Me acompañarás, haciéndote pasar por mi aliado, al refugio de Hogwarts. Allí es donde estaré ayudando a los míos. Así tú podrás vigilar que mi…embarazo- las sílabas querían quemar su paladar.- vaya bien. Y yo dirigir tus esfuerzos en la contienda.

-Creía que estabas en el bando de los mortífagos.- inquirió, no seguro de que pensar sobre aquello.

Draco sonrió apenas, una sonrisa leve de crueldad entristecida.

-Estoy en mi propio bando.

"Malfoy es más parecido al cabrón de Snape de lo que creía." Y eso le daba la ventaja de no tener que inclinarse ni ante Voldemort, ni ante Dumbledore, una alianza exclusivamente ligada al rubio slytherin. Lo que era, de alguna manera, justo. Pero eso no hacía que abandonar el bosque, que luchar en esa guerra, que tener que regresar a ese mundo, no fueran decisiones repugnantes.

Y sin embargo, lo haría… con sus propias condiciones.

-Bien, si lo que quieres es que combata bajo tus órdenes, lo haré. Pero a cambio, no solo quiero que lleves este embarazo a término.- Dejó que parte de la naturaleza humana aflorara, permitiendo que su cuerpo metamorfoseara al híbrido entre ambas cosas, que había empleado en cada uno de los encuentros físicos que habían tenido. Y esta vez siseo con labios que habían estado sobre los suyos, con el cuerpo había entrado en él, con los ojos que lo habían visto gritar de dolor, y gemir de placer. – Quiero que tú cuerpo sea mío por entero. Que te acuestes conmigo siempre que yo lo desee, y me obedezcas en todo lo que a tu salud concierne. Nuestra cría nacerá completamente saludable. No aceptaré nada menos.

Draco tragó saliva, e irguió la barbilla con orgullo. La esquirla de piedra retirándose de su piel.

-De acuerdo.- "Mi cuerpo por la vida de ellos."

Continuará .


	9. Chapter 9

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 9- Bajo Piel**

-Soul.-Harry saludó en su forma híbrida, desde el umbral.

El anciano vela se volvió para recibirle, mientras dejaba la cuchara de madera con la que había estado removiendo el potaje, sobre la mesa.

La casa de Soul vagamente podía ser llamada así, siendo como era poco más que un amplio agujero en el suelo, bajo las enormes raíces de un roble centenario.

Pero a pesar de ello, tenía chimenea (una construcción de viejo ladrillo rojo, ennegrecido por el uso), muebles de madera, y amplias alfombras para echar fuera el frío. Y con ello, docenas de cachivaches; piedras pulidas, plantas secas colgadas del techo en ramilletes, raíces en tarros de cerámica, frutos secos, ollas, cubiertos, y botes de cristal llenos de partes de insectos y animales, que ofrecían al lugar un aroma especiado, mezcla de humo de leña, hojas secas, y un delicado deje casi picante, difícil de definir.

Harry a veces se preguntaba por la procedencia de los muebles y los utensilios, pero todo era tan viejo, que sin duda llevaban allí décadas antes de la guerra.

-Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?- Soul le preguntó, una amable sonrisa curvando su boca arrugada. -¿Tu pareja està bien?-casi antes de acabar de hablar, sus manos ya estaban buscando entre los tarros del estante.

-Si, el mago está bien.- Lo bastante para hacer exigencias. Pensó para sí mismo con rabia velada. Y quizás, muy al fondo, un deje de sardónica administración. - He venido a pedirte que hables con Padre por mí.

Los largos dedos del anciano vela, se detuvieron, mientras finalmente miraba a Harry, y su sonrisa se convertía en un rictus de preocupación.

-Muchacho, ¿que has hecho?-

-Lo que tenía que hacer.-Harry se tragó la culpa que hubiera querido quemarle la garganta. Sabiendo que este era el único camino para salvar el Bosque. El recordatorio le dio fuerzas para decir lo que había venido a contar, sin apartar la mirada. -El mago amenazaba con acabar con la cría, si no le presto mi ayuda en la guerra.

Soul frunció el ceño, mientras sus manos arrugadas y llenas de manchas, se retorcían entre ellas.

-¿Que has prometido?- y había auténtica preocupación en su cascada voz.

Harry sintió sus hombros tensarse con el deseo de aliviar al anciano, pero no se dejó hacer nada. No todavía, cuando tenía noticias tan malas que dar.

-El mago está combatiendo por el bando de Dumbledore. Quiere que le acompañe a Hogwarts, a cambio…

-Muchacho, ¿que has hecho?- Soul interrumpió, pero Harry siguió adelante.

-A cambio me ofrece su cuerpo para que haga con él como me plazca.

Soul sacudió la cabeza cansadamente, no tanto en negación, como en un gesto de derrota.

-No voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó saliva. El único gesto de debilidad que se permitió. Si se dejaba ablandar, Soul lo convencería de quedarse, y había tanto dependiendo de esto, que no podía permitírselo.

Esta era la única manera.

-No, lo siento.

El anciano vela parecía haber envejecido de repente una década, y cuando se dejó caer en la silla, todo su cuerpo se hundió en el mueble como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas.

-Y quieres que sea yo quien le diga al Gran espíritu, que te vas.-Ni siquiera fue una pregunta.

-Por favor.-Harry pidió con calma, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

Soul emitió una risa breve y cascada, que era todo menos alegre.

-Está bien, muchacho. Yo hablaré con él. Aunque esta idea tuya no le va a gustar nada.

Harry asintió, la tensión que apenas se había dado cuenta de que le atenazaba, deshaciéndose de su postura.

-Lo se. Por eso tienes que ser tú. Díselo mañana, cuando ya nos hayamos ido.

Soul agitó una mano vagamente, en signo de aceptación.

-Ten cuidado chico.

-Lo tendré.

oOo

(Draco)

Se apoyó los dedos en las cicatrices rosadas, aún tiernas, del vientre, palpándolas cuidadosamente, comprobando si todavía dolían. Pero solo sintió una ligera incómodidad, que sabía, no tardaría en desaparecer.

El viuda negra había demostrado conocer algunos hechizos curativos para heridas superficiales. Y aunque sus conocimientos no iban más allá; de los arañazos y el profundo corte de piedra, ya no quedaban más que unas pocas líneas rosas, que aún necesitarían algún tiempo para perder la delicadeza de las heridas recién sanadas.

Después se había ido para hablar con las acromántulas, o con las criaturas del bosque, o con quien fuera que necesitaba advertir de su marcha. No le había dado mayores explicaciones. Draco tampoco las necesitaba. Pero hubiera deseado partir de inmediato.

El tiempo era esencial para Hogwarts y sus habitantes. Y unas horas podían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Imágenes, recuerdos de las torturas que había tenido que ver, y ejecutar, al servicio del señor oscuro, querían desenroscarse por su cráneo como serpientes saliendo de su guarida, cercando sus miedos más profundos.

Pero Draco mató el pensamiento antes de que llegara a materializarse del todo.

De poco iba a servirle retorcerse de preocupación. En su lugar, prefirió repasar todo lo que sabía, todo lo que podía recordar de los miembros del círculo interno, intentando descubrir quién de todos ellos, podría ser el traidor. Si es que era uno de ellos.

Era difícil, todos estaban cansados de la guerra, todos habían perdido a seres queridos, todos habían querido rendirse alguna vez. Draco conocía ese sentimiento de indefensión, ese peso terrible que parecía hablarte, insinuando que hicieras lo que hicieras, era inútil. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que el Lord Tenebroso acabará con ellos y sus patéticos esfuerzos.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, habían sabido seguir adelante, buscar razones por las que luchar.

O eso había creído..

-¿Tienes fuerzas para el viaje?

La pregunta rompió sus pensamientos, desde la oscuridad de la entrada al nido. La sorpresa y el alivio hicieron que Draco girara la cabeza hacia el sonido, en el mismo instante en que su cerebro captaba…

Familiaridad. No solo reconociendo. La voz como la del arácnido, sino como la de alguien más...

El reconocimiento que no había esperado, hizo que su respiración se detuviera un segundo entre sus dientes. La única reacción física que no fue lo bastante rápido para ocultar.

Ya antes había escuchado aquella voz.

Sin el siseo de la formas arácnida, el tono humano era tan reconocible… como chocolate muy negro. Dulce y agrio. Y el regusto se le hizo tan apetecible como una onza guardada largo tiempo en brillante papel plata.

Reprimió el escalofrío que quiso treparle por la piel.

"¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?" Trató de recordar a la persona, el rostro que debía acompañar a aquella voz, pero el conocimiento se le escapaba como humo entre los dedos.

De la oscuridad del túnel, quien había hablado, se recortó de las tinieblas para acercarse al nido.

La luz verdosa de los hongos se deslizó por la túnica negra que vestía, por primera vez en presencia de Draco, como agua oscura. Recorriendo la tela desgarrada en los bordes, el fardo que cargaba, y el cuero brillante de las botas, en una caricia luminosa.

Para el aristócrata fue fácil ver que la túnica no se adaptaba del todo a su figura. La alta calidad del tejido hablaba de una pieza hecha por encargo, pensada para alguien bastante más grueso que él. Y el espía se encontró preguntándose a qué cadáver debía habérsela arrancado. O a quien había matado para conseguirla.

La ropa, la voz… por vez primera el monstruo parecía humano. Y como humano seguía siendo alto, casi tanto como el híbrido. De hombros amplios y musculatura pesada, pero cargada de una gracia que no concordaba con la potencia que podía sentir radiando de él.

Se movía con la fluidez de una araña incluso como hombre, y Draco supo porque no lo había oído llegar.

Buscó el rostro de la criatura con la mirada, inconscientemente ansioso, el aire de familiaridad cada vez más potente…. Pero la oscuridad entre los pliegues de su capucha no le permitió ver más que sombras.

"Se oculta de mí." La sospecha le erizó los nervios como las púas de un erizo.

Se conocían.

No sabía cómo definirlo. Pero hay estaba, la certeza, como si su mente y su pecho, estuvieran tirando de válvulas largo tiempo en desuso. En algún momento, de alguna manera, ellos ya se habían encontrado.

Por un instante, se preguntó cómo aquella primera vez que había encontrado su forma humana, aquella sensación no le había embargado. Pero recordó que en aquel momento había estado drogado, herido, y poco proclive a percibir nada más allá de la agonía mental de la violación. Violación… el recuerdo convirtió el ansia de saber en un imperativo. Porque si aquel ser le había hecho aquello habiéndose ya antes conocido…  
¿Quien era? ¿un viejo enemigo? ¿alguien a quien había lastimado en su niñez? ¿alguien que se había cruzado en algún momento? No, eso no. Le era demasiado familiar para ser solo eso.

La ira y el deseo de saber le abrasaron la epidermis. Pero no permito que alteraran su gesto.

"¿Quién eres?" -Apartó las pieles a un lado, bajando del lecho.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- inquirió Draco. La voz calma, casi aburrida. La postura relajada. La falsa calma de una serpiente que observa.

-Primero vístete. Fuera está empezando a nevar otra vez.- El 'desconocido' lanzó el fardo de piel y tela que había estado cargando, a sus pies, todo desprecio e indiferencia.

Draco enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a coger las prendas y sacudirlas del polvo del suelo. El revoltijo de cosas eran unos pantalones gastados de un blanco desvaído, un jersey de lana clara tan grande que podría servirle como camisa para dormir, un par de suaves botas pardas, y un abrigo de gruesa piel blanca como la propia cellisca.

La calidad del abrigo le llamó la atención al instante. La suavidad del pelaje, su espesor… hundió la mano en él, observando cómo su palma desaparecía entre los pelos en una caricia de pluma. Utilizándolo como excusa para darse un instante más de desnudez, delante del otro.

A pesar de tener que reprimir las nauseas de dejarse observar por el mismo monstruo que lo había... encadenó aquellos recuerdos bien lejos de su atención. Ahora necesitaba de todas sus armas.

"Seduce, distrae, y eventualmente la presa cometerá un error."  
Y era evidente que el otro le encontraban atractivo. Toda su postura, su aparente indiferencia, la manera en que podía sentir su mirada seguirle… Muy y a pesar del monstruo, Draco estaba seguro, el otro le deseaba.

\- Realmente espeso. Hay muy pocos animales con una piel así.- comentó con aparente distracción. Tratando de dar un tema que hiciera al ser hablar. Si volvía a escuchar su voz, quizás lograra atraparla en su memoria.

-Es piel de gatonieve.- El tono hiriente no sirvió para darle a Draco el agarre que necesitaba. Ocultó la frustración y aprovechó el repentino comentario del viuda, para levantar la vista del pelaje a él.

No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero durante un instante, creyó que sus miradas se habían cruzado. La sensación de desagrado e ira reprimida que captó de él, le rozó los sentidos como un arañazo. Su propio odio se levantó en respuesta. Pero se obligó a acariciar los afilados sentimientos hasta calmarlos. Mantener la mente siempre clara, era la primera norma del espía.

Miró de nuevo el abrigo Gatonieve.

La magia inherente en la especie, convertía su pelaje en un aislante natural del frío mucho mejor que ningún hechizo. Su piel había sido muy apreciada para confeccionar abrigos invernales cuando Voldemort aún no había subido al trono. De eso hacía más de diez años. Nadie había visto ninguno de aquellos enormes felinos mágicos desde que se cerrara el bosque oscuro. ¿De dónde lo había sacado la gran araña? Guardó la pregunta el fondo de su cerebro, para contemplarla más tarde. Toda pequeña pista podía siempre ser útil.

Lo dejó cuidadosamente en el nido, y procedió a vestirse. Demasiado tiempo desnudo, y el monstruo creería que trataba de provocarle. Algo que levantaría sus sospechas en el acto. ¿Quién intentaría seducir al monstruo que le había violado?

Por ahora procuraría acercarse sin alejarse demasiado de la fachada del aristócrata. Su actitud extraña hasta ahora, podía ser excusada por las circunstancias estresantes, pero si no empezaban a comprarse como se esperaba de él, el monstruo podría descubrir sus intenciones, y llevarlo a ocultarse de nuevo en sus formas arácnidas. Y si lo hacía, las posibilidades de saber quién era, se reducirían casi a cero.

Porque si lo que sospechaba era cierto, ellos ya se habían conocido años antes, cuando Draco seguía siendo solo el joven mimado, orgulloso, malcriado y aristocrático, que hacía casi una década había enterrado. Lo que le daba ventaja. El otro infravaloraría su inteligencia, facilitando que cometiera un error.

Finalmente se puso el abrigo. Y no intentó ocultar su sorpresa al sentir lo bien que le sentaba.

En consecuencia se obligó a pronunciar la palabra.

-Gracias.- Su voz fría pero amable. La mezcla que podría esperarse de él en esta situación. Esperaba que el viuda creyera que lo que hacía, era intentar asentar las bases de una relación cordial, por los meses que estaban por venir.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

No había creído que Malfoy le agradeciera el regalo. Y por un momento, el instinto del viuda flameó por sus entrañas, henchido de la satisfacción de haber complacido a su submisivo; Un instante más tarde, su parte humana lo aplastaba como a un insecto molesto.

"Si voy a vivir con la serpiente, no puedo permitir que me manipule en ganarse nada de mí; ni sentimientos, ni confianza, ni ninguna otra cosa más allá de lo necesario."

El modo en que su parte viuda había saltado cuando el slytherin había resultado herido, había llegado a asustarle cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Había sido demasiado confuso, demasiado fuerte. No podía dejar que sus instintos le dominasen con él. No cuando tanto dependía de su misión. Y Malfoy era un bastardo manipulador, solo había que ver cómo se movía de un bando a otro según le placía.

"Y no voy a ser uno más de sus títeres."

El odio frío de su infancia corrió por su sangre, enfriando su respuesta como nitrógeno líquido.

-No me lo agradezcas. Si tú sufres, la cría sufre. Limítate a no helarte de frío.

Draco asintió orgullosamente. No había esperado una respuesta mejor.

Acabó de abrocharse, y pasó los dedos entre sus rubios mechones enredados, intentando darles un aspecto más decente. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Solo para darle a su papel un poco más de credibilidad.

-Tu nombre.-inquirió.

-¿Qué?

Draco fingió tragarse un suspiro de impaciencia, y se acercó al viuda negra manteniendo una distancia segura entre los dos.

La espalda recta y la barbilla ligeramente alzada, en una postura de seguridad que dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de cremosa piel blanca. Inconsciente, realmente, del gesto de seducción que sus apenas despiertos instintos, le estaban induciendo a adoptar.

Para las grandes arañas, había muy pocas zonas del cuerpo tan eróticas como la garganta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿O no tienes uno?- repitió, deslizándose fácilmente en el lenguaje casi cruel, de su infancia.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, atrapando el deseo de simplemente ignorarle, observándolo con desagrado, pero captando sin quererlo, el tono azulado, como una caricia de pincel, de las venas bajo la epidermis.

En algún momento iba a necesitar darle un nombre. Así que ¿por qué no contestarle al engreído, y acabar con aquello de una vez?

"Aunque eso no significa que tenga que ser amable."

-Me llaman el guardián. Pero si vamos a ir a ese castillo tuyo, supongo que necesitaré un nombre humano. –El tono condescendiente, casi hiriente.

Draco no dijo nada, no creía que hiciera falta. Le bastó con alzar la cena al más puro estilo señorial. Un reflejo de las elegantes artes de su madre, que rara vez necesitaba palabras para demonstrar, con la frialdad de la señora de la casa, su desagrado.

-Supongo que puedes llamarme Raksa.

-¿De Raksaka?- Significaba guardián en las tierras hindis. "¿Dónde ha aprendido eso?" Un trocito más en el rompecabezas que permanecía enredado en su cerebro.

El guardián asintió. No le sorprendía que Malfoy lo supiera, como aristócrata se esperaba que fuera culto.

-Mi nombre es Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo." El tono mental lleno de resentimiento. Pero se obligó a asentir, demostrando que lo había oído.

-Y ahora que ya hemos acabado las presentaciones.- Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a ver si era seguido- Pongámonos en marcha, o no llegaremos antes del anochecer.-

Malfoy se apresuró a seguir sus pasos a través de los entramados subterráneos, ansioso por llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Era obvio que Raksa no estaba contento con todo aquello. Y Draco no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña caricia de vengativa satisfacción, bañándolo por dentro.

Los últimos metros del túnel eran más fríos que en el interior, la brisa helada de la nueva nevada, entrando en la gruta con dedos sibilinos que les rozaron el rostro, convirtiendo en vapor su aliento, y obligando a Draco a arrebujarse un poco más en el grueso abrigo. La luz se fue intensificando rápidamente, hasta que pudieron ver la salida a solo unos metros.

Tal como el viuda había dicho, de las nubes cada vez más oscuras caía una nueva necada. Posándose sobre la costra de nieve y hielo ya existente, reponiendo el blanco sucio con otro completamente puro, y volviendo el suelo el doble de peligroso. Más resbaladizo y profundo. Mientras los árboles y arbustos del claro, se hacían aún más grises que antes.

El frío constante estaba matando la vegetación del bosque.

-Espera aquí.- la voz del monstruo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a tiempo de verlo desaparecer entre los árboles. Solo para regresar unos instantes más tarde, seguido de una enorme acromántula.

El insecto se mantenía cerca de Raksa como un perro de su amo. Igual de obediente.

-Egoro nos acompañará hasta la barrera. Para que no tengas que andar hasta allí a través de la nieve.

Draco enarcó una ceja, y miró al insecto que sabía se alimentaba de carne humana. Dudando un momento en sí debería mostrarse temeroso, o no. Pero ya no era un niño, y el viuda ya lo había visto interactuar con fuerza de voluntad ante arácnidos aún más grandes.

Levantó la barbilla.

-Bien.-  
Se acercó con paso seguro hasta estar delante de los dos, el rostro impasible y la mirada determinada. La acromántula era tan alta como él. Se giró hacia el viuda, con todo el regio derecho a dar órdenes de su posición escrito en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudas a subir?

Harry apretó los dientes. "Tan engreído y orgulloso como siempre." Malfoy no había cambiado nada. Lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo sin esfuerzo hasta sentarlo en el lomo bulboso de Egoro.

-Andando. –Si una palabra alguna vez había sonado tan contenida de furia, Draco todavía no la había escuchado.

Ocultó la delicadamente cruel sonrisa en la piel del abrigo. Esperaba que se estuviese retorciendo por dentro.

La nieve caía cada vez más fuerte, y a medida que iba cerrándose la noche, el viento empezó a aullar entre los árboles imitando el chillido de las almas en pena. Los copos grandes como la palma de una mano casi no dejaban ver, y entre la oscuridad, la luz mágica que había invocado el viuda, era poco más visible que una cerilla.

Sin embargo, a pesar la ventisca que empezaba a desatarse Raksa parecía conocer el camino. Se movía a través de la oscuridad de un modo que rozaba lo innatural. Demasiado ágil, demasiado fluido, aún estando hundido en cellisca hasta las rodillas, como si a pesar de solo tener dos piernas ahora, aún se estuviese moviendo con ocho.

La acromántula lo seguía con la misma gracia depredadora, llevando con ella a un Malfoy que, aparentemente, no paraba de escrutar la oscuridad en busca de las luces de Hogwarts.

Los árboles se fueron haciendo más ralos, y el frío más intenso. El viento les sacudía la ropa con furia, y les arrojaba a la cara los copos. Cada vez era más difícil seguir adelante, a medida que había menos cobertura vegetal que cortase el ataque de los elementos. Cuando finalmente salieron totalmente del bosque, el camino hacia el castillo era invisible, tragado bajo capas de blancura, y la noche caída por completo, sumiéndolo todo en la negrura de un tarro de tinta.

Ni siquiera podía verse la luna en aquella oscuridad siniestra llena del aullido de la tormenta. La bola de luz azulada en la palma de Raksa era todo lo que había en el mundo, un círculo iluminado surcado de centelleante viento cargado de hielo. Parecía que el resto de la creación hubiera dejado de existir.

Se detuvieron.

-¡Egoro no puede seguir adelante!- el grito de Raksa casi se ahogó en el aullido del viento.

Draco tuvo que aguzar el oído al máximo para escucharlo. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, y agarrotados. Dolorido de permanecer tanto tiempo inmóvil sobre dura quitina. Pero aún así su mente estaba alerta, como la de un tiburón que huele sangre.

-¡De acuerdo!- Bajó de la montura, dejándose deslizar por el costado de la araña torpemente. Cuando pisó la nieve, se hundió hasta el muslo, y la humedad se le coló hasta el hueso.

"El señor tenebroso tiene que estar furioso." Era en momentos como este, cuando realmente uno comprendía lo enorme que era el agarre que Voldemort tenía sobre el mundo. Su tiniebla afectaba a todo como un veneno, tiñendo incluso las fuerzas naturales. Lo único positivo de ello, era que su ira siempre era fácil de prever. Esperaba que su mal humor significara buenas noticias para la resistencia.

Se acercó a Raksa a través de la nieve. El viuda estaba inquieto, olía el aire nuboso, aspirando profundamente. Repentinamente fue como si hubiese captado algo, su cuerpo quedó completamente quieto un instante, y frunció el ceño. Volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¡Deberíamos volver, la tormenta no tardará en empeorar!- Harry lo estaba percibiendo en el aire abierto de fuera del bosque, donde el perfume de los árboles y las criaturas ya no lo podían enmascarar. El aroma helado del hielo y el trueno. Tenían que buscar refugio antes de que esto se pusiera, mucho, mucho peor.

-¡No! ¡Prometiste que me llevarías a Hogwarts!- No habían llegado tan lejos para regresar ahora. Estaban tan cerca… el miedo se triplicó en su pecho queriendo detener su pulso.

-¡Si seguimos ahora la tormenta podría romper sobre nosotros!- Un golpe de viento los golpeó amenazando apagar la llama mágica, obligándolos a encogerse un instante.

El grito, cargado de miedo, de ira, de dolor, de Draco, se levantó por encima del vendaval con una furia equiparable a la del temporal.

-¡LA TORMENTA YA ESTÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS! ¡NO LOGRAREMOS REGRESAR AL NIDO A TIEMPO, HOGWARTS ESTÁ MUCHO MÁS CERCA!

Harry apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor. La tormenta empeoraba por momentos. No podían quedarse allí discutiendo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero no te separes de mí!-Miró a la acromántula inquieta en la tempestad cada vez más potente. -¡Vuelve al bosque Egoro! ¡Nosotros seguiremos adelante!

La araña los observó un instante más, indecisa, no queriendo abandonar a su señor en aquel vendaval, pero ante la orden acabó perdiéndose en la oscuridad demoníaca.

-¡Vamos! – Comenzaron la procesión a través del infierno.

oOo

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban andando, los minutos, horas… No lo sabía, habían dejado de ser medibles. En la terrible tormenta xaa paso era una lucha.

Tropezó.

-¡Malfoy!

Se le enredaron los dedos en la cintura estrecha, arrastrándolo contra su pecho antes de que el rubio pudiera derrumbarse en la nieve.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Las luces de Hogwarts estaban justo delante de ellos. Fantasmales reflejos naranjas, entre la oscuridad y la cortante cortina blanca de la ventisca. Como un faro en aquel averno.

El viento helado le quemaba los pulmones, ahogando su respiración, sentía los labios cortados, la piel del rostro en carne viva. El cuerpo entumecido, la sangre lenta. Cada paso era un combate contra la tormenta. Y ahora, cuando quedaba tan poco sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a fallar.

Se forzó a enderezarse.

Sería idiota si creía que podía seguir a aquel ritmo. Y Draco era muchas cosas, pero nunca idiota.

Pasó el brazo por los hombros del viuda, a pesar del desagrado del contacto físico.

\- ¡Ayúdame a seguir, vamos!- el grito surgió ronco de frío, cuasi roto, pero la fuerza de voluntad detrás de él pareció arder en el sonido.

Harry sintió su instinto reptarle por dentro, y golpear la parte de atrás de su mente con un chispazo de deseo. Hacía casi un día que no dejaba su parte viuda desatarse del todo, y el arácnido estaba empezando a impacientarse. Tener a su submisivo tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo actualmente pegado al suyo, escuchar el fuego que lo caldeaba por dentro, aunque fuera solo para sostenerse, era más que suficiente para despertarlo y cabrearlo. No entendía porque tenía que permanecer enjaulado. Porque no se le permitía saciar un deseo que ambos necesitaban.

La parte humana apretó los dientes, forzando al lado animal a quedarse quieto, aun cuando esta arañó salvajemente en contra, dándole dolor de cabeza.

-¡Bien!- El gruñido furioso solo hizo que aumentara el repiqueteo cerebral. Echó a andar junto a Malfoy. Cada paso acompañado de un furioso insulto interno.

oOo

(Hermione)

-Hey Neville. ¿Qué tal la ronda?

-Nada nuevo. ¿Ya es la hora del relevo? –bostezó apenas, estirándose y desentumeciendo los músculos, agarrotados después de horas sentado en la misma postura.- No me había ni dado cuenta.

Hermione sonrió amablemente, notando la marca que la pared había dejado en su mejilla, donde había tenido apoyada la cabeza. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

-Anda, ve y tómate un descanso, lo necesitas.- La ironía en sus palabras, hizo que Neville se sonrojara de vergüenza. No había sido su intención dormirse, pero allí había tan poco que hacer…

-Vale. Nos vemos en el desayuno.- musitó apenas, con una sonrisa tímida.

Hermione lo miró pasar por su lado. Un hombre joven, fornido, aunque de aspecto bonachón, como podría una imaginarse a la versión juvenil de santa Claus. Con sus tranquilos y alegres ojos azules, y la paz que casi se le podía respirar. La ropa arrugada, la barba de tres días mal cortada, el cabello despeinado... aunque en general todos los miembros de la torre tenían el mismo aspecto descuidado. Es difícil preocuparse por tu aspecto, cuando constantemente tienes la amenaza de la muerte sobre tu cabeza.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban la inocencia, la alegría, y la paz, que a intervalos podía ver aquí y allá. En los ojos de Neville, en la vivacidad de Hugo y Rose, en el cariño que podía verse florecer entre Fleur y Bill… Era fácil recordar porque combatían cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Pero también era igual de fácil ver el coste de aquella lucha. Solo tenía que salir al patio para encontrar el precio más duro que todos ellos habían pagado…

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Solo estoy pensando en ello por la tormenta."

Se sentó en la silla junto a las enormes puertas de madera y metal bruñido, lista para otra larga noche de lectura. Normalmente no había mucho más que hacer en los turnos nocturnos. Y hoy, además, lo único que quería era hundir su mente y olvidar. Principalmente el vacio de la entrada, y la soledad que casi podía respirar, pero también un recuerdo muy antiguo que afloraba en noches como esta.

"Harry…"

Se sacó del bolsillo el libro a medio leer, hojas amarilleadas y arrugadas, pero sus ojos solo estaban en él a medias. La otra mitad contemplaba la imagen de un adolescente moreno en una tormenta igual a aquella.

oOo

El viento entraba siseando a través de los resquicios en puertas y ventanas, para correr libremente por las altas estancias de piedra. Hablando a todo el que quería escucharlo de la ventisca que corría fuera, jugando con las antorchas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes, para crear sombras místicas y extrañas. Y tiñendo el vasto arco vacío de la entrada, su escalinata y altos techos apenas iluminados, con el espíritu de las cavernas húmedas y antiguas. En su presencia el espacio parecía tan vacío, misterioso, y solitario, como una, a pesar de la delicadeza de los relieves de piedra, y las pulidas losas de mármol.

El sonido de los golpes en la madera entró de repente, arrastrado por el viento. Se retrepó por las paredes, y ascendió hasta el techo, retorciéndose y resonando, como el tañido de las campanas de una cripta.

Hermione se puso en pie al instante, el libro resbalando de sus manos al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la varita aparecía en ellas con la rapidez de una serpiente.

Se volvió a la puerta.

"¿Quién…?"- Por su mente pasaron todas las posibilidades. Esta noche no esperaban el regreso de nadie. "¿Refugiados?" - Había sucedido que algunas noches recibieran refugiados. Personas que huían del opresivo gobierno del señor tenebroso. Aunque cada vez había ido siendo más raro, a medida que Voldemort se hacía con el poder, y empezaba a envenenar a la gente, contra la resistencia que ellos representaban.

Entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Mortífagos?" - Era imposible cruzar las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts si llevabas contigo malas intenciones. "No. No pueden ser. Las alarmas no han saltado."

Refugiados entonces.

Aún así, cuando se acercó a la puerta, lo hizo con todo el repertorio de sus conjuros en la punta de la lengua. Prevenir era mejor que lamentarlo después. Una dura lección que había aprendido del modo más doloroso.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Hermione?

La voz masculina le robó el aliento en el acto. Durante un instante no pudo creerlo. Hasta que recordó la red de conjuros que cubría la entraba, cortesía de los antiguos goblins de Gringots. Desencubridores de cualquier hechizo, poción, o artimaña, sobre la apariencia de los visitantes.

No podía ser más que él.

"¡Está vivo!"

-¡Draco!- Luchó atropelladamente contra el cerrojo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la nieve y el viento la golpearon tratando de derribarla. Y las dos figuras que entraron, tuvieron que ayudarla para volver a cerrarla. Pero en cuanto el cerrojo estuvo echado de nuevo…

Enredó los brazos entorno al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Se tambalearon y estuvieron a punto de caer. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Hermione hipaba entre sollozos, como una niña pequeña que ha sido encontrada por su madre, cuando ya se creía perdida. Hacía mucho que el peso en su alma no se aligeraba tanto, como cuando sintió a Draco devolverle el abrazo.

-Merlín… ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! Cuando supimos que habías entrado en el bosque…- Sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban entre las pestañas. - Todo el mundo decía que era imposible que hubieras sobrevivido. – Se le quebró apenas la voz. Enterró el rostro en su pecho, inhalando su olor, convenciéndose de que en verdad era él. Nadie más que Draco olía a fino polvo de mirra. El caro perfume tranquilizó sus sentidos, como ninguna otra cosa podía haberlo hecho.

Draco sonrió contra la maraña de cabello castaño, que escapaba enloquecido en todas direcciones de la precaria coleta.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuantísimo había necesitado aquel abrazo, hasta que lo recibió. El dolor de los últimos días disolviéndose plácidamente, en el calor de su mejor amiga. Casi no podía creer que hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo.

"Gracias Merlín, gracias."

-Estoy bien Mione. Estoy bien.

Atrapados uno en el otro, ninguno de los dos, percibió el tumulto que recorría al único otro presente.

oOo

En aquel instante la habría matado.

Todo lo que le había hecho, todo lo que había traicionado, y estaba allí abrazando a MALFOY. Como si nada hubiera cambiado, MÁS QUE A QUIEN ESTABA PROCESANDO SU CARIÑO. Un poco más madura, un poco más alta, pero el mismo cabello loco, los mismos brillantes ojos castaños, la misma sonrisa.

La ropa arrugada y la mirada cansada, las únicas grandes diferencias con la adolescente que recordaba. ¿Con qué cara era capaz de mirarse por las mañanas en el espejo, y no vomitar ante la rata traicionera que había allí? Lo había vendido, y aparentemente, después cambiado por Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabiendo lo que había hecho, había creído que llegaría tan bajo.

Los recuerdos que había enterrado, y que se había convencido, de que había olvidado, empezaron a palpitar en lo más hondo de su mente más profunda, queriendo despertar.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose tanto de ellos, como de la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él. Deseando matar, acabar con aquello, pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Y contener el instinto estaba siendo tan difícil…

Sin embargo, recordar el porqué, le ayudó a mantener el control. Harry Potter llevaba diez años muerto, y era mejor que siguiera así.

Así que se obligó a permanecer tranquilo… hasta el instante en que lo labios, carnosos y femeninos, se posaron en la mejilla del slytherin.

El instinto posesivo le quemó por dentro como fosforo. La parte viuda se lanzó contra los barrotes de su voluntad en un golpe salvaje. El dolor de cabeza reverberó por todo sus nervios como un salto de alto voltaje.

Dio otro paso atrás.

Apretó los dientes, apretó los puños. Todo su cuerpo tenso. Un único deseo tiñendo sus impulsos; matarla. Podía sentir sus colmillos bajo la carne de sus encías, deseando salir a la superficie.

"Calma." – Agarró todo aquel instinto, y lo empujó brutalmente de regreso a lo más oscuro de su mente. Las garras psíquicas de la criatura, rasgaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso en su descenso a la jaula. Tiernos nervios cerebrales ardiendo de dolor. Pero al menos el deseo de matar volvía a ser controlable.

Miró a Malfoy.

Celos, ira, odio, en su mirada. Un cóctel bomba que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para explotar.

oOo

Cuando se calmaron, y poco a poco dejaron el abrazo...

-Hermione, necesito que reúnas al consejo. Hay algo que deben saber.

oOo

(Ron)

Hermione había entrado en la habitación, le había obligado a levantarse, y lo había puesto en camino al despacho de Dumbledore, antes de salir apresuradamente a avisar a los demás miembros del consejo. O eso había entendido. Sin darle ninguna explicación en el proceso.

Lo que había dejado a un muy cansado Ron Wesley, en una muy vieja túnica apenas echada sobre el pijama, caminando por un muy poco iluminado pasillo. A media noche. Y bastante confundido al respecto.

Y ahora, además, tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con Snape en su mismo camino.

Miró al estirado maestro de pociones, de algún modo impecablemente vestido, incluso a estas horas de la noche. Totalmente despierto y alerta. Caminando a su lado como si en vez de él, allí solo hubiese aire.

El impulso de quejarse fue demasiado para su cerebro.

-¿Qué es tan importante para levantarnos de la cama a estas horas?- el tono moroso, y anegado de enfurruñamiento.

Severus frunció los labios, mientras observaba al joven Wesley quejarse como si aún tuviera once años, envuelto en una horrible túnica anaranjada que apenas se había echado descuidadamente, sobre el pijama. Las zapatillas de felpa asomando por el borde, y el cabello saltando en todas direcciones, en torno a su afable cara pegada de sueño.

El desagrado le escurrió por la espalda como un ciempiés de patas muy largas, azuzando su mal humor. Todavía no entendía como Albus, había permitido que aquel inepto fuera admitido en el consejo, mucho menos que utilidad podía reportar su opinión.

Sus pensamientos aún más negros cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a rascarse, no tan disimuladamente, el trasero.

Inmediatamente lo perforó con la mirada desde su ventajosa altura, molesto más allá de lo que podía considerar apropiado a aquellas horas de la noche. El frío negro de sus ojos, clavándose en el adormilado azul de Ron.

-Quizás el señor Wesley se sentiría mejor, si lo hubiésemos dejado dormir, en lugar de despertarlo de su dulce sueño para acudir a una tediosa reunión, sobre el futuro de nuestras vidas. – El sarcasmo goteó por su garganta como líquido de batería.

Para Ron fue como si acabaran de aguijonearlo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso Snape!- La indignación haciendo enrojecer su piel, a juego con su pelo.

La tranquila, si bien digna voz de MacGonagall, segó el altercado antes de que pudiese llegar a forjarse.

-Haga el favor de no discutir a estas horas, señor Wesley. El resto del consejo ya debe de estar esperándonos.

La antigua profesora se reunió con ellos, a los pies de la larga escalinata de la torre de griffindor. Una cálida bata de lana a desvaídos cuadros ámbar y burdeos, rodeando su cuerpo sobre el camisón de franela. Sin embargo, su cabello aparecía recogido en un perfecto moño, digna incluso cuando era recién despertada.

La apariencia de ambos adultos, haciendo sentir a Ron de nuevo como un niño.

No pudo sino permanecer el resto del camino furiosamente callado, para el deleite de Snape, y la tranquilidad mental de Minerva.

oOo

(Harry)

Volvería, siempre había sabido que volvería. Porque de algún modo Hogwarts corría por su sangre, y pertenecía a este lugar casi tanto como pertenecía al bosque.

Pero no a sus habitantes.

De todas aquellas criaturas, los seres de lo umbrío compartían con él mucho más que los humanos que vivían aquí jamás podrían. Aunque durante un tiempo había creído algo diferente. Y la revelación aún dolía.

El dolor apagado de entonces le resquemaba por dentro, bajo la cicatriz psíquica que había cubierto la herida, todavía allí a pesar del tiempo que había tratado de borrarlo.

Estando en el mismo lugar que quienes tanto daño le habían hecho, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, quizás habría buscado venganza. Podía casi sentir el cálido consuelo que le habría dado la sangre aún tibia en las manos, el sabor herrumbroso en los labios mucho más dulce que la miel, y la noción de saber que aquellas ratas ya no existían para dañar a nadie más.

Pero la pálida figura que caminaba delante de él, actuaba como freno a ese deseo.

Malfoy.

El rubio lideraba la marcha a través de los vacíos pasillos apenas iluminados. La capucha blanca cubriendo su rostro en sombras, pero su paso rápido, casi nervioso, y determinado, decía a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Fuera lo que fuera que necesitaba hablar con el consejo, estaba rasgando sus nervios con dientes de acero.

De forma muy similar a cómo él mismo estaba sintiendo el instinto morderle por dentro. La ira, el odio, y el deseo reprimido del viuda rasgando contra el fondo de su cráneo, desde la oscuridad donde lo había desterrado. Por ahora la promesa hecha a Malfoy le frenaba, pero la sangre rugía por sus venas a la espera del momento en que finalmente pudiesen estar solos.

Él estaba cumpliendo. Su submisivo tendría también que hacer verdad de su parte del trato. Y solo la promesa de poder más tarde aliviar toda aquella cacofonía de sentimientos en su cuerpo, estaba sirviendo para mantener sus colmillos a cubierto.

Antes de ser consciente, ambos se encontraban ya ante la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. La gárgola apartándose a su paso con solo una palabra del slytherin.

El amplio despacho de director en Hogwarts, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el lugar cálido, dorado, y siempre atesorado de caramelos, que tantos alumnos habían visitado a lo largo de felices días escolares. Con la guerra golpeando las barreras del castillo a diario, las estancias se habían convertido, por necesidad, en el punto de reunión del alto consejo de la orden del fénix.

Las paredes ocupadas por mapas, y estantes llenos a rebosar de libros, arcanos objetos mágicos, y pergaminos amarilleados por el tiempo, enmarcaban una pesada mesa de madera oscura, rodeada por sillas de grueso y gastado tapizado. La chimenea siempre encendida caldeaba la habitación. Y del escritorio y bote de caramelos que habían sido el sello distintivo de la estancia, se había perdido todo rastro, sustituidos por un cabinete de pociones repleto de mezclas oscuras en delicados frascos de cristal, jarros caseros, y tarros con tostadas etiquetas, escritas a mano en oxidada tinta negra.

La atmosfera tan distinta a la de antaño, que por un instante, Harry no estuvo seguro de que este fuera el lugar de sus memorias. Pero las velas, apresuradamente encendidas, tenían el mismo viejo olor de entonces. Y el paisaje más allá de los paneles de cristal, como un eco de sueño entre la violenta nevada, era igual al de su memoria.

-Draco, me alegra que estés bien. Ven, siéntate, los demás llegarán enseguida.- La voz algo rasposa después de casi diez años.

Dumbledore ya había sido un anciano cuando Harry había estado en el colegio, pero a pesar de la edad, el tono aún tenía el quedo tañido lleno de sabiduría que recordaba, y el guardián no necesitó girarse para saber quién era.

El odio oscureció sus sentidos como un manto de espectro. Si había alguien a quien deseara degollar con más intensidad que al resto de aquellos magos, era a él. Había confiado en el amable director más que en ninguna otra persona. Le había querido como a su propio abuelo. Había hecho cuanto le había pedido. Y él…

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron como cuerdas, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes noto nada bajo el camuflaje de la túnica.

Se giró muy lentamente.

oOo

Draco se adelantó hasta Dumbledore, aceptando la silla que le ofrecía, y tomando su lugar en la amplía mesa del consejo, junto al alto sillón en el que el antiguo director presidía.

Harry se apartó de ambos, buscando refugio en la esquina más sombría de la estancia, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Donde podía observar, y a su vez no ser observado.

Dumbledore vio el despliegue de ambos con ojo crítico.

-Draco. Aún no me has presentado a tu acompañante.-La sonrisa tranquila, esperando su explicación, no engañó al rubio. Después de trabajar a su servicio durante casi una década, sabía que aquello no era una petición, era una orden.

Desvió la mirada a la figura oculta en las sombras.

-Su nombre es Raksa. Fue él quien me salvó en el bosque.- La voz átona y silenciosa, de quien ha encerrado su corazón tras una fortaleza de voluntad, y no está sintiendo nada.

Al volver la vista al anciano líder de la luz, Dumbledore pudo ver sus pupilas inundadas de secretos y silencio. Y la curiosidad lo aguijoneó por dentro.

En la naturaleza de Draco era común ocultar secretos. Pero sus ojos nunca habían estado tan guardados en su presencia. Las barreras de su oclumencia una muralla de espino y acero.

-¿Draco…?- El rubio levantó una palma pidiendo silencio.

-Raksa está aquí para ayudar en la guerra. Es un aliado, y respaldo su presencia con mi palabra de hechicero.- Una promesa que ningún mago haría a la ligera. La magia intrínseca en las palabras, a menudo peligrosa.- Pero te pido…No, te ruego, que no preguntes nada más. Si surge algo que debas saber, te lo haré conocer.

Draco sabía que era mucho lo que pedía, un desconocido en el castillo podía ser un peligro para todos. Pero era el mejor espía de la orden, y había sacrificado tanto durante la última década, que esperaba que su lealtad, y su palabra, fueran suficientes. Porque hablar sobre lo sucedido no era una opción contemplable. No ahora. No nunca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, hasta que el anciano la apartó, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que había visto en los ojos del espía.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres hablar de ello, nadie preguntará nada.

El alivio inundó a Draco, pero solo durante el instante que tardó la puerta en abrirse dando paso a Snape, Mcgonagall, y un desarrapado Ron Wesley. Incluso ahora, con años de obligada camaradería entre ambos, a Draco seguía sin agradarle el pelirrojo. Y con la noción de que había un espía entre ellos, su desagrado cobraba tintes de peligrosa sospecha.

Y que solo aumentaron con su recibimiento.

-¿Así que estabas vivo, eh? Escurridizo como una serpiente.- Ron intentó ser agradable mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas libres, bien lejos de Malfoy. Ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de Snape y McGonagall. Eso era lo más que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para darle la bienvenida. Aunque lo intentara nunca lograría que el rubio le cayera bien, y la verdad, no era muy decente tampoco fingir lo contrario.

Draco asintió levemente, porque se sentía obligado a demostrar que le había oído, pero nada más. Su atención puesta en cualquier detalle de traición que pudiera ver en él, y en las palabras de Minerva.

-Todos nos alegramos de que esté bien, señor Malfoy. – MacGonagal lo recibió formalmente, pero el afecto y el alivio eran claros en sus amables ojos castaños. Y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto.

-Gracias. Yo también me alegro de regresar, aunque traigo noticias graves para el consejo.

Dumbledore se irguió seriamente. Deteniendo la conversación por el momento.

-Te escucharemos en cuanto todos estemos reunidos. Black y Remus ya deben de estar al llegar con la señorita Granger.

oOo

(Snape)

El olor lo golpeó nada más cruzar el umbral, tan fuerte, puro y embriagado de vida que durante un instante su mente quedó blanca, y tuvo que hacer un consciente esfuerzo de voluntad, para tirar de los hilos de su cerebro y continuar en marcha. Todo en un fluido segundo que no permitió a nadie percibir el desliz.

Tomó asiento donde se esperaba de él, frente a su sobrino, observándolo con ojos inescrutables. No necesitaba averiguar a quién pertenecía aquella esencia.

Aunque hacía más de veinte años que no encontraba aquel perfume, su instinto no podía olvidarlo. El aroma cuasi dorado, pegajoso como miel, de un miembro de su especie en cinta. Y de algún modo, aunque no parecía posible, cerca, solo a unos metros, el olor a brasas, especia, y ceniza, de un macho protegiendo a su submisivo.

Draco había estado perdido en el bosque prohibido…

"¿Draco, qué has hecho?"

oOo

Remus, Sirius, y Hermione, dieron la contraseña a la gárgola, y ascendieron la escalera de caracol hasta el despacho. Había costado un poco levantar a Remus, que acababa de llegar de una misión y había estado durmiendo el agotamiento. Pero finalmente los tres lograron llegar a la reunión con más o menos prisa.

Aún cuando los dos hombres apenas habían tenido tiempo de ponerse pantalones y camisa, el pelo de Sirius saltaba en todas direcciones, y Remus intentaba despejar el sueño de su cerebro.

-Ah, ya habéis llegado. Sentaos, por favor. Remus siento mucho que tengas que posponer tu descanso, estarás agotado. – Dumbledore les indicó con una sonrisa que ocuparan sus lugares.

oOo

Sirius ofreció un asentimiento de bienvenida y orgullo a su primo. Todo lo que el duro guerrero se permitía mostrar en afecto desde la muerte de su sobrino, Harry. El dolor había endurecido al antaño alegre merodeador, y ahora muy pocos podían contarse entre los que eran capaces de plantar cara al aguerrido hechicero. Muchos menos eran los que podían enorgullecerse de contar con su afecto. Draco era una de las pocas personas que aún le importaban algo, y el espía compartía el sentimiento completamente. Pero ambos eran hombres de máscaras, que guardaban sus sentimientos con celo, y ante tantas personas callaron la euforia de saber que estaban vivos, guardando la emoción para cuando estuvieran solos.

Contentándose con un intercambio de saludos, y miradas.

Remus sin embargo era harina de otro costal. Tonks influenciándole con su carácter abierto y divertido. Todos esperaban que abrazara al rubio. Pero en lugar de eso apenas se atrevió a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro, antes de sentarse un par de asientos más a la derecha con total calma.

Quizás realmente estaba demasiado cansado, pero Hermione sintió que había algo más.

La voz de Dumbledore segó el extraño instante, dando inicio al cónclave.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos. Cabe advertir primero una cuestión.- Miró en dirección a la figura oculta en las sombras del fondo de la habitación, lejos de todos los demás.- El hombre que hoy nos acompaña es quien salvo a Draco en el bosque oscuro, y ha venido con él para prestar ayuda en la guerra. Su nombre es Raksa. – Paseó la vista por todos los presentes, que observaron con diferentes grados de curiosidad al desconocido, insuflándoles la seriedad de sus siguientes palabras.- Eso es todo cuanto se discutirá en esta mesa. Es un asunto que por ahora solo concierne a los dos implicados, y os pido que os abstengáis de profundizar más en la cuestión.

Ron bufó incrédulo, pero una mirada de Mione bastó para callarlo. El resto aceptaron el asunto con extrañeza, pero dispuestos a dejarlo en paz…

Severus endureció la mirada, y se aseguró de perforar con ella al hombre lobo, sus pupilas puñales negros de espejo. El mensaje claro como agua. Si decía algo sobre el estado de Draco, le arrancaría la garganta.

oOo

(Remus)

Remus lo percibió tan solo con pisar el umbral. La vaharada lo envolvió y serpenteó a su alrededor como hilachas de mermelada y miel.

El aroma casi asfixiante de una criatura encinta.

Dulce, atrayente, cálido… Su mirada buscó al instante al dueño del perfume… y encontró a Draco. El shock lo dejó sin habla, solo el instante en que tardó en golpearle el olor del dominante. Fuerte y picante como el humo del rescoldo de una hoguera. Una advertencia a cualquiera que tocara lo que le pertenecía. Pero… había algo familiar en todo ello. Fue siguiendo el hilo de su memoria, sin embargo entre sus molduras y resaltes no había nada que tuviera aquel olor casi violento. Rastreó la fuente con las pupilas, una figura oculta en las sombras de la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

El movimiento de Hermione y Sirius al tomar asiento devolvió su atención al presente, pero solo precariamente.

Dudó.

No estaba seguro de que hacer. Pero en todo caso, sabía que no iba a preguntar delante de tanta gente. Tomó asiento tras saludar a Draco, porque no hacerlo habría sido demasiado extraño. Pero tuvo buen cuidado en no hacer demasiado contacto físico con el joven rubio, en previsión de lo que el dominante podría sentir como una transgresión a su propiedad.

Lo que le dejó aún más perplejo, fue la mirada de advertencia que captó de Snape al sentarse. ¿Significaba eso, que Severus sabía de qué iba aquello?

oOo

(Draco)

Draco notó al instante el extraño comportamiento del afable antiguo profesor… y la realización chispó por su cráneo, como las post imágenes de una luz muy potente.

"¿Cómo he podido olvidar el olfato de Remus?" En todo el huracán de lo sucedido, no había contemplado la posibilidad de Lupin percibiendo la verdad. Y ahora, su único consuelo era ver que el hombre lobo parecía dispuesto a esperar para hablarlo a solas.

La tensión creció en su pecho. Y las barreras de voluntad con que se había mantenido en pie, temblaron.

oOo

(Harry)

En el rincón, a refugio entre las sombras, Harry vio todo esto, y maldijo en silencio, por no haber pensado en el lupino antes de venir aquí. Ahora Remus lo sabía. Quizás no lo que eran, pero sí lo que significaban el uno para el otro, y lo que Malfoy guardaba en su seno.

La mirada de Snape… También había visto sus ojos, el frío helado y la advertencia. Pero el antiguo profesor de pociones era humano, y no podía saber exactamente qué estaba advirtiendo. Aunque con él nunca era seguro. Snape era demasiado extraño, demasiado perspicaz.

Un peligro que tendría que vigilar.

Lupin, en cambio, tenía que ser neutralizado de inmediato. Porque si se sabía lo que eran; una pareja de una especie que se creía extinta, tan poderosa, tan deseada, que había sido cazada hasta la aniquilación. No tenía dudas de lo que sucedería. Quizás vivirían un par de años, lo suficiente para traer al mundo algunas crías que pudieran mantener la raza, luego estarían en los estantes de algún maestro de pociones, en pedacitos bien etiquetados por tarros.

Y con ellos el destino del bosque oscuro.

Su única baza, que el hombre lobo, nunca antes, había encontrado la esencia de un viuda. No podía conocer qué tipo de criaturas eran. Solo sabría que eran una pareja y que el submisivo esperaba una cría.

Cosas que cualquier especie mágica sentiría.

Con suerte quizás los dejara en paz. Sobre todo siendo Malfoy aparentemente tan apreciado aquí. Pero si era necesario… lo mataría.

La criatura ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo.

Para el que antaño había sido como un segundo padre, no guardaba ahora más que rencor fruto del dolor sordo de la traición.

Se envolvió un poco más en las sombras, observando a todas aquellas personas que merecerían morir, y aplacando cuidadosamente su deseo.

Encontró que después del primer encuentro con Granger, y el de hacía unos minutos con Dumbledore, el trabajo de represión era cada vez más fácil. Solo había uno al que no había mirado más que un instante, y al que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para odiar, tan grande eran todavía el dolor de su abandono.

Su padrino, el único padre que jamás había conocido. Sirius Black.

Atrapó el dolor y lo encerró tras muros de indiferencia, y años de vida como guardián. Fijando su atención, en la única figura de la estancia, capaz de hacerle sentir algo más que aborrecimiento; Malfoy.

El deseo primario, chocó contra los barrotes impuestos al instinto, ofreciéndole algo más placentero que contemplar.  
Toda aquella agonía del regreso tendría que calmarse de algún modo…

Y Malfoy había dado su palabra.

"Pero primero, veremos qué hacer con Lupin."

oOo

(Draco)

Draco tomó aire. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, y él las devolvió tratando de ignorar la ansiedad en la boca de su estómago.

Podía sentir las pupilas de Remus como un escozor horrible en la piel. Preguntas que no quería contestar. Y rogó en silencio porque Lupin callara, al menos, hasta que hubiera acabado con aquello. Se puso en pie.

El rostro totalmente sereno.

-Todos sabéis que he sido descubierto como espía, y que los mortífagos me siguieron hasta el bosque tenebroso.

Ron bufó. Mione afiló la mirada. Pero nadie más dio muestra de tener interés alguno en la reacción del pelirrojo.

El rubio endureció la expresión, hasta ser tan dura y transparente como el cristal blindado.

-Lo que no sabéis es que no fue por un descuido mío que fui descubierto.- la sorpresa recorrió la mesa, con la sola excepción de dos figuras impasibles, Snape, y Black. –Alguien en esta mesa es un traidor. –Sus palabras helaron a los presentes. Inmediatamente estalló el caos.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡No intentes culpar a otro de tus errores, Malfoy!

-¿Un espía entre nosotros?

-¡Cállate Ronal! Ni siquiera sabes…

-¿No podría ser una equivocación?

Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Ya basta, calma.- Todos callaron ante el líder de la luz. El anciano se giró hacia el rubio, sus ojos repentinamente mucho más cansados.-¿Estás seguro Draco? Es una acusación muy grave.

Draco suspiró, repentinamente agotado él también.

-Ojala pudiera decir otra cosa, pero esa es la verdad.

Las miradas cruzaron la mesa. ¿Quién…?

-¿Severus, aún queda algo de verisaterum en nuestras despensas?

El maestro de pociones denegó a las palabras del líder de la luz.

-No. Si tuviera los ingredientes podría preparar más, pero nuestras reservas están casi agotadas. – Era cierto. El bosque oscuro, la única fuente de ingredientes realmente accesible a los rebeldes, llevaba una década cerrado. Y conseguir las valiosas sustancias a través de contrabandistas no era sencillo, ni barato. Casi nunca podían permitirse comprar algún pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que hacía falta. La comida era mucho más importante.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces? – la suave, preocupada voz de Mione, pronunció la pregunta que todos tenían en la lengua.

El director, su expresión grave, tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, esta noche ya es muy tarde. Volvamos a la cama, y mañana me reuniré con vosotros para una sesión de legilimancia.- A nadie le gustó la idea de permitir que sus mentes fueran invadidas. Pero comprendieron que no había otro modo de asegurarse.- Y lamento recurrir a esto, pero hasta que sepamos quien es el espía tendréis que quedaros en vuestras habitaciones. Pediré a los elfos domésticos que os acompañen para asegurarnos.

Ron abrió la boca, pero por una vez tuvo el sentido común de no decir nada.

McGonagall asintió por todos.

-Está bien Albus, llama a los elfos para que podamos regresar a nuestras camas.

oOo

Pronto la estancia empezó a vaciarse, cada mago de la mano de un elfo. Remus se acercó a Draco, tratando de llegar a él sin llamar la atención. El rubio se veía agotado. El viaje por la tormenta, la tensión, y todo lo sucedido los últimos días se estaba cobrando su precio. Y ahora que por fin había logrado dar el mensaje, solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir durante algunas horas.

El problema era que no podía. No necesitó mirar para saber que tenía a Lupin a su lado.

-Remus, ahora no, por favor.- musitó apenas, finalmente volviendo la mirada hacia él. Sus pupilas al borde de la súplica.

El hombre lobo no se dejó apartar. La preocupación evidente en su rostro. Su voz suave para que el resto no lo oyeran.

\- Draco, no estás bien. Y ese hombre que ha venido contigo…

-Para. Al menos deja que descanse esta noche.- Tragó saliva, realmente no quería hablar de ello. No ahora. No jamás. Y necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar en que mentiras iba a contarle.

-Draco…- No estaba seguro.

-Por favor. – Solo la desesperación en su voz, y la rapidez con que se acercaba su turno de irse, hizo que Remus acabara asintiendo.

-Está bien. Mañana.

-Gracias.- musitó el slytherin, adelantándose para marcharse en compañía del próximo elfo. Ignorando la preocupación en la mirada del lupino. Deseoso de alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Remus miró al extraño hombre, al dominante que había venido con Draco. De algún modo le resultaba familiar…. Y algo le decía, que su presencia aquí, era algo, muy, muy, malo.

El guardián ya esperaba a Malfoy en la puerta.

Snape no llegó a acercarse. Esperaría para hablar a solas.

oOo

-Prixi se quedará en la puerta, por si los amos quieren salir.- el pequeño elfo doméstico, se colocó delante de la gruesa puerta de madera, y exquisitas bandas de metal forjado que semejaban serpientes devorándose unas a otras, como si fuera un soldado en medio de una importante misión.

Draco asintió vagamente, no prestando atención realmente, y cerró la puerta dejando a la criatura fuera.

La habitación del slytherin era muy pequeña. Con tantos refugiados viviendo en Hogwarts, el espacio y los recursos eran muy limitados. La puerta lo único lujoso en ella. Pero a Draco nunca le había importado demasiado, era muy raro que llegara a dormir aquí con su trabajo como espía. Y las cosas que podría haber pedido, serían mejor empleadas por alguna de las familias del castillo.

La estancia de húmeda piedra, estaba ubicada cerca de los antiguos dormitorios de slytherin. Y su única ventana daba al fondo del lago. Una visión de aguas oscuras surcadas de extrañas criaturas, y rastros vegetales meciéndose fantasmalmente. Su muerta luz verdosa, apenas deslizándose por los muebles y paredes.

Un camastro cubierto de gruesas y sencillas mantas, un armario empotrado en una esquina, un pequeñísimo escritorio, insuficiente para todos los papeles y libros obsesivamente ordenados sobre él, y una silla en peligro de perder una de sus patas, eran todo el mobiliario.

Harry observó el espacio que a partir de ahora sería su nido. Húmedo, incómodo y pequeño. Insuficiente para su forma arácnida.

No le gustaba sentirse tan constreñido. Pero su atención solo duró un segundo, el segundo en que registró que estaban solos. Su instinto rugió. El agarré de la parte humana comenzó a aflojarse.

Draco estaba de espaldas al viuda negra, la mirada clavada en las grietas de la madera sobre la puerta. Quizás si las miraba con la suficiente intensidad, aquel monstruo desaparecería de su cuarto.

-Malfoy.- el siseo le subió por la espalda con el repugnante tacto del deslizar de una babosa. Familiar, sin embargo lejano, y atado a memorias que deseaba olvidar.

Tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. Pero no se giró.

-¿Sí?

Harry percibió el minúsculo temblor en la única palabra. Y el ansia creció como una bestia devoradora. Todo el dolor, la tensión, el odio, acumulados en un remolino de garras y colmillos, deseosos de clavarse en carne blanca como nata.

Su voz surgió cargada del siseo del monstruo.- Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

Draco tomó aire casi convulsamente. Se sentía agotado, drenado de todas sus fuerzas. No tenía energías para soportar aquello.

-¿Ahora?- "Por favor, solo esta noche. Déjame descansar esta noche." Aún en su ruego interno, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Ahora.- El siseo casi un gruñido. Harry sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba. Su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose con el ritmo de la caza.

Aún así logró mantener las riendas tirantes como cables de acero. Esta sería su primera vez. Su primer encuentro sin la prisa y el esfuerzo de dominar al otro. Y quería saborearlo. Aunque sabía que no podría controlarse mucho más.

Finalmente Draco abrió los ojos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. El monstruo estaba a solo un par de metros de él. Parpadeó atrapando cualquier signo de debilidad en sus pupilas.

-Está bien.- Un trato era un trato. Y necesitaba la ayuda de aquella criatura en la guerra que se estaba desarrollando. Alguien con su inmunidad a la magia, y la capacidad para moverse por el bosque libremente, era un recurso inestimable.

Tomó aire apenas, tratando de restañar las grietas de su pecho antes de empezar con aquello. –…está bien.- Repitió suavemente. Apenas un susurro cansado. Enredó los dedos en los broches del grueso abrigo blanco, sintiéndose torpe y entumecido mientras los desabrochaba.

Se lo quitó dejándolo caer al suelo. No creía que pudiera doblar la tela sin revelar algún temblor. En su lugar se concentró en quitarse las botas, abandonándolas en el suelo entre la piel blanca de gato nieve. El jersey se deslizó sobre su cabeza casi contra su voluntad, revelando la blanca y atlética extensión de su torso y brazos.

El viuda lo observaba a través de las sombras de su capucha. Podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, como una palma muy caliente, apretando sobre su piel. Se llevó las manos al primer botón del pantalón. Los dedos le empezaban a temblar. Debajo no llevaba nada. Mantuvo la barbilla alta, y la postura firme. Pero sus pupilas semejaban los ojos locos, desorbitados de terror, de un ciervo ante un depredador.

Harry sintió sus colmillos perforar la blanda carne de sus encías, ahora al descubierto. Malfoy estaba tan nervioso, que su miedo era como un perfume empalagoso en el aire. Podía olerlo, y saborearlo, y eso solo inflamó su deseo. Un gruñido muy bajo surgió en el fondo de su pecho.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por las largas piernas de Draco y cayeron al suelo. El roce de la tela no hizo más que darle náuseas.

Tragó saliva. Los brazos tensos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Forzándose a mostrar su desnudez. Deseando acabar con ello cuanto antes. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

-Ven. –La mano que se extendió para llamarlo, tenía garras y estaba cubierta de quitina negra. Draco mató el estremecimiento que le trepó por la epidermis, pero sentía los labios secos. Y el cuerpo helado.

Se acercó.

Sus pies descalzos apenas hicieron ningún ruido sobre la piedra. El único sonido parecía el de su corazón luchando locamente por bombear.

Los recuerdos de la anterior violación rozaron su mente con dedos esqueléticos, y por un momento, solo un momento, deseó correr. Pero el sentido del deber era más fuerte que el miedo, y el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos actuaba como cadenas de las que no podía escapar. Anclándolo a aquella pesadilla, y a los deseos del monstruo frente a él.

El guardián lo agarró del brazo, atrayéndolo aún más. Rozando el cuerpo desnudo, con el suyo aún vestido. Sintiéndolo estremecerse y luchar por contener el terror.

Harry estaba estático, vibrante de un deseo tan potente que apenas podía contenerlo.

Pero aún quería algo más antes de dejarse dominar por el instinto. Su parte humana quería humillar, hacer sufrir, al enemigo de su infancia, quería volcar en alguien toda la rabia, el dolor y el odio, de la traición que acababan de obligarle a revivir. Quería que Malfoy pagara, aunque fuera solo un poco, por ello.

Su mano resbaló del brazo del rubio a su cadera, y de ahí, en una caricia, llegó a su vientre cubierto de delicadas cicatrices rosas, aún tiernas.

Ahí, justo bajo su palma, entre pliegues e hilachas de carne y nervios, estaba creciendo su semilla. La noción aumentó el deseo girando en sus entrañas, con un lengüetazo de posesividad. Ira y deseo, lucharon por hacerse escuchar en la cacofonía de su mente.

-De rodillas.

Bastó esa palabra. Solo esa, para despertar a Draco. Todo el cansancio, el agotamiento, y el miedo, que habían estado por hundirlo, se quebraron al despertarse su orgullo, su voluntad, y su mente. Sus pupilas casi apagadas se encendieron de ira.

-No.- la palabra surgió helada, de haber sido líquida habría salido de su garganta en polvo de hielo.

Las garras de Harry se detuvieron sobre la piel que habían estado acariciando. Cogido completamente por sorpresa. Y sin embargo, ver el fuego de regreso en las pupilas gris acero, agarró algo dentro de él.

-¿No?- Musitó apenas. El tono incrédulo, teñido de pasión. En su interior supo que este era el submisivo que deseaba. Orgulloso, ingobernable, apasionado.

El espía alzó la barbilla con orgullo, y la luz del lago resbaló por su cabello plata como un halo verde veneno.

-No.- Repitió afilando la mirada, sus hombros erguidos, dispuesto a presentar batalla.- El trato era que podrías follarme.- Las palabras pronunciadas de la manera más dura y brutal, dejando claro que no le afectaba. Harry sintió su piel ronronear donde el aliento del rubio le rozó el rostro. - No que fuera a ser tu esclavo, Raksa. Así que, o te pones a ello, o me dejas en paz.- Su tono un perfecto acerado cuchillo. Hiriente, cortante, y ponzoñosamente dulce.

El repentino ataque de Draco, levantó el instinto de Harry como nada podía haberlo hecho. Sonrió.

-Me parece justo.- El sensual siseo acarició los labios de Draco, un segundo antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto con los del arácnido. Un roce, apenas un encontrarse de planos húmedos, de labios fijamente cerrados, de pieles cálidas, que solo duró un instante.

Harry se retiró la capucha. Su parte arácnida estaba finalmente activa, pero la humana aún predominaba, y los cambios en su rostro no eran aún tan extremos.

Draco levantó la vista al separarse sus bocas. Los irises verdes que se encontraron con los suyos eran casi humanos, la piel negra, cuajada de pequeños planos de quitina entorno a los ojos y la fuerte mandíbula, los colmillos de araña sobresalían apenas entre los carnosos labios, el loco cabello negro parecía haber sido mordido, más que cortado.

Nunca antes había parecido el monstruo tan humano.

Las incrustaciones de quitina brillaban levemente bajo la luz, como chispas negras. Yla curiosidad le llevó a levantar la mano inconscientemente, hasta que sus dedos quedaron a un suspiro de rozar la piel del pómulo del otro.

-Adelante.- La voz de Raksa arrastró sus dedos el último milímetro. La piel era levemente rugosa, pero la quitina era suave como una superficie de metal pulido. Antes no lo había notado.

Sus miradas se atraparon la una a la otra durante un instante. Algo les llamó en el otro, como un tirón en el pecho.

Draco tomó aire bruscamente y quiso alejarse un paso, poner distancia entre ellos, pero Harry fue más rápido, cogiéndole del brazo.

\- ¡BOUMMMM!

El suelo tembló violentamente. Harry se desequilibró en la onda que vibró por la piedra como un terremoto, y cayó al suelo con un gruñido, derrumbado de costado, arrastrando consigo a Malfoy.

-¡¿Que…?!

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 10- Cayendo.**

Las ramas del gran árbol pendían inclinadas por el peso de los años, los espinos, el muérdago y las hiedras, que habían ido creciendo sobre él.

El musgo que lo cubría como un manto, era de un gris descolorido. Y su tronco, que se elevaba en el bosque como una torre vigía, tenía el tinte quebradizo de una costra vieja.

La noticia había afectado profundamente al gran padre del bosque.

"Soul, cómo has podido dejarle ir?" el susurro como de viento entre sus hojas, cayó sobre el anciano vela, acusador.

Las acromántulas que trepaban por el gran Padre del bosque, se revolvieron inquietas. Todas ellas conocían al antiquísimo vela, difícilmente había nadie en la bosque que no lo hiciera, pero ahora sus silenciosas miradas parecían espejos, por todo el reconocimiento que había en ellas.

"Harry ya no es un muchacho, es un hombre. Ninguno de nosotros debería olvidar eso." Soul respondió calmadamente, de pies ante el árbol.

Donde otros se habrían inclinado con respeto, Soul nunca había visto la necesidad. Hacía mucho que ambos se conocían, aunque el espíritu a veces olvidará los lazos de familiaridad que les unían.

Las ramas se agitaron suavemente, en una brisa inexistente, haciendo que el roce de las hojas se convirtiera en un sonido desagradable.

"Sabes cuánto necesitamos a Harry, cuánto depende de él. Y ahora que por fin había encontrado un submisivo, tú permites que regrese al mundo humano." El susurro se apagó suavemente hasta hacerse apenas discernible. Delicado y dolido. "Acaso no valoras la vida de cuantos habitan en el bosque?"

Soul agitó la cabeza cansadamente, un suspiro en sus viejos hombros caídos.

"Sabes que si. Siempre he valorado la vida del bosque. Más de lo que he valorado ninguna otra cosa. Tu mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo." Levantó la mirada al gran árbol. Sus ojos azules estaban velados por la edad, opacos, y sin embargo, el dolor que se reflejó en ellos por un momento, sangraba todavía, a pesar de las décadas transcurridas.

Una ramita se levantó para rozar su mejilla. Apenas una caricia, casi arrepentida. Soul puso una mano sobre ella, como para retener las delicadas hojas contra su piel. Pero el contacto era tan suave, que el espíritu podría haberse liberado casi sin intentarlo, de haberlo querido.

Sin embargo, ninguno quiso renunciar al encuentro.

"Porque entonces, Soul?" las palabras fueron un murmullo extraño, quizás… Soul pensó que había tristeza en ellas. Pero si era así, no podía decirlo.

"Quería darles tiempo." Musitó.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara a hablar, algo más que seguridad tiñó sus palabras. Algo agridulce y frágil… "Tiempo para conocerse lejos de las responsabilidades, que de otro modo, habrían presionado sobre Harry."

"Esas responsabilidades no desaparecerán porque lo hayas enviado lejos." El espíritu sonaba tan cansado y anciano…

"Lo sé. Pero le hemos quitado ya tanto a ese joven… ¿No merece la oportunidad de ser feliz?" sus viejos dedos arrugados, acariciaron las hojas secas apoyadas en su piel.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

El suelo tembló violentamente.

Draco y Raksa se desequilibraron en la onda que vibró por la piedra como un terremoto, pero pero no calleron all suelo.

"¡¿Qu-?!"

Gingy entró corriendo histéricamente, medio tropezando en la prisa por llegar a ellos, chillando con voz aguda sin sentidos que Draco no tenía tiempo para intentar descifrar.

-¡CALLATE!- El grito silencio al elfo doméstico, pero no hizo que dejara de retorcerse las orejas entre sus manitas, los ojos enormes y llorosos.

El castillo volvió a temblar, estremecido como si algo inmenso lo hubiera golpeado. Polvo empezó a desprenderse de la piedra negra del techo. Pero esta vez Draco estaba preparado y logró mantenerse en pie, el elfo en cambio tropezó y trastabillo, y se habría golpeándo con la pared, si Raksa no hubiera estado allí para agarrarlo.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó Raksa

Malfoy no contestó, ya estaba arrancando la primera túnica limpia del armario, y recogiendo las botas y el abrigo abandonados en el suelo.

Raksa se dirigió a Gingy, con una amabilidad de la que Draco le había creido incapaz. 

-¿Qué está pasando?

El elfo gimoteó como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y Draco sintió su paciencia tambalearse mientras se vestía con movimientos casi violentos.

-…N…nos….no….- grandes lagrimones empezaron a formarse en los vidriosos ojos saltones.

Harry posó una mano amablemente, en el hombro del elfo doméstico. Inclinándose a su altura.

-Tranquilo Gyngy, puedes decirlo.– la serenidad de su voz logró calmarlo lo suficiente, para que asintiera sorbiéndose los mocos, y consiguierá terminar la frase.

-…Están… Nos están atacando.

Draco cerró los puños, un momento, con los cordones de la bota que se estaba anundando apretados entre sus dedos.

No era la primera vez que atacaban Hogwarts, pero si la primera en que el castillo temblaba. Al menos una de las barreras debía de haberse roto. Y sin embargo, era imposible que nadie fuera del castillo hubiera logrado quebrarlas sin hacer saltar todas las alarmas. Solo podía haber sido alguien ya dentro.

"El espía." - La ira encendió sus venas haciendo burbujear todo su torrente sanguíneo, y convirtiendo la palabra en metal fundido.

-Muy bien Gyngy. Ahora vuelve con los demás elfos.- comandó.

El pequeño tragó angustiosamente. Sus orejas temblando.

-Gyngy no puede marcharse. El amo Dumbledore le ordenó que vigilara a Draco Malfoy. – la vocecilla, totalmente irritante. 

El espía se volvió para gritarle, la paciencia rota, pero Raksa ya se le había adelantado.

-Imperius.- Los enormes ojos saltones se dilataron aún más, a la espera de las órdenes del aracnido.- Gyngy, vuelve con los demás elfos, ayúdales, y no cuentes a nadie lo que has visto en esta habitation.

El uso de un imperdonable sobre el elfo, advertiría a Dumbledore, pero la atención de Draco estaba puesta en Raksa y su capacidad para lanzar magia sin barita, y no en las consecuencias.

Era algo exclusivo de él? O todos los viudas negras podían focalizar su magia sin ayuda?

-Sí amo.-Gingy se desapareció con un pop, en el momento exacto en que la pesada estructura de Hogwarts se estremecía de nuevo, crujiendo ominosamente.

Esta vez el temblor demasiado potente para permanecer en pie. Draco se tambaleó…

-¡Malfoy!-Los brazos de Raksa estaban en torno a él antes de que pudiera derrumbarse, fuertes y seguros. Los ojos de ninfa clavados en él con una intensidad violenta y protectora que lo hizo sentir…

Helado.

Algo frío agarró sus entrañas, en respuesta al peligro y al contacto protector del otro. Una sensacíon que le hizo temblar… y estremecerse amable, suavemente…

Parpadeó, por un segundo atrapado en si mismo, tratando de comprender la sensacíon. La extrañeza, y la aun más rara familiaridad, como sí de algún modo no le perteneciera, y al mismo tiempo, fuera suya más profundamente que ningún sentimiento que jamás hubiera tenido.

-¿Estás bien?- la profunda voz siseante, cargada, sin desearlo, de la preocupación del viuda negra que se había levantado en lo profundo de la mente de Harry, nada más percibir el peligro, sorprendieron momentáneamente al rubio… Hasta que recordó la razón detrás de su actitud protectora: la cría que cargaba.

Sus irises se enfriaron.

El nuevo seísmo se detuvo, y Draco aprovechó para liberarse de sus brazos forzosamente. Buscando poner una distancia entre los dos, que su mente necesitaba desesperadamente para recuperar la compostura. Harry le permitió alejarse, observándole seriamente por vez primera.

Draco, de repente, parecía... Fragil.

Con la ropa arrugada adhiriéndose a sus delgadas formas, la palidez ceniza de su piel… demasiado palido quizas, para un humano...y el cansancio casi roto de los enormes ojos grises. La respiración agitada… finalmente su araña debía estar despertando.

-Malfoy…

-Estoy bien.- Las palabras salieron duras y planas, creíbles. Pero no lo estaba. No estaba bien. Y Harry pudo oler la mentira en el sudor de su piel helada. Aún así, decidió no insistir, ahora tenían un problema mayor.

Fuera empezaban a escucharse gritos.

Draco abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. La gente había sido despertada de golpe por el ataque, y ahora empezaba a salir de las habitaciones, a correr por los pasillos de los sótanos hacia las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores. En camisón y pijamas, las varitas en las manos.

Los aterrados padres gritaban histéricamente a sus hijos que huyeran, mientras varios miembros de la orden se apresuraban a recoger a los pequeños en grupos que poner a salvo. Hermanos mayores agarraban a sus hermanos pequeños, que lloraban desconsoladamente. Madres asustadas despedían a sus esposos mientras corrían con los miembros de la orden, sus hijos en los brazos. Mujeres y hombres subían apresuradamente las escaleras, y fuera a lo lejos, se escuchaban a penas los rugidos de la batalla.  
Harry se echó la capucha sobre su rostro inhumano, y ambos salieron al pasillo, el rubio decidido a llegar al combate. Pero a medida que avanzaban la marea de gente fue creciendo, cada vez más personas salían de sus habitaciones, hasta ser ahogados por el gentío. Empujados, arrollados, y lanzados, por todas aquellas personas tratando de escapar.

Aún así Malfoy no parecía notarlo, estaba luchando por llegar a las escaleras, tratando desesperadamente por hacer algo por ayudar a repeler las fuerzas del señor tenebroso, por salvar a las personas que quería, y que no sabía en qué lugar de toda aquella locura podían estar; Su padrino Severus, su mejor amiga Mione, los pequeños Rose y Hugo, que eran como sus propios sobrinos, y también, el único familiar en quién aún confiaba y quería, Sirius, y el amigo que había confiado en él cuando nadie más lo había hecho, Remus, y su hijo Teddy… Todos ellos estaban en alguna parte de aquella jauría de carne. Y Draco estaba comprendiendo lo realmente peligroso de la situación.

Dentro de él su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente a medida que avanzaba, y cada vez era más evidente lo grave del ataque. Se forzó a ir aún más deprisa, pero era casi imposible avanzar, y las escaleras parecían a una eternidad.

Aún así continuó empujando hacia adelante. Determinado a llegar a ellos. Harry lo seguía de cerca, no permitiendo que los separaran las olas de gente. Arrollando a quienes se interponían entre él y Malfoy, sin importarle quien fuera.

El castillo tembló de nuevo, mucho más violentamente que antes, toda la estructura crujió, y varios fragmentos del techo cayeron. Enormes pedazos de roca que aplastaron a la gente bajo ellos.

Crujidos horribles.

Los gritos crecieron hasta hacerse insoportables. Sonidos de horror, pánico y agonía. Todo se descontroló. La gente solo quería escapar, y no le importaba quien estuviera delante de la salida. Draco fue empujado violentamente, trastabillo. Si caía sería aplastado por la muchedumbre. Alguien golpeó sus piernas, perdió completamente el equilibrio. Jadeó sabiendo que iba a caer bajo los pies de la marabunta rugiente, y estiró el brazo tratando de agarrarse a algo en un último gesto desesperado… las garras de Raksa se cerraron entorno a su muñeca, tirando de él hacia el refugio de su cuerpo.

Chocó contra el poderoso torso masculino, y los brazos del viuda lo rodearon protectoramente. La musculatura cubierta de placa quitinosa, dura como acero, haciendo de pantalla contra todo el gentío a su alrededor.

Jadeó, mareado, estaba hiperventilando, la ansiedad de toda la situación golpeándolo con violencia. ¡Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que encontrar a Sirius, Severus, Mione, Remus, a Hugo, Teddy, Rose, antes de que fuera tarde!

Todo tembló de nuevo, más gritos, chillidos, más pedazos del techo desprendiéndose sobre ellos. Toda la estructura retumbó como si hubiera sido golpeada por un monstruo gigantesco. Enormes fragmentos de roca empezaron a despedazarse sobre el gentío, aplastando a los desgraciados que intentaban escapar.

Toda cordura se perdió.

Harry atrapó a Draco contra la pared, a refugio de la lluvia de piedra, su cuerpo como una mampara contra el infierno desatado.

Algunos intentaron parar las rocas con magia, pero casi de inmediato se hizo patente que no servía de nada. El señor tenebroso parecía querer derrumbar el castillo sobre ellos. Y de algún modo había encontrado la manera de lograr detener toda magia protectora. Un trabajo que debía haber llevado meses realizar, años planear. Una tarea que solo podía haberse completado con ayuda.

"El espía." – la palabra rota y ahogada en su cabeza, mientras veía por encima del hombro de Raksa, como la gente se pisaba unos a otros, se empujaban, se MATABAN en su intento por huir.

Escuchó los gritos de los moribundos. El rugido de la muchedumbre caída en la locura. Era como pisar el infierno. Un infierno en el que solo Raksa lo mantenía en pie. Protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Refugiándolo de los golpes y empujones, con todo lo que tenía.

El shock lo paralizó un instante…

-¡Draco!- el grito apenas sobresalió de toda la marabunta de sonido a su alrededor, pero lo sacudió como una chispa eléctrica. Giró la cabeza, tratando de ver a quien le había llamado -¡DRACO!- esta vez más fuerte.

Y lo vio.

Su padrino, Severus, estaba luchando por llegar a él. Abrió la boca para llamarlo… Y todo Hogwarts se inclinó de lado, parte de las bases habían dado de sí, finalmente, bajo el ataque.

Todo el mundo fue arrastrado por el hundimiento del castillo, en una ola que los lanzó contra la pared en la que habían estado Raksa y él refugiados, con la violencia de un seísmo de nivel 7. Draco se quedó paralizado viéndolo venir a cámara lenta, su mente ralentizada de puro horror. Sabiendo que serían aplastados. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el impacto. Y sintió como el guardián se curvaba a su alrededor, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, antes de que la ola les diera de lleno.

El impacto fue brutal.

Todo tembló, gritos, aullidos. El golpe lanzó a Raksa contra Draco casi aplastándolo con su musculatura, los poderosos brazos anclados en la roca lo único que consiguió evitarlo, dándole al rubio un espacio mínimo donde refugiarse. Fueron tragados por la marea de carne.

Toda la estructura del edificio continuó temblando, esta vez imparablemente. Hogwarts de estaba derrumbando sobre ellos. Sangre los salpicó a ambos cuando más roca empezó a desprenderse sobre la gente que los atrapaba. Un crujido ominoso amenazo ensordecerlos, y todo el piso superior empezó a caer. Raksa rugió bestialmente.

En aquella pequeña forma humanoide, no podría proteger a Draco si el castillo se derrumbaba sobre ellos. El instinto le abraso por dentro. Y ya le dio igual si lo veían por lo que era, porque en cualquier caso estaban muertos si no cambiaba.

Las personas aún conscientes a su alrededor gritaron de puro horror al ver aquello. Harry rugió de nuevo, su cuerpo destrozó la túnica mientras cambiaba, crecía y se expandía hasta la enorme acromántula que era su forma animal. Su corpachón abarcando casi toda la anchura del pasillo. El techo se derrumbó del todo. Y él se curvó tan prietamente como le era posible, atrapando a Draco bajo su cuerpo, rodeado por la jaula protectora de sus patas.

Con un último crujido todo Hogwarts cayó sobre ellos.

 **Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 11- Trozos de mí, pedazos de ti**

-¡Mama, mi zapatilla!-

-¡Rose, no te pares!-Hermione chilló, y cerró con más fuerza los dedos en torno a la manita helada de su hija, sin importarle si la zapatilla se perdía para siempre, o si Rose tenía que seguir corriendo descalza.

Siguió empujando contra el gentío. Tirando de su pequeña, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y sabiendo que Hugo, su hija mayor, las seguía de cerca. Aun así, cada pocos pasos volvía la vista, buscando su desordenada melena roja con la mirada.

Su pulso era un torrente frenético, un grito histérico. Nunca antes las barreras de Hogwarts se habían visto dañadas de forma tan severa. Y ahora comprendía el error de haberse dejando acunar por un falso sentimiento de seguridad.

La mesa posibilidad de perder a cualquiera de sus dos hijos...

Apretó los dientes.

Ahora la opción más segura, era llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

Pero Hermione y su familia, no eran los únicos que intentaban ponerse a salvo.

Entorno a ellos, como un un enjambre de hormigas, hombres, mujeres y niños, se atropellaban como animales para ser los primeros en buscar refugio.

El pánico les había despojado de su humanidad, dejando solo a las bestias que en el fondo todos somos, y que poco o nada valoran más que su supervivencia, y la de aquellos que les son queridos.

La muchedumbre sonaba como una jauría de perros hambrientos; llantos y gritos… e insultos apenas comprensibles.

Al ritmo en que estaban llegando los temblores, no todos tendrían el tiempo para huir.

Y la marabunta lo sabía.

Otra nueva vibración empezó a subir por el suelo, a ascender por los tabiques de las paredes, a murmurar en la piedra, un siseo como mil insectos…

Un aviso en sus propios huesos…

-¡OTRO TEMBLOR!- alguien gritó.

La gente se lanzó aún más violentamente hacia adelante, como una enorme ola. A nadie parecía importarle aplastar a los demás.

Rose chilló.

Un gemido agudo y largo, de terror infantil.

-¡MAMA!- Ella también intuía lo que se acercaba, aunque fuera demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

Un hombre dos cabezas más grande que Hermione, la golpeó violentamente con el codo en las costillas, lanzándola contra una columna. El dolor explotó en su costado, caliente y húmedo, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

Los pequeños pies de Rose, ahora uno de ellos descalzo, tropezaron al enredarse en el borde de su camisón… la mano inerte de su madre se le escapó de entre lo pequeños dedos, demasiado niña para poder agarrarse con la fuerza necesaria.

El terror la hizo llorar… La gente no paraba de empujarla.

Se tropezó.

-¡MAMA!

Cerró los ojos…. el calor de la presencia de Hugo, hizo que volviera a mirar.

-¡Hugo!

Su hermano mayor la levantó en brazos, arropándola con su cuerpo desgarbado de niño a medio camino de ser un hombre, todavía en pijama de rayas. Y se lanzó cargado con ella, empujando y luchando, para llegar junto a su madre, con un rictus en los labios que iba más allá del miedo o la ira, para hacerse pura determinación. 

-¡Mama!- llamó Hugo.

Hermione, aún mareada, apretó los dientes, abriéndose paso a duras penas para reunirse con sus hijos. 

Los tres se encontraron en medio de la pesadilla, cuando las paredes, los suelos, el techo… se estremecieron, vibraron, y gimieron, como un enorme dragón moribundo. Todo tembló violentamente. El suelo se agrieto, abriendo brechas a su paso. Y solo el esfuerzo conjunto de madre e hijo, consiguió que los tres se refugiaran bajo la arcada de una puerta, evitando por unos pasos, despeñarse por alguna de las grietas.

Otros no fueron tan afortunados.

Cerca, el hombre que la había golpeado, resbaló cuando otro hombre que intentaba salvarse, se agarró desesperadamente a su pierna, y cayó, arrastrandolo consigo.

Mione estiró la mano intentando ayudar...pero sus dedos solo rozaron el borde raído de un abrigo, antes de que desaparecieran piso abajo.

-¡MAMA VAMOS!- gritó Hugo.

Hermione apartó la mirada de la grieta a duras penas.

A su alrededor, Hogwarts parecía estar viniéndose abajo. Intentar avanzar sería una locura, pero si se quedaban estaban muertos.

Entonces la vió.

Una ventana.

No era mucho, una arpillera apenas lo bastante ancha para caber por ella. Pero incluso si conseguían salir, fuera aún estarían los mortífagos, esperando.

Hermione miró a su alrededor una última vez.

-¡Por aquí!

A duras penas, echaron a correr entre la gente. Gracias a Merlin la ventana no estaba lejos.

Cuando llegaron a ella, cascotes de piedra habían empezado a desgajarse del techo, una lluvia de proyectiles que apenas los rozaron, apretados contra la pared junto a la ventana.

Hermione paladeó el polvo de roca en la lengua, el sabor salado del sudor, el regusto amargo del miedo de docenas de personas.

El sonido del llanto y los gritos de tanta gente junta, eran insoportables, un aullido que parecía no acabar. 

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Hermione, la varita en su mano entumecida. Y el cristal de la ventana explotó hacia fuera.

El suelo a su alrededor empezó a derrumbarse.

-Tú primero Hugo.- llamó.

Sus mirada se encontraron un segundo, y Hermione vio que su hijo hubiera querido protestar. Ofrecerse, quizás, a quedarse atrás, mientras su hermana y su madre escapaban. Pero algo debió ver en los ojos de su madre, que hizo aceptara sus palabras.

Su cuerpo adolescente, alto, desgarbado, y sin embargo fuerte, en maneras en que alguien tan joven no debería serlo aún, se coló fácilmente por la abertura.

Estaban en un segundo piso, y la caída podría haber sido peligrosa, sin embargo había un alféizar en el que apoyarse. Y que Hugo usó para sentarse, y mirar hacia adentro.

-Coge a Rose.- Hermione levantó a su hija mejor en brazos, para pasarla por la ventana, hacia los brazos extendidos de su hermano mayor.

-No mamá, no.- suplicó la pequeña aferrándose a su camisón.

Rose la miraba con ojos enormes y asustados, sus desordenados rizos zanahoria, esparcidos en torno a su carita, como un montón de ovillos de lana descosidos, y el cuerpecito, apenas envuelto por un camisón viejo y descolorido, temblando.

Parecía tan frágil como una cometa en la tormenta. 

Hermione apartó tiernamente los rizos de su carita. Esforzándose por ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se estuviera viniendo abajo, y del miedo terrible que ella también sentía.

-No temas miedo cielo. Hugo cuidará de ti.- Las manitas de Rose se aflojaron apenas, y Hermione la levantó con cuidado, pasandosela a Hugo.

-Ahora tú, mamá.-llamó su hijo mayor. Pero ella negó suavemente.

-No, alguien tiene que bajaros.

-¡MAMA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NO!- El muchacho hubiera querido agarrarla, pero ya tenía a Rose en brazos, y no podía arriesgarse a soltar un brazo.

-Hugo…- la voz de Hermione se endulzó terriblemente, hasta casi romperse. Y la mano se le apoyó en el brazo de su hijo, casi sin darse cuenta, a través de la ventana – Por favor, Hugo… -bajó la mirada a su hija menor, acunada entre ambos- …mira a tu hermana.-  
Hugo bajó un momento las pupilas, a los enormes irises avellana.

-…Hugo… tengo miedo. –la vocecilla tan pequeña y aguda, como la de un pájaro. Rose estaba llorando.

-Cuida de ella. –musitó Mione.

El pelirrojo pareció decrecer, y derruirse en las palabras de su madre.

\- No… -musitó con las mejilla húmedas de lágrimas que no sabía estaba vertiendo.

Hugo, en su pijama de rayas azules y blancas, arrugado y sucio, los pies calzados en peludas zapatillas de casa. Con el desordenado cabello rojizo, y las pecas que salpicaban su rostro, y que no habían cambiado desde que fuera solo un bebé, parecía de nuevo un niño. Pero ya no lo era.

Sino un hombre muy joven, que había visto demasiado.  
Y Hermione sintió un profundo orgullo por este joven, en que se había convertido su pequeño.

-Os quiero mucho. ¡Movilicorpus!- 

A solo dos metros del suelo, el techo terminó de derrumbarse con un estruendo gigantesco. 

**oOo**

-¡AGUANTA!- el grito de Remus apenas tuvo sonido en medio del huracán de aullidos, llantos, gemidos, chillidos, explosiones, órdenes…

El muro vibró, se estremeció, combó peligrosamente. A punto de derrumbarse.

Ron llamó aún más de su magia, extrayéndola de todo rincón dentro de sí donde aún pudiera quedar algo que dar; de la médula de sus huesos, del calor de su sangre, de las puntas de sus dedos y de sus pies… para sustentar la pared un minuto más, unos segundos más. Solo lo suficiente para que Remus, y el grupo de magos que lideraba, pudieran apuntalarlo. Si caía, el segundo piso no se sostendría mucho tiempo. Y tras él caerían todos los demás.

-¡DAOS PRISA!- Gritó, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, toda su atención y poder concentrados en la varita y el rayo de energía que abrazaba el muro, como tabiques de apuntalamiento. Podía sentir como se le entumecía el cuerpo, y se le iba el calor. Se tambaleó, logró sostenerse, y gruñó por el esfuerzo. La piedra gruño con él, como un enorme animal moribundo.

Remus y su grupo lanzaban un hechizo tras otro, creando una red perfecta de energía mágica, que iba fundiéndose con la piedra y anclándose a ella, en una segunda piel destinada a endurecerlo. Pero Ron ya no podía dar más. Aun así, a pesar del cansancio, del helor que se estaba colando por sus poros, de la sensación cada vez más irreal del mundo disolviéndose en delirio a su alrededor, se forzó a continuar sosteniendo el conjuro. Y solo cuando sus propios latidos empezaron también a apagarse, finalmente, se rindió, y cayó de rodillas, esperando desesperanzadamente, que la pared no cayera.

-¡Bien hecho Ron!-

-¿Qué…?- Levantó la mirada, nublada del sudor helado que le corría por la frente, y se le adhería a la sien, en gotas gruesas de agotamiento.

El muro estaba en pie. Apuntalado.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano de Remus en el hombro. Levantó la mirada al cansado lupino, y sonrió a penas, al borde del colapso.

-Lo he hecho.

Remus sonrió también, definitivamente fatigado, pero todavía de pies. Su naturaleza le permitía una resistencia, que un mago normal no podía esperar tener.

-Descansa Ronal, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Has visto ha…-pero Remus ya se había ido, de nuevo introducido en la refriega de refugiados, miembros de la orden, y heridos, que intentaban por todos los medios impedir el derrumbamiento del último refugio de la luz. -… ¿Hermione y los niños? 

**oOo**

Sirius gritó, advirtiendo a la gente que huía mediante el floo. Fuera de la sala, el techo se venía abajo. Se giró mirando al interior, a la gente que todavía no había tenido tiempo de escapar. Un brujo adulto empujó a la pareja de niños que estaba en la fila esperando su turno, e intentó llegar al floo antes de que el derrumbamiento los alcanzara.

Alrededor estalló el caos. El suelo vibró violentamente y los pequeños chillaron.

Sirius penetró en el gentío violento y terrible. Incluso en el terror del momento, aquellos que sabían quién era el aguerrido hechicero se apartaron de su paso. Agarró al hombre por el cuello de la túnica, y lo echó a un lado golpeándolo violentamente contra la pared.

Un enorme fragmento de piedra se derrumbó del techo. La gente aulló.

-¡CORRED!- Gritó a los niños.

El área floo se venía abajo.

Él tambien echó a correr, pero hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. 

**oOo**

(Harry)

Oscuridad.

Agotamiento…

La sensación desagradable, pesada y húmeda, de algo pulposo apilado contra él, bajo él, sobre él, que no le dejaba moverse.

El sonido de gotas chocando contra roca: pic, pic, pic. Y el olor… el aire que penetraba en sus pulmones, en bocanadas frías y pastosas, que apestaban a corrupción, a cosas pútridas, al hedor profundamente desagradable de carne en descomposición, y al aroma tóxico, oxidado, de la sangre coagulada.

Como respirar dentro de un matadero.

Gimió vagamente.

Esforzándose por apartar la oscuridad en su cerebro. Y el ardor en sus músculos, el malestar en sus entrañas, se escurrieron de la oscuridad a la luz de su mente consciente. Calando hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, nadando en la cavidad de su cerebro.

Emitió un gruñido de queja, todavía no del todo alerta.

Cada vez más despierto, otros matices empezaron a hacerse discernibles bajo el hedor de la masacre; el perfume excitante del miedo y el pánico, el olor mohoso del sudor rancio, la fetidez ácida de los orines… el aroma fresco de Draco en medio de la putridez.

Lluvia limpia sobre el pegajoso hedor.

"Malfoy… "- Parpadeó, abrió los ojos, en un gesto, básicamente, reflejo.

No había nada que iluminara, pero a Harry la oscuridad no podía impedirle ver, sus pupilas arácnidas lo captaron todo… y lo que vio, activó completamente su cerebro adormecido.

Todo en torno era un útero sanguinolento.

Líquido vital oscuro y pegajoso, similar a melaza, una sustancia casi coagulada, resbalando lentamente por las paredes hechas de cascotes, madera astillada, piedra quebrada.

Bañando toda la superficie de la caverna formada en torno a él.

Escombros aglutinados por una masa rojizo tostada, como aceite de motor oxidado, que no era otra cosa que restos humanos.

Entrañas reventadas, huesos hechos astilla, tela desgarrada, y los fluidos íntimos del organismo, unidos en un cemento macabro.

Cadáveres que apenas parecían nada humano.

Ver todo esto cortocircuitó su cerebro, y golpeó el puzle roto de su memoria, como un martillo, hasta encajarlo de nuevo de forma demoledora. Y recordó… El ataque, la avalancha, el desesperado impulso por proteger a…"Malfoy." Imágenes nítidas como fotografías mentales.

Su parte arácnida, conjuró el instinto protector para morderle con colmillos afilados la nuca, y recordarle lo que contenían sus patas cerradas con la fuerza de una jaula.

"Mi compañero." Susurró el viuda.

"Un mortífago, un espía, un asesino, un manipulador…" Recordó la parte humana. "Dos cosas ciertas." Susurró el guardián. Pero en este momento la necesidad de saber si Malfoy estaba bien, relegó las tres hebras a un segundo plano.

Cuidadosamente, desenredó sus patas, para revelar a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy, oculto bajo el refugio de su cuerpo.

La sangre pegajosa que lo empapaba todo, había resbalado por las ranuras entre sus patas, y caído sobre él; bañando su piel en rojo y negro, filtrándose en las hebras de su pelo, acunándose en los huecos de su carne.

Deslizándose por el borde de los labios entreabiertos, como para aliviar una sed aun dormida. Y colgado en delicadas gotas como rocío carmín, de sus pestañas. Había tanta sangre, que era imposible decir si parte de ella era suya.

Harry tragó saliva, observando…

El pecho ascendía y descendía. La respiración era profunda y rítmica, sin ningún siseo, ni gesto en su cara( máscara roja, serena) que indicara dolor.

Las pupilas verdes recorrieron la figura de pies a cabeza, buscando cualquier pequeña anomalía que indicara la presencia de una herida… La tela, húmeda, se adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel sangrienta. Delineando cada curva y saliente, cada forma, hueco, pequeño detalle, de la carcasa física, de aquella mente helada.

Apartó la mirada, súbitamente consciente del deseo enroscándose, como lenguas ígneas, en sus entrañas. Cogió el hambre afilada, y la apartó a un lado bruscamente.

Ahora no era el momento, ni el lugar para el reflejo instintivo de su araña.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en poco, a poco, comprobar si los cascotes podían sostenerse solos, sin el soporte de la mole de su cuerpo viuda.

Una vez seguro, dejó que su cuerpo mudara a la forma híbrida que era su carcasa natural. El cambio, siempre tan suave, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo con la facilidad que esperaba… pero algo no estaba bien. Algo… cuando su nueva forma se hubo asentado, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy.

"Algo no está bien." Se sentía débil, demasiado.

Encogió los hombros, suavemente, buscando adaptarse mejor a las curvas y junturas de esta figura, y el dolor, brevemente dormido hasta entonces, quizás por el shock, despertó y flameó por su columna, vértebra a vértebra, hasta abrasar toda su espalda, de dentro a afuera, en un chispazo eléctrico.

Con un gemido ahogado, Harry se derrumbó sobre palmas y rodillas, temblando y estremeciéndose. El acto reflejo de sostenerse tensó los músculos de su cuerpo desde las piernas a los brazos, y el sufrimiento se multiplicó hasta arrancarle un grito inarticulado. Forzándole apoyar la frente contra la piedra ensangrentada.

Los brazos le temblaban violentamente, apenas soportando su peso.

Para cuando el dolor se hubo mitigado lo suficiente para permitirle pensar, el sudor perlaba la superficie ya cubierta de sangre, de su quitina, y su organismo tiritaba con violencia.

Conseguir sentarse fue agotador. El trabajo de varios minutos agónicos, de concentración y sufrimiento, que lo dejaron sintiéndose frágil como cáscara de huevo. Apenas consiguió mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia la zona que más dolor parecía emitir…

El oxígeno se paró en su tráquea de golpe.

Rota.

La quitina que cubría su espinazo… era una masa aplastada, quebrada hacia dentro, de trozos como cuchillas de vidrio negro, clavados en la carne triturada. Sangre y otros fluidos verdosos y amarillos, supuraban entre ellos sobre lo que quedaba de su espalda. Resbalando por hilachas de tejido, y esquirlas de hueso, de forma repugnante.

Su coraza era dura, pero al parecer, no tanto como para salvaguardarlo del impacto de varias toneladas de piedra.

Apartó la mirada, el estómago le dio un vuelco viscoso. Y pensó, vagamente, en histeria escalando su epidermis, si no habría tragado alguna babosa… Sacudió la cabeza, disipando la extraña, casi delirante, idea. Reconociéndola por lo que era.

Un síntoma.

"Tengo fiebre." El cansancio blando, los mareos, la debilidad, y ahora el inicio del delirio… Cerró los ojos. "He pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente." Lo bastante para que las heridas se infectaran en aquel entorno séptico.

Necesitaba curarse.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, intentando conjurar su magia. Pero estaba demasiado débil, y ebrio de dolor para concentrarse.

Empezaba a marearse.

Se derrumbó de costado, sin fuerzas.

Necesitaba ayuda.

 **oOo**

Draco despertó con la sensación de tener los pulmones secos como gravilla, el cuerpo dolorido, y la carne magullada, húmeda y pegajosa.

Instintivamente intentó incorporarse, pero sus miembros, blandos, resbalaron en la sustancia viscosa que cubría el suelo, obligándole a permanecer tumbado. Se sentía como si hubiera tomado demasiado café, y luego, para contrarrestar, hubiera tragado un par de pociones de sueño.

No era una sensación agradable.

Durante un instante, no pudo hacer más que respirar. La conciencia de otras sensaciones, desplegándose poco a poco en su cerebro; algo que goteaba, humedad pegajosa en su piel, la conciencia de algo sobre su pecho, y el olor…

La nariz se le frunció involuntariamente, su estómago dio un giro extraño…

-Ung…- El hedor era terrible. Asfixiante, pútrido, y sin embargo…no enteramente desagradable.

Parpadeó, las pestañas ateridas por algo pegajoso.

-¿Qué…?- Levantó las pupilas lentamente… y lo que vio… sangre… por todas partes… entrañas, y piedra, y rojo, rojo impregnándolo todo….el suelo eran cuerpos apilados unos encima de otros, y de la roca derruida… pedazos de carne… reconoció un rostro, no sabía su nombre. Pero era la mirada, ahora bacía, de un hombre que había visto en los pasillos no hacía ni una semana… y sintió… HAMBRE…

La realización y el horror lo golpearon como un tren en marcha.

Su estómago se encogió violentamente, todos sus músculos gritaron, y tuvo que obligarse a rodar sobre sí mismo para vomitar sobre la roca, y no ahogarse en su propio esputo. Bilis y otros residuos, expulsados forzosamente por el asco y el horror, que podía sentir desgarrando su cerebelo.

Quemándole el estómago al salir.

Los últimos restos resbalaron por su barbilla, y pringaron el suelo entre sus brazos, uniéndose al charco de vómito. El repentino vacío de su estómago aumentó el malestar, e hizo afilarse el apetito hasta ser como una navaja. Jadeó, y el olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, para apartar la tentación.

-No, no, no. – Draco musitó para sí mismo. Repitiendo la palabra como una exhortación. Gimió ahogadamente. Solo un monstruo podía sentir algo así.

No podía pensar, no podía reaccionar…

Una mano se apoyó temblorosa en la suya, y la sensación, de repente tan real, fue como un shock anafiláctico.

Para Harry fue un reflejo, un desesperado esfuerzo, casi inconsciente, de sobrevivir, lo que hizo que intentará llamar la atención de Malfoy.

Draco cogió aire de golpe, repentinamente consciente del otro. Agradecido por tener algo a lo que agarrarse, fuera de su cráneo. Súbitamente capaz de respirar otra vez.

Sus pupilas giraron cautelosamente hacia la el dueño de los dedos temblorosos.

-¿Raksa?... -

El cuerpo de Raksa, normalmente negro y reluciente como la cáscara de un escarabajo, o las centelleantes facetas pulida de una obsidiana, estaba a solo un paso de él, derrumbado de costado… su brillo quebrado… su espalda…

Abierta en pedazos, como si algo hubiera aplastado la quitina y la carne debajo con el sadismo de un loco. Una herida supurante de sangre coagulada, líquidos amarillos y verdes, que goteaban sobre la piedra del suelo. Formando un charco cada vez más grande.

Draco no necesitó que le dijera, que eran esas sustancias verdes y amarillas. Porque la parte arácnida, cada vez más despierta de sí, ya lo sabía.

Eran los fluidos del interior del viuda negra. Los líquidos y cocciones, que estaban mucho más profundo de la carne bajo su piel, que la habitual sangre roja. Los bebedizos que corrían por sus órganos más delicados, los que estaban bajo su coraza más gruesa, y los que eran su auténtica salvia vital.

La realización lo dejó paralizado.

Fue como si hielo en forma de alambre de espino, se clavara en sus tobillos para subir a través de sus piernas, hasta alcanzar el interior de su pecho. Un deseo protector, que apenas logró reconocer como propio, levantándose en el hueco arañado detrás de sus costillas, como un extraño demonio.

Cerró el medio metro que los separaba, sin recordar siquiera como.

-Raksa- el siseo en el que surgió el nombre entrecortado, tenía poco de humano. Pero Draco no se dio cuenta. Y en realidad, aunque lo hubiera hecho, en su estado no habría significado nada.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del modo en que se expandieron los irises grises, en sus cuencas, hasta casi tragarse el blanco del globo ocular.

Harry jadeó, un gorgeous ahogado en sangre fue todo cuanto surgió de sus labios. El dolor era todo su mundo ahora... no podía parar de tiritar. ¿Por qué no podía parar de tiritar?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo sucedido. El espía, los temblores, el ataque…

"Me ha protegido." No era una pregunta. Dentro de la caja apolillada de su cerebro, el momento en que Raksa se cerró en torno a él como una enorme jaula negra, protegiéndole de todo, se había iluminado igual que un fluorescente en la oscuridad.

Extendió los dedos, cada vez más blancos, hasta apoyarlos con inmensa delicadeza en el borde destrozado del hombro de Raksa.

Harry gimió. Por un momento su visión se ennegreció hasta desaparecer. El contacto demasiado para su cuerpo ya maltrecho. Draco retiró las yemas al instante.

-Raksa….- siseó quedamente. El viuda negra se moría. Lo veía en el gris de su piel oscura, y en las sombras bajo sus párpados. Ya no podría volver a mirarle a la cara. A esos ojos verdes inmensos, que parecían vapor de veneno.

Si era expulsado del refugio de los brazos de Raksa, y perdía la hechicería terrible de sus labios. Si era echado por la muerte, de la magia extraña de su encuentro… y perdía aquello aún informe entre ellos…

Si todo eso ocurría, jamás podría volver a sentirse completo.

Suspiró húmedamente, saboreando las lágrimas sin verter. No sabía de dónde salían aquellas ideas. Porque sonaban tan ciertas y terribles. Todo lo horrible que le había hecho el viuda negra, parecía muy lejano ahora. Como recuerdos de otra persona. En su estela perduraba la impresión solida de su abrazo, la calidez lánguida de su veneno en las venas, la fuerza de su posesividad… todas las veces en que había salvado su vida… todo lo que había dado por él.

-Raksa…Raksa…- llamó. Harry levantó la mirada al sonido de su voz, demasiado afiebrado, para comprender qué le hablaban en una lengua, que ya no era humana- ¿Cómo puedo sanarte? Los hechizos que conozco no funcionaran contigo.-

Las palabras de Draco tardaron unos instantes en cobrar sentido. Y cuando lo hicieron, Harry se sintió como una rata atrapada contra la pared. Porque en esta forma, Malfoy tenía razón, ningún hechizo le haría efecto. Para que la magia pudiera tocarle, tendría que renunciar por completo a la protección de su parte arácnida, adoptar su forma humana… revivir a Harry Potter.

La idea le hizo tiritar aún más fuerte.

Permitir que alguien supiera que seguía vivo, abrir otra vez la puerta de ese pasado, sería tener que enfrentarse a cosas que había creído enterradas, tener que verse de nuevo enredado en la telaraña de una guerra que no le importaba. En la que un bando lo quería dócil y obediente como un maniquí, y el otro lo quería muerto.

La sola idea le dio arcadas.

-¡RAKSA!- Sintió una palma cálida en su mejilla. Las convulsiones le robaron las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sentía fino como mantequilla untada en demasiado pan. Se le escapaba la realidad-¡Aguanta, vamos aguanta!-

Harry jadeó.

Parpadeo.

Era difícil pensar.

Sobre él, Malfoy se inclinaba ocupando toda su vista; una enorme mancha pálida, como una luna inmensa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cerebro parecía soda dentro de una lata, efervescente y furioso por encontrar una salida. El corazón era un vinilo dentro de un tocadiscos loco, tarareando una y otra vez la misma melodía; tu-tum, tu-tum.

"Estoy delirando" Pensó casi divertido. Pero el miedo en sus vísceras era muy real. "¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?" Era difícil concentrarse lo bastante, para agarrar pensamientos, que hacía un segundo, eran tan claros.

"Miedo… Harry… Potter" Cogió la idea y la giro, así, y asá, intentando comprenderla, hasta que se le hizo clara. "Así que era eso, por eso tenía miedo. No quiero volver a ser Harry." No. No quería. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Malfoy estaba gritando algo, no lograba entender qué.

-¡RAKSA, VAMOS, DIME CÓMO PUEDO AYUDAR!-

A, recordó. Si no cambiaba a su forma humana, iba a morir. Pero no quería cambiar. Cerró los ojos, porque ver a Malfoy tan borroso, empezaba a marearle. Algo, otra parte de sí, también estaba gritándole. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" El otro Harry empujó y gritó, y otras imágenes florecieron en su cabeza: Un bosque, arañas, un árbol gigante, lobos, vampiros, centauros, unicornios, duendes, elfos… "El bosque." Si no sobrevivía, ¿quién protegería el bosque?

Tragó saliva. No quería volver a ser Harry, pero deseaba aún menos dejar morir a tantos seres que habían confiado en él, y le habían aceptado, cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Por un instante, Raksa se quedó tan quieto, que en un segundo nebuloso de horror creciente, Draco creyó que había muerto.

-… ¿Rak…sa?…- musitó. Las palabras se deslizaron entre sus labios violentamente rojos. Dedos blancos de nieve, se posaron en la mejilla negra. - ¿RAKSA?

Repentinamente, una convulsión sacudió el cuerpo de Raksa, retorciéndolo igual que un gusano a punto de morir.

-¡RAKSA!- Draco siseó, asustado, sujetándolo por los hombros. Un gorjeo ahogado de agonía, salió tortuosamente, de entre los labios cubiertos de veneno y sangre, y el cambio empezó lento y horripilante.

El proceso siempre tan fluido, esta vez fue como ver una costra abrirse, para dejar salir la pus. El cuerpo se convulsionaba y retorcía, y Draco temió más de una vez que los estertores agónicos iban a ser los últimos.

Los huesos emitieron un crunch horriblemente desagradable, los músculos y cartílagos se recolocaron a cachos, poco a poco. El cuerpo decreció unos centímetros, y la quitina se abrió como miles de conchas de insecto, que se recogieron dentro de la piel, despacio y tortuosamente, hasta desaparecer por completo. El tinte negro de la epidermis de deslavó, hasta hacerse un tono pálido pero humano. Los colmillos de araña, se retorcieron y crujieron, empequeñecieron y crecieron una costra blanca de marfil, para convertirse en dientes humanos. Las garras se transformaron en uñas. Las extremidades se encogieron un poco, hasta tener las proporciones perfectas. Las cuencas de los ojos crujieron y se recolocaron, y la nariz surgió como un hongo en la cara, hasta formarse por completo.

El pelo fue lo único que no cambió. Largo hasta los hombros, negro y desquiciado en puntas y flequillos, más mordido que cortado.

Al final, lo que quedó en el suelo, era un hombre alto, atlético y moreno. Empapado en sangre y fluidos, cuyo espalda parecía el trabajo de un carnicero desquiciado. Huesos rotos, y partes de la columna, asomando a través de la carne hecha pulpa.

Draco nunca había buscando una varita tan deprisa, ni con tanto terror.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos…

A pesar de haber perdido su varita días atrás, cuando huyó de Malfoy manor, no tardó en encontrar otra entre los cadáveres entorno a ellos.

Empezó a recitar cuantos hechizos de curación conocía.

 **Continuará**


	12. Chapter 12

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 12- Odios**

Al final el mundo se redujo a una caverna de piedra ensangrentada, a un hombre (si podía ser llamado así) que se moría, y a conjuros musitados hasta ser ininteligibles.

Cada segundo colgado del borde del siguiente latido, de la próxima inspiración.

Draco ofreció cada hechizo curativo que alcanzaba a recordar, y algunos que sólo intuía podrían ayudar. Hasta quedarse sin más magia que dar.

Agotado, la varita resbaló de sus dedos entumecidos. Su respiración se había tornado lenta, atrapada entre sus labios y sus pulmones, como agua estanca. Sus latidos, pesados, tenían la cadencia de pasos cansados.

Se dejó caer sentado contra la roca, apoyando la espalda en algo húmedo que no quiso mirar, con las piernas extendidas en el suelo ante él.

A su lado, el otro seguía inconsciente, pero al menos ya no temblaba de había hecho todo cuanto podía, ahora, si vivía o moría no estaba en sus manos, sin embargo, si había algo más que todavía podría hacer por él.

Con sus últimas energías, levantó el rostro inerte, y apoyó el cráneo redondeado, empapado en sangre y mugre, en su regazo. Sus dedos temblorosos se enredaron en los mechones pegajosos, blanco mármol entre pelo de un negro teñido de marrón rojizo, sin fuerzas.

Bajo sus yemas y las garras, que ni sabía habían florecido en lugar de sus uñas, podía sentir el calor del otro. Su piel caliente en el regazo, la vida que aún corría en la carcasa maltratada. 

Había un sonido al borde de su percepción, algo más que sus respiraciones y el tintineo de las gotas rojas resbalando hasta el suelo; un murmullo casi callado, ronco, y ajado.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la voz era suya, y de que estaba entonando palabras que no recordaba.

-No te mueras, no me dejes ahora, no me dejes, Raksa, ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, tu miserable bastardo!- el murmullo se convirtió en un grito inarticulado, atragantado, que hizo que le doliera la garganta, y se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba temblando.

-Si me abandonas no te lo perdonaré jamás.- Musitó. La voz seca y agrietada. – No te atrevas a dejarme solo. – La mano se movió un poco, temblando convulsa, para acariciar la cabeza.

Sus palmas blancas bañadas de quitina cristalina, entre el pelo oscuro.

Dentro, algo angustiosamente intenso, se había abierto paso por las junturas de sus huesos, descosiendo la persona que era Draco. Trayendo algo íntimo y extraño a la superficie; Una llama palpitante que no dolía, un quejido bajito como el de una cigarra. Una necesidad extraña, una reacción orgánica parecida a respirar, a la magia que siempre había habido en sus venas, como el palpitar de su corazón.

Draco ya no era Draco, era otra cosa.

Y cuando esta nueva cosa, aún informe, miró a Raksa, a su rostro convertido en una máscara de polvo, sudor, y sangre coagulada… una sensación terrible, hambrienta, hecha de garras y dientes, se desplegó por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Esto que no era Draco, se inclinó sobre Raksa, aspirando el aroma de su piel; vitae, sudor, y la íntima, íntima especia, que lo marcaba como uno de ellos.

Por la ranura de sus párpados entreabiertos, su rostro, tan cerca, era una mancha enorme y rojiza, como una flor de acuarela.

\- Quédate conmigo.- el susurro fue un suspiro casi inaudible, sobre la piel maltrecha. Su aliento fue respirado por el otro, colándose por los agujeros de su nariz para expandirse por su organismo.

Lo que ya no era Draco, sintió una profunda satisfacción al ser consciente de esto; porque… **Raksa era suyo, Suyo, SUYO.**

La idea se desplegó por su cràneo, insidiosa, hincando diminutas y afiladas uñas en su cerebelo.

Suavemente, el nuevo ser hundió la nariz en la sien sudorosa, aspirando su olor. Sintiendo el roce del cabello sucio y duro. Sus labios trazaron la curva de la mejilla masculina, la barbilla,… la otra boca... Labios contra labios, suaves y calientes.

Parpadeó, respirando deliciosamente en el aliento del otro.

El rostro de Raksa era una máscara irreconocible, bajo la costra de suciedad. Y la criatura deseó limpiarlo, para poder mirar debajo, conocer su forma humana, como ya conocía a la araña y el híbrido.

Saber quién era.

La idea floreció delicadamente, como una planta carnívora se abre en su apetito.

Imposible de ignorar, se mezcló con el oxígeno en sus pulmones y se hizo respirar por todo su organismo.

Aquí no tenía agua, ni trapos limpios, y aunque hubiera podido conjurarlos, la posibilidad no pasó en ningún momento por su mente.

Tenía maneras mucho más placenteras para hacerlo.

Delicadamente lamió una tira de piel, saboreando la mezcla de sangre humana, sudor masculino y ceniza ardiente.

Su lengua fue trazando el rostro del otro. Lamidas alternadas con besos, con susurros. Hasta que la cara estuvo completamente limpia. La piel ya no tan pálida, visible a su mirada escrutadora.

Se quedó quieto, mejilla contra mejilla, el aroma del otro en los labios, en la nariz… tan cerca de poder conocer al humano dentro de Raksa… saboreando el momento antes de la revelación, como el placer antes de un beso. Casi más delicioso que el propio encuentro de lenguas y labios. Levantó un dedo, aun levemente tembloroso, para trazar la mandíbula, la nariz patricia, los labios…

"Me eres tan familiar…"

Las pestañas oscuras se estremecieron. Se incorporó apenas, la respiración contenida. Los párpados temblaron… y los ojos se abrieron.

Verdes e intensos, por un momento las pupilas fueron del verde suave y dulce de la hierba en verano, solo un poco desorientados, pero un segundo más tarde, toda sombra de sueño se evaporó, y con él cualquier rastro de suavidad.

Las pupilas se convirtieron en piedras facetadas de verde óxido, la mirada de un depredador observándole desde un cuerpo humano…

El cabello enredado levemente apartado de la frente… la cicatriz de trueno entre los mechones desordenados, de repente imposible de ignorar.

Draco sintió que se le paraba el aliento. Que su mundo se inclinaba de nuevo, que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿…Potter?- El susurro, incrédulo, delicado, se quebró entre sus dientes. Casi sin sonido. Pero tan cerca, Harry no podía dejar de captarlo.

-Malfoy.- Musitó. Y actualmente hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, alejándose de él.

La repentina distancia fue una cuchillada más profunda todavía, y la cosa, no-Draco, se encogió de dolor y regresó a las profundidades del humano, dejando solo a Draco con el dolor, la ira y la rabia.

( Harry)

Al abrir los ojos, y ver a Malfoy inclinado sobre él, se dió cuenta de que lo que estaba observando era su forma híbrida; ojos inmensos y grises sin pupila ni rastro del globo ocular, y colmillos de araña entre sus labios de un blanco puro, tocados de quitina cristalina. No había sabido cómo reaccionar. Sus latidos se aceleraron...

Pero un segundo más tarde, su nombre había salido entre aquellos labios, y supo que tenía que poner una distancia segura entre los dos.

No quería estar sentado para lo que sabía que venía. 

(Draco) 

El dolor era terrible.

-…Tu… - No había palabras para darle forma, ni manera de apaciguarlo. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse enredado con alambre de espino, y cada sonido era un esfuerzo agónico.

La ira, negra y espantosa, le quemaba las entrañas.

Su cuerpo, desesperadamente débil, casi le falló al ponerse en pie, pero el dolor le dio las fuerzas para conseguirlo.

Estaba temblando de forma incontrolable.

-...¿Cómo has podido?... - las palabras surgieron estranguladas, hechas añicos. Y cuando solo recibió una mirada ausente como respuesta, ya no puedo mantener la cordura.- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Se lanzó contra Potter, pero él ya lo esperaba, y las garras que de otro modo se habrían incrustado en su garganta, fueron detenidas cuando su mano se cerró bruscamente sobre la pálida muñeca.

El gesto no le detuvo, y Draco atacó con la otra garra, rápido como una serpiente. Esta vez Harry recibió un profundo arañazo en el costado, antes de poder retenerlo completamente. El trallazo de dolor, solo sirvió para levantar su propia ira.

-¡YA BASTA!- Rugió.

-¡QUE TE JODÁN!-

Enredados en un nudo de miembros tensos, cara a cara, Draco apenas podía respirar, pero había suficiente fuego en su mirada para calcinar a Harry, que fue incapaz de sostenersela.

Culpa y odio visceral se enredaron en sus entrañas, desquiciando al dominante. "Malfoy no sabía nada. No tenía derecho a hablar de aquello que no entendía. Ni a exigirle explicaciones."

Sin darse cuenta realmente, había apretado las pàlidas muñecas hasta rozar los huesos dolorosamente unos con otros.

Repentinamente, Draco se deshizo en una carcajada quebrada, como metal contra piedra. Fría y desagradable, que se transformó en un rictus de odio visceral.

\- Todo este tiempo… y eras tú. TÚ QUE ABANDONASTE CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABAN. ¡TÚ QUE DEJASTE QUE CREYÉRAN QUE HABÍAS MUERTO! **¡TÚ!** ¡SUELTAME!

Puede que estuviera débil, atrapado, pero la ira desquiciada, falta de cordura, es una poderosa fuente de energía. Y aún con las manos atrapadas, Draco seguía teniendo colmillos.

Con una rapidez que Harry no anticipaba, Malfoy cerró la mandíbula en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Si no se hubiera movido instintivamente, el mordisco hubiera atrapado su garganta. 

El veneno de un submisivo es una hebra distinto del de un dominante, y en vez de hacerle lánguido y calmado, el bebedizo levantó sus más primarios instintos. Y en esta situación, fue ira.

Harry bramó, finalmente furioso; ira por las palabras de ese mortífago que nada sabía, ira por el mordisco, por el garrazo. Ira ardiente calcinando su torrente sanguíneo.

Agarró a Draco por el cabello, apartándolo de su cuello por la fuerza, aplastàndolo contra la piedra, apretando su cara contra la pared sanguinolenta, y atrapando sus brazos a la espalda con una sola mano, en una maniobra salvaje, demasiado brusca para que Draco, débil y miserablemente cansado, pudiera evitarla.

-No hables de lo que no comprendes, Malfoy.- Susurró en su oído, mientras su piel se iba tornando rápidamente negra, quitina oscura floreciendo como insectos sobre la epidermis. –No sabes nada de mí.

-¿No sé nada?- Draco siseó en la piedra, resistiéndose a pesar de poder oler la furia del otro. -¿Nada puede justificar lo que hiciste, lo que me has hecho.- Palabras que goteaban veneno.

La culpabilidad se hizo más intensa en Harry, mezcláda con la ira, el dolor vagamente aún medio olvidado de las últimas horas, la furia.

Un coctel de ácido sulfuroso.

Horrible, doloroso, insoportable.

Tenía que hacerle callar.

Los colmillos negros se clavaron en la piel blanca.

 **Continuará**


	13. Chapter 13

Sumario:

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

 **TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 13- El guardián**

Draco sintió como las protuberancias óseas penetraban en su piel, y se alojaban dentro de su garganta, familiares y desagradables como la mordedura de un insecto, o las esquirlas de un hueso roto.

El dolor de la entrada fue como el bajo de una melodía, presente, pero enterrado bajo otros instrumentos más estridentes; la ira calcinandole los intestinos, el sonido de su propia respiración convertida en un jadeo ahogado, atrapada entre los conductos de su tráquea...

La anticipación se derramó caliente en la cavidad de su estómago, mientras se retorcía inútilmente, contra la presa que lo mantenía inmovilizado.

Esperaba dolor, agonía. Algo rojo e intenso, pero era una espera instintiva. No pensaba en lo que Potter podría hacerle, no había pensamientos coherentes en el la cacofonía histriónica de su cerebro; rabia hirviente, odio asfixiante, y una agonía sorda, se habían adueñado de sus neuronas.

La mezcla se deslizó de sus sinapsis a su boca, convertida en bilis. Desagradable y repugnantemente amarga, mientras la primera inyección de veneno, (caramelo y cianuro en sus arterias) aflojaba los cordones de sus músculos, caliente, más caliente que la sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

Un hilo de miel se ató en torno a la maraña hirviente dentro de su cràneo, como una venda en torno a una herida abierta, conteniendo y apaciguando las esquirlas cortantes.

Draco seguía furioso, lleno de odio y dolor (sentimientos como carbón encendido quemando por dentro), pero ya no eran tan terribles que le impidieran pensar.

Y su cerebro se afiló como la cuchilla oxidada de una navaja, vieja de sangre y tiempo, sacando a la luz una curiosidad retorcida, una extrañeza desafiante, que no era capaz de reconciliar al joven Gryffindor de su memoria, con el monstruo a sus espaldas.

Su deseo de herir a Potter era una necesidad visceral, un grito desgañitado en sus venas. Y no iba a desaparecer, porque ya que no pudiera hacerlo con garras y dientes.

Todavía sabía cómo herir con palabras, y cortar con murmullos.

Y quería saber.

Necesitaba saber, cómo podía Potter justificar lo que había hecho.

(Harry)

El deseo fue una sorpresa, un filamento carmín que se enredó por sus entrañas, el mismo instante en que sus colmillos penetraron en la piel blanca.

El gusto morboso de la sangre, deslizándose por su garganta, para verterse en sus rojizas y tiernas entrañas, para mezclarse con el abrazo picante y exquisito del veneno.

La poción resultado de ambas sustancias quemaba por dentro, suave y obsesiva, pegajosa y enloquecedora, como viejo licor de flores.

Veneno y sangre...

Tragàndose la culpa y el resentimiento.

Harry se sintió aliviado. No quería pensar, no quería contemplar el pasado, se negaba a recordar.

Pronto no pudo hacer otra cosa que palpar la piel cubierta de sangre coagulada, firmemente apretada contra la suya. Sentir su calor. Absorber su perfume.

(Draco)

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suavemente, grácil, lánguido, permitiendo que su cráneo se alojará en el hombro del otro, solo porque necesitaba apartar los labios de la piedra, lo bastante para poder hablar.

La respiración de Potter se había convertido en un jadeo en su piel, y la mano con la que no le estaba sujetando se había enredado en su cintura, buscando su piel bajo la túnica y la camisa.

El cabello de Potter le rozó la mejilla como delicadas patas de insecto. Un escalofrío se escurrió por su columna vertebral, dándole náuseas, secandole la boca.

Ausente, se lamió los labios, y el sabor de Raksa/Potter, inundó su lengua, atrapado todavía en las grietas de sus comisuras resecas. Odiandolo aún más profundamente… y deseándolo. 

Una sensación como una Rapsodia demente, que se encendió súbitamente en sus venas, con el sabor del otro, y el murmullo del veneno.

Echó las caderas atrás, instintivamente,descarado, involuntario, asqueado consigo mismo, y con esa parte de él, ahora escondida en sus entrañas, que todavía deseaba el contacto. Retorciéndose contra esa cosa, no-Draco que se estaba deshaciendo en un ronroneo de placer, mientras rozaba la pelvis del otro con la curva de su nalgas, como una perra en celo.

Potter estaba erecto, duro y firme contra él.

Darse cuenta de ello fue como un cubo de agua fría, el asco le revolvió las tripas.

Se agitó apenas en el agarre, con las pocas energías que aún le quedaban, revelándose contra el ansia animal, sintiendo a Potter jadear contra su cuello, los colmillos flexionarse en su carne. El movimiento provocó que el viuda negra se apretara contra él más firmemente. Adaptando los planos de sus cuerpos.

La erección se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas entreabiertas, en un contacto desagradablemente íntimo, a través de sus pantalones empapados en sangre y fluidos.

Y Draco no pudo contener un escalofrío desesperado de repugnancia, y perverso placer, que se negó a contemplar siquiera. En su lugar, se agarró a la rabia y la ira que seguían allí, como una cuchillada que no podía ser ignorada, que necesitaba derramarse por sus labios y a través de su garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba huido Potter? ¿Cuánto había hecho para no regresar? No podía recordar con cariño su vida pasada… ni gustarle recordarla.

-Potter,- Susurró. Apenas un jadeo contenido, un suspiro ahogado en la pegajosa calidez blanda de la toxina.- El elegido - musitó. El sonido se agrietó delicadamente entre sus dientes. -El niño que sobrevivió,- Jadeó. -el Salvador del mundo màgico…

Potter se atragantó en su sangre al escuchar esos nombres, tosiendo contra su garganta lo que había tragado.

La tranquilidad que el deseo le había traído, rompiéndose como cristal. Hacía diez años que nadie le llamaba así, y el dolor de entonces, enterrado pero no curado, los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar, amenazaron con despertarse, con un gañido agónico, terrible, como el de un animal que destripado se muere abandonado en el asfalto.

Harry no podía aguantarlo.

Draco sintió el sonido en la piel como una vibración furiosa, que sirvió para que la presa se aflojara. Harry liberó la abusada carne ensangrentada de entre sus mandíbulas, sin haber inyectado más de la carga tóxica.

-Cállate -musitó Potter, la voz ronca por la tos, un murmullo engañosamente suave, que apestaba a hierro fundido. Ira apenas contenida, frustración, y extraño, agarrotado, dolor.

Mientras sus dedos se cerraban en el cabello rubio (carmín y pegajoso), tensaban y tiraban, obligando a Draco a arquearse contra él, si no quería sentir como se le partía el cuello.

El espía se dejó arrastrar con la indolente seguridad en sí mismo, que a menudo crispaba los nervios de quienes intentaban rebajarle.

Estaba furioso, furioso como no lo había estado jamás. Pero el veneno convertía su cuerpo en curvas relajadas.

Rio suave, fría y cruelmente.

-¿Duele recordar quién eras? ¿Reconocer el monstruo en que te has convertido?

Harry apretó los dientes, Malfoy estaba tocando teclas que nunca deberían haber vuelto a sonar…

 **oOo**

El guardián era más tranquilo que la araña y el humano, sus prioridades más claras, y su ira más suave, prefiriendo observar y dar consejo. Pero lo que podía ver venir en la furiosa mente turbada del humano, no podía ser permitido. Harry no estaba en sus cabales.

"Para, si lo hieres podemos perderlo."

El humano ignoró sus palabras.

Draco gimió de dolor antes de conseguir contener el sonido, cuando la mano de Potter se cerró con más fuerza sobre sus muñecas, presionando los finos huesos, hasta hacerlos crujir como delicado papel.

-Cállate Malfoy, empiezo a estar muy cansado de escucharte.- sílabas de odio. Dedos como tenazas de hierro, cada vez más prietas.

"Ya basta, Harry." –insistió el Guardián."No te metas Raksa." Contestó Harry en un gruñido violento que no atendía a razones. Tenía que hacerlo callar!

Draco jadeó de dolor.

-¿T-tú estás cansado? –Cruel diversión rota.

La presión se hizo mayor.

Si continuaba sus muñecas se partirían como fina leña seca. Draco lo sabía, como sabía también lo que cortejaba con su tono desafiante, pero no le importaba. Todo dolía y quemaba por dentro.

Fuera, dentro… ¿Que importaba algo más de dolor?

-¿Cansado de qué, Potter? ¿De huir? ¿De asesinar? ¿De traicionar a quienes te querían? ¡Sabes como Siriu…- Quizás no debería haber pronunciado ese nombre.- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Los finos huesos se partieron con un crujido horripilante, y el veneno que había ablandado sus músculos, y sensibilizado su piel, magnificó la agonía hasta hacerla insoportable.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

Raksa ya había visto más que suficiente.

Su ira podía ser más suave que la de la araña y la del humano, pero cuando alcanzaba un punto crítico, era más peligrosa que la de ambos. Y estaba molesto, muy molesto… con su propio lado humano.

Agarró a Harry y lo aplastó contra la pared de atrás del interior de su cráneo, con tanta fuerza que el impacto resonó como migraña en su cerebro.

Una advertencia tácita.

Apartar a la araña fue más fácil, porque el viuda tampoco estaba contento con el innecesario dolor a su pareja encinta.

Tomó el control total del cuerpo, como no lo había hecho en años. La sensación, largo tiempo desechada, hizo que se hiciera hipersensible a cada detalle de información que le ofrecía el organismo; Draco en sus brazos, cálido y tembloroso. La sangre seca en su carne, pegajosa y desagradable. La incomodidad de su cuerpo todavía sensible después de sanar, el oxígeno hediondo en los pulmones; el olor a carne muerta, sangre coagulada, y otras cosas que decidió ignorar. El sabor de la vitae de su submisivo aún en la lengua. El fino dolor del arañazo en el costado

-Malfoy.- musitó contra su oído, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por calmar la erección que podía sentir presionando contra las curvas del otro cuerpo, resultado del deseo de la araña.

Draco no paraba de temblar, luchando por controlar la agonía. Pero apenas podía coger aire en la espantosa sensación de sus huesos rotos, y sabía que había empezado a sollozar.

El veneno, la tensión, el cambio, el dolor… demasiado, demasiado en tan poco tiempo para una criatura que unos días atrás ni siquiera sabía que no era humano.  
Estaba entrando en shock.

Raksa soltó la presa sobre los brazos de Draco, y manípulo su cuerpo para refugiarlo contra su pecho cuidadosamente, antes de sentarse en el suelo ensangrentado con el slytherin en el regazo.

–Malfoy- repitió suavemente, intentando captar su atención.

Pero Malfoy no escuchaba, intentando soltarse de él, resistiéndose a pesar de todo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. No con el veneno ablandando sus músculos, y el sufrimiento quebrando su pecho. Los sollozos, tenían el sonido de un engranaje quebrado que intentaba funcionar sin las piezas que faltaban. Un esfuerzo doloroso y desesperado.

Raksa pensó que era un sonido que hubiera querido no escuchar jamás.

-Tranquilo. Shhh –Musitó, no seguro de que Malfoy pudiera escucharle. Sabiendo que nada de los que dijera iba a ayudar.

Lo estrechó buscando sus brazos para poder ver el estado en el que estaban las muñecas. Tenía que tratar la rotura antes de que esta empezara a sanar por su cuenta. El metabolismo de un viuda es terriblemente rápido, y pronto, si los huesos no eran colocados en su sitio, podrían no quedar correctamente alineados al soldarse. Con el resultado de una una unión mal ajustada, que tendría que volver a romperse para ser colocada. Una lección que tenía dolorosamente aprendida.

El slytherin se estremeció al contacto, desagradablemente, como un animal herido. Por suerte Raksa conocía bien cómo tratar una criatura herida.

-No voy a hacerte daño.- Repitió suavemente. Palabras amables que intentaban ser calmantes. Movimientos cuidadosos, y tranquilos, para que el otro lo viera venir sin sorpresas.

La risa lo cogió completamente desprevenido. Una carcajada entrecortada, sin aire, en los labios rojos de Draco, un sonido de acero y cristales cortantes, mezclado de lágrimas. Su cuerpo no paraba de tiritar.

-Per… perdona,... si no te creo, "Harry".- musitó ácidamente con voz quebrada, entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

El guardián observó la piel tiritante, las lágrimas limpiando la sangre seca sobre las mejillas hundidas de cansancio, la sonrisa extraña.

"Histeria, o shock. Seguramente los dos." Nada bueno. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, o esto podría escalar a un ataque.

-Tienes tus razones para no poner ninguna credulidad en mis palabras. – Seriedad y calma.

Agarró el brazo derecho con movimientos limpios y técnicos, para estudiarlo. La epidermis en torno a la muñeca empezaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de amorotamiento, amarillo y morado sobre piel blanca. Palpó con cuidado la zona, los pequeños huesos de la articulación claramente astillados.

Draco siseó de dolor incoherente.

-¡NO…!-

-Gracias- El susurro de Potter, hizo que la rueda irascible y cargada de odio y agonía dentro de Draco, sufriera un salto momentáneo.

-¿Qu…?-jadeó débilmente.

-No te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida. Habría muerto sin tu ayuda. –Levantó la mirada… sus ojos verdes ya no tenían esa cualidad del vidrio coloreado, dura y tóxica, que siempre le hacían pensar en odio y violencia. Ahora mostraban la condición más suave y fluida, del agua de pantano. Un verde vegetal y misterioso. No menos peligroso… pero diferente. Un verde que te atraía dentro, a su fondo cenagoso, en vez de encerrarte fuera tras los cristales de las pupilas.

Draco parpadeó, confuso, horriblemente dolorido, temblando. De todas las cosas que había esperado, un agradecimiento no era una de ellas. Otra parte de sí, más oscura y primaria, pareció calmarse un poco con las palabras. Lo que a Draco le pareció que no tenía sentido, y sin embargo, la sensación estaba allí, dejándole por fin respirar. Tierna, en medio de todos lo que le estaba desgarrando por dentro.

-… un poco tarde para eso. ¿No crees?- Draco siseó, consiguiendo coger aire para darle voz a sus palabras.

Extrañamente, no fue un sonido de odio visceral, sino de cansado dolor. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir con aquello… el shock empezaba a cobrarse su precio… su respiración que ya empezaba a calmarse se estaba volviendo pesada… cada vez tiritaba más… no podía moverse… tenía tanto frío de repente...

Una de las manos del otro se posó en su cabeza, y se deslizó por su pelo en una caricia amable, que por un momento hizo que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Qué…?" Levantó la mirada a él. No entendiendo nada.

No sabía que estaba pasando, porque Potter había cambiado de golpe, a esta personalidad calma que no se parecía a nada de lo que le había visto hacer hasta ahora.

Quizás el antiguo gryffindor estaba mal de la cabeza, quizás vivir como una criatura en el bosque había trastornado algo intrínseco en su cerebro. O quizás era algo de su especie, él tampoco se sentía cuerdo.

"Ni siquiera soy humano."

Se encogió inconscientemente, buscando algo de calor. Las caricias en su pelo resultaban consoladoras.

-Admito que mi yo humano no ha sido muy comprensivo. – Raksa dijo con dócil dominio. Harry gritó algo desde el lugar donde lo había encerrado, pero el guardián lo hizo callar.

-¿Tu yo humano?- Draco parpadeó, brevemente… tan cansado. La dirección de aquella conversación empezaba a mostrar tintes de preocupante locura.

El guardián se inclinó sobre él, posando los labios en su garganta blanca, y él gimoteó, con el pánico al borde de su mente quebrada. No quería más veneno en su sangre.

No podría soportarlo.

-No…- musitó, sin resistirse realmente. Se sentía débil y blando como un muñeco de trapo.

-Shhh- Lo calmó el otro. -Sí. La parte humana de mí. El Harry que tu probablemente recuerdas.- Las palabras rozaron su cuello y el aliento cosquilleó en su piel. Draco levantó una mano, sin saber siquiera cómo, y la apoyó temblorosamente en el hombro de Potter con la intención de apartarle, pero una vez allí, el apéndice se quedó sin energías para empujar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- musitó quedamente. Algo… algo dentro de sí, estaba encontrando el contacto profundamente agradable y calmante.

El gryffindor comenzó a lamer concienzudamente la tira de piel justo debajo de su mandíbula, el punto en el que el cráneo encontraba el cuello. Mordisqueando y besando, mientras hablaba.

\- Los viudas como nosotros, que somos arañas y humanos. Lo somos en todos los sentidos. Una parte araña, una parte humana, en mi caso, otra parte que pertenece al bosque. Porque su espíritu es mi responsabilidad.- El contacto fue intensificándose hasta hacerse un ritmo suave, constante,extrañamente tierno y cuidadoso, que fue deshaciendo el sufrimiento, la ansiedad… muy poco a poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Draco intentó comprender... cuando lo percibió.

Oh, oh… Draco reconoció la presencia del otro, la criatura dentro de sí mismo que no hacía tanto había estado entrelazada con él. Allí, justo al borde de su consciencia, ronroneado y relajada, en la caricia de la lengua y los labios del otro.

La araña.

Su araña.

Su otro yo.

La araña, reconoció su presencia y tiró de él hacia dentro en un momento extraño de locura. Draco se hundió en esa otra parte primaria, como ser engullido lentamente por arenas movedizas, compactas y calientes, asfixiantes. Sintiendo lo que ella era. Su calma, su satisfacción, la necesidad de tener al otro, de ser deseado, protegido, amado.

Experimentando a la araña por vez primera de forma consciente.

Percepciones y sensaciones ajenas a él… y sin embargo tan suyas como su piel, se inflamaron en su interior y crecieron hasta ser incontenibles.

Draco gimoteó, y si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría abrazado a Potter para buscar su refugio.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –El guardián liberó su garganta, ese punto que era la zona más sensible de una viuda, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-…- Draco necesitó un minuto para recuperar algo parecido a la cordura, para desenredarse de la araña y volver a ser racional. La experiencia lo dejó desorientado y eufórico. - ¿Qu…? ¿Qué era…?

Raksa sonrió.

-Eso era la araña. Tú araña.

Draco parpadeó… entendiendo, por vez primera, lo que estaba pasando. Lo que significaba ser un viuda. Lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quién eres?- musitó débilmente. "¿Quién eres? ¿Porque no te he visto antes?… ¿Por qué no has sido tú desde el principio?"

Raksa levantó la mirada, satisfecho porque Malfoy ya no parecía histérico ni al borde del pánico. Y sonrió muy levemente. Una curva mística de labios, como la de la Mona Lisa, si la Mona Lisa hubiera tenido ojos de fuego verde.

-Raksa, el Harry que protege el bosque.

 **Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bienvenidos a:

 **TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 14- Razones...**

-Va a doler, pero tengo que colocar los huesos.

El giro brusco de los dedos de Raksa, levantó un trallazo de agonía que flameó por su articulación. Y aunque Draco había tratado con roturas antes, y ya lo esperaba, la hipersensibilidad causada por el veneno, hizo que necesitara morderse la lengua para no gritar.

Con movimientos de experto, el guardián manipuló las esquirlas de hueso, guiándose por lo que podía palpar bajo la piel, y su propia experiencia. Fingiendo no escuchar los sonidos de dolor que Malfoy intentaba tragarse, y haciendo todo lo posible para hacer la experiencia más llevadera.

-He acabado con la derecha.- musitó finalmente, mientras desgarraba el borde de la túnica ensangrentada de Draco, para vendar con fuerza la fractura.

Trabajaba con la serenidad de quien sabe muy bien lo que hace. El roce de sus dedos en la piel mientras terminaba de atar el improvisado vendaje, resultaba casi delicado, cuidadoso cada vez que se veía obligado a tocarle. Contactos casi inexistentes, como los de las antenas de una mariposa. Tan diferentes de los movimientos angulosos y feroces del hombre que había conocido hasta ahora, que resultaba inquietante.

Nadie podía cambiar su lenguaje corporal con tanta rapidez y naturalidad, no sin serios problemas mentales, o un entrenamiento similar al suyo.

¿Y podía Potter haber adquirido la habilidad necesaria? No lo creía.

Pero la idea de un Harry Potter inducido a la locura parecía no del todo… acertada.

Lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos, el desequilibrio que podía ver… lo que él mismo había sentido...

Parpadeó, secando lágrimas que no había llegado a verter, observando al otro.

Por extraño que fuera, la atmósfera entre los dos se había vuelto tranquila.  
Draco contempló su rostro sereno, completamente tranquilo, mientras trabajaba, soltando delicadamente su mano derecha, para tomar la izquierda.

-… Raksa.- llamó.

-¿Si?- El guardián no levantó la mirada de su inspección sobre la segunda articulación, mientras comenzaba a recolocar los huesos. 

Draco apretó los dientes, hablando no solo para distraerse del dolor, sino para confirmar también sus sospechas.

\- Cuando dijiste que erais tres. Tú, el humano y la araña… No mentías.

Raksa finalmente desvió las pupilas a su rostro cansado, manchado de sangre y lágrimas secas. Y se enderezó, liberando amablemente la muñeca ya colocada en la cuna de su regazo, para preparar un nuevo vendaje.

-Sí, somos tres.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, contemplando esta información, y al hombre que se la había dado, cuya mirada estaba de nuevo puesta en su cuidadoso trabajo.

-¿Cómo no te he visto antes?- Si Raksa hubiera hecho aparición en algún momento, lo sabría. Esa manera tierna de sostenerle, la forma en que se movía, la serenidad de sus ojos, eran cosas que habría recordado.

-No suelo disputar el control al humano. Normalmente sabe manejar las cosas sin necesidad de que intervenga.

-…Pero no esta vez.- No era una pregunta, y Malfoy le miraba con una calma demasiado perfecta. Raksa conocía esa quietud inmóvil, Malfoy estaba contemplando algo.

Dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, con un suspiró.

-No, esta vez, no. Malfoy, ya sé que ahora no lo parece, pero Harry no es lo que has visto hasta ahora. – Dijo, porque el hombre rubio tenía que entender, necesitaba saber y aceptar a Harry, como Harry también necesitaba entender y aceptarlo a él. Nada funcionaria con esta división como una falla entre los dos.

La fachada de Draco se resquebrajó en el rictus de desprecio que afloró a sus labios.

-¿No lo es?–Sarcasmo, pero al menos no el odio visceral que Raksa había aprendido a reconocer en las pupilas grises.

-Sus razones son… amplias, pero es cierto que tú no mereces ser el blanco de su ira.-

-¿Y cuáles son sus razones, Raksa?-Siseó desagradablemente - ¡Porque lo que he visto hasta ahora solo me ha enseñado lo que es capaz de hacer!- Extendió los brazos, mostrando las vendas ensangrentadas en un gesto lleno de resentimiento.

Raksa sabía que no era una buena actitud con la que escuchar, pero pretender algo mejor a estas alturas era un imposible. Amablemente tomó las delgadas manos pálidas entre las suyas mucho más grandes y negras, no permitiendo que el otro le rechazara.

-Todas las personas a las que quería le dieron la espalda. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, cuando supo lo que era? Le llamó monstruo, demonio. ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿El hombre en el que confiaba más que en nadie? ¿Sabes lo que él dijo? Que había algo oscuro dentro de Harry, algo que era peligroso para otros, pero que no temiera, porque de todos modos él no tenía que sobrevivir a esta batalla.

-¿Qu...?-La sorpresa despejó la ira e hizo rodar los engranajes de su cerebro.

Draco no se había unido a la orden hasta un año más tarde, cuando Potter ya llevaba meses muerto, y nadie le había contado la historia en detalle. El héroe de la luz había caído en combate, y las personas que había habido allí para verlo; sus seres queridos, Dumbledore, Hermione… no hablaban de ello.

…miradas esquivas, silencios, omisiones… que de repente adquirían un cariz herrumbroso de sangre seca.

Había creído que la reluctancia a hablar de ello se debía al dolor de la pérdida, ahora veía un patrón mucho más macabro.

Raksa no mentía, podía verlo en su postura, en sus ojos. Hace falta un mentiroso para reconocer a otro, y este hombre no lo era.

-Le dieron la espalda porque era un viuda-Un susurro, una respuesta en si mismo.

-¿A una criatura que come carne humana? ¿Qué no es un mago? ¿Qué es tan peligrosa? Sí, Malfoy, le dieron la espalda. Tú que has vivido como sangre pura, ya conoces lo que los magos han hecho con los seres mágicos. Su racismo, su aversión, su trato. Las muertes, exterminios, experimentos…

Draco tragó saliva, como única reacción a lo que empezaba a ver.

-¿Todos ellos?

Los ojos de Raksa se endurecieron, las aguas pantanosas tornándose de un verde corrosivo.

-Nadie levantó un dedo cuando Dumbledore dijo que Harry debía morir. Nadie, Malfoy, nadie.- Las palabras supuraban.

Draco apretó la mano de Raksa en la suya, como una manera de reconfortar a alguien. No sabía si a Raksa o así mismo. Si habían abandonado a Potter, ¿que no le habrían hecho a él de saber lo que era? Draco era maestro de pociones, había visto despiezar a criaturas vivas, a seres tan sintientes e inteligentes como él, había trabajado con sus órganos y huesos. Pero nunca le había importado porque no eran humanos, no eran como él…

El odio de Potter, su resentimiento visceral, la violencia… de repente podía fácilmente ver de donde habían venido. Comprender cómo un joven que él recordaba imbuido de un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable, valiente y casi loco en sus heroicidades, había podido metamorfosear en alguien capaz de las cosas que le había hecho.

-Pero no murió.- musitó.

-No, no murió. Decidió que si iba a luchar en una guerra, lo haría por quienes realmente le necesitaban… las criaturas mágicas que estaban siendo masacradas.

La repentina claridad que inundó sus pensamientos hizo que cerrara los ojos. Ahora entendía, no podía perdonar a Potter por lo que le había hecho, pero… necesitaban hablar, porque sentía que todo esto, esta relación viscosa y helada que había entre los dos, era como una herida infecta. Necesita ser abierta y limpiada para que pudiera empezar a cicatrizar. O acabarían matándose.

Y quizás, la decisión también tenía algo que ver, con la presencia de su propia araña al fondo de su mente.

Se deslizó del regazo de Raksa, para sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

-Llama a Potter, tenemos que hablar.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

TELA DE ARAÑA 

Capítulo 15- No estamos sólos

(Harry)

En el rincón en el que había sido encerrado, el exterior era una ventana como un espejo, por la que podía mirar, pero no ser visto, ni sentido, ni escuchado.

Al principio sólo aullaba como una animal y luchaba igual que un loco; sin mente, sin dirección, para recuperar el control. El miedo a ser relegado perpetuamente a este espacio sin espacio, una cosa viva que se alimentaba de sus recuerdos recién despiertos, crecía y crecía con cada minuto, hasta ser insoportable.

El odio, la ira, el sufrimiento intolerable de la pérdida, la traición… empezaron a sofocarle en capas y capas de sentimientos que no deseaba rememorar. Se abalanzaban sobre él y lo aplastaban con su peso, Harry se ahogaba, se ahogaba…

"¡RAKSA!" - Donde sus amenazas no habían sido escuchadas, este sonido primario de pura angustia atrajo al instante la atención del guardián, su lado más tranquilo, más seguro, el protector de la triada. No necesitó decir lo que sucedía, Raksa ya había estado aquí cuando la cordura de Harry empezó a degradarse, hacía ya tantos años.

"Tranquilo." La voz de su yo que era del bosque, tenía el timbre de un hombre mucho mayor, grave y rugoso, profundamente amable. La vibración que tan bien conocía le devolvió algo de metafórico oxígeno, aliviando la angustia.

Con manos cubiertas de callos y cicatrices, Raksa penetró la psique que pertenecía a Harry, y recogió los recuerdos que se habían derramado por la herida psíquica que las palabras de Malfoy habían abierto. Cómo entrañas rezumantes, o frutos en descomposición, su tacto resultaba resbaloso y grasiento. A su paso quedaban restos de un trazo viscoso, y el olor dulce, asfixiante, propio de los comestibles abandonados mucho tiempo en algún cajón.

Harry se estremeció con el movimiento de Raksa, hasta que aquellas cosas estuvieron de nuevo en el hueco detrás de las barreras de resentimiento y odio, que en su momento el guardián había erigido para protegerle.

Para conservar su cordura íntegra.

Harry Potter era una cuerpo marchito que debía permanecer en su nicho, y Malfoy no debería haber levantado la tapa de un ataúd que era mejor dejar cerrado. La rotura de sus muñecas era un precio pequeño por perturbar a los muertos.

Con el cadáver de nuevo silencioso, y sus pertenencias devueltas al féretro, el humano comenzó a recuperar la calma. Los restos de la experiencia fueron purgados de su sistema en trazas de lodo negro, para resbalar de regreso al pozo. Dejándole agotado. Solo entonces, en el silencio y el murmullo relajado de la araña postrada su lado, empezó a captar lo que podía ver a través de los ojos del guardián.

Malfoy estaba en su regazo con las muñecas vendadas en tela ensangrentada, sus manos blancas de dedos elegantes, acunadas entre las suyas más grandes y negras.

Blanco contra negro era un hermoso contraste.

De la araña sintió emanar una cálida sensación de pertenencia y la siempre presente posesividad, en breves trazas de color y sensación. Harry dejó que las impresiones pasaran a su lado en formas vibrantes y delicadas como burbujas, sin molestarse en captarlas, ni entenderlas. La araña era sencilla, familiar, y parecía satisfecha. Su presencia ayudó a calmar las últimas secuelas de los recuerdos, con la franqueza y la claridad animal que la definían.

El viuda negra nunca mentía. Era una entidad segura.

Se dejó relajar en su aura mientras observaba, y ahora también, escuchaba.

Raksa estaba hablando, y cuando Harry reconoció de qué, sintió la ira prender de nuevo en su psique, como brasas que son sopladas, levantando chispas, y también, algo parecido a la traición, que agrió su sangre.

Porque Raksa no tenía ningún derecho a contarle a Malfoy aquello. Fue consciente de que el guardián no estaba ofreciendo detalles, ni narrando los hechos realmente más dolorosos de aquella época, pero por muy esbozada que fuera la historia, seguía siendo algo profundamente suyo, horrorosamente suyo, que no tenía derecho a compartir. ¡Menos aún con Malfoy! Ese hombre mentiroso, manipulador, cruel, que en su infancia le había torturado con tanta saña.

Que le había odiado. ¡Se habían odiado!

Se preparó para la risa sarcástica, y la fría curvatura de labios finos que ya esperaba. Para las palabras de nuevo hirientes, para la satisfacción de las pupilas grises al saber cómo había sido rechazado por sus amigos y seres queridos, para su deleite malicioso.

Pero todas esas cosas fallaron en materializarse.

Los labios se curvaron, pero hacia abajo, preocupados, o quizás tristes, las pupilas crecieron y se agrandaron enormes y negras hasta casi tragarse el anillo gris que las mecía, las cejas de un rubio en la linde del plata se fruncieron en un arco dolorido. Y palabras.

Había palabras unidas entre sí que formaban frases. Preguntas en lugar de burlas. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y finalmente. ¿Todos? Y con cada respuesta, su rostro se volvía más oscuro y más triste. Harry miraba con cada vez más incredulidad y sorpresa, que se hicieron tan grandes como una montaña, cuando aquella mano delicada apretó la suya suavemente. Reconfortante.

A pesar de que había roto sus muñecas, y lo había violado, a pesar de que lo había robado de su gente, y puesto en sus entrañas una cría que no deseaba, el hombre rubio, a pesar de todo ello, estaba escuchado. Intentando comprender. Empatizando con su pérdida y su dolor, estirando un ofrecimiento de simpatía, que Harry jamás habría esperado de él. Nunca de él. Del niño aristócrata, engreído y malvado que recordaba.

Del hombre orgulloso que había conocido.

Estaba contemplando a Malfoy por la que parecía vez primera, y lo que estaba viendo era un reflejo de lo que conocía, sin nada de lo malo que debería estar en el fondo. Era blanco, gris y plata, y labios rojos y quitina cristalina, era amable, comprensivo y hermoso, incomprensiblemente hermoso. Todas sus asunciones estaban cayendo en torno a él en un lento diluvio, y lo único que Harry podía contemplar era la belleza blanca de Draco Malfoy.

Nadie fuera del bosque y sus criaturas le había ofrecido semejante clase de simpatía. Ni Remus, que siendo un hombre lobo debería haberle comprendido, ni Sirius, que había pasado tantos años él mismo traicionado y abandonado. Ni sus mejores amigos, ni ningún otro que se hubiera criado como mago.

Los magos, que eran tan crueles, esclavistas, asesinos… Pero Malfoy, que era sangre pura, o eso había crecido creyendo, que por toda lógica y sentido debería ser el más sádico de todos ellos, el que más disfrutase de su agonía, el menos inclinado a ofrecerle consuelo, aquí estaba, haciendo exactamente lo que nadie, en mil años, le habría acreditado.

Ofreciéndose a escuchar a Harry Potter. El cadáver que nadie quería ni necesitaba. No a Raksa, ni a la araña, no al humano que se había erigido como protector del bosque, no a ninguna de las partes que podía estar mejor dispuesta a escucharle, que Harry.

Le bastó con ver la imperceptible dureza de su boca, para saber que lo decía en serio.

Su corazón se paró, y luego siguió bombeado al triple de velocidad, su cerebro hizo un par de intentos por buscar sentido a todo lo que estaba viendo, y luego decidió simplemente aceptarlo, porque no veía que pudiera entender nada, sin saber cómo Malfoy había crecido, hasta convertirse en este hombre que estaba poniendo su piel de gallina.

El deseo de aceptar la petición y hablar con él se convirtió, no en una posibilidad que debía contemplar, sino en un imperativo. Y aunque no pensaba de ninguna manera tocar el cadáver de Harry Potter, que recién casi había asomado de su tumba, aquel en el que había crecido ese muchacho, el hombre despiadado, protector y salvaje, deseaba hablar con Malfoy con la intensidad focalizada de un láser.

Esbozó la primera sílaba psíquica para indicar a Raksa que estaba bien, estaba calmado, y deseaba hablar con él, cuando el muro a sus espaldas gruñó y crujió amenazantemente, anunciando la llegada de alguien que no podía ser sino un enemigo. 

**oOo**

(Draco)

Pedazos de piedra y tripas se deslizaron al suelo, y un fragmento del muro, casi tan grande como el propio Raksa, empezó a venirse abajo.

La Reacción del Guardián fue inmediata. Y cuando Draco quiso buscarle con la mirada, este ya estaba en pie y se interponía entre lo que estaba llegando, y él, aún sentado en el suelo.

Tenso, armado de garras y colmillos...

Su cuerpo desnudo de piel negra, y la quitina floreciendo en su epidermis en una armadura completa, con la cualidad pulida y reluciente de la obsidiana.

Pero era fácil ver que la quitina de su espalda era más delgada y quebradiza, nueva, no tan oscura ni opaca, como el resto del caparazón que protegía el organismo. Débil.

El recuerdo de cómo este ser había estado a punto de morir en sus brazos, queriendo protegerle de un derrumbamiento, golpeó a Draco en solar, con el instinto de su propia araña.

Sus músculos se flexionaron de forma refleja, pero no pudo ni intentar ponerse en pie. Demasiado débil, ahogado y blando, de veneno, estrés y cansancio.

Aun así, eso no impidió que localizara la varita abandonada a no más de un metro de donde recordaba haberla dejado caer.

Aferró la madera entre sus dedos, alerta a lo que se avecinaba, recordando cada uno de los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, que todavía podría ejecutar con la escasa poca magia que le quedaba. 

Sabiendo que utilizarla tenía que ser el último recurso posible, porque gastar sus reservas le dejaría inconsciente, vulnerable al enemigo y sin posibilidad de defenderse.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Malfoy estaba débil como un gatito, después de haber empleado toda su magia en salvarle (pensarlo hizo que todo se volviera más caliente), herido, (por su culpa, suplió brevemente la araña, y un doloroso chispazo de culpabilidad se hizo hueco en su cráneo), y no podía defenderse.

En ese instante, por vez primera en algo que no abarcaba el Bosque Oscuro y sus habitantes, sus tres naturalezas coincidieron en el deseo de proteger algo.

Raksa, aún en control de su cuerpo, interpuesto entre la amenaza y el maravillosamente loco hombre rubio, ofreció a quien se acercaba el rugido de advertencia de la araña, y la mirada rezumante de amenaza del humano.

(Draco)

Con el derrumbamiento, el ataque de los mortífagos, la desesperada huida de la muchedumbre… no podían quedar demasiados supervivientes en las ruinas de Hogwarts.

Aquellos que no hubiesen escapado a tiempo, y quienes no hubieran muerto bajo el desprendimiento de toneladas de roca, con las horas que debía haber transcurrido inconsciente, y el tiempo que luego había empleado en salvar a Potter, ya habrían sido capturados o aniquilados por las fuerzas del señor oscuro, lo que dejaba pocas posibilidades de que, lo qué, o quién, que podía estar royendo la piedra para llegar a ellos, fuera amigo.

Quizás los mortífagos les habían escuchado hablar, o estaban utilizando algún método mágico para localizar a los pocos enemigos con vida que quedasen.

El señor tenebroso, sin duda querría a todo el que pudiese ser capturado con vida. Bien para obtener información, bien para engrosar las filas de esclavos siempre hambrientas de carne nueva.

Ser consciente de todo esto, hizo que recordara...

¿Estarían vivos Hermione y los demás? ¿Habrían conseguido huir a tiempo, o habrían muerto?

La duda, que debería haber sido como un impacto de maldición en su tórax, que debería estar desgarrandole por dentro… apenas resultó en una vaga punzada ligeramente interesada.

Draco fue consciente entonces, por un segundo, de la araña que parecía la causante de ello. Su lado arácnido se había aposentado sobre sus sentimientos, y no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

Era como si dijera; Ahora no necesitas esto, deja que lo guarde hasta que lo precises de nuevo. Draco decidió no discutirlo. No en medio de la llegada de un posible enemigo. 

**oOo**

Más pedazos del muro empezaron a desprenderse, la estructura que sustentaba la caverna se estremeció como una casa de naipes a punto de venirse abajo, pero en contra de lo que Draco empezaba a temer, aguantó.

Observó con un cierto vacío en el estómago, como restos humanos se soltaban de la masa de la pared, y caían con un sonido húmedo parecido al de una bolsa de basura, al suelo.

La única ventaja de que hubiera tanta sangre entre los escombros, era que la humedad había aglutinado el polvo que pudiera levantarse, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de respirar algo, quizás, venenoso.

No habían terminado de desprenderse cachos de carne y esquirlas de roca gris, cuando alguien penetró por la abertura. La persona se movía con una fluidez inhumana, que Draco enseguida asoció con Potter y las acromántulas, y cuando emergió completamente a su lado del muro, y pudo verlo, observó que la comparación había sido más exacta de lo que deseaba.

Era alto, más alto que Potter, y delgado, mucho más delgado, pero fibroso y compacto, con brazos desproporcionadamente largos, acabados en manos de dedos finos, alargados y delicados, rematados de garras afiladas y delgadas, como el estilete que usaba su padre para abrir cartas. Ese abrecartas, que Draco sabía muy bien, podía cercenar tejido muscular y duro cartílago, como si fueran pudín.

Su piel tenía el color de un tarro de tinta, y parecía protegida por el mismo tipo de quitina que la de Potter, dura y reflectante, pero no fue hasta que giró la cabeza, que Draco comprendió que esta nueva entidad buscaba algo, y que ese algo, era él.

Lo supo el instante en que la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos oscuros y extraños, como la madera fosilizada, se posó sobre su piel haciéndose un peso palpable.

"A mí, me busca a mí." 

**oOo**

(Harry)

Lo que había estado al otro lado del muro cruzó con paso sinuoso a la caverna, y los tres que eran Harry reconocieron en seguida lo que era; otro viuda negra, como ellos, y también un dominante.

Más alto, más delgado, igual de peligroso. Se suponía que Draco y él habían sido los únicos que quedaban, dos de una especie prácticamente extinta, la llegada de otro más debería ser un motivo de alegría. Una buena sorpresa que recibir con brazos abiertos. Pero no lo era.

No cuando Harry podía claramente ver que buscaba a Draco con una intensidad amable que solo podía ser una cosa...

Raksa se agazapó con un gruñido primario en la garganta.

Toda su postura transformándose en una advertencia agresiva, que erizó incluso su cabello. Los dientes aserrados al descubierto, las garras extendidas e inquietas curvadas en la piedra del suelo, el cuerpo tenso como un muelle de metal, o un enorme felino a punto de saltar.

Celoso y protector eran palabras que perdían toda su esencia a la luz de semejante actitud. Posesivo no alcanzaba a abarcar lo que el espía pudo captar en el sonido, gutural profundo y ofensivo, que escapó por entre sus colmillos.

Malfoy era suyo, ¡SUYO!

Raksa dilató las fosas nasales para captar el olor del otro dominante, pero lo que le llegó, no fue el aroma especiado de rescoldo de hoguera, de uno de los suyos, era hierbas secas y vapores sulfurosos, cáscaras de insecto y sangre seca, grasa animal, alcohol, polvo y jabón…

"¿Qué…?"

 **oOo**

Desde su posición detrás de él, Draco no sintió ningún miedo de la nueva criatura, no porque supiera que Raksa lo estaba protegiendo, o porque la araña estuviera mitigando todas sus reacciones, sino porque la mirada del otro le resultaba familiar y tranquilizadora.

El cabello en torno al rostro pesadillesco era liso y mate, colgando como una cortina grasa y negra del cráneo…

Sin darse cuenta del todo, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, se lamió los labios y tragó un poco de aire por la boca. Draco no era consciente de ello, pero estaba examinando el aire, y empezaba a utilizar órganos sensibles del olfato que habían permanecido inactivos durante los veintisiete años que llevaba de vida.

El olor le resultaba familiar.

Draco había captado ese mismo olor anoche; era el perfume oscuro y herbal de cientos de plantas secas, especias y vapores químicos. Era un aroma que había acunado su infancia, y acompañado su vida adulta.

-… ¿Severus?-

La palabra pareció quebrar el momento, de forma parecida a las losas del suelo, una copa de cristal.

-Draco. ¿Estás herido?-.

 **Continuará**


	16. Chapter 16

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

 **TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 16- Deprisa**

-¿Severus?-

-Draco. ¿Estás herido?- Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron a Draco de pies a cabeza, evaluandole. Captando los manchurrones negros, mitad cansados, mitad tristes, alrededor de sus ojos, la blandura de sus músculos, y los harapos ensangrentados que vendaban sus muñecas.

… el estado, patéticamente frágil, en el que se encontraba.

\- Estás herido.- repitió. Esta vez no una pregunta, sino una afirmación seca, desagradable, en la que solo quienes le conocían bien, habrían escuchado la vieja escondida preocupación, de Severus Snape.

Para Draco, que era su sobrino, y se había criado escuchandola cada vez que una nueva oleada de gripe asolaba el colegio, era imposible de ignorar.

Inmediatamente sintió el ridículo deseo de tranquilizarle. Ridículo, porque hubiera sido inútil intentar ocultar la gravedad de su estado, a alguien como él.

Entonces, algo más allá de la caverna de cascotes y restos humanos, emitió un crujido como el de una losa que se desploma...  
El gemido de rocas desprendiéndose…

Y el aliento de Draco, se quedó un momento atrapado en su garganta.

Los ojos del guardián se afilaron hasta convertirse en ranuras de verde radiactivo, y su postura se hizo más tensa si cabía, como una trampa a punto de saltar. 

El sonido se fue haciendo más fuerte, más cercano, a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Quien quiera que sea, viene hacia aquí. Deberíamos marcharnos. – Tranquilo, práctico.- ¿Puedes levantarte?- Severus se adelantó para ofrecerle su ayuda.

Raksa siseó, y fue como si el antiguo jefe de la casa Slytherin acabara de verle, y no en todo el tiempo que ya llevaba en la cueva, por todo la atención que le había prestado hasta ese instante.

La mirada que le dedicó al Guardián fue fría y calma, y expresaba una total falta de impresión sobre la agresividad nada velada del otro.

-No tenemos tiempo para probar quien es el "macho dominante" ahora.- enarcó una ceja, demostrando lo que pensaba de dicho acto- Te sugiero que ayudes a Draco a ponerse en pie, para que podamos irnos antes de que los que podrían ser los servidores del señor tenebroso, nos encuentren.- Quizás el otro dominante y él podrían haber cambiado a sus formas humanas antes de ser descubiertos. Pero Draco, con lo reciente que debían ser sus transformaciones, y estando herido, no creía que tuviera el control necesario sobre sus instintos, para algo así.

 **oOo**

El gesto de Snape, permitiendo que fuera Raksa quien sostuviera al rubio submisivo, a pesar de su nada velado sarcasmo, hizo mucho por ganar la colaboración del Guardián, aunque al fondo de su mente Harry aún permanecía incrédulo, no del todo seguro de que pensar sobre Snape.

Ira, confusión, el anciano, familiar, resentimiento de su infancia... pero también la vaga duda, de si también, como con Malfoy, podía estar equivocado a la hora de juzgarle por lo poco que podía recordar. Sobre todo, cuando no había estado presente durante aquellos fatídicos días, en los que fue abandonado por todos.

El sonido se repitió más alto, más cerca.

Ahora no era el momento de detenerse a pensar.

En seguida Raksa estaba al lado de Draco, curvando un brazo en torno a su cintura para sostenerlo, mientras el rubio slytherin echaba mano de su escasa reserva de energías, para incorporarse, apoyando en el guardián casi todo su peso.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban no eran muchas.

-Seguidme, y no hagáis ruido.- Severus indicó en un susurro silencioso.

Moverse entre los escombros se hizo rápidamente una pesadilla.

 **oOo**

Los pasillos habían sido inundados por los restos maltrechos de los pisos superiores, que solo dejaban huecos estrechos como madrigueras, por los que desplazarse entre vísceras abiertas, piedra afilada, y cascotes que podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

A cada paso sus pies resbalaban en el suelo encharcado de sangre viscosa. El olor a descomposición inundaba sus pulmones, y se les pegaba a la garganta.

De vez en cuando, el gemido de algún moribundo llegaba a sus oídos, pero no podían detenerse a ayudar a quien ya no se podía salvar.

No con quiénes podrían ser mortífagos tan cerca.

Y aunque Draco sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacerse por ellos, volverles la espalda hacía que su piel se sintiera helada, y su estómago se retorciera en torno a un nudo inexistente, aunque no hubiera sentimiento alguno para respaldar las sensaciones.

La araña seguía actuando como un manto entre su pecho, y su mente. Y el vacío donde debería estar su corazón, estaba resultando una bendición en medio de aquella pesadilla.

Cuando los espacios eran demasiado pequeños para que Raksa y él cupieran juntos, Draco tenía que agarrarse a las paredes para sostenerse.

Procuraba no pensar en lo que estaba tocando, en lo que sus dedos encontraban cuando no era roca dura lo que había bajo sus yemas, sino masas blandas y resbaladizas en las que se hundían sus falanges. La humedad pegajosa como miel que se adhería a la piel. Las piezas sólidas y astilladas que a menudo podía delinear debajo.

Huesos bajo carne.

Los arañazos y abrasiones que a veces recibía al rasparse contra la piedra… el cansancio que hacía pesado su cuerpo...sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas, cada vez más lento… más torpe... no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar el ritmo.

Los sonidos, como los de animales que rastrean, se acercaban cada vez más, y más, y ya era obvio que habían captado la pista de su pequeño cortejo.

Pronto los tendrían encima, y entonces no importaría la resistencia que pudiesen presentar. El resultado seguiría siendo el mismo si resultaban ser servidores del Señor Oscuro. Y ahora era cada vez más evidente que lo eran. Ningún revele habría ignorado a los moribundos para seguirles a ellos.

Y si les alcanzaban y daban la alarma, por muchos mortífagos, dementores, o gigantes, que arrastraran con ellos en el proceso.

Al final, cuando se quedaran sin fuerzas y sus cuerpos ya no pudieran sustentar más heridas, morirían.

No tenían ninguna posibilidad contra una fuerza como la de los ejércitos del Lord Oscuro, y Draco sabía que los otros dos eran muy conscientes de ello.

Podía sentirlo en la manera en que tiraban de él con tanta insistencia en busca de la salida. En sus gestos frenéticos, en el silencio pesado que se curvaba a su alrededor.

Draco era una carga en su estado. Pero Severus y Raksa se negaban a abandonarle. Eso también, era evidente, en la sombra preocupada de sus ojos, y en la ternura del tacto del guardián.

Draco se forzó un poco más, al límite de lo que su organismo era capaz, y rogó internamente no ser la causa de que alguno de ellos muriera. 

**oOo**

Sucedió casi al mismo tiempo.

El roce del aire fresco en sus fosas nasales, y el golpe de la primera maldición.

El impacto los lanzó por el suelo, en medio de una lluvia de piedras, madera, y pedazos de gente.

El choque fue tan fuerte, que aunque la quitina le protegió de lo más violento del encuentro contra el suelo, Draco sintió todo su cuerpo quejarse por la brusquedad del trato.

Le ardían los músculos como si se los hubieran pasado por aceite hirviendo, rígidos y crispados, y no le respondieron cuando intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie.

No le quedaban fuerzas.

A su lado Severus y Raksa ya estaban levantados, enfrentados a la dirección por la que había llegado el ataque.

Draco siguió sus miradas.

A la entrada del pasillo estrecho en el que estaban, un grupo de mortífagos acababa de apostarse.

Sus ojos eran pozos vacíos y llenos de crueldad, sus sonrisas cortaban sus rostros pálidos como cuchillas, sus risitas tenían la cadencia sibilina de la sed de sangre. Uno de ellos sostenía su varita en alto con un hechizo lumos, iluminándoles el camino con una vaga luz verdosa, que recordó a Draco a cosas enfermas y a punto de morirse.

El círculo fosforescente no llegaba hasta los tres viudas, pero sus sonrisas y sus posturas decían a las claras que sabían que allí había alguien. ¿Quizás podían adivinar sus figuras en la oscuridad? No lo sabía, tampoco quería averiguarlo. La maldición les había dado, si nada más había revelado su presencia, sin dudas las exclamaciones al rodar por el suelo ya lo habían hecho. Poco importaba si podían verles ahora o no.

Otro pequeño roce de brisa le alborotó el cabello fino de la nuca, y el olor del exterior se hizo insoportable. El perfume de los pinos del bosque prohibido, el olor acrido del fuego en alguna parte de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts, el aroma de la nieve y de la noche. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de la salida, que casi podía paladearla en la lengua.

Si sólo pudieran escapar de estos monstruos…

Ahora eran un grupo pequeño, pero no tardarían en llegar más. Si querían salir de allí, tenía que ser ahora.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder, se adelantó un paso.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

Draco apretó su varita entre sus ya blancas falanges.

-¿A dónde creíais que ibais, chicos?- La varita del mortífago se balanceaba entre sus dedos casi con indolencia, totalmente seguro de que tenía el control de la situación… Qué lástima que no fuera así.

Raksa pasó por su lado rápido y silencioso como una ráfaga de viento, y la cabeza del mortífago dejó de estar unida al cuerpo.

Su sangre salpicó las paredes ya empapadas del corredor, marcando trazas de rojo vibrante y fresco, sobre el marrón negruzco ya coagulado. Y pintando gotas como manchas de laca escarlata, sobre la piel cubierta de costras viejas, del agotado hombre rubio.

Severus solo tardó un segundo más en unirse al combate.

El caos estalló en el pasillo.

Los aullidos de terror, dolor e ira, reventaron en una cacofonía cada vez más alta, una larga nota, que se fue haciendo más y más estridente, hasta dolerle en los oídos. Tripas calientes se derramaban por los charcos del piso ya ensangrentado, los sonidos de miembros quebrados se unieron a la orquesta de la batalla, aportando su propio particular tono de agonía. Las maldiciones restallaban en la oscuridad con luces intensas, flases rojos, azules y verdes, que mostraban la carnicería con tanta rapidez como la dejaban en tinieblas. Los mortífagos no dejaban de llegar, pero Raksa y Severus se movían tan rápido como las luces detrás de la ventana de un tren en marcha. Eran sombras letales, murmullos imposibles de captar, silenciosos brindadores de muerte, terribles monstruos.

Draco no podía dejar de mirar, temblando y temblando, en las primeras fases del shock. El agotamiento, la presión psíquica… aunque la araña lo estuviera mitigando, los síntomas empezaban a dejarse ver. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que todas sus barreras se vinieran abajo.

Aun así, no hubiera podido apartar la mirada de lo que estaba pasando aunque lo hubiera intentado, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

Los cuerpos de Raksa y Severus eran siluetas negras y relucientes, cubiertas de rojo chispeante y vivo, entre las túnicas desgarradas y las máscaras cadavéricas de los soldados tenebrosos. Sus rostros estaban contorsionados en muecas de odio visceral, mostraban colmillos rezumantes de veneno verde y vitae y saliva, que resbalaban por sus mandíbulas de forma constante. Sus ojos de espejo intensamente negro, terribles y hermosos, no paraban de buscarle... de vigilar que seguía seguro, de advertirle que no se moviera.

Nadie podía llegar a él a través de esa barrera de voluntades férreas, dotadas de dientes y garras, que actuaban como una trituradora. De esos dos hombres que luchaban por mantenerle a salvo.

Draco sabía que estaban poniéndose en serio peligro para protegerle, y la sensación era... No podía sentir nada, nada. Pero el miedo por ellos era como un pez dentro de una pecera. Sabía que lo tenía pero la barrera de cristal de la araña impedía que lo tocara. Aun así, sentado en el suelo, su corazón latía con la velocidad de un colibrí, y tan fuerte como el martillo de un herrero. Su organismo se estaba colapsando, y no dejaba de pensar; "No pueden mantener este ritmo para siempre."

Draco se echó atrás, utilizando la pared como apoyo y se obligó, milímetro a milímetro, a ponerse en pie. Todo dolía. Merlín… el estómago se le reveló violentamente, y necesito todo el sustento de la piedra para soportar las arcadas mientras lo recorrían como una convulsión. Se llevó una mano a la boca, limpiando la bilis que había subido a sus labios con dedos blancos y lechosos como el cuajo.

Se sentía enfermo.

-Dejadlo.- musitó. No podía subir el volumen roncó de su garganta, que se estaba cerrando hasta ser horriblemente difícil respirar, pero sabía que podían oírle. Endureció lo que quedaba de su voz, hasta hacerla como una roca.- Marchaos.- Si se iban ahora, quizás todavía tendrían alguna oportunidad de salir de esta con vida, pero no si tenían que cargar con Draco. No si tenían que mantener su paso roto.

Raksa le miró.

-Iros.

El brazo del guardián se hundió hasta el codo en el torso de un mortífago, la ira era una cosa viva en sus gestos.

-No.- siseó.

Draco oyó la palabra hecha determinación y rabia, a pesar de la distancia y del ruido. Vagamente pensó si era cosa de la araña. Si estaba cambiando aún más para adaptarse a ella. Si realmente estaba todavía hablando con Raksa, o de si esta criatura tan violenta volvía a ser Potter. Quizás. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

-No hay tiempo. Iros.

Severus le buscó con la mirada, familiar, querida, de su infancia. Y Draco deseó estar durmiendo entre las sábanas sedosas y almidonadas de su cama en Malfoy mannor, y el anhelo era tan intenso que recorrió sus huesos con una punzada dolorosa.

Había pasado muchas noches de infancia en aquella cama, adormilándose, despertando y removiéndose, estudiando los dibujos de dragones y unicornios que su madre había mandado pintar en el techo, para que Draco tuviera algo que mirar cuando el sueño tardaba en llegar, y para que le hicieran compañía cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban, y tenía demasiada vergüenza para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Ahora daría mucho para volver a esa época feliz. Al seno de su familia. Pero no la vida de estos dos hombres.

Vació todos esos recuerdos de su mente, y endureció su rostro hasta convertirlo en las facetas talladas de una estatua.

-IROS.

Severus solo volvió sus ojos a Raksa.

-Sácalo de aquí, yo los contendré.

Draco sintió que lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, se le escapa con el aliento de entre los labios.

-No. Severus… ¡NO!

Su cuerpo empezó a derrumbarse, pero Raksa o Potter, ya estaba allí para sujetarle. Agarrarle, tirar de él.

Severus se había colocado como una barrera entre ellos y los mortífagos, peleando con la violencia de una parca, pero eran muchos, demasiados. ¿Cuánto iba a poder aguantar?

Su padrino…. Su padrino…

-Draco, ve a la casa.- Y el hombre que había sido como su segundo padre, giró la cabeza, empapado de sangre y vísceras, y delineado por la luz de las maldiciones, y le miró como cuando había sido un niño muy pequeño. Un bebe que jugaba a esconderse debajo de su capa, y disfrutaba de los cuentos sentado en sus rodillas. Con una mirada negra y callada, que decía más de lo que el abrazo más cálido podía decir. –Espérame en casa. – Y luego sus ojos cambiaron a algo… algo preocupado, algo extraño, algo al borde de la angustia.- Pero no vayas al bosque. Draco, no vayas al bosque.

-Tío Sever…- Draco se sentía débil como un niño.

-No vayas al bosque. –Sus ojos entonces le abandonaron, para posarse en Potter solo un segundo.- ¡LLÉVATELO!

-NONONO

Pero ya se estaban yendo. Y la silueta de su tío se perdía en la oscuridad.

 **Continuará**


	17. Chapter 17

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 19- No estás sólo**

\- ¡LLÉVATELO!

-¡NO!

Pero ya se alejaban, y la silueta de su tío se perdía tras un recodo del camino.

Más tarde Draco no recordaría demasiado de la huida a través de la niebla roja del agotamiento, y el abrazo imposible del shock.

Recordaba que Potter había tirado de él, y tirado de él, como una persona poseída. A través de pasillos hechos de piedra y sangre, estrechos y retorcidos como la espiral dentro de la concha de un caracol. Lejos, lejos, de los gritos que iban quedando a su espalda, y de su padrino.

Mientras dentro, su cerebro "Severus, Severus, Severus…" parecía una grabación cascada en la misma, cada vez más incomprensible, palabra. "Severus…"

Recordaba el primer golpe, del aire de la noche, en su rostro, el frescor en su piel cubierta de sudor, sangre y lágrimas… ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? La luz de la luna en sus ojos, fría y blanca, helada, helada... como el filo de una espada.

Los escollos que habían sido Hogwarts esparcidos a su alrededor como los pedazos rotos de un castillo de arena. Ruinas devoradas por el fuego como un cascarón despedazado.

Y correr, correr, correr… Potter a su lado. Potter gritando. Potter ayudándole a seguir. Potter tirando de él… Ojos verdes y piel negra, y garras y colmillos. Y correr, correr, correr… hasta que ya no podía respirar.

Procesiones de personas encadenadas, aullidos y lágrimas, lejos cada vez más lejos.

Los dementores en lo alto, flotando como delicados pañuelos hechos de pesadillas. Los gigantes rugiendo. La gente gritando. Pequeños restos de resistencia aún en combate. Los mortífagos…

En un instante creyó haber visto a Sirius, pero en medio de la locura, su figura había desaparecido entre el enjambre de combatientes, solo un segundo más tarde. Su pelo negro alborotado mientras blandía la varita como un látigo.

Recordaba la luz de la luna como aceite plata sobre los campos. Recordaba el rojo de las llamas sobre la piedra cada vez más lejana. Recordaba el negro de la ceniza que flotaba arrastrada por el viento, ensuciando el blanco inmaculado de la nieve. Sus pies hundiéndose en la cellisca y el hielo.

Y recordaba haber gritado cuando cruzaron por fin las barreras del castillo, recordaba la sensación liberadora cuando la magia que les impedía huir se escapó, por fin, de su piel. El alivio había sido tan divino que había resultado casi doloroso. Recordaba haber sonreído entre lágrimas y sangre, mientras quienes les perseguían se estiraban para agarrarles, mientras levantaba la varita con dedos pesados como piedras… y gastaba hasta la última minúscula mota de su magia, para transportarlos a los dos a la casa.

Los aullidos de rabia lejos, cada vez más lejos…

Después, solo bendita oscuridad. 

**oOo**

(Draco)

Despertó bañado por la pálida, moribunda luz, de la mañana, que se filtraba a través de los cristales sucios y las persianas polvorientas.

Parpadeó, y apartó un mechón de pelo sucio marrón de su cara. El movimiento trajo a primer plano el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel, suaves y gastadas de tantos lavados. El peso de un buen cúmulo de mantas sobre su cuerpo, la presión blanda de una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Todo olía a polvo y especias, a madera vieja y a cuero, a magia nueva y antigua, y a flores secas prensadas. A seguridad… A casa.

Giró un poco la cabeza, para mirar a su habitación. La habitación que tenía en casa de su padrino. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo allí, hacía casi un año.

Los libros, copias de sus favoritos, colocados ordenadamente en la pequeña estantería de la esquina. Su escritorio con el juego de plumas de puntas de plata, que Pansy le había regalado por su veinte cumpleaños. La silla sencilla y espartana, el armarito bellamente decorado que había sido de la madre de su tío, el baúl de su época en Hogwarts, que había querido demasiado para tirar, pero que no había deseado dejar en Malfoy mannor.

Fotos viejas en marcos igual de ancianos, esparcidas por el escritorio, y la pared. Posters de su época adolescente, que nunca había encontrado ganas de retirar…

Esta habitación siempre había tenido el aire de una caja de recuerdos. Y ahora, cubierta de polvo, era un aura casi respirable.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver en ella. Al borde de su mente consciente, había algo esperando para que decidiera prestarle atención, pero Draco sabía que no podía ser algo bueno, y ahora solo quería dejarse arrullar y no pensar en nada.

Fuera lo que fuera, podía aguardar unos minutos más.

La puerta se abrió sobre sus goznes, con un pequeño chirrido oxidado, revelando la entrada de otra persona. Seguramente su padrino, molesto porque de nuevo había decidido dormir hasta tarde. Siempre había cosas que hacer en esta absurda guerra. Nunca un momento de descanso.

Pensó decirle que le dejara dormir un poco más… pero los pasos que se acercaban a su cama, no eran los de su tío… eran demasiado suaves y sutiles. Como las pisadas de un gato. Si la madera no estuviera tan anciana y propensa a crujir bajo el más mínimo peso, seguramente no le habría oído acercarse.

-¿Malfoy, estás despierto?- un susurro.

Aquella voz…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Potter estaba de pie junto a su cama. Ya no el adolescente que recordaba, sino un hombre. Un hombre alto y musculoso con la constitución de un atleta, y la postura de un enorme felino… no, de una araña.

"De una araña." Lo que había estado evitando recordar, empezó a desperezarse por su psique mientras miraba al otro hombre.

Su piel tostada, dorada como el almíbar, revelaba una vida al aire libre. Sus cabellos negros, más mordidos que cortados, húmedos de la ducha que debía haber tomado, rozabas sus hombros en puntas y flequillos vagamente domados por el peso del agua, mojando el borde de la camisa negra.

Reconoció la camiseta negra y los pantalones grises como suyos, y pensó que aunque un poco estrechos, no le sentaban mal.

Potter iba descalzo.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Malfoy le miraba, estudiándole con la calma relajada de alguien recién despierto, todavía no del todo consciente.

Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de recuperar la consciencia después de haber vaciado toda su reserva mágica, de haber experimentado un ataque de shock, de que le hubieran roto las muñecas, y tenido que huir por lo que parecía la más pesadillesca yincana de obstáculos, que Harry podía recordar, esta reacción era bastante mejor de lo que había esperado.

Al menos parecía lúcido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Suavemente posó un par de dedos sobre su frente todavía manchada de sangre seca, parecía que la piel tenía una temperatura normal. Ya no fría, como un continuado estado de shock habría causado. Eso era bueno.

Draco parpadeó lánguidamente.

¿Qué hacía Potter aquí… ?

Los recuerdos se desperezaron, levantaron, e invadieron el interior de su cráneo hasta llenarlo a reventar. Y con ellos, todos los sentimientos que la araña había estado manteniendo apartados, pero que, ahora que estaba a salvo, ya no veía la necesidad de aislar de él. Del humano.

Miedo, dolor, angustia, rabia, preocupación… miedo,miedo,miedo,miedo,MIEDO, ¡MIEDO!

El terror primario por sus seres queridos penetró en sus entrañas como una lanza, y ascendió por todos sus órganos hasta llegar a su garganta, desde donde se vertió en un gemido débil, pequeño y minúsculo, como el de un animal herido, que se ha quedado sin fuerzas para aullar.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar débilmente.

-…Severus… - la voz con la que salió el nombre, era una voz sin voz, una voz más apropiada para largas noches fuera de casa en el frío de la calle invernal, para niños abandonados, para personas sin esperanza. En su garganta había más nombres, muchos nombres; Sirius, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Remus… pero sus labios no les podían dar forma.

Su pecho se estaba quebrando por dentro, y deshaciendo en gruesos riachuelos de horror. Todo por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, ya no estaba, las personas que tanto quería… muertas, o capturadas, o vendidas, o agonizando… pero perdidas. El castillo, Hogwarts, que había sido un santuario, un hogar, un refugio para tantas buenas personas… derruido.

Todo se había venido abajo, y dolía, dolía demasiado. Draco ya no tenía nada por lo que salir adelante. Nada. 

**oOo**

(Harry)

Vio claramente el momento en que Malfoy empezó a venirse abajo, el instante en que sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión, y todo empezó a despedazarse a su alrededor. El momento en que el axis que sostenía su mundo, se quebró, y este chocó contra el suelo rompiéndose en miles de esquirlas afiladas de cristal.

El preciso segundo en que Malfoy empezó a resquebrarse, como una delicada escultura de esmalte.

Y Harry, que por fin había empezado a ver lo que era Draco Malfoy, que no podía olvidar como este hombre le había dado el beneficio de la duda, cuando todos en quienes había confiado, le habían dado la espalda… No quiso permitir que este maravillosamente loco hombre rubio, se rompiera, si podía evitarlo.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Malfoy era un cuerpecito tembloroso contra su pecho, dentro del círculo de sus brazos. El slytherin tenía su edad, era casi tan alto como él, y aunque delgado, tenía la constitución elegante de un atleta, pero en este momento, a Harry le pareció tan pequeño y escuálido como un niño de la calle.

-Sssshhh.- Apoyó los labios en su cabello sucio y lleno de pegotes de sangre, barro, y polvo. Y deslizó las manos por la curva de su espalda temblorosa, intentando reconfortarlo.

Malfoy empezó a sollozar, sonidos muy quedos, que estremecían todo su cuerpo, y sonaban como si su alma se estuviese intentando escapar por su garganta. Como agonía hecha sonido.

Y Harry lo reconoció. Era el mismo dolor que lo había inundado sus primeros tiempos en el bosque, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la traición de todo lo que amaba, y en cómo lo habían abandonado. En como parecía que ya nada le quedaba en el mundo.

En aquellos momentos, en medio del dolor que lo estaba destruyendo, no creía que hubiera podido salir adelante, de no haber tenido allí a Soul para consolarle y mantenerlo entero, para hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, aunque su mundo se hubiera venido abajo, no estaba solo.

Y supo que era lo que él había deseado escuchar en aquellos momentos. Lo que Malfoy necesitaba escuchar.

-No estás solo, tranquilo. No estás solo, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir, no me voy a ir.- Harry empezó a mecerlo en sus brazos, con murmullos quedos, suaves, constantes, que contenían las mismas palabras:

"No estás solo."

Una hora después, los brazos de Draco, temblorosos, y débiles, acabaron devolviendo el abrazo, y sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa con desesperación.

Sus lágrimas se vertieron sobre la tela, y se perdieron entre las fibras, humedeciéndola, para convertirse en una mancha más oscura que el tejido. Una mancha que siguió creciendo, mientras las gotas translúcidas continuaban manando, y manando, entre sollozos casi callados, y palabras silenciosas.

La mancha se adhirió a la piel caliente que había debajo, y las lágrimas se filtraron a la epidermis de Harry, haciéndole consciente de su presencia, a un nivel casi intravenoso.

Harry abrazó más fuerte a Draco, y pegó los labios a su oído, sin dejar de murmurar frases que intentaban ser un consuelo. curvando lod dedos en su cabello sucio y en su espalda temblorosa, intentando absorber todo ese sufrimiento por sus poros.

Lo sostuvo hasta que los ojos enrojecidos se quedaron sin más que dar, y el cuerpo, tembloroso, rodeado por sus brazos, se rindió a la cadencia sedante de su voz, el tranquilizador latido de su corazón… convertidos en una nana improvisada. Hasta que el espía cayó en el bienvenido abrazo del sueño y el olvido.

Draco nunca llegó a ser consciente, de cómo sus manos habían estado aferrando a Harry durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, curvándose en la camisa oscura, con la desesperación de los niños que ya han sido abandonados.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

Cuando despertó de nuevo, la luz de la mañana gris se había convertido en las franjas rojas del anochecer. Un color como el de las brasas furiosas, que se colaba entre las persianas de madera vieja, tiñendo la habitación, y volviendo resplandeciente el polvo que flotaba en el aire estancado.

Draco parpadeó.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si hubiera bebido demasiado el día anterior, y su cuerpo reacio a moverse de debajo del montón de mantas, que habían formado un capullo protector a su alrededor.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de ellas, se sentía frío, cansado… los hechos de los días pasados, ya no dolían como si algún maníaco hubiera decidido abrirle el pecho, utilizando un trozo romo de metal oxidado. Después de la purga de la mañana, derrumbándose por entero al shock, y el sueño poblado de pesadillas, que vagamente podía recordar, lo que quedaba de esa agonía era una postilla palpitante, y el frío de sentirse vacío.

No podía saber con total seguridad si Hogwarts había caído. Quizás, quizás aún resistía, quizàs alguno de sus seres queridos todavía podía haber sobrevivido. Pero… La idea era de una esperanza tan infantil que parecía ridícula.

La orden tenía casas seguras como esta, esparcidas por toda Inglaterra, y protocolos estrictos en caso de evacuación. Pero con tan poco tiempo. En un ataque tan violento, como el que habían sufrido…

Creer que al menos alguien seguía vivo, era pensar que ese alguien iba ahora camino a ser un esclavo, o algo peor. Y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Nada que nadie pudiese hacer. Sería mejor, si estuviesen todos muertos.

Los muertos no podían ser torturados. Los muertos no sufren.

Tragó saliva, la mirada vacía clavada en el techo. Algo a lo que agarrarse para mantener a raya lo peor del vacío.

Tenían que estar muertos.

Se aferró a la idea con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Potter…

Miró a su alrededor, pero Potter no estaba en la habitación. Aguzó el oído, y captó un ruido en la planta de abajo.

No estaba entonces muy lejos.

Saber que Potter no estaba muy lejos…

Algo minusculamente cálido se esparció por sus intestinos… caliente donde había tanto, tantísimo frío. Draco decidió no pensar en ello. No cuando todo estaba tan confuso, tan extraño, tan roto.

Lo que Potter le había hecho, lo que le habían hecho a él (si lo que Raksa le había contado era cierto), su protección, su ira, su cariño, su odio… toda esta situación enferma que había entre ellos… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca del antiguo griffindor. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que ahora importara demasiado. Pero era algo que mirar, más allá de la idea de la muerte.

Y por tanto, infinitamente más apetecible.

Había resentimiento… sí, definitivamente. Y repugnancia, y odios enterrados hacía tanto que ya no tenían importancia, y… y… esa sensación de horror cuando creyó que se moría, cuando aún no sabía quién era. Y también… también… había tantas cosas entremezcladas y superpuestas, tantas capas de sentimientos no todos completamente suyos… solo intentar desenmarañarlas le mareaba.

Tragó saliva.

Necesitaba limpiar esta relación venenosa que había entre ellos, antes de poder tomar ninguna decisión. Antes de plantearse siquiera pensar en…

Su padrino, suplió su mente…

Inmediatamente cerró esa línea de pensamientos, ese sendero de fuego que parecía un trallazo en su cráneo, contra todo el helor que parecía estar desintegrándose cuanto más pensaba en Potter. Porque el dolor allí era demasiado intenso. Y porque no creía que hoy pudiera soportar sufrir aún más de lo que ya había sufrido. Quizás, luego, después de limpiar la herida que era Potter en su psique, si conseguía que le escuchara y le hablara sinceramente. Quizás entonces podría pensar en Severus sin vomitar, sin gritar. Pero ahora, no podía.

Primero, necesitaba ver a Potter, reparar algo en lo que quedaba de su vida, sentir que al menos algun pequeño fragmento todavía podía ser remendado.

Cuidadosamente, se obligó a incorporarse en la cama, intentando no poner demasiado peso en las articulaciones de sus muñecas. Ya apenas dolían, pero prefería no tantear el avance de su recuperación. Una vez sentado contra la cabecera de hierro forjado, bajó la mirada a sus brazos, pensativo, aún estaban cubiertos de una costra de sangre seca, barro y ceniza, y de las vendas improvisadas de Raksa, tiesas y resecas, que no ayudaban a mejorar la escena… frunció el ceño. Levantó las manos y las giró cuidadosamente, estudiándolas… y parte de la tensión en su postura se desligó un poco.

Volvía a ser completamente humano. Sin quitina, ni el tono, antinaturalmente blanco, de la piel de la araña. Las garras también se habían retraído, hasta ser solamente las uñas romas de un hombre normal.

El alivio se materializó tomando la forma de un suspiro hondamente cansado.

-¿Malfoy?- El sonido fue casi inexistente, pero debía haber sido suficiente para el oído fino de Potter.

La voz le llegó desde la planta de abajo algo enmudecida, pero no tanto como debería para esa distancia. ¿Estaban sus sentidos, también, afilándose al mezclarse con la araña? Hecho la idea a un lado para más tarde. Demasiadas cosas que contemplar.

Prioridades.

-Estoy despierto.- Musitó.

Los pasos en la escalera no se hicieron esperar.

Un minuto más tarde Potter entraba en la habitación cargado con una bandeja llena a rebosar, de comida recién hecha; el olor, delicioso, hizo crujir su estómago, extrayendo una breve curva de labios del griffindor. Una sonrisa casi invisible.

Draco permaneció inmóvil, quieto, mientras Potter, aún vestido con su camisa y sus pantalones, aún humano, depositaba la bandeja cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. El antiguo griffindor había sobrepasado cualquier expectativa. Había un plato de tostadas doradas, bacón crujiente, huevos, cereales, zumo de calabaza, y un poco de miel en un dedal… (comida extraída de la despensa conservada mágicamente de su tío, sin duda) Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo el tirón del hambre largo tiempo ignorado. Hacía días que no comía bien.

Potter levantó la mirada, para buscar sus ojos. Tan intensa… para apartarla un instante después, en un gesto casi avergonzado, casi… ¿culpable?

-Come algo. Y luego puedes tomar una ducha. Después… Después creo que deberíamos hablar.-

-Potter…-

El hombre moreno no le concedió tiempo para responder.

-Te esperaré abajo.

Draco comió sin saborear los bocados, se duchó en el minúsculo baño, estrecho y herrumbroso, y se vistió, dedicando solo una mirada al reflejo del espejo; El Draco Malfoy del espejo estaba pálido, como si no hubiera salido a la calle en semanas, había ojeras malvas de sueño y cansancio maquillando sus párpados, y parecía un poco más gastado en los bordes, pero no era la criatura irreconocible y alienada, que casi había esperado encontrar.

La imagen hizo que se sintiera un poco más él mismo, y que cogiera el peine que Potter debió dejar en el lavabo, (sin duda lo había usado, porque había unos pocos pelos negros como hilachas de hollín, atrapados en las cerdas del cepillo), e intentó poner un poco de orden en su propio pelo húmedo.

El resultado fue que el agua pegó los mechones a su cráneo, calcando el peinado que solía llevar de niño, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven, y sus globos oculares más grandes. No se le hizo desagradable, pero Draco dudaba que Potter necesitase más recordatorios de aquella época, que seguramente era dolorosa para él, y la conversación que les esperaba ya era bastante complicada sin aderezarlas con detalles como este.

El peine volvió a su sitio en el lavabo, y Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo, enterrando violentamente los dedos entre las hebras, en un gesto que habló, durante un segundo, de todo lo que flotaba debajo de la costra de hielo con la que intentaba rodearse. La agitación del gesto, provocando que los mechones rubios se esparcieran alrededor de su cara en puntas y alas que se acumularon detrás de sus orejas, y se adhirieron a su cuello desordenadamente, dándole un aspecto desarreglado, y triste.

Extrañamente, ese reflejo se le hizo más familiar de lo que esperaba.

Suspiró y dio la espalda al espejo, cuadrando los hombros.

oOo

Harry esperó a Malfoy en el salón.

Para ocupar el tiempo encendió la chimenea, y preparó algo de té con las hojas secas que encontró en una lata, dentro de la despensa. La despensa al fondo de la pequeña cocina, conservada con un hechizo de éxtasis, que estaba llena a reventar de viandas. Después, hizo un repaso de lo los víveres, pensó en lo que cocinaría para la cena, y acabó regresando a la sala con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de porcelana, una tetera llena de te hirviente, leche, azúcar, cucharas, y un plato de galletas.

Después de colocarlo todo en la mesita baja delante del sofá, se quedó sin cosas que hacer. Draco aún no ha bajado. Y Harry ya no podía evitar empezar a pensar.

Para intentar callar su mente, miró a las paredes cubiertas de papel de pared descolorido, de un color entre marrón sucio y gris verdoso. Miró a las estanterías llenas de libros sobre pociones, hechizos, y alguna que otra novela. A la alfombra gastada de piel de algún tipo de animal, ya irreconocible. A la chimenea de piedra gris y ennegrecida. A las pocas fotos de gente desconocida que había sobre su repisa. A la puerta aún cerrada. A cualquier parte de la pequeña salita que no fuese dentro de su propia calavera.

Pero pronto se quedó sin nada más que observar, y los pensamientos volvieron a retreparse a su cerebro. Esta vez Harry los dejó, porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contemplarlos, y porque Raksa amenazaba con obligarle, si no dejaba de intentar suprimir la necesidad. A menudo el guardián era tan inflexible y dirigente como un padre.

Lo que llegó a su mente, era lo que ya había augurado; Potente, asfixiante, culpabilidad. Imágenes de las cosas que le ha hecho a Malfoy, teñidas de la niebla sucia, pútrida, de la culpa. Los retazos eran como esquirlas cogidas del film de una película; acá sus labios entreabiertos en un gemido de dolor, allá su piel cubierta de la floración de algún moratón, un poco más cerca la sangre mezclada de semen adherida a sus muslos pálidos… Y en medio de todo, esa conversación espiada a través de los ojos de Raksa, esa mano delgada apretando la suya, esos ojos claros llenos de preocupación, esas palabras unidas en frases que intentaban comprender, en lugar de juzgar.

Y al fondo, muy al fondo de todo lo demás, las vagas impresiones que conservaba de los momentos en los que creyó que se moría: Draco pidiéndole que no le dejara solo, su lengua sobre su piel, su miedo a perderle tan fácil de leer en el temblor de su voz, como la lluvia en un cristal.

En aquel momento, a pesar de todo a lo que ya entonces le había sometido, Malfoy todavía le había querido a su lado. Quizás más influenciado por su propia araña, que por ningún deseo humano, pero… ¿si no se hubiera enterado de quien era Harry en realidad, podrían haber avanzado desde allí? ¿Ser… algo… juntos? La duda, yuxtapuesta a la culpabilidad, era como ácido en sus entrañas. Porque ahora que había atisbado lo que había bajo la fachada del antiguo slytherin, quería ver más. Quería conocer a ese hombre del que nada sabía, quería… quería…

"¿Tener una pareja?"- La voz de Raksa penetró en la burbuja de sus pensamientos, y la araña siseo con una posesividad y un cariño casi violentos.

Harry cerró los ojos, y dejo que su cabeza callera, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá en que estaba sentado. Cuando dos de tus tres partes, estaban de acuerdo en algo, era casi imposible pretender otra cosa.

Sí, quería a ese Malfoy que había vislumbrado, como pareja, pero después de todo lo sucedido, ¿Cómo iba a poder compensarle? ¿Cómo podía siquiera esperar, que el otro quisiera tener nada que ver con él? ¿Pagar por todo cuanto le había hecho? ¿Retirar el dolor? Eran imposibles. Le sorprendería que se quedara en la misma habitación que él, un minuto más de lo necesario.

"Intentándolo, Harry. Intentándolo con todas tus fuerzas." Musitó Raksa.

Harry supuso que tendría que bastar.

Draco bajó las escaleras una a una, sintiendo la madera seca y cubierta de una fina costra de suciedad y polvo, bajo sus pies desnudos, para no prestar demasiada atención, al latido agitado de su propio corazón.

Estaba nervioso, y sin duda no sabía que esperar de la conversación que se avecinaba, pero confiaba poder poner en limpio su relación con Potter, conocer algo de la verdad, sino toda. Comprender como todo había llegado a este punto.

Potter le esperaba en el salón.

Se acercó a la puerta, atrajo cuanto pudo el abrigo de calma sobe sus hombros, y agarró el picaporte.

O

Harry se puso recto el instante en que escuchó los pasos en la escalera, y cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta, ya estaba listo para recibirle con una taza caliente en las manos.

-Malfoy, por favor siéntate.- Ofreció con un gesto, el sillón junto al sofá.

Draco asintió graciosamente aceptando el ofrecimiento. Se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora tenía un aspecto casi elegante en la suave camisa gris, y los pantalones negros. Su rostro impasible, y la postura recta, parecían decir que nada le afectaba, y su gesto era el de un aristócrata. Pero Harry pudo ver el leve temblor casi oculto de sus manos, cuando cogió la taza que había puesto frente a él. Era una máscara. Una condenadamente buena, y Harry no quería tratar con máscaras. No ahora, no con Malfoy. No cuando sabía lo que había debajo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, y se permitió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hacer caso de su parte griffindor.

-Draco.

El uso de su nombre hizo que el slytherin le mirara en el acto. Las pupilas enormes.

-Querías hablar conmigo, y aquí estoy. Haznos el favor a los dos de estarlo tú también.- No podría haber sonado más como su yo adolescente. Directo, sin dudas, abierto. Pero dejando la hostilidad de su infancia a un lado. Esos odios estaban enterrados, y quería que Malfoy, no, Draco, lo viera, y que reconociera al Harry que recordaba hablando con sus amigos, y ni con él. Era lo que Malfoy había parecido pedir, era lo que él, por tanto, debía dar.

Draco no había estado preparado para encontrar a Harry Potter tan pronto, creía que primero tendría que bailar alrededor del hombre cruel que lo había sustituido, puede que pedir ayuda a Raksa, antes de poder comunicarse con el Harry que recordaba. Pero esas palabras, ese gesto levemente orgulloso, y profundamente amable que creyó que nunca volvería a ver, solamente podían ser de él.

Dejó caer la máscara de calma.

Harry observó como la carátula de sosiego, se desprendía igual que un film de gasa de la piel pálida del espía. Los hombros se hundieron de cansancio, el cuerpo se dejó vencer en el sillón, permitiendo que todo su peso descansara en el mueble, las manos se curvaron alrededor del calor de la taza, su rostro perdió la dureza, y el agotamiento hizo acto de presencia en la curva de sus labios.

Malfoy estaba, claramente, extenuado. Pero ya no había ninguna barrera entre ellos que impidiera a Harry verle.

La confianza necesaria para un gesto como ese, de alguien acostumbrado a ocultarse, como Malfoy, hizo que Harry acunara una pequeña esperanza, de que esto pudiera no resultar en un completo desastre.

Tomó el plato de las galletas y se lo acercó.

-Ten, tienen mucha azúcar, te sentará bien.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, pero cogió unas pocas.

-Gracias.-Su voz sonaba un poco enronquecida, el llanto de aquella mañana debía haber dejado su marca. Antes de darse cuenta sus yemas estaban posadas en la curva de la delicada garganta. Malfoy se quedó completamente quieto. Las defensas se levantaron en sus ojos, grises como acero. – Potter…- Hielo.

Harry apartó la mano en el acto.

-Los siento, la araña es… posesiva. – Tragó saliva. Era difícil saber cómo actuar. Rodeó su propia taza con las manos, y cerró firmemente los dedos entorno a ella, para evitar que otro desliz similar pudiera repetirse.

La postura de Draco se relajó de nuevo poco a poco, y el filo de cuchilla de sus ojos dejó de ser tan cortante. Pero estaba claro que ahora, el humano estaba en pleno control. No podía confiar en que la araña del slytherin, le ayudara a ganar su gracia. Eso ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Draco dejó que la adrenalina abandonara su sistema poco a poco. No había estado preparado para el gesto de Potter, y la reacción había puesto sus nervios de punta, pero el otro se había retirado, lo que reforzaba la teoría de que, realmente, estaba frente a quien quería.

-Potter.- Musitó. El griffindor levantó la mirada, aún algo mortificada por lo que acababa de pasar, y Draco cogió fuerzas de la vulnerabilidad que podía observar en ella. "Potter, realmente es Potter." – Quería hablar contigo. Necesito explicaciones. –Cogió aire muy suavemente, intentando permanecer calmo- ¿Qué exactamente pasó para que te convirtieras en… esto?

Harry apretó la taza con más fuerza, podía sentir las garras queriendo perforar la carne y salir a la superficie, pero las mantuvo ocultas con pura fuerza de voluntad. Ya había sabido que Draco preguntaría esto.

-Raksa ya te ha contado lo más básico. – No levantó la mirada.

-Sí, dijo que tus seres queridos… te abandonaron. Pero no me ha contada nada más. –Sabía que estaba tratando con algo horriblemente doloroso, podía verlo en la curva tensa del cuerpo de Potter, como una tira de acero.

-¿Que más hay que contar? Se enteraron de lo que era, me dieron la espalda, me mandaron a la muerte. Fin del asunto.- Dios, no quería hablar de esto. "Pero se lo debes." Suplió la Raksa, y Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero era doloroso. Y…

Y una mano caliente se posó sobre su brazo.

Abruptamente la tensión se descomprimió de sus músculos y miró a Draco. Su mano tranquilamente posada en su brazo.

-Draco…

El rubio parpadeó y retiró los dedos, como si no hubiera captado su propio gesto. Pero Harry vio que había sido completamente consciente, cuando su cuerpo se inclinó un poquito más hacia él, ya no tan lejos en el sillón.

-Así que es cierto.- dijo el rubio. Su voz cargada de un timbre extraño, que nada tenía que ver con las lágrimas de la mañana.

-Sí.- Musitó. Y esta vez se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo real para hablar.- Sé que es difícil de creer Malfoy, Draco. Pero es la verdad. Cuando… cuando cumplí los diecisiete, estuve una semana en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aún era verano, y los alumnos no habían regresado. No regresarían, porque pocos meses después empezaría la guerra, creo que lo recuerdas.

Draco asintió, escuchando con cada fibra de su ser, como este hombre que había sido bueno, tan condenadamente bueno, exponía las cicatrices supurantes que lo habían convertido en un monstruo.

-Una semana es lo que tardó mi primer cambio. Fue…- agitó la cabeza. No quería recordarlo.- Horrible. –no iba a decir más. No podía describir la agonía por la que había pasado. Malfoy no sabía la suerte que había tenido contando con la ayuda del gran espíritu del bosque.- Estuve cerca de morir, según me dijeron.- Se encogió de hombros.- Luego vino Dumbledore a explicarme lo que era, lo que me había pasado. No creo que necesites las palabras exactas, digamos que monstruo no estaba muy lejos de la idea general. –La mano de Draco había regresado a su brazo, y Harry tomó fuerzas de ello.- Mis amigos, mi familia… no lo tomaron mucho mejor. Los viudas somos una raza maldita, ¿Lo sabías? –Apretó los dientes, negándose a recordar nada de eso, a tocar la tumba del auténtico Harry Potter. Las palabras eran solo eso, sonidos, nada más.- Dicen que traemos la mala suerte, quizás sea verdad. –Agitó la cabeza. Recuperando el hilo de la historia con la ira muy cerca de la superficie, pero controlada. –No hay mucho más que contar. Monstruo, ya sabes, tienes que matar al señor oscuro, pero no te molestes en salir vivo del asunto. Tiene lógica ¿no? Un monstruo para matar a otro.

Draco prácticamente podía palpar el dolor y la ira, debajo de la tela de la manga, y la piel del brazo. Emanaba de Potter en hondas de sufrimiento y resentimiento, tan potentes que era imposible ignorarlas. Esta no era toda la historia, era evidente, pero también era fácil, era muy fácil, ver lo que el rechazo de sus amigos y seres amados, le había hecho. Y no quiso presionar más a Potter.

Porque este era Potter, podía verlo en cada detalle del hombre que sufría delante de él. En el gesto de su barbilla, en la manera en que hablaba, en el verde hierba de sus ojos. Nadie más podía tener ojos como esos, de un verde tan vivo y luminoso, y recordar cómo podían llegar a convertirse en joyas facetadas de esmeralda tóxica, solo hizo que entendiera aún mejor lo que le habían hecho el rechazo, el abandono y el odio.

-Potter… yo no creo que seas un monstruo.

Harry levantó la mirada bruscamente, de repente inmensamente clara. Tal como Draco la recordaba, viva, limpia.

-¿Malfoy? –sonaba tan roto… pero…

-No me malinterpretes, no disculpo lo que me has hecho.- miró significativamente la muñeca de la mano con la que aún sostenida su taza, ya no vendada, había tirado la tela manchada de sangre, pero la piel aún permanecía violentamente amoratada. Levantó de nuevo los ojos, y clavó sus pupilas de un gris lluvia, intenso y fiero, en el verde hierba. – No te perdono, es algo que tendrás que ganar, si lo quieres. Pero no creo que seas un monstruo.

Harry tragó saliva. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser… cierto. Malfoy… ¿No creía que fuera un monstruo? ¿Él, quien más debería?

-Después de todo lo que te he… hecho. –Musito. La garganta le dolía. Los ojos le ardían.- ¿No crees… que sea un monstruo?- La pregunta fue tan incrédula, tan frágil, y rota, que Draco no pudo sino sentir una punzada de… lástima.

-No, no creo que lo seas. Has estado protegiendo el bosque, has matado, pero eso es lo que tu naturaleza te impele a hacer. No creo que seas un monstruo por ser lo que eres, lo mismo que no creo que ningún depredador lo sea. – Era la verdad. Se dio cuenta, de que ya no podía pensar en Potter como si fuera un monstruo, (quizás porque él también era un viuda). Pero eso no perdonaba lo que le había hecho. No lo perdonaba.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque?- Aún necesitaba saber algo más, y Potter, también parecía necesitar pensar en otra cosa. En algo menos doloroso.

Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada a la taza, contemplando sucesos muy lejanos en el tiempo.

-Combatí contra Voldemort.- Draco contuvo un estremecimiento ante el nombre.- Pero no tenía el alma en el combate, perdí. Caí inconsciente, pero no me mató. No sé si creía que me había matado, o supuso que de todos modos las heridas acabarían conmigo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero sobreviví, las capacidades de recuperación de la araña, aún si entonces todavía no estaban desarrolladas del todo, fueron suficientes. Desperté ya en el bosque, las acromántulas me reconocieron como una de ellos cuando salieron al campo de batalla a rapiñar los cadáveres, y me llevaron con ellas. Al principio solo pensaba en porque había sobrevivido, mi vida no tenía sentido sin mis amigos, y habiendo fallado en la única tarea que parecía que le quedaba a mi vida…-

No dijo como había deseado estar muerto, pero Malfoy parecía haberlo comprendido de todos modos. Se había levantado del sillón, y sentado a su lado en sofá, su cuerpo cálidamente cerca del suyo. Un ofrecimiento de consuelo sin palabras, que Harry no podía creer que mereciera de él. No de él. Y recibirlo, solo hizo que clavar un poco más hondo, la espina del aprecio, que ya empezaba a sentir por el hombre rubio. Por Malfoy. Por Draco.

"Dios, Draco, perdóname."

-El gran espíritu me acogió. –Siguió adelante- Y me dio esta vida de guardián. Desde entonces he protegido a las criaturas como nosotros. He matado y me he alimentado de humanos. Y no me arrepiento de ello Draco, no me arrepiento.- Apretó los dientes, y se negó a dar ningún sigo de culpabilidad sobre esto. Era lo que era, y si Draco quería conocerle, también tenía que saber esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, has matado, pero no creo que lo hicieras sin motivo. – Recordaba demasiado bien las incursiones enviadas por el señor tenebroso al bosque oscuro, su codicia de ingredientes, de criaturas mágicas que torturar. Y recordaba también como Potter había masacrado a los mortífagos que habían osado pisar su bosque. No le culpaba por ello. Él también habría matado, había matado, por sus seres queridos… por mentirosos y traidores que fueran algunos de ellos.

Se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado Hermione, Ron, Remus y los demás, de haber sabido lo que era él también. Si habían vuelto la espalda a Harry, su mejor y tan querido amigo, el icono de la luz, ¿qué esperanza podía haber tenido él, de conseguir su comprensión? Quizás era mejor así, quizás era lo mejor. Que todo hubiera acabado así, en Hogwarsts. Podía recordarlos con cariño, porque ya nunca podrían decir nada al respecto.

Estaban muertos.

Apretó los dientes, evitando el dolor. Había una última cosa que necesitaba aclaración.

-¿El espíritu del bosque?

Harry asintió.

-Sí, el alma que es el primer árbol del bosque. Él es quien con su magia mantiene las barreras.

A, así que era él quien impedía los ataques mágicos que Lord Voldemort había intentado tantas veces.

-Entiendo. –Musitó. –Solo me queda una pregunta.- Potter le miraba como si contuviera el mundo en sus manos, Draco ignoró la idea. Era impensable que Potter lo considerara… así. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho todo esto?- A, la gran herida. Aún la sentía supurar bajo su epidermis, necesitaba tanto, tanto, limpiarla. Pero lo que nunca habría esperado, era que Potter dejara la taza que había estado sosteniendo en la mesilla, para actualmente, robar la taza de sus propias manos, dejándola junto a la otra, y así, finalmente, poder sostener su mano entre las suyas. Suave, cálidamente.

La culpabilidad se hizo con su rostro, y hundió sus amplios hombros sobre sí mismo, como bajo un peso enorme.

-Malfoy.- musitó muy débilmente, pero no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la suya. Sin esconderse.- Lo que te he hecho, ha sido... –no tenía palabras, y decidió no intentar dárselas.- Y no puedo pedirte perdón, por ello. No lo merezco.- Tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, helada, como si hubiera tragado arena congelada. Gránulos de escarcha. Sin embargo la obligó a funcionar, porque Malfoy tenía que escuchar esto. – Estaba solo, lo estuve mucho tiempo. En el bosque aprendí a ser el animal, que los magos de Hogwarts decían que era. Y cuando te vi… me deje devorar por el instinto. Eras el único submisivo de nuestra especie que jamás había visto, creía que solo quedábamos nosotros.- No dijo que quizás, ahora sí, eran los últimos. Si Snape no había sobrevivido al ataque.- Y conocerte… saber quién eras… No voy a mentir, Malfoy, odio a los magos. Torturan a criaturas no menos inteligentes que ellos, no menos sensitivas, por mero placer, para hacer pociones, por su piel, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacen. Sus vidas no tienen ningún valor más allá del precio que deban pagar en el mercado por obtenerlos. Y tú… que te has criado como un sangre pura… recordaba como eras de niños. Tu crueldad gratuita, todo lo que me habías hecho, y te culpaba de todo lo que había pasado. Te odiaba– Acarició la mano inerte entre las suyas.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que me había equivocado. Me había equivocado tanto.- La angustia, el dolor de lo que había tenido que recordar, se acumularon y crecieron hasta que ya no pudo contenerlas, y un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta. –Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.- Las palabras se quebraron y rompieron.- Te necesito.- Era la única razón que podía dar para retenerlo a su lado, era lo único que tenía. Y sonaba tan patético y débil, tan insuficiente… pero era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que podía ofrecer sin revelar un secreto que no era suyo. Y no debía jamás salir del bosque, ni siquiera para ganar el perdón de Malfoy. - Lo siento.

Draco escuchó en silencio, vio el arrepentimiento y la culpa, y los motivos, tan claros y fáciles de seguir como fuegos fatuos en la oscuridad. Y aunque no era suficiente para perdonar, no lo era. Ni siquiera sabía si con el tiempo podría, su araña empezaba a prestar atención a este exceso de emociones, y murmuraba la necesidad que tenía de Potter. De su cariño, de su protección, de su compañía y… amor. Sobre todo ahora que estaba solo, que estaba…

En cinta.

Y recordaba, recordaba demasiado bien, merced a la araña, como se había sentido cuando creyó que el otro se moría. ¿No eran los viudas, acaso, de esa clase de criaturas que se emparejan de por vida? Y ahora, con todos sus seres queridos posiblemente muertos…

La araña empezó a revolverse, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su dominante, no le gustaba esto. Y Draco estaba ya tan cansado…

Cuidadosamente utilizó la mano que aún tenía en el brazo de Potter, para apoyarla en su nuca, y atraerlo hacia sí hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Hasta que pudo mirar a sus írides cargados de lágrimas sin verter, tan imposiblemente cerca, como para contar, si lo deseaba, las pestañas individuales de sus párpados, como para ahogarse en sus pupilas. En el verde luminoso de sus ojos.

-Potter.- musitó muy suavemente.- No llores. No voy a perdonarte.- El aliento se quebró dentro de los labios del hombre moreno.- Pero…-musitó casi en silencio.- Yo también te necesito.

 **Continuará.**


	18. Chapter 18

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:  
 **  
TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 18-La mano izquierda.  
**

El sonido de las cadenas arrastradas por docenas de personas a través de cieno y nieve, los sollozos callados, los gritos que a veces se levantaban en la fila de prisioneros, hasta que el golpe de un látigo los hacía callar, anunciaban a la gente de la calle la llegada del convoy.

Los civiles salían de sus casas mugrientas de sucia piedra gris, y se unían a los transeúntes que se habían parado a mirar en la acera cubierta de barro hecho de nieve, fango, y restos de basura.

Pasaban por una de las calles de los barrios más bajos y pobres, aquellos que se hacinaban contra las murallas de la auténtica ciudad, como hormigueros alrededor de un pedazo de caramelo mohoso. Callejuelas que habían crecido a lo largo de la última década, retorciéndose y apilándose unas contra otras, para acomodar a los magos que habían sido obligados a abandonar sus hogares, y a enlistarse en el censo de alguna de las necrópolis del nuevo régimen.

Nadie que no tuviera los permisos adecuados, podía vivir fuera del radio de una urbe. Sobra decir, que muy pocos podían permitirse optar a estos permisos.

La vida en la ciudad era un escalón inmenso entre aquellos que habitaban dentro de las murallas; los mortífagos y quienes les servían. Y aquellos miserables que tenían que habitar el laberinto infecto del exterior. Ganar lo suficiente para comer en esta área, era una pelea diaria de arduo trabajo en alguna fábrica, en las gargantuescas obras del régimen, o aquellos pequeños negocios que aún se sustentaban a duras penas. Con estas condiciones el crimen proliferaba, y la prostitución, era el único medio de sustento de más de una persona. De más de una familia.

La moral era un bien que escaseaba, en una sociedad que llevaba diez años siendo progresivamente envenenada por la oscuridad. La propaganda del señor tenebroso, el rey oscuro, que al principio no podía mellar las creencias de la gente, había penetrado hasta la médula de esta sociedad alienada, y corrompido a casi todos.

Los terroristas de la orden, eran ahora los que con sus ataques obligan al rey, a hacer que la gente viviera segura en un mismo sitio. Eran los que provocaban que hubiera hambre, robando los víveres que tan duramente su régimen conseguía. Los que masacran a sus hijos. A sus maridos. A sus hermanos. ¿Pues quién no tenía algun familiar en las filas mortífagas? La carne de cañón del ejército se nutría de los reclutas que venían de los suburbios.

Así, cuando la caravana de prisioneros de Hogwarts pasaba por estas calles, lo que recibieron del gentío fueron gritos, pedradas, aullidos de odio e ira, trozos de basura, y golpes, cuando los guardias que los conducían hacia las puertas abiertas en las murallas, no los miraban, o apartan voluntaria, y cruelmente, la vista.

Un trozo grueso de gastado ladrillo rojo fue lanzado hacia ellos, y Remus curvó su cuerpo todo lo que las cadenas le permitían, para proteger a Teddy del golpe. El pedazo de ladrillo se estrelló en su hombro con un golpe sordo, y el dolor flameó en la articulación ya maltratada. Pero Remus solo registró el dolor como un punto más de su organismo que se esforzaba por sanar. Su capacidad de recuperación, siendo un hombre lobo, era mayor que la de la gran mayoría. No le preocupaban unos pocos golpes más en su ya maltratada carcasa.

Toda su atención estaba en Teddy.

Su hijo seguía caminando solo porque Remus sustentaba cuanto podía de su peso. El suave pelo, ahora de un marrón ceniza y muerto, de Teddy, se pegaba a su cráneo con sangre y polvo. El pijama desgarrado de rayas, colgaba como un harapo de su figura delgada, sucio de la sangre de la herida que tenía en el costado.

Cuando el castillo se derrumbó, Teddy había estado ayudando a los últimos niños a huir. Un trozo de escombro había aplastado su clavícula, y cuando intentaron capturarlo, una maldición había perforado su costado. Era un milagro que Remus lo hubiera encontrado entre los prisioneros, antes de que los encadenaran. Sin embargo, no había podido examinar la herida.

Las pocas palabras que había intentado intercambiar, se habían silenciado cuando se hizo evidente, que Teddy necesitaba todas sus energías para caminar. El muchacho no había dicho una palabra desde que se encontraron, el shock parecía evidente.

El licántropo no sabía cuánto más su hijo iba a poder aguantar, y ya había visto lo que los guardias hacían con aquellos que no podían seguir la marcha. Un esclavo inútil, es lo mismo que un esclavo muerto.

-Papa…- La voz salió medio ahogada, entre jadeos de dolor contenido, un murmullo en medio del jaleo de la muchedumbre enfurecida. Su primera palabra en horas.

-Ssssh. Guarda fuerzas.

Teddy trastabilló, y Remus lo empujó con el hombro para sostenerlo. Un guardia los miró por un momento, pero Teddy consiguió seguir adelante, y Remus pudo relajar la repentina cuerda tensa de su columna vertebral, cuando el mortífago les dió la espalda. Perdido el interés una vez fue evidente que el muchacho iba a poder continuar.

-Papa.- Intentó de nuevo, más débil.

-Teddy, tienes que intentar seguir andando.- Era todo lo que podía decir ahora. Era todo en lo que se permitió pensar. Si conseguían llegar a donde quiera que los llevasen, quizás los metieran juntos en alguna celda donde podría, al menos, examinar sus heridas. Donde Teddy pudiera echarse y descansar un poco.

Pero Teddy no calló.

-Papá.- musitó- He visto cómo mataban a mama. – Su voz, un animal atropellado, muerto, y completamente roto.

 **oOo**

El castillo negro se elevaba en el centro de la ciudad, en torres como espadas que se estiraban hacia el cielo negro de la noche. Sus ventanas, estrechas arpilleras y enormes vidrieras, flameaban como linternas de fuegos fatuos con la luz brillante del interior. De todas y cada una de las agujas de hierro forjado que coronan las torres, banderas ondeaban en el aire helado, mostrando orgullosamente el escudo de la calavera y la serpiente. La música salía del edificio en notas engañosamente hermosas y alegres.

Hoy el rey tenebroso y toda su corte celebraban la victoria. Y las estancias jamás habían estado tan llenas, las mesas del inmenso salón del trono, colocadas para la fiesta, tan cargadas de viandas. El vino jamás había fluido con tanta libertad aquí.

Los invitados se congregaban abarrotando el gran salón, con sus vestidos y túnicas elegantes de sedas y terciopelos, sus joyas refulgentes bajo la luz de las velas, sus delicadas y exquisitas máscaras de calaveras, tan ornamentadas como obras de carnaval.

Sentado en el trono, ese objeto maldito que apestaba a sangre y vísceras, hecho de hierro negro y obsidiana, tallado para parecer cientos de calaveras perfectamente ensambladas; el propio Lord Voldemort, orgulloso e impávido, presidía la celebración.

Tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven, no mayor de la treintena, de lustroso cabello negro y extraños ojos serpentinos. En esta ocasión, como en todas las anteriores, el cuerpo que había robado para sí mismo, era un ejemplo de perfección física; atlético, alto y hermoso. Nadie cuestionaba cómo el señor tenebroso devoraba almas, para habitar un cuerpo por un tiempo, hasta que otro llamaba su atención.

Era habitual que esto sucediera una vez cada par de años.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, siempre permanecían los mismos orbes maliciosos.

Nagini, su familiar, la enorme serpiente negra, se enroscaba a sus pies, y descansaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, camuflándose con el tono oscuro de la túnica de seda.

Cerca, su mano derecha, Lord Malfoy, el hombre cuyo cabello era tan descolorido como su alma, observaba el entorno detrás de una máscara de marfil y plata, e indicaba a los guardias que dejasen pasar a los prisioneros.

El héroe de la noche iba a elegir su premio.

Al otro lado del señor tenebroso, de pie, a la misma altura que el helado Lord rubio, otro hombre, moreno como la oscuridad del fondo de un estanque, estudiaba a quienes entraban desde las ranuras de su máscara, hecha de engañosamente sencillo hueso.

Nadie sabía de quién era la calavera que había dado esa máscara, pero en la corte los rumores habían tenido tiempo de extenderse, en las pocas horas que este hombre llevaba en pie junto al rey.

Poco interesaba tanto a los indolentes nobles, como el ejercicio delicado de la cuchilla que puede ser la lengua.

El hombre moreno, tan quieto como una estatua, tan frío como una, no escuchaba, y si lo hacía, las palabras pasaban a su lado como meras partículas de polvo, e igual de inconsecuentes.

 **oOo**

Cuando Remus fue arrastrado a la sala junto al resto de presos, los olores de los perfumes demasiado fuertes de las damas, el sudor de cientos de personas, los aromas de la comida, de tanta comida, el sonido de la música, las conversaciones, la luz, perforaron sus delicados sentidos, arrastrándolo por la fuerza, de regreso a la realidad.

El camino hasta aquí había sido como una pesadilla, en la que lo único con sentido era la necesidad de proteger a Teddy a toda costa. La idea… la noción… de que… de que…

Ni siquiera podía pensar en que Ninfadora hubiera muerto. Tonks, su Tonks, que esa misma mañana le había besado, todavía medio dormida, con sus brazos y sus piernas, tan suaves y cálidos, enredados en los suyos, con su aliento en su cuello, con sus ojos de un curioso color turquesa y su cabello de un rosa precioso. Su esposa, su amante, su mejor amiga, no podía estar muerta.

No lo creería hasta que viera el cadáver con sus propios ojos. Teddy podía estar equivocado, el shock, la pérdida de sangre…

Sin embargo, su corazón latía como una máquina descolocada, y su cuerpo no podía apartarse un milímetro del de su hijo. No quería apartarse un milímetro. Y sabía que no era sólo debido a que sin su apoyo, se habría derrumbado. Era la necesidad, desesperada e instintiva, de asegurarse de que Teddy, al menos, aún seguía aquí. No podía perder al único miembro de su pequeña familia que le quedaba, no podía.

Los guardias tiraron, latigaron, y obligaron a todos los prisioneros, hasta depositarlos a los pies del rey oscuro, atrapados como un rebaño rodeado de lobos frente a la larga escalinata de mármol blanco y prístino, que ascendía a la plataforma que acunaba el trono.

Lord Voldemort levantó una mano imperiosamente, y la música, las conversaciones, todo, se apagó hasta quedar en silencio. Entonces, el terrible señor se puso en pie lenta y deliberadamente, su larga túnica negra, susurrando en torno a su alta figura, engañosamente joven, y a sus labios, finos y distinguidos, floreció una sonrisa tan afilada como el borde de una cuchilla.

-Esta noche, - su voz se elevó en el silencio como un murciélago en el aire nocturno, perfecta y esquiva. Todos los invitados se estiraron para captarla, con algo parecido a la adoración- Esta noche, hemos vencido a quienes aún se atrevían a oponerse a nosotros. ¡Hemos unificado, al fin, el mundo bajo nuestro justo dominio!- La gente asanblada rompió en un sonido único de gloria- Y ha sido gracias a este hombre. A este espía,- subrayó la palabra con malicia y calma- que me ha servido tan fielmente. –Sus largos dedos terminadas en uñas como garras, rozaron en un gesto casi íntimo el brazo del hombre moreno.- Por eso, esta noche, lo nombro mi mano izquierda. Mi nuevo ejecutor.

El gentío estalló en vítores y aplausos. Nadie preguntaría por quien había ocupado el puesto el día anterior, rumores de cómo había fallado a su oscuro señor, ya poblaban la ciudad. Y nadie fallaba nunca al rey.

-Ahora, tal como prometí.- Dijo en un tono más calmo, y suave, solo para él hombre que permanecía tan inmutable como una estatua de piedra.- Elige a quienes desees.

-¿Estos son todos?-

-Sí. Los he mandado traer a todos.

El hombre entonces bajó las escaleras una a una, observando a los maltratados, agotados, heridos, prisioneros, apretados muy juntos ante toda esta corte que los observaba como a carne. Y entonces, levantó la mano y señaló a dos de ellos.

-Esos dos.

Remus se estremeció. Conocía esa voz.

Un par de guardias los agarraron a él y a Teddy, y soltaron las cadenas que los unían al resto de esclavos, arrastrándolos hacia el hombre que esperaba. Remus no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, sus huesos se sentían agua, su piel hielo, su corazón parecía a punto de romperse dentro de la caja de sus costillas.

Cuando lo pusieron delante de él, el olor de la piel del espía llegó a sus fosas nasales, y con un crujido horrible penetró por todo su organismo en una ola de potencia titánica, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia, como si fuera papel, arena blanda. Si los guardias no lo hubieran estado agarrando, se habría venido abajo como un títere sin cuerdas.

Una sola palabra, llena de horror, dejó sus labios:

-Sirius…

El dolor se convirtió en algo vivo dentro de Remus; un insecto venenoso, una cuchilla delgada como papel. Cortante, tóxico, imposible de negar.

No cuando los perfumes caros de las damas, y los olores grasos y suculentos de la comida, eran incapaces de ocultar el aroma de su mejor amigo; Ese trallazo de sudor masculino, metido en un combinado de humo de leña y restos de su forma canina (pelo de perro mojado, y macho alfa), al que estos últimos tiempos, también se había adherido, el oscuro aroma de la sangre de la última batalla en la que hubiera combatido.

Un olor tan familiar como los latidos de su propio corazón.

Un perfume que siempre le hacía pensar en fiereza, protección, y traía al frente de su torrente sanguíneo ese profundo amor fraternal, más fuerte que el de los hermanos, que compartían (había creído que compartían).

Que no hubiera cambiado en nada, a pesar de todo, le partió el corazón en pedazos.

Pensó que sus pulmones debían estar llenos de esquirlas de hielo, porque no podía parar de tiritar.

"… Tonks… Hogwarts... Sirius…" - Su cerebro no era capaz de hilvanar nada coherente más allá del shock.

No podía entender lo que estaba viendo. ¡No quería entenderlo!

Las palabras de Draco resonaron dentro de él como una grabación estropeada; "Hay un espía en el círculo interno." El dolor, tan similar a electrodos clavados en su piel, había convertido sus pensamientos en barro.

Se sentía como una herida abierta; sangrante, vulnerable, roto.

Instintivamente, buscó los ojos azules detrás de la máscara de hueso, intentando comprender, anclarse a algo. Pero los irises índigo no eran el intenso y siempre cambiante, azul hermoso del cielo limpio, que recordaba. Eran el matiz casi negro de las aguas profundas, engañosamente quietas.

Los dedos metafóricos que había intentado extender, resbalaron en la superficie helada de las pupilas congeladas, y Remus se sintió perder su último agarre a la realidad. La oscuridad del shock extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo por completo.

Todo lo que vino después, se disipó en el entramado de pesadilla en la que se había transmutado el mundo, y en el sufrimiento que permeaba cada terminación nerviosa y conexión neuronal, de su organismo.

Recuerdos borrosos e inconexos de Teddy colgando como un trapo de los brazos de sus captores, casi inconsciente, sin ver, ni escuchar nada, a su alrededor. De la figura imponente de Sirius, abriendo la corte a su paso en olas de reverencias, murmullos, los colores estridentes de las sedas, y los ojillos negros, maliciosos, de las máscaras, danzando y bailando hasta darle nauseas.

Una voz conocida, quizás la de Ron, gritando algo empapado de ira, lejos, lejos, en alguna parte entre el tumulto de los esclavos encadenados como animales.

Vagas imágenes como bruma insustancial, de pasillos y escaleras. El peso inmenso de sus propios miembros. Teddy, lo único que todavía le empujaba a resistirse a la inconsciencia a donde el shock intentaba arradtrarle. Teddy pendiendo, ya desmayado, de las manos de la pareja de mortífagos. El dolor cada vez más filtrado dentro de sus órganos, de sus huesos, de su cerebro. Ser empujado, tirado, obligado… como un animal drogado, hasta unas puertas de metal labrado, y a las habitaciones más allá de ellas.

Techos altos, paredes de piedra gris, y muebles de madera oscura… el olor de la leña quemada, la lluvia, y la cera goteante de las velas…

Solo consiguió arrastrarse a la realidad, cuando los guardias que sujetaban a su hijo empezaron a alejarse por otra puerta, y los mortífagos que lo agarraban a él, no se movieron para seguirlos.

-Teddy…- El nombre se deslizó por sus labios cortados de frío, teñido de incertidumbre, y el intenso, casi irracional deseo, de protegerlo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente bajo fiebre fría. El esfuerzo de hablar se le hizo tan desagradable como tragar arena. Su respiración se había transformado en una tracción áspera, dentro de las paredes cerradas de su garganta, y el movimiento de la lengua para emitir sonidos, era el de una esponja hinchada.

Pero consiguió forzar a su cuerpo a colaborar, a través de las limitaciones impuestas por el estado desconectado de su mente.

-¿…A donde se lo llevan?... - Su pregunta no fue escuchada, o no quiso ser contestada. Su hijo se alejaba cada vez más, y con cada paso un poco más fuera de su alcance, Remus sentía como su ritmo cardiaco se iba volviendo más y más frenético.

-…Teddy…- La puerta empezó cerrase tras su hijo… "Mi hijo." La noción resbaladiza en su cráneo.

Su pequeño, inconsciente, ensangrentado, y en las manos de hombres que olían a magia negra y a oxido. Mientras él seguía quieto, blando, mareado, incapaz de seguirle. La agonía, terriblemente intensa, empezó a palpitar al compás de sus latidos, mezclándose con ellos en una letanía delirante.

-Teddy…- gimió. De la negrura dentro de su cerebro, empezaron a surgir imágenes indefinidas de la masacre en Hogwarts, de Ninfadora, de Sirius… Tanta agonía…

De repente tenía calor, tanto calor…

El mortífago a su derecha pareció oírle por fin, y su queja debía haberle ofendido, porque su boca, bajo la sencilla máscara blanca que lo señalaba como un mortífago del rango más humilde, se había retorcido en una mueca desagradable.

-Cállate.- Una orden acompañada por la presión todavía más violenta, de los dedos entorno a su brazo. Seguramente habría marcas que florecerían en moratones. Pero Remus ya estaba muy cerca de ahogarse por completo en el rugido violentamente rojo de su propia sangre, y no percibió la advertencia.

-¿…A-A donde… se lo llevan?- Preguntó de nuevo, jadeante, sin saber si había llegado a pronunciar correctamente las palabras. Todo se estaba, poco a poco, reduciendo a una serie de imágenes más y más rápidas, como una película de terror. El guardia siseó resentido, y su pregunta debía haber sido discernible, porque a pesar de todo, le estaba respondiendo. Quizás esperaba que así se callara.

-Un esclavo herido no sirve de nada.

"Un esclavo herido no sirve de nada…" Frases parecidas que había escuchado en la marcha hacia aquí, subieron como burbujas a su psique embravecida, y se mezclaron en un coctel corrosivo con todo lo que ya había allí; palabras como mercancía inútil, defectuosa, innecesaria… que había que tirar. Se unieron a la sangre de sus seres queridos, y a los gritos de los muertos.

La reacción fue la de una solución volátil; Explosiva.

\- ¡TEDDYYYYYYY!- El sonido retorcido e inhumano, que dejó su garganta, sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

Todos aquellos ingredientes se habían consolidado en un único pensamiento coherente: **TEDDY IVA A MORIR**. Tan grande y furioso, que Remus supo que se derramaría fuera de su cráneo, y arrastraría con él su cordura.

Su cuerpo, que hasta ese instante había pendido blando y débil como un paño ajado, de los brazos de los dos hombres, se tensó violentamente, y todos los músculos se endurecieron en una milésima de segundo, inundados por la fuerza de algo inhumano, el horror imposible de ese pensamiento, y el dolor que ya no podía contener dentro de su escuálida figura, tensándose como cuerdas de acero. Se retorció igual que un lobo en una trampa de caza, rápido y letal. Ninguno de los dos mortífagos lo había esperado, y no reaccionaron a tiempo de sujetarlo. Remus se liberó.

Dolor, dolía, todo era dolor,dolor,dolor… ¡TEDDY!

Su cuerpo se encrespó, la bestia interna, finalmente, después de años de encierro, y anhelo de luz de la luna llena, rompió los grilletes de la voluntad de su amo, Remus, y ofreció su fuerza, su fiera violencia, la sed de sangre, a cambio de la libertad.

Suave pelo castaño floreció a través de la piel. Garras curvadas y colmillos aserrados, nacieron en su mandíbula y en las falanges de las puntas de sus dedos. Los irises se hicieron oro, y la bestia rugió, buscando instintivamente a los responsables de su dolor.

La criatura que había sido Remus, se lanzó sobre los mortífagos. Desgarrando tela y piel, destrozando cuanto podía encontrar en su camino a la llamada de los corazones latientes, de estos seres que intentaban alejarle de su cachorro.

Los guardias gritaron, y uno de los dos aulló de dolor, como un puerco en el matadero, cuando las garras de Remus desgajaron su mejilla en cuatro líneas paralelas, y penetraron por la cuenca de su ojo con un sonido repugnante de succión, para extirpar el globo ocular.

El otro mortífago trastabillo fuera de su alcance, y consiguió extraer la varita para apuntar al licántropo descontrolado, preguntándose porque nadie les había advertido de que trataban con uno, y por qué, ninguno de los esclavistas, lo había embutido en grilletes de plata en vez de los comunes de hierro que todos los presos llevaban.

"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"

-Avada…-

Los dedos del hombre que era la mano izquierda del señor tenebroso, se cerraron sobre la muñeca con la que sostenía la varita, con la violencia suficiente para hacer crujir los huesos de manera ominosa.

-¡Ag! ¿…Se…señor…?- Giró la cabeza hacia él, desorientado e incrédulo.

La mirada que le lanzó el ejecutor hizo que se estremeciera involuntariamente. Había conocido a muchos magos oscuros, pero ninguno con ojos azules como aquellos. Ojos que le hacían pensar en aguas negras, engañosamente quietas, y cosas que acechaban en la oscuridad.

-Fuera.- La voz surgió calma y helada, no una octava más alta de lo normal, pero no necesitó que le repitiera la orden. Los dedos le liberaron.

Había marcas rojas donde le había tocado.

Salió de inmediato, sin mirar la suerte que corría su compañero a manos del esclavo licántropo. Mejor él, que su piel.

Sirius escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, sin apartar la mirada de Remus, ahora agazapado sobre el hombre que había derribado, mordiendo y desgarrando la figura sanguinolenta que no había dejado de gritar, como un animal descontrolado. Los movimientos de su presa eran cada vez más torpes y blandos, a medida que le abandonaban las fuerzas, y se hacía más y más evidente, que no iba a sobrevivir.

Los gritos no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos ahogados de desesperación, y sonidos húmedos de carne siendo desgarrada.

Sirius había visto a Fenrrir y su manada suficientes veces, para reconocer los signos que marcan a un licántropo que se abandona a la bestia. Y para saber que Remus no sería abordable, hasta que saciará su sed de sangre y el lobo se calmara… o alguien lo parara.

Se quitó la máscara para dejarla en la mesilla. Sacó la varita.

El hombre lobo levantó la mirada.

-Stupefy.

 **Continuará**


	19. Chapter 19

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 19- Amistades peligrosas**

Sirius se inclinó sobre Remus ahora inconsciente y poco a poco cada vez más humano, a medida que los rasgos del lobo iban desvaneciendose.

Mientras lo recogía contra su pecho para levantarlo en brazos, y a pesar de las manchas oscuras de sangre en sus mejillas y alrededor de su boca, de las huellas de cansancio y pena que enmarcaban sus párpados cerrados como moratones, cuando Black bajó la mirada a Remus, no pudo sino ver al niño de once años, al que había conocido su primer año en Hogwarts.

Aquel muchacho que anhelaba desesperadamente creer que podía tener un amigo que aceptara lo que era, pero que no confiaba en que fuera posible, y que incluso dos años más tarde, todavía a veces les observaba como si fueran a abandonarle.

Estrechó a Lupin un poco más fuerte, levantándose para salir del saloncito.

Detrás de ellos el cadáver del mortífago miraba con ojos vidriosos, a la pareja marcharse. Tirado. Poco le importaba a Sirius, si algo. Nadie importante lamentaría la muerte de un mortífago de tan bajo rango.

Los elfos domésticos se ocuparían de limpiarlo.

 **oOo**

Acomodar a Remus en una habitación vacía, para dejar que durmiera y olvidara por unas horas, no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Tardó más en dar con el cuarto aséptico de la minúscula enfermería privada, que ahora le pertenecía como ejecutor. Así como también le pertenecían todas las demás dependencias del ala norte del palacio, y su servicio.

Al abrir la puerta indicada por una pequeña placa con el nombre; Enfermería, se encontró un espacio sin ventanas, una cama, una mesilla, el armario que debía contener las medicinas y una única silla, en la que el medimago tenía algunos viales vacíos, vendas y una palangana de agua rosada y sucia, que ya estaba recogiendo.

El hombre levantó la mirada al escucharle entrar, e inclinó la cabeza educadamente al reconocerle. Serio y profesional. Debía estar tocando la segunda mitad de la treintena, y su pelo castaño profundo, de color chocolate, empezaba a mostrar mechones plateados en las sienes.

Sirius devolvió el saludo, pero no se entretuvo con más formalidades.

-¿Cómo está?-

En la cama, bajo las mantas, un bulto indicaba la presencia de alguien tumbado de cara a la pared.

-Le he dado esquelegrow para la clavícula, y una poción para la regeneración sanguínea. La herida del costado ha sido un poco más compleja de tratar, porque había tocado varios órganos. Pero en dos o tres días debería estar en condiciones de servidumbre.- Lo que no excluía que el paciente siguiera experimentando dolor, pero el medimago hacía tiempo que había aprendido a estimar el tiempo de recuperación de los esclavos en lo que era funcional, y no en lo que era óptimo para el convaleciente.

Sirius asintió brevemente, su mirada en la cama.

-¿Y el shock?

-Tratado.- Sencillo, frío.- ¿Puedo retirarme?

Cuando la mano izquierda le dio su permiso, Anthony cerró su maleta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El muchacho en el cuarto le daba lástima, pero no pensaba quedarse para ver lo que iba a ser de él. Demasiado bien sabía lo que podía esperar.

Sirius esperó a que el medimago saliera, antes de cerrar el espacio con un entramado de barreras contra espionaje. Y sólo cuando hubo quedado satisfecho con el resultado, se permitió guardar la varita de nuevo, y actualmente dejarse caer en la silla junto a la cama. Los hombros, por vez primera en horas, hundiéndose precariamente bajo un peso, que no había permitido a nadie ver.

Bajo las mantas, el muchacho contuvo la respiración. La falta del movimiento del pecho, mucho más delator que ningún sonido.

-Teddy, sé que estás despierto. No hace falta que te escondas.- El tono suave, tranquilo y comprensivo, del tío que le había enseñado a montar en escoba, y que le había traído dulces ocultos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, cada vez que regresaba de sus misiones, cuando conseguir uno era casi un milagro. -¿Teddy?

-¿Cómo has podido?- La voz le salió craquelada, pero no iba a llorar. Ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, tampoco era lo bastante valiente para salir de debajo de los cobertores. La cara le ardía de vergüenza y agonía. Quería odiar al hombre que le hablaba, pero los recuerdos de toda su infancia se le revelaban. Y no ser capaz de aborrecer a quien había causado la muerte de su madre, le estaba matando por dentro.

Sirius sintió como el puño se le quería cerrar, rabioso, pero no permitió que el gesto llegara a materializarse. Estaba furioso, sí, pero no con Teddy. Y si dejaba que la ira se reflejara en su semblante, nada de lo que dijera calaría en su ahijado. En su segundo ahijado.

Harry… Harry ya no estaba, pero todavía podía hacer por Teddy, lo que no había podido hacer por él.

-No espero que lo entiendas. Solo que llegues a perdonarme algún día.

Teddy se incorporó de golpe. Aquellas palabras despertando lo que quedaba de su rabia bajo tanto, tanto dolor.

-¡¿ QUE TE PERDONE?! ¡MAMÁ ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡Y HA SIDO CULPA TUYA!- Las manos de Teddy se tensaron convulsamente sobre las sábanas, y su cabello, ahora de un gris lacio y muerto, enmarco sus ojos inmensos e incoloros, haciendo que parecieran mucho más grandes y trágicos.

Las vendas que envolvían su delgado torso desnudo, eran tan blancas como su piel. E igual de frágiles.

Sirius sintió como la fachada que había estado manteniendo en pie tanto tiempo, empezaba a venirse abajo, con el deseo de abrazar a ese muchacho, que era como el hijo que no había tenido jamás. Nunca había podido ver a Teddy sufrir, y en ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, las últimas horas habían sido un infierno personal, que aún parecía no haber alcanzado el final.

-Teddy…- extendió la mano para consolarlo.

-¡NO! – se apartó como lo haría un animal acorralado.- ¡Tú dejare entrar a los mortífagos! ¡Tú delataste a Draco! ¡Engañaste a papá para que me contara cosas que no deberías haber sabido!- Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, espesas como sangre, y empararon sus mejillas, mientras hipaba violentamente, intentando contenerlas.- ¡Tú… tú…!- y esta vez se vino completamente abajo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Rompió en sollozos violentos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, hundiéndose finalmente en los brazos abiertos de su padrino. Sus últimas palabras fueron un murmullo apenas discernible. –… Yo confiaba en ti…

Teddy nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, ni tan acongojado, como en ese momento. Y solo podía pensar en la cara desencajada de su madre, cuando la luz verde de las maldiciones y los reflejos naranjas de las llamas, se habían posado en su piel, repitiéndose y repitiéndose en su cabeza, detrás de sus ojos, en sus mismos huesos; Imágenes cada vez más distorsionadas y monstruosas, degradándose como una fotocopia de una fotocopia de una fotocopia, que quemaban como ácido. El peso del odio que no podía sentir sumando gramos cada vez que rememoraba la escena, aumentando la carga descomunal que lo iba aplastando poco a poco. 

**oOo**

(Sirius)

Fue como si toda la culpabilidad y la pena que había estado reprimiendo escaparan de repente en un torrente arrollador, para aplastar a Sirius, una vez Teddy se derrumbó contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en la túnica que olía a cosas un poco marchitas, perro y jabón, mientras rompía en sollozos desgarradores que se fracturaban a cachos en murmullos histéricos.

Estrechó fuerte al muchacho contra su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos empapados de sudor, intentando aliviar un sufrimiento que era imposible de paliar.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo que había hecho, de lo que aún iba a hacer, Teddy seguía dejando que le abrazara.

Sirius no estaba seguro ya, de que pudiera hacer algo que rompiera el cariño de su sobrino. Y saber que había traicionado a alguien que le quería tantísimo, no tardó en hacerse su propio tipo de dolor. Se sentía podrido por dentro, lleno gusanos resbaladizos de rencor y de insectos susurrantes de mentiras… a las que no podía dejar ir.

Solo podía intentar calmar a Teddy, mientras la culpabilidad se le engullía entre los sollozos cada vez más violentos del pequeño. Y se tragaba la verdad como un jarabe amargo, para no darle voz. 

**oOo**

(Teddy)

La respiración se le hizo histérica, y empezó a notar que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, incapaz de tragar.

Una mano grande y paternal se posó sobre la curva de su espalda, con suaves palmaditas, ayudándole a recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos y los puños, atrapando la túnica de su padrino como si temiera que al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer y abandonarle.

Sirius creía había sido inmunizado al dolor ajeno años atrás.

Una década en prisión, la pérdida de su ahijado, y la larga guerra que vino tras ella, habían fatigado su capacidad de empatizar hasta hacerla casi inservible. Aunque una tenaz raíz de sensibilidad se negaba a morir, agarrándose fuertemente a esas pocas personas a las que quería.

Por eso, seguramente por la rareza de esos momentos en los que de verdad pudiera sufrir viendo la agonía de otro, y por lo querido de los que actualmente conseguían ese efecto, las pocas ocasiones en las que actualmente sucedía, la sensación era intensa.

Casi como mecer la mismas heridas que el otro.

No era agradable. Pero habitualmente sabía qué hacer para aliviarles; Con Remus, era compañía y horas de recordar momentos juveniles largo tiempo pasados. Con Draco, era alcohol caro y relajadas noches de jugar al ajedrez mágico. Con Hermione, el último libro que hubiera logrado rapiñar de su misión más reciente. Con Minerva, calmadas tardes junto al fuego.

Con Teddy, Rose y Hugo, siempre había un juguete, una historia, un chiste, que poder sacar de alguna parte de su desecado sentido del humor.

Con todos ellos siempre estaban las palabras, y la cercanía física de alguien querido, para competir con el último sufrimiento brindado por la guerra. Pero ahora, ninguno de sus métodos podía hacer ninguna diferencia para Teddy.

Ni los chistes, ni los juguetes, ni la compañía, conseguirían aliviar el peso de lo que había visto, opresivo y terrible. Una carga que Teddy nunca habría tenido que llevar.

Sintió los anillos escamosos de la serpiente del autodesprecio, enroscarse en torno a los ventrículos de su corazón, y descansar sobre sus pulmones. El dolor de Teddy hizo eco en sus propias carnes, junto al mucho más antiguo eco del de Harry…

La única diferencia, era que Teddy aún estaba vivo, para que Sirius pudiera contemplar cómo se iba desmoronando a partículas, hasta morir. Una muerte del alma, no tan evidente, pero igual de dañina que la del cuerpo. Tan fácil de ver en la tensión de la anatomía infantil... En sus cejas de pelusa aún fina de niño, fruncidas en un gesto a medio camino entre la tristeza y el dolor. Sobre sus labios apretados en una línea discontinua y blanca, llena de aprensión. Y esculpido en las mejillas pálidas y las pestañas húmedas, que subrayaban el sufrimiento como rotulador.

Entre sus brazos, Teddy no era más que un infante, que apenas había empezado a alcanzar la adolescencia, incapaz de enfrentarse a un dolor tan intenso. Y si no se levantaba el peso, acabaría aplastado por él.

Sirius le quería demasiado para permitirlo.

Por eso, estaba dispuesto a cometer un crimen todavía mayor.

-¿Teddy? –

Teddy cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Sirius dejó que sus dedos volvieran a acariciar el pelo sudoroso, tranquilizadoramente. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo con voz firme, para que su ahijado tuviera algo sólido a lo que agarrarse, y pudiera obedecer sin hacer un esfuerzo mayor del que era capaz de alcanzar en este estado.

-Teddy, sé que estás despierto. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Las pestañas grises temblaron y se estremecieron, el aliento se convirtió en un sonido acongojado y los músculos se agitaron bajo la piel, antes de que, finalmente, los párpados se entreabrieran, dejando asomar los irises claros como espuma.

-…tío Sirius…- La mirada de Teddy se le agarró a los ojos, con la desesperación de quien no sabe qué hacer, ni qué creer. Sirius sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

\- Legilimens.-

Penetrar la mente de Teddy, fue igual que traspasar un film de papel de seda. No había ninguna resistencia que impidiera la entrada. Las barreras que separaban los pensamientos íntimos del resto de la consciencia, estaban hechas de poco más que pulpa de cartón y pegamento, y llegar a los más profundo, fue extremadamente sencillo.

Dentro. Lo primero que sintió fue el roce del agua. Fría, dolorosa. Aquí la pena llovía en forma de aguacero. Después, pudo ver, mirar. Bajo el azote de la tempestad, el interior era como un fuerte echo de cajas y pedacitos de cosas, que solo tenían valor para los ojos de un niño; Retazos de telas de colores, papeles brillantes, piezas de latón, plumas de pájaro…que se hundían en el barro. Empapados, blandos, e insustanciales.

Contemplar los recuerdos, era tan sencillo como hundir los dedos en el cartón mojado que llenaba las paredes.

Vio cómo Hogwarts se había venido abajo en torno a la resistencia. Los niños que gritaban intentando desesperado esfuerzo de Tonks por salvar a Teddy mientras los mortifagos los rodeaban. La sangre, los gritos...

-Um…- Teddy gimoteó entre sus brazos.

Sirius le observó, todavía desorientado tras la intrusión, pálido y dolorido. Acongojado por los recuerdos que le mordisqueaban el tuétano de los huesos.

En ese instante, decidió que su ahijado no iba a sufrir, por algo que no había sido responsabilidad suya.

Cuidadosamente, apoyó la punta de la varita en su pálida sien.

-Oblibiate.

 **oOo**

(Remus)

El miedo despertó a Remus.

Tenso y paralizado, abrió los ojos una ranura estrecha, protegiéndose de la luz dolorosamente intensa de las lámparas. Los restos de la pesadilla que le había despertado, agarrándose todavía a su cerebro, en forma de rancio, esponjoso, moho inmaterial.

Otro mal sueño más en una sucesión, que, con la guerra, se había ido haciendo más y más frecuente cada noche, hasta ser constantes y diarios.

Los mismos miedos, en los mismos trajes, repetidos una y otra vez con la familiaridad de un mal hábito.

Y sin embargo este había sido distinto, más vivido y violento. Diferente. Empapado en colores estridentes, que nada tenían que ver con los apagados tintes pardos de sus pesadillas habituales.

No estaba acostumbrado a imágenes de Hogwarts ardiendo en rojos potentes y naranjas violentos, al azul bebé del pijama de Teddy empapado en sangre negra y nieve blanco hueso, gente gritando en púrpura, aullando en verde, pedradas, y dolor escarlata, y el miedo acrido, amarillo enfermizo, terrible, y potente, de perder a su único hijo.

El bombardeo a su psique, que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a los nuevos terrores, hizo que el sueño adquiriera una definición más aguda, más cortante, que aquellos a las que estaba acostumbrado. Despertándole con los nervios tirantes, como tripas de cerdo puestas a secar.

Solo cuando en la luz ámbar de las lámparas, todavía una rendija entre sus párpados, las diapositivas mentales empezaron a disolverse, poco, a poco, con lentitud pastosa, el latido arrítmico de su corazón empezó a calmarse, y las inspiraciones rápidas y agitadas de oxígeno, en sus pulmones, a hacerse más profundas y sistemáticas. Hasta que, finalmente, pudo empujar los restos del sueño al rincón de su mente donde ponía todos los recuerdos, que nunca visitaba, si podía evitar hacerlo.

La pesadilla se hizo sitio entre el polvo y las telarañas de esa esquina oscura, enterrándose junto a un pequeño altar, estrecho y tristemente inclinado, que, como un viejo recordatorio de algo largo tiempo perdido, hizo que la mente de Remus mirara, por un momento, lo que contenía a resguardo de los demás cachivaches; recuerdos de Lily y James… y Harry, rozaron un segundo su consciencia, antes de ser de nuevo depositadas, amorosamente, entre las piezas melladas de sus sufrimientos. A resguardo de la descomposición del olvido, y el moho del abandono.

Los únicos recuerdos de aquella esquina umbría, que en ocasiones, en la soledad, sacaba a la luz y se permitía rememorar. Porque aun cuando, en ellos, el amor iba de la mano de la pesadumbre y el lastre de la pérdida, recordar la vivacidad pura que los había animado, seguía siendo otra luz en la oscuridad cada vez más cerrada, de una noche habitada por cada vez menos luceros.

Olvidar a quienes había querido tanto, habría sido una pérdida más dolorosa que el recuerdo de su muerte. Hubiera sido perder un fragmento más de sus razones para luchar. Darles una segunda muerte.

Algo que no se podía permitir hacer.

Una idea para retorcer el corazón.

Dejó que sus dedos psíquicos acariciaran las memorias gastadas, y tan queridas, por un segundo, antes de traspasar el resto, (esa compilación de compañeros caídos en batalla, horrores vistos en los campos de esclavos, y pintados en las caras emaciadas de los refugiados llegados a Hogwarts, de encuentros agresivos, y noches negras como esta, que tan a menudo desearía poder borrar), obligándose a regresar a la realidad.

La pesadilla le había dejado un fantasma de dolor agudo y esponjoso en los huesos, y el cráneo abotargado, relleno de un algodón imaginario, que sabía, tardaría unos minutos en disiparse.

Parpadeó forzándose a despertarse del todo, ignorando el cansancio, profundo y pesado, que tiraba del tuétano de sus miembros, intentando convencerle de que cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Tratara de dormir un rato más.

Fatigadamente abrió los ojos por completo, sus pupilas adaptándose dificultosamente, a la potente luz naranja del cuarto.

Sobre su cabeza, un techo color crema empezó a enfocarse y adquirir definición. Hasta mostrarse como una cubierta elevada. De esas que hablan de altas techumbres de mansiones o castillos, lisa, suave, sin la piedra gris granulosa, fatigada de siglos de uso, que lo habría delatado como parte de Hogwarts.

Sus músculos empezaron a tensarse de inmediato, aunque sus sentidos no reportaron ningún sonido ni olor, fuera del picante fuego en la chimenea, que pudiera delatar un peligro.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

Giró la cabeza apreciando de forma perimetral lo blanda y gruesa que era la almohada, y observó que la habitación en la que estaba era un dormitorio de gusto refinado, amplio, sin ventanas, amueblado de piezas compuestas por líneas fluidas y colores pálidos, que iban del crema casi blanco, al tono amarillento de las natillas, en una gama escogida para conseguir un efecto de agradable candidez.

Sin embargo, la repercusión en su psique fue totalmente opuesta; De repente nervioso, inquieto, y consciente de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado aquí, Remus empezó a incorporarse, combatiendo la momentánea desorientación.

Aquello no era normal, nunca se sentía tan confuso al despertar. No a menos que no fuera resultado de haber caído dormido, sino de que hubiera quedado inconsciente.

Ya de pie, una mano apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama, buscando mantener el equilibrio, instintivamente hecho el recuerdo atrás, encontrando la última anotación en su memoria.

Todo lo que el sueño y la magia residual de Sirius, habían bloqueado, regresó para reabrir la herida, que por unos minutos, parecía haber dejado de existir.

Se le aflojaron las articulaciones, como si el recuerdo hubiera cortado el cartílago que las mantenía unidas, y necesito que el poste de madera aguantara todo su peso, los nudillos blancos sobre la suave superficie barnizada de color canela, para mantenerse en pie, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Teddy.

-…teddy… -El recuerdo de su hijo herido, sangre roja empapando tela azul bebe, casi inconsciente, siendo arrastrado de su lado por una pareja de mortífagos, despertó a su bestia y le hizo gritar. -¡Teddy! – La traición del que había sido su mejor amigo, convirtió el grito en otra cosa.- ¡TEDDY!- Un alarido desgarrador que salió de su garganta como algo inhumano. El último aullido de un animal herido; Desafío, rencor, y un dolor penetrante, insoportable, imposible de contener ni acallar, una agonía que tenía que chillar.

El cambió empezó a hormiguear, de nuevo, bajo su piel…

 **oOo**

(Teddy)

Abrió los ojos cansadamente, y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero de una manera distante, como un cosquilleo debajo de los nervios, amortiguado por pociones y hechizos.

-¿Papa?- musitó. Porque no recordaba cómo era que había acabado en la enfermería (el olor aséptico a medicinas y hierbas, no podía ser de ningún otro sitio).

-Tu padre estaba durmiendo cuando me he ido, pero podemos ir a ver si ya está despierto.

Teddy parpadeó y giró la cabeza, reconociendo la voz de su padrino. Junto a su cama, sentado en una silla tan blanca y sencilla como el resto de la habitación, que ahora podía ver no era la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaba Sirius.

La ropa arrugada, la mirada muy cansada, pero tan firme y sólido como siempre.

Su presencia ejerció un efecto calmante, sobre los nervios que habían empezado a anudarse en sus intestinos. Su tío le diría que estaba pasando y donde estaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- musitó rasposamente. Sentía la lengua seca en la boca.

Sirius apoyó una mano sobre sus dedos pálidos, extendidos sobre las prístinas sábanas, cálida y grande, protectora de un modo que devolvió la mayor parte de lo que le quedaba de nervios, a sus tripas. En la otra le ofrecía un vaso que había estado en la mesilla, para que bebiera.

El agua fresca le hizo bien.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Aunque era de esperar tan fuerte como te golpeaste la cabeza.- dijo Sirius, mientras posaba la otra mano sobre su frente, amablemente.

Teddy negó, ahora más tranquilo, escuchando ciegamente.

-Hogwarts ha sido atacado y hemos tenido que dispersarnos. Lo siento mucho, Teddy, pero hasta que las cosas se calmen y podamos contactar con la orden, tendremos que quedarnos aquí. Tu padre, tú y yo.

-… ¿y mamá?...- su voz salió pequeña, sentía la garganta estrecha, la piel súbitamente fría… - ¿està bien? ¿y los demás? -Sin saber porque solo podía pensar en rostros, personas;… En mama, en papa, en Rose, Hugo, Tía Mione, Tío Ron, la tía Luna y el Tío George, y …. tanta, tanta gente a la que quería. Su cerebro se llenó de ellos, sin registrar, siquiera, lo humillante de su padrino viéndole temblar por vez primera en diez años.

Como en aquellas noches cuando sus padres estaban fuera en alguna misión, y era él, Sirius, con su voz tranquila y sus manos grandes, el calor de su pecho, y la calma de su seguridad en que nada malo podía pasarles, el que le arrullaba y calmaba, para que pudiese dormir sin pesadillas.

-Estàn bien, salieron antes que nosotros.- Una respuesta que podría haber estado hecha de papel de seda, tan suave y levemente, como había sido depositada en el aire.

A Teddy le pareció, que el peso de las palabras en sus oídos, era el de un profundo alivio.

 **oOo**

(Remus)

-¡TEDDY!

-… ¿Papa? ¡Papa! Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. – El olor a bebé se le metió en los pulmones, antes incluso de que su cerebro registrara el peso cálido de un cuerpecito contra su pecho. Delgados, frágiles, brazos, en torno a su espalda. Y manos pequeñas de dedos delicados, enterradas en su camisa.

El contacto actuó como un bálsamo instantáneo.

Aliviando la cólera del lobo, que había empezado a desperezarse bajo su carne, y despertando su instinto paternal, ahora que su hijo, su cachorro (murmuró la bestia), estaba donde debía estar. A salvo. A su lado.

El malestar bajo su dermis, que anunciaba el inicio del cambio, no desapareció, pero si se amortiguó hasta convertirse en una amenaza, más que en la certeza que había sido hacía solo un minuto.

-…Teddy…- Musitó inhalando el olor que desprendía su pelo suave; a limpio, al aroma aséptico de las medicinas, y la sal de las lágrimas secas, que aún podía notar.

"Menos mal. Menos mal."

-Papa… -El susurro, una palabra amortiguado en su camisa, donde Teddy había hundido la nariz, fue casi inaudible. Pero con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie, Remus no tuvo dificultades para captarlo.-… ¿Por qué gritabas?-

-Pensaba que se te habían llevado.- murmuró, acariciando con la punta de la nariz su mejilla. Una mano hundida en su cabello, sosteniendo el pequeño cráneo, y la otra en su espalda, donde podía notar el latido de su corazón, y la rítmica cadencia de su respiración. -¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó. Incapaz de aflojar el abrazo lo suficiente, para estudiar sus heridas. Sentía que si lo permitía, Teddy se escurriría entre sus dedos como arena, hasta desaparecer.

Quizás era una sensación fruto de la ansiedad, pero después de todo lo que había visto este último día de pesadilla, su instinto era lo único que parecía seguir cuerdo.

El cuerpecito se arrulló en su pecho, compartiendo la misma necesidad. Y Remus lo estrechó un poco más, calmándole, y calmándose a sí mismo, con la seguridad de estar cerca.

-Estoy bien. El tío Sirius me llevó a la enfermería. Dice que todavía tardaré unos días en curarme, pero ya casi no me duele.- La voz de Teddy era un susurro ronco.

-¿El tío… Sirius?- Un escalofrío desagradable, se deslizó por su espalda, y entre los escollos de su columna vertebral, como minúsculos insectos venenosos de patas afiladas.

Levantó la mirada.

Teddy asintió.

Pero Remus ya no le estudiaba a él, sino al otro hombre, oscuro, de pie delante de la puerta, como una sombra más, a la que no había percibido hasta ahora.

-Sirius.- El sonido fueron tres sílabas estranguladas.

-Remus.- Un susurro, quedo, quieto.

Balck, quien había sido su mejor amigo, tenía mal aspecto.

Sus ojos azules descansaban dentro de cuencas hundidas en sombras malvas, y había bolsas bajo sus parpados cansados. El cabello negro se había esparcido entorno a su rostro, y sobre sus hombros, en una maraña enredada de mechones, como si hubiera pasado las manos por ellos de manera nerviosa y compulsiva. La ropa era la de la noche anterior. Lujosa y todavía pulcramente limpia, pero llenas de arrugas. El hombre debía haber dormido en ellas, si es que lo había hecho. Su piel, grisácea en los márgenes, hablaba de insomnio. Si había cerrado los ojos, había sido por muy poco tiempo.

Y a pesar de todo, su postura era la del individuo preparado para recibir un golpe; la espalda recta, las piernas ligeramente separadas, los brazos libres a ambos lados del torso, y el rostro impasible, calmo, y escrutador.

Teddy captó la extraña, repentina, quietud de su padre, y se giró un poco para poder mirar por encima de sus brazos, a su tío.

La animosidad entre los dos hombres adultos, era imposible de ignorar. La ansiedad, se materializo de nuevo, de golpe intensa, en forma de polillas entre sus costillas. O al menos, a eso se parecía la sensación.

-¿Tío Sirius…? – Su padre lo atrajo más fuerte contra su pecho, ahora duro por la tensión que podía notar acumulándose en los músculos bajo la camisa. El abrazo fuerte, y al borde de resultar doloroso, hizo que Teddy se sintiera más nervioso, y que las polillas aletearan con histeria.

Las palabras de su padre solo las hicieron más frenéticas.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Sirius?- El sonido más un gruñido que otra cosa, pronunciado como estaba entre dientes apretados.

Sirius no hizo ademán de haberle escuchado siquiera. Pero Remus conocía bien sus máscaras; había un peso muy grande sobre su antiguo amigo. Un peso que bien podía estar medido en carne y sangre.

La ira le quemaba por dentro como ácido, y sin embargo, tantos años de amistad creaban reflejos que eran difíciles de erradicar. Ver al hombre moreno, tan claramente sufriendo, hizo que Remus deseara prestar su hombro como apoyo, y sus brazos como refugio.

Pero apretó los dientes y acalló esa necesidad, en el abrazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Repitió.

La mirada de Sirius se desvió un momento a Teddy, que observaba a su padrino con ojos enormes de niño asustado, llenos de la inquietud y la confusión, de no saber qué pensar, ni que creer. Y Remus pudo ver que su otrora hermano en corazón, sino en linaje, no quería que su hijo oyera esta conversación.

-Habla.- Siseó. Si había tenido el valor para vender todo lo que habían luchado tanto por proteger, bien podía tenerlo para confesar una traición más. Y Teddy necesitaba, tanto como él, saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Sirius miró a Remus; furioso y herido, la bestia que tan rara vez podía verse aflorar en el sereno hombre, presente y viva, como un susurro detrás de sus irises, ya no solo castaños, sino teñidos de dorado feral.

Al final, pudo más la mirada acusadora del que había sido su mejor amigo, que el deseo de mantener a su sobrino al margen. Después de todo, eran palabras que tarde, o temprano, iba a conocer. Bien fuera ahora, o después, de labios de su padre.

Esta vez no intentó evitar responder.

-He borrado su memoria de lo sucedido. Era mejor así. – Dejó sin decir que la los recuerdos de lo que había visto, habrían matado a Teddy. Acalló lo que había contemplado en su memoria, para no hacerles más daño.

Remus ya había perdido a Tonks, ¿Qué podía salir bueno de perder también a su hijo? De esta manera, podía conservar una mitad de su familia.

De la traición de su mejor amigo, se recuperaría. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se dejaría romper, cuando su hijo le necesitaba tanto. Pero ¿de la pérdida de Teddy?... De algo tan atormentado, quizás no saldría adelante.

Sirius sacrificaría los lazos que le unían a quienes consideraba su familia, si con ello podía mantener a Remus entero.

-Era lo mejor para él. – "Era lo mejor para ti"

Lupin, frunció el ceño, de repente, de alguna manera, confuso.

En la quietud súbita, la luz de la chimenea tuvo tiempo de hacerse notar. Un brillo ámbar en el cabello castaño, y los ojos leonados del hombre lobo. El rostro de Remus empezó a perder la ira, y a ganar en dolor. En agonía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si tan poco te importaba todo, que has dejado que…- tragó saliva, intentando encontrar palabras para describir lo que había visto, el horror que sentía, el sufrimiento que tiraba por dentro de él como un anzuelo hundido a fondo. Sus pupilas empezaban a sentirse húmedas, y había un escozor angustioso en su garganta, que no se dejó demostrar.-…que se quemara.- Acabó por decir. Porque nada más, parecía querer coger forma en sus labios resecos. - ¿Por qué no quieres que él sufra?

Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron bajo la piel, con un pensamiento propio, como si confirmaran que Teddy seguía allí. Un peso cálido contra su pecho cada vez más agitado. Respirar empezaba a ser un ejercicio extraño, interrumpido por el nudo cada vez más prieto en su garganta, y el deseo cada vez más intenso, de romper en sollozos, o en chillidos histéricos.

Teddy parecía haber quedado silenciado por la escena, y se limitaba a mirar el desarrollo con ojos enormes y cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas y confusión.

Remus miró a los ojos de Sirius, buscando algo que esperaba no ver, y sin embargo estaba allí, tal como siempre lo había estado, tal como había creído que siempre lo estaría, hasta el mismo día en que ya no pudiera mirar más a sus superficies azules; cariño. Amor, de nombre. No el mismo que había cogido en los ojos siempre cambiantes de Ninfadora, no ardiente y danzante, sino cálido y permanente. Y que no debería estar allí, en la mirada de un genocida y un traidor.

Hubiera sido más fácil encontrar solo frio, u odio.

La indiferencia hubiera dolido más que el rencor, pero habría tenido más sentido.

Esto… esto dolía mucho más.

Porque no podía entender, ni reconciliar al hombre creía estar viendo, con el que había visto en pie, junto al señor oscuro.

-¿Por qué?- repitió en un jadeo ahogado, casi roto.

Sirius curvó los dedos, sin dejarse llegar a formar un puño, solo para mantenerlos lejos de su amigo. Consuelo no era algo que ahora pudiera ofrecer, aunque lo deseara con todo lo que era.

Palabras era lo que Remus necesitaba escuchar. Y Sirius sabía las que iba a dar, aunque no fueran las que Sirius desearía pronunciar, ni las que Remus querría oír.

Compuso una expresión aún más fría, sólida y difícil de interpretar, para acompañarlas.

Forzó su voz a una modulación calma, que estaba tan lejos de sus sentimientos en ese instante, como el agua de la sangre.

-Estábamos perdiendo la guerra. Para ser sincero, la habíamos perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.- Pensó en Harry, en la tumba vacía de cuerpo, porque las bestias del bosque debían haberlo devorado. Y dejó que ese hielo de la pérdida, se reflejara en sus ojos, y en el borde de su boca.- Nos estábamos agotando poco a poco, muriéndonos a pocos. Y Remus, -Frío, tan frío, sus hombros se cuadraron suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible.- yo ya estoy cansado de ver morir a quienes me importan.

-Sirius…- Solo su nombre. Remus tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, donde lágrimas habían empezado a escaparse, a pesar de su fiero deseo de retenerlas.

-Esta manera no es la mejor, lo sé. Pero es la única, la única,- y esto era verdad ahora, tan cierto, que agónica no alcanzaba a describir la sensación que le causaba.-… la única manera que encontré, de salvaros.

Remus se estaba rompiendo por dentro, de nuevo y por completo, sin Teddy en sus brazos, no habría sabido a que agarrarse. La culpa, la pena, y la ira, eran un peso aplastante.

-¿Salvarnos? ¿Y qué hay de Hermione? ¿De Ron? -siseó violentamente, entre lágrimas- ¿De Hugo y Rose?... ¿De… Draco?- Draco, que ahora sabía, casi había muerto porque Sirius había revelado su traición. Que quizás estaba muerto.- ¿Y qué hay de Tonks?-susurro apenas, casi incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.- ¡¿Qué hay de todos ellos Sirius?! -Gritó.- ¿Qué hay de toda la gente que vivía en Hogwarts?

Sirius no se movió, ni reaccionó, tan vacío y duro como la piedra. Solo sus ojos parecían vivos ahora, pero las pupilas se habían tragado el iris, y el interior era del negro del alquitrán y de las cosas podridas.

-No podía salvarlos a todos. – dijo fríamente.- Pero si Rose, Hugo, Hermione o Draco, aparecen vivos, los acogeré como he hecho con vosotros.

Remus jadeó estranguladamente.

-… ¿Y Ron?- Recordaba su grito cuando Teddy y él habían sido arrastrados tras Sirius. El pelirrojo estaba vivo, quizás ahora en el laberinto bajo el castillo, seguramente siendo torturado.

El que había sido su amigo no habló. Pero la respuesta era evidente.

-… no le has perdonado por Harry. ¿Verdad?-Musitó. Supo al instante que no debería haber hablado de aquello, no ahora, no después de tantos años de evitar hacerlo.

Sirius le miró con ojos demasiado negros y venenosos para ser los del amigo que recordaba. Y aunque debería haberle hecho sentir mejor, la visión solo hizo que la sensación desgarradora en su interior se volviera todavía más insoportable.

-No, no le he perdonado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron más copiosas por sus mejillas, pero no erosionaron la pose protectora que mantenía entorno a Teddy.

-Lo que hizo no es peor que lo que tú estás haciendo ahora. –Musitó.

-…Haré que os traigan la cena.-

-…Sirius. –Pero el otro ya se había marchado.

 **Continuará**


	20. Chapter 20

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 20- Familiaridad**

No había transcurrido una hora de la fiesta, insulsa y opaca a sus ojos, cuando un siervo se acercó se acercó a uno de los tres asiento a la cabeza de la larga mesa del banquete, para susurrar en el oído de Lord Malfoy un mensaje llegada de las mazmorras.

Alguien solicitaba su juicio en asignar destino a un prisionero recién traído.

El chico no había sabido darle más información que esa. Pero el hecho de que el responsable hubiera buscado su presencia, aceptando el riesgo de avocar la ira del segundo de la Señor Oscuro, que molestarle podía atraer, decía mucho sobre la importancia del cautivo… o la estupidez de sus captores.

Y sin embargo, no fue esto lo que hizo que Lord rubio se levantara, sino el alivio de contar por fin con una excusa para retirarse.

Unas palabras más tarde, el señor tenebroso le concedía permiso para marchar.

 **oOo**

La prisión bajo la mole del castillo negro, era una maraña de corredores que se extendían a modo de raíces podridas por el subsuelo de la ciudad. E igual que los apéndices vegetales, estos pasillos también contenían nutrientes. Aquellos nutrientes necesarios para el mantenimiento del régimen:

En su interior, como huevas adheridas a las paredes de los túneles, se acunaban las celdillas donde se preparaban las nuevas ornadas de esclavos que levantarían las obras titánicas del estado, y atenderían a la élite viciada del sistema.

También aquí estaban las despensas, marginalmente más limpias y mejor construidas, que las mazmorras de los esclavos, en cuyo interior se encerraba a las criaturas mágicas que rara vez conseguían capturar. Sus pieles, huesos, músculos, sangre y órganos, ralos y cubiertos de huecos, donde habían sido arrancados para la elaboración de pociones, varitas, y otros valiosos bienes.

Y también allí, entre celdas y mazmorras, estaban las salas... cuyas estancias apestaban a miedo, orín, y plasma; cosas muertas en estado de putrefacción, bilis y descomposición. Cuartillos con diversas utilidades, y herramientas acorde a ellas, pero de englobarlos en una única etiqueta, la más adecuada habría sido la de salas de tortura.

El hedor pungente que salía de ellas llenaba todo el complejo. Convertía el aire en una cocción espesa y difícil de respirar. Permeando todo cuanto entraba en el mugriento entramado, adhiriéndose a las fosas nasales igual que una repugnante y fétida babosa.

Una vez dentro de las catacumbas, era casi imposible ignorar el hedor. Quienes trabajaban allí, aprendían rápido que si uno no contaba con un estómago resistente, prestarle atención solo lo agudizaba hasta alcanzar las náuseas, llegar a las arcadas, para acabar desbordándose en vómito.

No muchos aceptaban el trabajo de carcelero, pocos duraban lo bastante para acostumbrarse al olor, y menos eran los que mantenían una fachada tan compuesta como la que exhibía Lord Malfoy, aquellas ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a bajar hasta allí.

Como ahora.

Con facilidad nacida de la práctica, Lucius permitió que la emanación pasara por sus pulmones, bastamente ignorada, toda su atención centrada, no en lo que le había traído aquí, sino en el estado de su esposa.

Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría regresar junto a ella.

Por eso, no fue extraño que no captara el otro, mucho más débil, aroma, oculto debajo del hedor habitual, hasta que se hizo totalmente imposible de ignorar.

Cuando ya estaba ante la entrada del calabozo al que había sido convocado, y junto al guardia que lo guardaba.

A tan corta distancia, ni siquiera su propia auto infligida ignorancia de los olores nauseabundos del lugar, ni la monstruosidad de madera vieja, seca y dura, como láminas de tasajo, que hacía de puerta, podían esperar esconderlo más tiempo.

La captación súbita causó un estremecimiento violento entre la primera capa de su piel y la segunda; la dermis humana y la quitina. Una impresión bioquímica racial, de reconocimiento, que escaló su temperatura varios grados, en lo que hubiera podido llamarse una fiebre instantánea, si hubiera sido remotamente humano.

Se quedó totalmente quieto.

El cubil de tensión; ese lugar enterrado en lo más hondo de su mente, siempre presente dentro de sus vísceras, desde aquella noche hacía ya una década, chocó contra el olor y se rompió, abriéndose como un una cáscara. Una sensación, ya casi, después de tanto tiempo, desconocida, de dolor, se liberó de dentro y se derramó por sus músculos como mantequilla demasiado caliente.

Al tiempo que el aroma que había inundado sus fosas nasales, trepaba por sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta sus neuronas, encendiendo el sentimiento ácido de la traición, y el dolor helado del abandono. Despertando, con eficacia brutal, los recuerdos que con tanta dificultad se había esforzado en sepultar.

Todo su organismo, de golpe, despierto, cuando no lo había estado durante lo que había parecido una eternidad; captando el mundo a través de un fino paño de insensibilidad, reaccionó con una intensidad catastrófica, que la máscara de calma helada que siempre portaba en público, no podía sustentar.

Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones, de repente vacíos.

Su mano derecha se posó, ausente, en la superficie escabrosa de la puerta, buscando un punto de apoyo que evitara que se doblara por la mitad. Los finos y aristocráticos labios, se fruncieron en una mueca desagradable, y los dedos de su mano izquierda se curvaron en un puño, para ocultar el deseo filoso de desgarrar.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?- El centinela, demasiado joven para el trabajo de carcelero, y demasiado inexperto para saber cómo actuar, se adelantó para ofrecerle ayuda. Adentrando su presencia pecosa en el espacio del depredador.

La cercanía de un mago, de un humano, en su estado, resonó como una anotación discordante en todo su organismo. El instinto de protegerse y atacar, curvándose en su estómago como una serpiente ácida.

Pero Lucius no había vivido tanto tiempo con el secreto, cometiendo errores tan estúpidos como cambiar en un lugar donde podía ser descubierto.

Frenar el instinto de abalanzarse, dejó un dolor sordo en sus encías, y una sensación ardiente en sus músculos, que agravaron la agitación que ya estaba atropellando sus nervios.

-Retirate. -La voz que surgió de la pálida garganta, tenía la cualidad iridiscente del cristal roto, dura, inflexible, y cortante.

-Sí…sí, señor.

El muchacho se apartó, regresando a su puesto, nervioso e inquieto, como uno de esos pequeños perros que no saben de qué tienen miedo exactamente, y que cargan con el instinto de supervivencia de un gusano.

Lucius tomó aire deliberadamente, forzándose a encontrar una calma que se sentía más como una imposición, que como nada que deseara realmente. Curvando los dedos de la mano que tenía en la puerta, para sentir mejor el tacto, áspero y seco, la dureza de la superficie, la temperatura casi templada… las cualidades que la componían, como distracción ante la intensidad dolorosa de lo que solo quería olvidar.

Cuando, súbitamente, otro olor, mucho más tenue, se abrió paso por sus neuronas y a través del impacto del primer reconocimiento, para clavarse, profundamente, en sus entrañas; El aroma acrido, casi metálico, de la sangre.

La sangre de un miembro de su nido.

El instinto protector brotó inesperadamente, como lava de un volcán. Ardiente y destructivo. Le estremeció de los huesos a la dermis, en una convulsión que no llegó a ser visible para el guardia, únicamente porque Lord Malfoy poseía un control tan férreo.

La única señal externa del tsunami, fue su respiración, que se atascó en un jadeo áspero por unos segundos.

Después, su mano abandonó la madera, con lenta deliberación.

Y toda debilidad expiró de su semblante, al arroparse, el viuda, en el instinto más básico de su especie; el de proteger a su familia.

El aroma al otro lado de la puerta, y dentro de sus pulmones, golpeteando en el interior de sus costillas como un segundo corazón, había empezado a verter por sus venas una letanía continua de: ayuda, ayuda, ayuda… Y sin embargo, el instinto de ofrecerla, no había eliminado el dolor todavía no curado del abandono. Solo lo había relegado a un segundo plano… por ahora.

Así que, cuando un segundo más tarde, posó las yemas de los dedos, gradualmente, en el picaporte, fue un movimiento más instintivo, que voluntario, pero sirvió para precipitarle adelante como la primera piedra de una avalancha.

Con una palabra, la magna masa de madera y hierro giró sobre sus goznes, permitiéndole la entrada a la celda.

-Asegúrate de que no seamos molestados. – Ordenó al guardia sin girarse.

-¡Si, señor!

Entró.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

 **oOo**

El ambiente fétido de la celda se afianzó a su alrededor, como una caricia pegajosa. Estanco, sin ventanas, solo las argollas ancladas a la pared, y las cadenas aseguradas al suelo.

El cuarto era poco más que piedra helada, cubierta por una costra de suciedad infecta, bajo la presencia agonizante de unas pocas antorchas ya casi consumidas.

-Lord Malfoy.- Un hombre grueso se adelantó obsequiosamente para saludarle, desde donde había estado mirando algo tirado en el suelo, junto a otro mortífago que parecía ser su compañero.

Los dos hombres eran distintos, pero muy similares, como copias de dos artistas de la misma obra. Donde uno era curvas fofas y miembros cortos, el otro era ángulos y miembros espigados, pero sus rostros tenían la misma cruda crueldad marcada, y el mismo gesto de superioridad estúpida, que a menudo ocultaba un comportamiento bestial.

Fáciles de predecir, fáciles de despachar.

Lucius aceptó el saludo con gracia, evitando en todo momento mirar al preso arrojado en el suelo, a riesgo de que la visión levantara una reacción que todavía no había decidido que vertiente iba a tomar.

-¿He de suponer que vosotros capturasteis a la criatura?- Inquirió con calma frígida.

El hombre gordinflón asintió, inmensamente satisfecho.

-Si, por supuesto, nosotros solos.-Se enchió como un pavo en navidad.- Nos alegramos de que haya podido venir personalmente. Tuvimos que insistir mucho para que el chambelán le llevara nuestro aviso, pero mereció la pena. Está aquí después de todo. –Sonrió mostrando dos filas de dientes cuadrados y amarillentos- No querríamos que este descubrimiento llegara a oídos de nadie antes que a los vuestros.-Claramente porque mortífagos de tan bajo nivel, no podían esperar ser escuchados por el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius sintió un agradecimiento momentáneo por su suerte, una caricia de gratitud hacia el destino, por haber sido el primero en ser informado.

El hombre siguió hablando, terriblemente orgulloso e insistente, inconsciente de que Lucius ya no le escuchaba.

-¿Solos has dicho?- Interrumpió la diatriba, atrapando al hombrecillo en sus pupilas gélidas.

El mortífago tragó saliva nerviosamente, como una alimaña bajo la mirada de un depredador, recuperándose con una tos fingida que confirmó las sospechas del aristócrata.

-Sí, sí, nosotros. Hubo más gente envuelta, claro, pero no sobrevivieron.- Miró al bulto ensangrentado, tumbado en el suelo.- Es un bicho muy duro.

Estos dos estaban vivos para enorgullecerse, solo porque habían sido lo bastante cobardes para esperar a que la criatura estuviera ya en el suelo, e incapacitada, antes de adelantarse para hacerse con el premio. Lucius podía verlo en el sudor de su piel grasa, y el tic neurótico de sus dedos. No le sorprendería descubrir que habían matado a aquellos magos, ya agotados, que sí habían participado activamente en la captura.

-¿Alguien más, aparte de vosotros, sabe lo que habéis apresado?- Inquirió.

El otro mortífago, delgado como un cadáver silencioso hasta ese momento, que no se había movido de su sitio junto a la criatura, habló por fin, para responder a la mirada dudosa lanzada por su compañero.

-No, Lord Malfoy, nadie. Lo trajimos envuelto en esa manta, para que ninguno lo viera antes que vos.- Señaló el tejido ensangrentado y craquelado de suciedad que Lucius no había notado, abandonado como estaba entre las sombras del fondo de la celda.

"Que excelente idea." – El sarcasmo burbujeó por el pensamiento, igual que la efervescencia tóxica de una poción fuliginosa.

Se habían tomado muchas molestias para que nadie les robara el premio. Y si hubiera sido cualquier otra criatura, de cualquier otra especie igual de rara, Lucius habría ignorado la repugnancia que le causaban para notificar el hallazgo a su señor, con el conocimiento de que este estaría inmensamente satisfecho. Lo bastante para bañar en riqueza a los dos hombres que lo habían traído, y gozar de buen humor por al menos unos días.

Pero en este caso, los dos mortífagos habían cometido un error al buscarle a él como mensajero, y otro mucho más grave, al ser tan avariciosos para ocultar la noticia. Deslices que terminaron de cristalizar la decisión, que ya había sabido, acabaría por tomar.

Lucius extrajo con calma la varita de su bolsillo. Lenta y deliberadamente.

\- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

El mortífago rechoncho se enchió aún más si era posible, ignorando el tono que debería haber sido su primera y única advertencia.

Nunca vio llegar la maldición.

-¡JOHAN!- Gritó el otro, buscando torpemente su propia varita. Lento, terriblemente lento.

Un segundo flash verde iluminó la celda, y el cuerpo escuálido se derrumbó en el suelo como un saco de huesos reseco, a solo unos metros del rollizo.

-Me preguntaba cuanto ibas a tardar en matarlos.- La voz que surgió del bulto echado en el suelo, era rota y exhausta, y sin embargo cargada de un sarcasmo filoso. Fuerte a pesar de todo. Y familiar… tan familiar… como el oxígeno, o la tierra bajo sus pies.

Lucius la habría reconocido aunque hubieran transcurrido siglos. Una década no era nada, no podía mellar el recuerdo de la entonación venenosa de su hermano.

El sonido despertó en él un anhelo y un rencor, casi dolorosos. Y cuando pronunció su nombre, fue en una resonancia más arrancada de su garganta, que entonada por voluntad propia.

-…Severus. – Un murmullo más que una palabra, doblemente cargado de resentimiento.

No se giró para mirarle todavía. Desgarrado por el conocimiento de que él era quien había decidido abandonar su nido, roto su familia, y destruido su hogar. Pero también con la certeza de que no lo había hecho porque hubiera dejado de amarles.

Lucius no podía prestarle su ayuda, ahora que la amenaza inmediata ya no existía, y tampoco abandonarle.

Y el esfuerzo de no tener una decisión clara, estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol.

Podía sentir como su epidermis se iba tornando blanca segundo a segundo.

-Draco está vivo. – Una frase… y su perfectamente construida fachada se vino abajo. Los sentimientos que había enterrado al fondo de su cráneo cuando supo que su hijo era un traidor, se vinieron de nuevo a primer plano, buscando sitio en el yo humano del que los había arrancado en un principio; El dolor de la traición, la inmensa preocupación de saber lo que le esperaba si era atrapado, el cariño, el resentimiento, y finalmente, la agónica certeza de que no podía haber sobrevivido a la entrada al bosque oscuro. El peso total de la pena del luto.

Lucius se giró, lentamente, para mirar a Severus. Mil palabras en la garganta, y nada seguro que decir. El deseo de creer una chispa luminosa en sus ojos claros.

Medio humano, medio araña, el slytherin negro era una mezcolanza de ambas cosas, con brazos largos y escuálidos como patas de insecto, y alargadas manos terminadas en garras delgadas como filos de espada.

Ahí acababa todo lo que Lucius habría llamado vagamente saludable, o reconocible.

Había sangre verde amarilla y roja, semicoagulada y pegajosa. Pedazos desconchados y líneas craqueladas, por toda la quitina negra que cubría su cuerpo desnudo abatido en el suelo. El músculo quebrado y el hueso astillado, podían adivinarse a intervalos irregulares entre el destrozo de la capa externa, en pequeños promontorios de color nácar óseo y rojo carne, donde el sólido metal de las cadenas no lo anclaba al piso.

Su cabello caía en mechones sucios y desgreñados entorno a un rostro emaciado, dominado por los colmillos arácnidos cubiertos de líquido verde, que parecían dolorosamente vacíos de veneno. Los ojos negros eran pozos entre la maraña de cabello, imposibles de leer… para quien no había compartido con él, el intrincado encuentro de las arañas.

La descarga de dolor, y la honda casi callada chispa de anhelo, dentro del negro índigo, fueron para el rubio tan fáciles de ver, como dolorosas de asimilar. Como un golpe físico en el plexo solar, le dejaron sin aire, pero le dieron las palabras que quería pronunciar.

-¿Dónde está?- El amor y la esperanza, se hicieron sílabas, y se desangraron por sus labios en contra de todos los instintos de su yo humano.

\- Suéltame y te llevaré con él.-

 **Continuará**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tela de araña**

 **Capítulo 21-Encuentros**

 _-Potter.- musitó muy suavemente.- No llores. No voy a perdonarte.- El aliento se quebró dentro de los labios del hombre moreno.- Pero…-musitó casi en silencio.- Yo también te necesito._

Draco soltó suavemente a Potter, apartándose apenas para coger de nuevo la taza de té, y tomar un trago caliente. El bebedizo fue un bálsamo contra la intensidad de los últimos minutos, de todo lo que había escuchado, y que todavía necesitaba digerir.

Poco a poco la tensión empezó a abandonarle.

Mientras, a su lado, Potter también parecía más tranquilo, parpadeando rápidamente para eliminar la humedad todavía prendida a sus pestañas (aunque no había derramado lágrima alguna).

Por un momento se hizo un silencio extraño, amable, casi tranquilo, después de todo lo que se habían dicho. Como la calma después de una tormenta.

Hasta que Harry decidió preguntar.

-Draco…-

El espía le devolvió la mirada inquisitivamente.

-¿Si?- había una sombra en la comisura de su boca, y en el gris de sus ojos. Como si las palabras que habían intercambiado hubieran dejado un aura palpable en él.

Harry tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Sabiendo que no podía esperar ofrecerle alivio, pero aun así…

Suspiró para sus adentros. Debería estar agradecido de que aun estuviera dispuesto a hablarle.

-Estaba pensando- dijo suavemente. -Que podríamos volver al bosque Oscuro. Es un lugar seguro, alejado del mundo mágico…

-No.- le interrumpió Malfoy sin permitirle terminar la frase.- Si Severus ha sobrevivido vendrà aquí.

Potter cogió aire, queriendo insistir. No sabía cuán segura podía ser esta casa, y después de la caída de Hogwarts no estaba dispuesto a esperar a averiguarlo. No cuando podía llevar a Draco al bosque, a refugio… y a donde era mas necesitado. Pero antes de llegar a hablar, Raksa le detuvo. "Déjalo estar, podemos esperar unos pocos días si eso le tranquiliza."

Harry frunció los labios, terco, discutiendo internamente. "No sabemos si este sitio es seguro."

"Draco no habría venido aquí si no creyera que lo es." Insistió el Guardián.

"Hogwarts también parecía seguro…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry! ¿Es que no ves que necesita tiempo? ¡Está exhausto! Snape era importante para él. Y si le presionas sólo conseguirás herirle. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

El antiguo Gryffindor bajó la mirada, de golpe consciente de la situación. ¿Si Snape hubiera sido una de sus acromántulas, no habría querido Harry también esperar?

-De acuerdo, esperaremos.-dijo al final.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

-¿Es aquí?- Lucius recorrió con la mirada el parco edificio que acababa de aparecer ante él. Habia estado muy bien guardado, pero una vez al descubierto dejaba mucho que desear; la pintura desconchada y purulenta, de un marrón ceniza, el ladrillo ajado, la madera carcomida de puertas y persianas…

La antigua casa de Severus Snape seguía tan austera y sucia como siempre, solo algo más vieja que la última vez en que había visitado el lugar, más de diez años atrás. Cuando las barreras todavía le habían aceptado.

-Debería haberlo sabido.-frunció el gesto con ligero disgusto, escudándose tras la flema aristocrática, para no dejar ver la tensión agarrada a sus entrañas.

Severus se limitó a adelantarse para abrir la puerta. Los hombros tensos bajo la túnica prestada por Lucius, y el paso renqueante, todavía no recuperado de sus heridas, a pesar de los conjuros sanadores recibidos. Demasiado consciente de lo que podía aguardar dentro, para lanzar una de sus hirientes respuestas.

No sabía si Draco y el dominante habían logrado escapar, ni si, de haberlo hecho, habrían venido aquí, a pesar de las últimas palabras que le había ofrecido.

Lucius estaría furioso si su hijo resultaba no estar presente, pero su reacción si lo estaba… podría ser peor.

¿Cómo respondería al saber a su hijo encinta? (El ritual de contención aplicado hacía tantos años, roto.) ¿Y al descubrir que el dominante responsable provenía del bosque? No sería de forma positiva. No con la historia pasada de sus especies.

Por esa razón Severus había elegido callar, hasta que Lord Malfoy pudiera ver con sus propios ojos lo sucedido.

Aunque no podría culparle si respondía violentamente. Él también habría hecho algo al respecto de haber tenido menos control sobre sí mismo, màs tiempo, y medios. Pero lo único que había podido ofrecer, había sido una vaga advertencia acerca del bosque, y la orden de venir aquí.

Ahora solo podía confiar en que Draco le hubiera escuchado. Y que Lucius supiera mantener el control el tiempo suficiente para averiguar cómo había llegado a suceder esto.

Abrió la puerta.

Al penetrar en el vestíbulo el perfume de la casa se les abrazó como un sudario de polvo, aire mucho tiempo estanco..., y el aroma dulce, casi empalagoso, de un submisivo en cinta.

Lucius sintió el encuentro como un golpe en el plexo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron violentamente de forma instintiva, mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban para captar cada matiz del olor, cada pequeño detalle que pudiera aportarle algún conocimiento sobre el otro…

Todo él se estremecía por un segundo con la quitina flexionandose bajo la epidermis, al reconocer al submisivo.

-Draco...

(Draco, Harry)

El abrirse de las barreras màgicas en torno a la casa hizo que los dos se levantarán en la acto del sofà, el te olvidado.

Un segundo después Draco ya se movía hacía la entrada.

-¡Draco, espera! Deja que vaya yo delante, no es seguro que sea Snape.- llamó Harry agarrándole el brazo, pero el rubio se lo sacó de encima con un gesto brusco, claramente irritado

-Sólo él podría saber cómo entrar además de mi.-le cortó de forma hiriente, buscando acabar ya con la conversación para poder ir al encuentro de la única familia que le quedaba. Aunque no fuera tan tonto para no tomar precauciones. La varita firmemente ya en la mano. (Porque a pesar de saber que solo podía ser su tío, quizás alguien podría haberle seguido… o haberle obligado a traerlo aquí.)- Y aunque no fuera él, Potter, -puntualizó férreamente- tampoco me habría escondido detrás de ti.

Le dio la espalda sin esperar respuesta, y siguió andando con el dominante solo unos pasos por detrás.

Salieron al pasillo que daba a la entrada, preparados para encontrar enemigos, a Snape… pero no para Lucius.

Fue un segundo extraño; los cuatro hombres en el mugriento pasillo de muebles viejos y papel de pared ajado, mirándose dos a cada extremo. Como dos bandos de una contienda.

Un hombre de cabello plata, y otro de mechones tinta, acompañándose y observando a la pareja gemela a solo unos pasos.

Draco tragó saliva, contemplandolos a ambos; Su tío, a salvo, algo ajado por el combate de anoche… pero vivo y entero. Y su padre… ese hombre al que había creído que no volvería a ver, salvo quizás si era capturado, para presenciar su ejecución.

Siempre frío, hastiado… Porque los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia, y que eran de un hombre diferente y cálido, amable y tierno, aunque solo fueran en la privacidad de su casa para con su familia y un único amigo que había sido como un hermano, hacía mucho que se habían difuminado, deslavado y enterrado en los años que habían venido después.

La traición de Severus solo había sido la última gota que colma el vaso, y que demostraba más claramente que ninguna otra cosa, cuanto había tenido que cambiar Lucius Malfoy, para que él le abandonara.

Unirse a Severus en la traición había sido sólo lo correcto y necesario. Para recuperar el mundo que había sido devorado por las tinieblas, para enmendar los actos de su padre… al menos al principio, cuando todavía tenía un resquicio de esperanza para él.

Pero los horrores que había presenciado de sus manos, la rabia tras la marcha del que otrora fuera como un hermano, su crueldad… habían terminado por apagarla.

Y sin embargo, ahora que volvían a encontrarse después de haberse descubierto su propia traición, no podía creer lo que veía.

La máscara helada de Lucius Malfoy yacía rota y abierta, para dejarle ver al hombre. Y quien le observaba no era otro que el padre que recordaba de su niñez. La mirada limpia y dolorida, llena de cariño e incertidumbre mientras le observaba. Una mano apenas extendida como queriendo tocarle, sin atreverse.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Draco…- le llamó su padre.

Lucius se sintió estremecerse de forma incontrolable, cuando su hijo apareció al final del pasillo;. Vivo, entero… encinta.

En el instante en que le vió ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más, para nada más que él. Estaba evidentemente cansado, ojeroso y desarrapado. Casi al borde del colapso, y sin embargo, la delicada palidez translúcida de su piel hablaba de un Viuda Blanca sano y floreciente. El perfume que emanaba tan limpio y puro…

Nunca había creído que volvería a percibir a uno de los suyos encinta. No desde que tuviera que sellar su araña para salvarle la vida. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba… no solo había sobrevivido, había prosperado, cambiado, florecido en lo que debería haber sido, si la sangre humana de su madre no le hubiera hecho tan débil.

Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso… ni aterrado.

-Draco… - le llamó casi sin voz.

Draco dio un paso hacia su padre, indeciso. Había querido por tanto tiempo ser llamado de nuevo con ese cariño… pero…

La mano de Harry se cerró sobre su brazo reteniéndolo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Lucius finalmente reparó en él.

A su espalda, Severus que había permanecido en silencio observando el reencuentro de padre e hijo, emitió un sonido estrangulado, al salir el acompañante de Draco a la luz macilenta de la única lámpara de la entrada.

-Potter.

Harry se quedó helado, solo ahora recordando que seguía en su forma humana, reconocible…. Vulnerable.

-¡Maldición!- aprovechando el agarre que ya tenía en torno al brazo de Draco, tiró de él para ponerlo a su espalda, a salvo de los otros dos.

Draco trastabilló al ser arrastrado, de repente inestable, el corazón en un puño.

Lucius emitió un Gruñido bajo, amenazante. Y dió un paso adelante, mientras su piel iba adquiriendo el tono blanco hueso de la armadura quitinosa de la araña.

Harry respondió mostrando los colmillos agresivamente, empezando ya a mutar a su forma híbrida. Pero más rápido de lo que había creído posible, Lord Malfoy le agarraba por el cuello aplastàndolo contra la pared con un golpe sordo y desagradable, que hizo crujir su cráneo.

El siseo que surgió de los labios rojo sangre del aristócrata, apenas tenía nada de humano;

-¿Como te atreves a mostrarme los colmillos en mi propio territorio, muchacho? -

Harry agarró el brazo que le sujetaba y levantó la mirada para contestarle con desprecio, esperando otro viuda dominante. Pero el rostro del otro hombre se había transformado en una máscara de pesadilla que apenas tenía un parecido con lo que eran él, o Draco…

En vez de dos ojos, cuatro pares de ellos le contemplaban con odio gris bruñido, encajados en una máscara de quitina gruesa como esmalte de hueso, donde el único rastro de color eran unos labios finos, retorcidos en una mueca violenta, de un rojo intenso y húmedo como el de la sangre recién vertida. Entre ellos, dos pares de colmillos arácnidos empapados de veneno, se habían extendido posados para atacar.

Acostumbrado a su propio reflejó monstruoso, Harry apenas llegó a impresionarse, pero nunca había visto una cosa semejante.

-...¿Que… eres?...- jadeó. No podía ser un viuda. No con ese aspecto inhumano en una fase de cambio tan temprana.

Lucius no pudo evitar reírse amargamente.

-El último Viuda puro que queda, Potter.

-... ¿Qu..?-

-Parece que tenemos mucho que hablar… los cuatro.- interrumpió finalmente Severus, rompiendo la tensión.- Serà difícil conversar con Potter si lo matas, Lucius.

-Padre.- apoyó Draco, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada más.

Apenas acababa de congraciarse con Potter no hacía una hora, presenciado la caída de Hogwarts sólo unas pocas horas antes… Ahora ver a su padre transformarse…

Sus nervios estaban ya demasiado desgarrados para soportar además un arranque de violencia, y seguir manteniemdo una fachada de compostura… o cordura.

Lucius volvió la mirada de sus ocho ojos a su hijo, y vio en el sutil temblor de sus dedos, la expresión desgarrada de su rostro…

Soltó a Potter, apartándose de él para acercarse a su pequeño.

-Draco...- musitó suavemente, no sabiendo qué decir, cómo comunicar el tifón de sus propios sentimientos. La culpa, el amor, la rabia u el orgullo. Tan ardientes que parecían estar disolviéndole como ácido las entrañas.

Severus, siempre práctico e imperturbable, tomó las riendas del momento, antes de que Potter recuperara el aliento suficiente para pensar en atacar a Lucius.

-Pasemos al salón. Haré algo de té.-

 **Continuarà**

 **Nota:** Y aquí a ido el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo por fin. El siguiente serà el desvelo de la mayor parte de la trama, ya por fin. No sé si será lo que os esperabais. Algo anticlimatico quizás después de tanto tiempo. ^-^u Estaré deseando saber vuestra opinión.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota:** Buenas a todos y gracias por apoyarme tanto, sois un amor :D No me esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido después de todo el tiempo que e estado ausente. Gracias de verdad, me habéis hecho muy feliz.

Por eso siento todavía más el haber tardado tanto con este cap. ^-^° Ya se que había dicho como una semana, y me he vuelto a retrasar infinito, pero el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada y cansada para escribir más de unas pocas líneas al día. Aún así, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Algunos me habíais comentado que iba muy deprisa, así que he intentado calmarme un poco. Espero que os guste. ;)

Además he decidido subir un par de cachitos de texto que tengo guardados desde hace un par de meses. Así que tendréis un poquito más para leer si queréis. ;)

P.D: Creo que Lucius se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

Respuestas a vuestros maravillosos comentarios abajo. ;)

Besos a todos.

 **TELARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 22- Verdades ocultas 1**

La atmósfera en el salón era opresiva, pesada y extraña. Cargada de sentimientos apenas contenidos, y violencia a flor de piel.

Las llamas de la chimenea, que Harry había encendido hacía unas horas, habían empezado a apagarse, dejando solo un rescoldo caliente y una única lámpara de latón, para aportar algo de triste luz ambarina. La pobre iluminación hacía parecer la habitación aún más deprimente, y convertía los rincones en bolsillos de penumbras.

Sin embargo, nadie hizo nada por avivar el fuego, mientras Severus desaparecía en el interior de la cocina con la tetera, dejando el plato de pastas todavía a medias en la mesita.

Draco se dejó caer en uno de los dos viejos sillones raídos, agotado, desbordado por todo lo sucedido, y la idea de escuchar aún más.

Sentía el marfil de sus huesos fino como esmalte delicado, el tuétano seco y frágil, a punto de quebrarse. Su misma esencia en carne viva.

Escuchar a Potter había erosionado lo que creía saber de a quienes había llamado amigos, hermanos. Ahora ver el monstruo que se escondía bajo la piel humana de su padre, desgastaba lo que sabía de sí mismo, su familia, su ancestría...

¿Cuanto más iba a tener que asimilar? ¿Cuanto más iba a poder cambiar antes de que lo que hacía de él Draco Malfoy, se desmigara como pan mojado en demasiada agua?

No lo sabía.

Estaba tan cansado… tan agotado de todo y de todos…

Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no podía… no deseaba, esconderse o escapar de la verdad.

En el fondo, la necesidad de saber, de apartar las mentiras que parecían haber envuelto su vida, era más fuerte que el dolor y el miedo.

Así que recogió la máscara del aristócrata, impasible y frío, como el soldado cansado que levanta el escudo una vez más.

Y se preparó para escuchar.

Harry vio como el más joven de los Malfoy cambiaba sutilmente de postura; La forma en que la línea cansada de su espalda se endurecía en una recta elegante. El modo en que el gris de sus ojos tomaba la cualidad pulida e impenetrable de los espejos. La manera en que inclinó la barbilla orgullosamente, y sus labios se curvaron en un rictus severo e intocable.

El espía recogía de nuevo la máscara dejada caer hacía solo unas horas (¿Había realmente sido tan poco tiempo? A Harry le parecía mucho más) y el hombre magnífico que había podido entrever desaparecía tras de un velo de intocable frialdad.

Que Draco necesitara protegerse ahora, hizo que Potter deseara arrancarle a Lucius Malfoy la columna vertebral.

Y únicamente saber que un baño de sangre solo serviría para herir a Draco… y el hecho de que su araña pareciera reacia a atacar al patriarca de los Malfoy, hizo que siguiera pacífico.

Limitándose a tomar asiento en la butaca gemela a la de Draco, al otro lado de la mesita, y a observar… curioso él también, por lo que estaba por llegar.

Lucius tomó posesión del sofá, con calma nacida de la seguridad de saberse señor del lugar. Incluso a pesar de estar acompañado por otros dos dominantes, su postura, el perfume asfixiante de su araña, y el orgullo helado de sus irises, marcaban con fuerza quién era el alfa de este nido.

Quizás Potter le observase con condescendencia y odio mal velado, pero creer ser más poderoso que Lucius podía ser su última ofensa. Dependiendo de lo que aprendieran aquí esta noche, el Sangre Pura decidiría si debía, o no, dejarle con vida.

Porque aunque el "Salvador de la Luz" fuera un miembro de su casí extinta especie, lo que intuía había pasado entre él y su hijo no podía ser perdonado.

Quizás Potter no temiese las consecuencias, habiéndose ya enfrentado a Lucius antes. Creyera que podía vencerle. Pero todas las veces anteriores el aristócrata había todavía necesitado fingir ser humano. Si luchaban hoy, no habría nada para frenarle.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde Severus regresó con la tetera humeante, y algunas tazas limpias en una vieja bandeja rayada, encontró que tanto Potter como Lucius habían recuperado su aspecto humano.

Sin embargo, el modo en que se miraban no se había calmado, y seguía reflejando la dureza oxidada del odio.

Sin decir una palabra, posó la bandeja en la mesita y empezó a servir el té, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una taza caliente.

Draco aceptó la suya con un gracias… fue solo un instante, un cruce de miradas que podría parecer fortuito entre su padre y Severus. Pero cuando se llevó la taza a los labios, lo vio claro como cristal, había algo en la bebida, no sabía que, ¿un veneno, verisaterum, algún tipo de somnífero?

Tomó un trago. Si su padre o Severus lo quisieran muerto, cosa improbable en el caso de su tío, desde luego no habrían esperado a envenenarle ahora. Y ninguna de las otras posibilidades le importaba demasiado…. Quizás el shock de todo lo que había sucedido, la pérdida, el dolor, las verdades afiladas... le habían dejado insensible.

Y sin embargo, la verdadera razón de que bebiera se sentía cada vez más como su progenitor, no el Lord frío y cruel de los últimos años, sino el padre que había reconocido en la entrada; ese hombre tierno de su infancia, que jamás le habría hecho daño. Si quedaba algo de él en Lucius Malfoy, lo que hubiera en la taza no le lastimaría. Si no era así… al menos sabría que sus recuerdos eran solo eso, recuerdos.

La infusión era dulce, más de lo habitual, con un delicado gusto vegetal que nada tenía que ver con las hojas de té. Le caldeó el estómago y relajó sus músculos cansados. "¿Un revitalizante?" Pensó. No creía tener tan mal aspecto, no después de haber dormido. Pero la verdad era que se había sentido exausto...

Y quizás su padrino…

-¡CRASS!

La taza de Harry se hizo añicos contra el suelo al resbalar de sus manos temblorosas, cuando todo su organismo empezó a venirse abajo por fracciones.

El único trago de té que había tomado ardía en sus entrañas como una lengua de ácido. En retrospectiva, ¿cuán estúpido había sido al aceptar una bebida de manos de Severus Snape? Oh, no había esperado que el viejo profesor de pociones envenenara la infusión. No cuando les había servido a todos de la misma tetera, y uno de los asistentes era su preciado sobrino.

Pero tales platitudes no eran más que excusas. Debería haber permanecido alerta, negándose a beber a pesar de la tensión de los últimos minutos pidiéndole algo caliente con lo que calmarla, y la sequedad en su garganta necesitada de alivio.

Las consecuencias de su estupidez se hicieron insoportables, cuando dejó de poder respirar, y un espantoso golpe de agonía estalló en su cerebro, un segundo después de que sus intestinos decidieran volverse del revés.

-¿Potter?- Draco levantó la vista al antiguo gryffindor, para ver cómo se llevaba las manos a la garganta con los ojos desorbitados, ahogándose en su propio aliento.

Se incorporó instintivamente, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre vomitaba una masa de las galletas medio digeridas de hacía unas horas, y el poco te que había tragado ahora, para empezar a convulsionarse.

-¡Potter!-

Vagamente, a través de un túnel de dolor que iba más allá de lo físico, Harry vio a Draco intentar acercarse...

-¡NO!- Lucius agarró del brazo a su hijo, reteniéndolo antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

El antiguo gryffindor sintió a su araña revolverse, chirriar desagradablemente, intentar levantarse para ayudar a su submisivo a pesar del terrible dolor que compartían, solo para deshacerse en aullidos inarticulados cuando la lengua de fuego que había trepado hasta su cràneo, se agarró a ella viciosamente.

Harry gritó con el arácnido, mientras algo les desgarraba por dentro, destrozaba todo lo que les hacía lo que eran, destruía delicadas conexiones y reducía a cenizas años de vida. El sonido que salía de su garganta se volvió insoportable, una cosa que iba más allá del humano o la araña, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales para salir… hasta que su cuerpo no dio más de sí, y Harry se derrumbó desmadejado en el sillón, como una marioneta sin cuerdas, mientras la oscuridad finalmente lo engullía.

Letal y rápido como una serpiente, Draco se volvió a Lucius, cuyos dedos seguían cerrados en torno a su brazo como un grillete, posando la varita en su garganta, la mirada del gris del hielo sucio.

Los aullidos de Potter retumbaban en la caja de sus propias costillas; una llamada desesperada, una necesidad imperiosa que había despertado a su propia araña, encendiendola con el ansia de proteger al otro. A su… pareja. La rabia una cosa visceral taladrando sus neuronas.

Mantener el control se sentía como tirar de las riendas de un semental desbocado.

Sin embargo, Draco no habría sobrevivido como espía dentro del círculo interno del Señor Tenebroso, si no fuera capaz de ejercer un control férreo sobre sus emociones.

-¿Que le habéis dado?- siseó desagradablemente. Su epidermis empalideciendo por momentos, volviéndose del blanco nacarado del hueso y la quitina… pero ningún otro rasgo arácnido se hizo patente. El inicio del cambio estancado a mera fuerza de voluntad.

Lucius entreabrió los labios, pero fue la calmada voz de Severus, lo que rompió la tensión como dedos desgarrando telaraña.

-Salvia de sauce blanco.

Draco frunció el ceño sin mirarle siquiera, negándose a apartar la vista de su padre, con el conocimiento de a qué clase de hombre se enfrentaba. Un segundo de distracción sería suficiente para alguien como él. No importaba que no pudiera leer más que anhelo y preocupación en sus rasgos, Lucius era perfectamente capaz de simularlos.

Del tal padre tal hijo, ¿No era así?

-La Salvia de sauce blanco no es más que un tónico relajante.- contestó a su padrino. Muy bien recordaba las lecciones de pociones recibidas.

Y sin embargo, ¿No habían todos bebido de la misma tetera? Lo que Draco mismo había sentido, calmada relajación y alivio de sus cansados músculos, bien podría ser debido al Sauce blanco. Pero no lo que estaba experimentando Potter.

¿Habría estado el veneno en su taza y no en el té?

Severus quebró de nuevo sus pensamientos al responder.

-No, no lo es… al menos no para él.

-¿Que significa eso?-

Snape miró con calma a ambos Malfoys, sabiendo que había mucho que necesitaba decirse, mucho que precisaba ser oído.

Pero no si no eran capaces de permanecer calmados.

Su tono se volvió irritable y seco. El mismo que había usado en sus días de profesor, cuando trataba con un alumno particularmente lento.

-Lucius, suelta a tu hijo. Draco, baja la varita y ayúdame a llevar a Potter al dormitorio de invitados. Luego nos sentaremos los tres a hablar.

Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a moverse. La tensión una cosa espesa que casi podía tragarse… hasta que finalmente Lucius liberó a Draco lentamente.

El joven dio un paso atrás, poniendo una distancia segura entre los dos, antes de bajar también su varita y acercarse a Potter.

Al menos seguía respirando.

Harry dormía, hundido en el viejo colchón bajo el peso de media docena de mantas. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello y de la chimenea encendida en el dormitorio, seguía temblando levemente.

Cuando Draco posó los dedos en su mejilla, sintió la piel cubierta de sudor frío. La respiración agitada y rasposa, atrapada entre las paredes de su garganta.

Potter se veía pálido y frágil. La viva imagen de un enfermo largo tiempo en cama, aunque solo llevaba echado unos minutos; el tiempo que había tardado Severus en convencer a Lucius de permanecer en el salón, mientras Draco y él le trasladaban a la planta superior, donde enseguida había sido desprovisto de su ropa sucia, y acostado en una cama.

-Severus…- llamó Draco sentado en el borde del colchón, junto al enfermo. Las yemas de los dedos delicadamente enredadas en los mechones oscuros… aunque ni él mismo recordaba haberlas puesto allí. La mirada en el rostro macilento, a pesar de dirigir sus palabras a otro. La voz extraña, y pensativa, ahora que y había tenido tiempo de calmarse…. Y pensar.

\- Abajo… dijiste que la Salvia de sauce blanco podría ser un veneno para alguien como él. Y el hechizo revelador no detecta ninguna otra cosa en su organismo.-Hubiera sido patéticamente crédulo no asegurarse con conjuros.

Todavía sostenía en la mano la varita, y la información que había revelado fresca en la mente. No había habido otra cosa que Salvia en sus venas. Nada extraño que pudiera explicar su estado. Solo una sustancia en apariencia inofensiva… que parecía haber estado a punto de matarle. Aunque ahora su respiración se hubiera vuelto màs estable, y los síntomas parecieran estar remitiendo lentamente

-¿Porque un solo trago del Sauce blanco le ha dejado en este estado? ¿Cómo sabías que esto pasaría?- porque era evidente que Severus había conocido las consecuencias.- Y si sabías que le iba a hacer tanto daño, ¿Porque dársela?- frunció el ceño y finalmente levantó la mirada para observarle.

Severus permanecía junto a la mesa donde habían dejado la ropa manchada de vómito de Potter, y en la que acababa de emplear un hechizo Skurge.

Calmado en apariencia, miró a su sobrino, al tiempo que guardaba su propia varita… el repuesto que había estado esperandole en su dormitorio.

-No podía saber con seguridad si la poción afectaría negativamente a Potter… o a ti.-

Draco sintió sus labios curvarse en un gesto duro, al escucharle, y sus palabras surgieron desagradablemente cortantes.

-¿Porque nos habría de afectar?-

Severus desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver a Lucius esperando abajo.

-Deberiamos seguir esta conversación en el salón.- echó a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Y solo cuando fue consciente de que Draco no había hecho gesto alguno para seguirle, volvió la cabeza.-Potter estará bien hasta que despierte. Y no será hasta dentro de varias horas.

Draco entreabrió los labios para preguntar...Pero luego negó suavemente para sí mismo, antes de depositar un hechizo que le advertiría si el gryffindor despertaba, y seguir a su padrino.

Cuando Severus Snape adquiría esa mirada, era inútil preguntar nada hasta que él decidiera que era el momento. En esta ocasión el momento parecía esperar en la planta inferior.

Sentados en torno a la mesita, con razas de té recalentado en las manos, y un plato de galletas medio vacío delante, los tres hombres se miraron, esperando algo… que rompiera la calma estanca del momento.

Draco posó su taza en el platito que le correspondía con un click seco y definido, cansado de participar en la pantomima de almuerzo familiar, a la que su padrino le había arrastrado.

Pero fue Severus quien habló primero.

-Antes me has preguntado sobre la Salvia de Sauce blanco, y sus efectos. -dijo sobre el borde de su propia taza.- Pero para entender las consecuencias en todo su espectro, primero necesitas conocer la historia de nuestra gente.- Sus pupilas se desviaron a Lucius, extraña y profundamente silencioso desde que bajaran.

El cabeza de familia devolvió la mirada, y Draco pudo leer sombras ancianas en sus profundidades gris lluvia. Recuerdos dolorosos que no habría sabido nombrar, y cuyo reflejo conocía desde la infancia… pero sobre el que nunca había preguntado. Pensando siempre que pertenecía a la primera guerra perdida de los Mortifagos, pero ahora el conocimiento no era tan certero.

-¿Padre?- inquirió suavemente. Quizás, inconscientemente, conocedor del sufrimiento que sus preguntas podían desenterrar, y no seguro de querer infligir ese dolor sobre su progenitor, ni recoger la carga sobre sus hombros. Y sin embargo, consciente de que ya no se podía volver atrás.

De que había verdades que era necesario conocer.

Lucius recogió las manos entorno a su taza caliente, los dedos entrelazados, antes de mirarle…

Draco tragó saliva. Jamás había visto los ojos de su padre tan limpios y libres de máscara alguna. Las amargas cicatrices del pasado al descubierto. Y con ellas, un terrible y venenoso resentimiento… que podía ver no iba dirigido a él. Pero… ¿a quién?

-Nuestra especie había vivido siempre en los grandes bosques mágicos, donde podía anidar segura y cazar plácidamente. Los magos que entraban en la espesura fácilmente se dejaban engañar por aquello que parecía un viajero perdido, y sin saberlo entraban en una trampa de la que nunca saldrían vivos.

Lucius parecía observar algo lejano, que ningún otro podía ver.

-Así es como empezó el cambio.Y el aprendizaje para perfeccionar un método de caza, se convirtió en un placer en sí mismo. Pronto la curiosidad nos llevaba a abandonar los bosques para entrar en la sociedad mágica. Sus costumbres, sus invenciones, la magia… Eran tiempos antiguos y amables. Pero uno no juega con fuego sin quemarse. Y llegó el día, en que el reguero de cadáveres a nuestro paso, no importa cuán bien hubiésemos ocultado nuestras huellas, nos puso al descubierto. -Sus dedos se estrecharon con más fuerza en torno a la taza. -Primero por miedo, y luego por las ventajas que nuestros cuerpos suponían para sus pociones y artefactos, empezamos a ser cazados. Cuanto más nos ocultabamos más brutalmente nos buscaban. Al fin tuvimos que volver a los bosques. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo, siglos, generaciones enteras, y de las enormes espesuras que antaño nos habían ocultado ya no quedaba apenas nada. Los grandes avatares de la naturaleza ya no tenían poder para darnos refugio, e incluso en su abrazo nuestros números siguieron disminuyendo, hasta casi desaparecer.- Cerró los ojos un instante, tomando quizás fuerzas para seguir hablando.- Fue entonces cuando los supervivientes tomaron una medida desesperada; dar poder a uno de los avatares que aún moraban en los bosques; Espíritus de la tierra y la magia, a cambio de que este protegiera a las criaturas que vivieran en su espesura. -Levantó la vista a su hijo, dolor desangrándose a través de sus labios en palabras.- Para hacerlo utilizaron magia oscura, desnaturalizados poderes aprendidos de magos tenebrosos. Hilando una vida pura para utilizarla como si fuera una hoguera de magia. Sacrificaron a su propia progenie y al hacerlo, dieron enorme poder al Espíritu del bosque que habían escogido morar. Pero ese poder era finito, y debía ser renovado. Y así el espíritu probó la sangre y la carne, y con el tiempo se retorció en algo que solo ansiaba más; Más almas, más hijos.- su voz se retorció hecha repugnancia, resentimiento, odio- Fue cuando su hambre se hizo más peligrosa que la cacería de los magos, que los pocos viudas que restaban quisieron volver a esconderse entre los mortales. Pero el monstruo que habían creado no iba a dejarles ir tan fácilmente. Con raíces insidiosas hechizó a muchos, con palabras venenosas convenció a otras criaturas de la espesura para que cazaran por él a quienes no había podido atrapar en sus redes. Pues, ¿acaso no se beneficiaban ellos también, de la seguridad que su poder les ofrecía frente al acoso de los brujos?

De las docenas que aún quedaban, sólo un puñado escapó para esconderse de nuevo entre los magos. Y esta vez lo hicieron tan profundamente, que nunca más volvieron a ser encontrados. Ni siquiera por ellos mismos. -Sus palabras se apagaron, acalladas por la fuerza de emociones a las que no podía dar voz.

Severus se volvió entonces a Draco.

-El Bosque oscuro era la espesura de la que huyeron hace más de tres siglos. Y la Salvia de Sauce blanco la única sustancia, que sabemos con certeza, es capaz de quemar las raíces del Espíritu de aquellos bajo su hechizo. Ahora dime, Draco, ¿cuando y como quedaste en cinta?

Draco tragó saliva convulsamente, atando cabos. Se llevó las manos al vientre, súbitamente estremecido por un temblor delicado que nadie habría advertido, si Severus no hubiera visto el estremecimiento en las puntas de sus dedos, cerrados con fuerza en la tela de su camisa.

-...En el Bosque Oscuro- musitó, y se sintió un poco mejor, al conseguir que su voz saliera firme. Tragó saliva. -Potter…me salvo de los mortifagos que me habían seguido hasta allí, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir... - Las palabras de murieron entre sus dientes. No podía contarles lo que realmente había pasado. Darle voz a la agonía que había sentido mientras era brutalmente impregnado por la fuerza. Mucho menos poner el conocimiento en manos de su familia. Quizás los años y la guerra habían puesto una distancia inmensa entre su padre y él, pero aún le quería lo bastante, para no desear poner esto sobre sus hombros. -Para conseguir que me dejara volver a Hogwarts, hice un trato con él. Un hijo, a cambio de su ayuda en la guerra. Así fue como vino conmigo.- Una mentira que no era tal. Solo una ausencia de acontecimientos.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, viendo fácilmente la ausencia. Por que…

-¿Como cambiaste? -preguntó casi en un siseo.

Draco negó suavemente.

-No recuerdo mucho. Solo dolor.- Esto era cierto al menos.

Las uñas e Lucius se clavaron viciosamente en el cuero ajado de los reposabrazos del sillón. Su piel blanca como la cera y el hueso pulido.

-...¿padre?- inquirió Draco.

Y Lucius se obligó a hablar, porque su hijo merecía saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

\- Esos meses que estuviste enfermo cuando solo eras un muchacho… era el cambio intentando establecerse. Sin embargo, al ser tu madre humana, y yo un Viuda puro, tu araña era demasiado para un cuerpo hasta entonces humano. Tuve que sellarla para que vivieras.

Draco sintió el temblor en sus articulaciones hacerse palpable, helado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si cambiaste en el bosque y fuiste capaz de sobrevivir, fue porque el Espíritu, te prestó su ayuda. Y si te dejó ir, lo hizo sabiendo que Potter le traería la cría llegado el momento… porque estaba hechizado por él.

Draco nunca había querido aquella criatura en sus entrañas, y sin embargo, escuchar hablar de ello como si de un sacrificio se tratara, hizo retorcerse algo muy hondo en su interior. Y a su araña revolverse frenética con un deseo protector que era casi homicida.

-¡No!- siseó doblándose sobre sí mismo en un gesto autoprotector. Temblando violentamente bajo un ataque de sudor frío, mientras su piel se hacía cristalina, y sus pupilas de agrandaban inmensas.

La reacción de la araña demasiado fuerte para ser contenida.

Lucius se puso en pie en el acto, yendo a su lado. Dejando a su propia araña salir a la superficie, y ofreciéndole con ello, el perfume calmante de un progenitor dominante.

Muy suavemente lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Todo está bien, mi pequeño.- gruñó en su cabello del mismo rubio blanco que el suyo, y sin embargo, mucho más suave.- Estás en casa.

 **Continuará**

 **Nota:** Bueno ahí van algunas explicaciones, no todas, pero algo es algo. ^-^°

 **Raynie:** Hola queridísima Raynie, mi primera lectora en responder. XD ¡Tú también me hiciste muy feliz! Me alegro muchísimo de que me hayas esperado estos años, y de que a pesar de tener miedo a las arañas, mi fic te haya gustado. ^^ Cuando leí tu comentario casi no me lo puedes creer. "¿Todavía hay alguien leyendo mi fic?" Me hiciste sonreír. Un enorme abrazo para ti.

 **SuicideFreakWord:** XD Cuanto entusiasmo, no te puedes imaginar la alegría que mío leerte. Sobre qué Harry aún tiene que sufrir mucho para pagar lo que hizo… no se si seguirás pensando lo mismo después de haber leído este cap. Pero aún así, tranquila, si que pienso hacerlo agonizar un poquito más. Soy maligna no lo puedo evitar XD Besazos!

 **Kurenaimaxwell:** Bienvenida Kure :) Me ha alegrado mucho que fueras tan sincera, yo también estaba pensando si no habría avanzado demasiado deprisa. Así que he intentado calmarme un poco. ^-^° Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, estaré deseando saber qué opinas. Abrazos ^^

 **Lunatica Drake Dark: ¡** Ese saludo lo reconocería en cualquier parte! ;D "La magia en tí" Como te echaba de menos Luna. Espero que este nuevo cap haya calmado un poco tus ganas de saber, pero tranquila, habrá más pronto. Besos guapa!

 **Elizabetha Stark:** (sonrojo de enorme felicidad) Gracias Elizabetha. Ojalá este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores. Estaré deseando saber. Abracitos! XD

 **Miriam-sanlu:** Hola Miriam :) No se si muy pronto… pero aquí tienes un nuevo cap. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos y hasta pronto. ;)

 **Mixhii:** ¡Hola Mixhii! Cuanto tiempo, y cuántas cosas que comentar. Me has hecho no te imaginas cuánto de feliz con tu comentario. Yo también te eché de menos :D Con este cap he resuelto algunas de las incógnitas, pero todavía queda mucho. Tal como has dicho, ¿que habrá sido de todos los demás? Como ya has visto, tenías razón sobre que la relación de Draco y Lucius mejorarà a partir de ahora. O eso esperamos al menos XD Soy maligna no me lo tengas en cuenta. Siento que aún no hayas podido tener el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Severus, pero te prometo que podrás verlos interactuar en el próximo capítulo. Y sobre Draco, me alegra tanto que te siga gustando está visión de él. Estaré deseando saber qué te parecerà la evolución que vaya a tener a partir de ahora. ;) Abrachuchones enormes desde aquí.

 **Juliethika:** Siento que tengas que leerlo todo de nuevo, Juli ^^° Pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Muchísimos achuchones y espero poder leerte de nuevo. ;)

 **Gretelbrand:** Cariños a ti también Gretel ^^ Y espero que este cap te haya gustado.

 **Guest:** … Por favor la próxima vez al menos dame un nombre. Así no sé con quién me estoy escribiendo ^-^° Aún así mil gracias por los ánimos y cuídate mucho.

 **Rossy-Oriana-Black:** Hola Rossy ^^ realmente me hizo ilusión saber que mi fic te seguía fascinando después de tanto tiempo. Intentaré no volver a ausentarme por años. XD Abrazos y besos. ;)

 **Murtilla:** ¡MURTILLAAAAAA! Cuanto te leí no me podía creer que todavía siguieras aquí, fuiste una de mis primeras y más fieles lectoras, y verte de nuevo. Dios es que no me lo podía creer. Me hiciste sonreír por horas! :D Y además verte tan animada como siempre eres un cielo. A, mil gracias por el aviso de los tags, te juro que creía que los había puesto. ^u^° (qué vergüenza XD) Me encanta que te haya gustado la nueva versión. A, este cap habrá resuelto alguna de tus dudas, pero todavía no la historia de Harry, que como bien te has dado cuenta tiene muchas lagunas ;) En el siguiente explicaré algo de ello, no te preocupes. Besos enormes guapísima! Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap.

 **Xonyaa11:** ¡Xonyaa, Hola! Cuanto te he echado de menos! No me podía creer que siguieras aquí, y tan fiel y dedicada como siempre. Me pusiste un comentario para cada capítulo nuevo, no sabes lo increíblemente feliz que me hiciste con eso. Siempre es un placer encontrarse contigo. ^ ^ A, me alegro que te guste como estoy escribiendo a Severus. Es un personaje que se me hace muy difícil de llevar, por todo el doble transfondo que tiene, peroerece la pena solo por leerte tan feliz. Sobre lo de que todos harán familia y destruiràn a Voldemort… no voy a decir nada. Tendrás que leerlo XD que malvada soy. Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap. Besos enormes y a disfrutar del fin de semana. ;)

 **.3:** Gracias a ti, Yuki, por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y podamos seguir leyéndonos pronto. ;) Abrazos


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota:** Bueno, aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Ni yo misma sé muy bien si ha salido bien o mal, o un poco de las dos. Intentaba crear un nuevo comienzo para Harry, darle la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Quien sabe.

Para el próximo capítulo veremos un salto temporal de varios meses, y asentaré las bases para el tramo final. No quiero alargar la historia más de la cuenta, que mucho me he alargado ya. XD Sin embargo, no se si voy a dejar muchas cosas en el tintero haciéndolo así.

Espero que me perdonéis, y estaré encantada de resolver las dudas que puedan quedaros al acabar el fic.

Besos a todos, y como siempre, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, vosotros sois el empujoncito que me lleva a seguir escribiendo. Estaré deseando saber qué os parece este nuevo cap.

Hoy besos de postre para todos. XD (echaba de menos la tradición)

 **SuicideFreakWord:** Hola Suicide! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Y sí, en este Harry sufre… aunque puede que no como imaginabas. XD Eso si, llegar a quererse todavía les va a costar un poquito… pero dales tiempo. Besos de Magdalena desde aquí.

 **Murtilla:** Hola Murtilla; como siempre llena de preguntas XD Me hizo muy feliz que te gustara el cap, y que les tengas tanto cariño a mis pequeños escritos. En este capítulo Harry sufre, aunque seguramente no tanto como querrías. XD ¿Si Draco no debería estar hechizado también, después de haber tenido la a Salvia del Gran Espíritu dentro? Es una buena pregunta, la verdad. La razón de que no pudiera hechizarlo es que cambiar a alguien tan profundamente requiere mucha energía, y bastante débil estaba ya el pobre para gastar más después de salvarle la vida. Además tenía a Harry para asegurarse de conseguir lo que quería. ;)

Sobre la sangre débil de Narcisa, es porque ella es humana, y mezclar una sangre tan potente mágicamente como la de un viuda puro, con la de un simple humano, es complicado. El resultado casi nunca es viable, suele resultar en abortos y criaturas enfermas. Pero una vez se ha logrado la primera vez, las generaciones posteriores ya son estables. ¿Un poco como conseguir atar la magia de la araña a la línea de sangre?

Por eso Harry no tuvo apenas problema para cambiar, aunque fuera horriblemente doloroso y creyera que iba a morir. La familia Potter ya llevaba mezclada varias generaciones, así como la Prince. (Acertaste en eso ;) Para el resto de dudas tendrás que leer, jujuju. Besos de tarta de chocolate para ti.

 **jeimi:** Jujuju, era evidente ¿verdad? Besos de helado de vainilla ;)

 **.3:** Si, todo era culpa del malvado Espíritu del bosque XD Y sí, recibirà su merecido, aunque aún no. Pero dale tiempo. XD jujuju Harry se vengarà. Besazos de pudin de fresa.

 **xonyaa11:** Hola Xonyaa :) muchas gracias por animarme tanto. Es una alegría leer que mis fics gustan tanto, y espero que esté cap este a la altura. ;) Por otra parte, no te preocupes, para el siguiente capítulo estos dos ya van a empezar a… ¿juntarse? Y tienes razón, pobre Harry, si es que todo el mundo se la mete doblada. XD Besos de mochi para ti.

 **mixhii:** Hola Mixhii ^^ Me encanta lo entusiasmada que vienes, me alegraste de verdad, y también que te gustara la reacción de Draco y Lucius. Espero conseguir que los dos acaben siendo buenos padres… en cuanto a Harry y el espíritu… no voy a decir nada, cero, tendrás que leerlo XD. A ver que te parece este capítulo, estaré deseando saberlo. Besos de cheesecake.

 **DarySnape:** Gracias Dary ^^ espero que este también te guste. Besos de coco para ti.

 **TELARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 23- Viento cambiante**

Draco tardó solo unos minutos en calmarse, pero en ese escaso tiempo, entre los brazos de Lucius, con el olor de su araña en las a fosas nasales, y el latido de su corazón bajo el oído, sintió una paz como no había sentido desde que fuera un niño.

La absoluta seguridad de que no importaba lo que hiciera, o lo que pasara, su padre estaría allí para prestarle apoyo.

Esta seguridad le devolvió parte de la fuerza que todo lo sucedido le había robado.

Porque ahora que ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar, al menos había recuperado a su familia.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Se despertó sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido. Los músculos desgastados, y los miembros pesados como lastres, convertían cualquier pequeño gesto en algo agotador.

Aún así, el cansancio dejó de tener importancia en el momento en que abrió los ojos, y la luz gris del día nublado que se colaba por los resquicios de las persianas, se le clavó en las retinas, subió hasta su cerebro en un trallazo como la picadura de una medusa, y explotó dentro en una traca de fuegos artificiales… si los fuegos artificiales fueran una combinación de jaqueca, resaca y contusión cerebral.

Inmediatamente Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, en un gesto reflejo, intentando no vomitar la poca bilis que pudiera contener su estómago vacío, gimoteando muy bajito, incapaz siquiera de soportar la vibración de su propia voz.

Apenas podía pensar… reaccionar era algo lejano que se le escapaba… solo podía desear desesperadamente que alguien acabará con el dolor.

Cómo conjurada por su necesidad, una mano se posó en su hombro amablemente, llamando su atención sin palabras.

Harry sintió a alguien moverse cerca, y luego el roce frío de un vaso en los labios. Cansadamente dejó que su cuidador inclinara la poción poco a poco, para que pudiera tragar.

El sabor era repugnante y la textura viscosa, como intentar engullir una babosa. Pero el alivio fue casí instantáneo y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos de nuevo, cuidadosamente, pudo sostener sólo el vaso de agua que le fue ofrecido.

Bebió agradecido, dejando que el líquido fresco se llevará el mal sabor y calmara su estómago revuelto.

-Gracias.- ofreció suavemente, la garganta en carne viva por gritos que no podía recordar haber pronunciado, levantando finalmente la vista para conocer a quien le había ayudado…

Parpadeó confuso.

¿Draco Malfoy?

El hombre rubio sentado junto a su cama, era familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo.

El parecido con el Slytherin era enorme, pero las diferencias resultaban tan acusadas que era difícil pensar que fuera el mismo; más adulto, entre la veintena tardía y la treintena temprana, algo más alto, fibroso, esbelto y potente, como podría ser un jugador de quidditch profesional.

Este hombre se parecía al adolescente que conocía, pero irradiaba una calmada elegancia, que el Draco Malfoy que odiaba a Harry, jamás habría podido imitar.

No podía ser él, pero de haberlo sido, podía ver como sus rasgos habrían cambiado dejando atrás la suavidad infantil de la adolescencia, para afilarse en los planos simétricos y duros, propios de la belleza clásica de una estatua de mármol.

Y sin embargo, la autentica diferencia, no era su aspecto… no exactamente. Sino sus ojos grises.

La mirada posada en él con la fuerza tractora de un imán, carecía de las sombras de la envidia juvenil y la cobardía de Malfoy, hecha de espejos guardados del color de la lluvia.

Tan intensos, que tardó un minuto en darse cuenta, de que no conocía el avejentado dormitorio en el que se había despertado.

Los muebles gastados pero elegantes, de sólida madera oscura, el papel de pared floral casi irreconocible de puro viejo, la luz gris del día que se colaba por los cristales sucios de la ventana, y ese olor indefinible, purulento, que se agarra a los espacios largo tiempo cerrados… creaban una atmósfera particular, que sabía habría reconocido si alguna vez hubiera estado allí antes.

Confuso , se preguntó qué hacía en un lugar extraño, con un hombre aún más extraño.

-¿Quien eres?-

 **oOo**

Draco observó a Potter despertar; el dolor, la extrañeza...

Sus mirada.

Ese verde que debería haber sido como cristal quebrado, o quizás el tono más dulce de la hierba del verano , (si el hombre ahora despierto, hubiera sido el ser mellado de rencor y pena, que había conocido el día anterior) pero que sin embargo, era el orgánico, verde vegetal, del agua de pantano.

La mirada de Raksa...

Sin nada del guardián detrás de ella.

-¿Quien eres?- la pregunta se le clavó como una aguja al rojo vivo.

Potter intentaba incorporándose contra la cabecera de la cama, débil como un gatito, pero a pesar de ello desafiante. Mirándole... sin conocerle.

Y Draco quiso agarrarlo por las entrañas, y sacarle el corazón a través de la garganta.

Olvidado.

Potter le había olvidado.

Cuando su tío, antes de subir las escaleras, le había advertido sobre los efectos que el hechizo del Gran espíritu podría haber tenido en Potter, ya le había hablado de la posibilidad de que el hombre que había conocido, no fuera otra cosa que un constructo de recuerdos manipulados y compulsiones implantadas.

Si era el caso, quizás eliminar tantos años de hechizo, dejara tras de sí una criatura rota, o la carcasa vacía de un cuerpo sin alma.

Pero también, si Potter había sido lo bastante fuerte para protegerse. Lo bastante poderoso para erigir una muralla entre él y los cambios impuestos por el espíritu, existía una posibilidad, por patética que fuera, de que despertara de nuevo, simplemente habiendo olvidado.

Intocado por los años… y los sucesos del pasado.

Mirándole ahora, Draco supo que Harry Potter había sido lo bastante fuerte.

Y casi le odio por ello.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

 **oOo**

Harry frunció el ceño, el otro estaba… ¿tenso?

Podía verlo en la forma en que su postura se había endurecido de forma casi imperceptible con su pregunta, en el gesto irritado de su barbilla… Y sin embargo, ¿cómo podía reconocer estas señales?

Entonces las palabras del rubio calaron en su psique; _¿Qué es lo último que recuerd_ as?

-La batalla contra Voldemort y sus ejércitos… ¡Voldemort!- el recuerdo se desperezó por sus neuronas con una intensidad devastadora. Empujándole adelante para agarrar a Malfoy… ¿Malfoy? ¿Un familiar suyo? No importaba ahora, por la camisa, frenético.

-¡¿Lo conseguimos?! ¿Està muerto?- No recordaba nada más allá de la violenta energía de sus varitas conectando. Y aún había quedado Nagini, el último horrocrux por destruir, pero seguramente...

Harry vio como toda expresión se desaparecía del rostro del hombre rubio, ocultas detrás de una cortina de estudiada calma.

Inmediatamente, todas las pequeñas fuerzas que la adrenalina había puesto en sus venas, se vinieron abajo, dejándole caer sentado al borde de la cama, desmadejado, las manos todavía enterradas en la camisa de seda con el último retazo de sus fuerzas, mientras su cuello y sus hombros se vencían bajo un peso enorme.

La barbilla se le hundió en el pecho, y la mirada se le fue al suelo desgastado, intuyendo lo que habría visto en los ojos del hombre rubio, de haber podido espiar detrás de sus murallas.

En su interior, la araña se desperezó brevemente, apenas consciente, pero Harry no podía prestarle atención, no bajo el asalto de… tanto...

-... perdimos… **Perdí**.- musitó apenas, palabras quedas no más altas que un susurro. Tan finas que Draco no las habría escuchado de haber estado el cuarto en tan completo silencio.

Harry tragó saliva dolorosamente. Respirar era difícil en sí mismo, como agujas deslizándose por las paredes de su garganta. Pero necesitaba saber… tenía que saber

\- ¿Està Hogwarts…?

 **oOo**

Draco se detuvo por un momento, atrapado en un segundo de reconocimiento ardiente.

Este era el Harry Potter de su infancia.

Conocer que el dominante podía haber olvidado todo lo acontecido desde que entrara al bosque era una cosa, verlo otra muy distinta.

Y sólo ahora comprendía la auténtica extensión de las consecuencias.

No trataba con el hombre dolido y lleno de resentimiento del día anterior, no Raksa ni la araña. Ninguno de los que había llegado a conocer durante sus breves días juntos.

Sino otro perteneciente a un recuerdo tan lejano… que era casi agónico reencontrarse. Había pasado tanto desde aquellos días inocentes de su infancia y adolescencia… El mundo, el propio Draco. Había tanta sangre manchando sus manos, tanto odio en sus entrañas, tantas cicatrices que no podían ser borradas…

Pero este hombre, reconocible y familiar ahora le miraba tan limpiamente… Todo aquello que había marcado a Potter borrado, para dejar de nuevo un muchacho puro. Quizás tocado por la guerra, pero no devastado de toda inocencia.

Más que ninguna otra cosa, la certeza de esto, hizo que algo detrás de sus costillas se retorciera de dolor.

Por un momento quiso callarse las palabras, y ahorrarle la agonía. Aún cuando otra parte más oscura de sí mismo, hubiera querido hacer trizas esa pureza que él hacía mucho había perdido.

Al final, fue la seguridad de que tarde o temprano se enteraría, y que no le hacía favor alguno callando, lo que le empujó a hablar.

-Hogwarts ha caído. No sé quiénes ni cuántos habrán sobrevivido. Los únicos que hemos llegado a esta casa segura somos nosotros y Severus.- Decidió callar sobre Lucius por el momento. Ya habría tiempo más tarde.

Las palabras fueron como un golpe para Potter. Todo él pareció encogerse tal que un bicho herido, mientras sus dedos se aflojaban en la camisa de Draco, sin fuerzas, temblorosos… y sin embargo, no llegando a dejarla ir.

La voz de Harry surgió hecha delgado alambre; tenue y fuerte. Tan estrecha como el viento que entra por el quicio de una puerta.

-¿Como sé que no me mientes?- el dejé era ronco y húmedo. Y si el cabello no le hubiera ocultado la cara, Draco pensaba que habría visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

Podía imaginar muy bien el dolor que intentaba tragarse al antiguo gryffindor. El horrible vacío de haber perdido todo lo que importaba, todo lo que eras. El agónico desgajarse del propio corazón, hecho añicos entre tus manos.

Su araña se revolvió inquieta, protectora. Disgustada con el dolor de su dominante.

Recordándole que Potter había estado allí cuando Draco se rompió en pedazos, recogiendo sus fragmentos para pegarlos de nuevo, con palabras amables y brazos cálidos. Y aunque ahora no pudiera recordarlo, el espía sabía que no podía darle la espalda. No realmente.

Suavemente, posó una mano en la cabeza gacha, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones enredados.

\- No tienes porqué creerme. Pero te diré que han pasado diez años desde la batalla que recuerdas. No te castigues, no habrías podido hacer nada.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

¡Diez años! La mera idea era una locura. Pero… la voz, esos ojos grises…

-¿Malfoy… Draco?- preguntó apenas. Queriendo estar equivocado.

-Si.- Una sola palabra, pero más que suficiente.

Por eso sus rasgos eran tan familiares. Solo algo más duros, más elegantes y fríos, adultos. Y también, mucho más hermosos. Los años le habían hecho bien a Draco, si es que podía creer en sus palabras.

Pero ¿porque iba a mentirle en esto? O, podía pensar muchas razones por las que alguien podría querer engañarle y manipularle. Pero ¿sobre su edad, y el tiempo pasado? ¿Su identidad?

¿Porque iba nadie a tomarse las molestias de imitar un aspecto más adulto de alguien que jamás le había soportado?

Era absurdo.

Y por tanto, sólo podía ser la verdad.

La sola posibilidad, le dio náuseas.

Apenas podía aceptar la idea de un Draco Malfoy que finalmente hubiera tenido el valor de cambiar de bando, después de las vacilaciones que le había visto experimentar, y de cómo había protegido su identidad en Malfoy manor. Asumir que todo por lo que había luchado tanto, todo lo que amaba, se había perdido...

Se dobló por la mitad, incapaz de sostenerse, temblando… y se habría derrumbado en el suelo de no haber estado Draco allí para sujetarle, agarrándole por los hombros.

Jadeó, intentando tragar oxígeno, pero su garganta se había cerrado y no podía, no podía…

Cuando fue suavemente estrechado contra un pecho cálido, y la voz más calmada que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, se coló en su cerebro abotargado de pánico. Fría… y sin embargo, tan… ¿amable?

-Potter, escucha mi voz, escucha mis latidos. Shhh, solo escucha, no pienses.-

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en Malfoy… en Draco…cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar, de no sentir el horrible vacío y la despiadada culpa que arañaban sus tripas pretendiendo devorarlo.

Apretado contra el cuerpo cálido del otro, rodeado por sus brazos…

Sus latidos fuertes y calmados contra su mejilla...

-Eso es, sigue mi ritmo. Respira conmigo.- Empezó a sentirse… seguro.

Y a poder respirar.

Primero de forma convulsa y patética. Pero a medida que el perfume dulce y fresco de Malfoy llegaba a sus pulmones, la tarea se fue haciendo más fácil. Hasta que pudo calmarse y ser consciente de los largos, aristocràticos, dedos, de su acompañante enredados en su pelo, acariciándole.

-Malfoy…-musitó cansadamente, agotado por el ataque de pánico y el abotargamiento con el que ya se había despertado, e incapaz de reunir las energías para pensar siquiera en moverse. Incapaz de desear abandonar el refugio ofrecido por el otro-¿Porque no puedo recordar estos diez años?- preguntó.

Aunque lo que realmente deseaba saber, era que había cambiado en aquel tiempo entre ellos, para que él slytherin le tratara ahora con tanta… ternura.

-Has estado bajo un largo hechizo. Controlado por la voluntad de otro.-el aliento de Draco acarició su cabello mientras hablaba.

Harry se estremeció, al límite de sus escasas fuerzas. Seguir despierto era una lucha en sí misma.

-¿Quién?- inquirió. Su voz quieta, como una cosa muerta.

-Ahora no le recuerdas. Y quizás sea mejor así. - Los dedos elegantes temblaron levemente. Harry pudo sentirlo en sus cuero cabelludo, y supo que había mucho detrás de aquellas palabras. Pero estaba tan cansado… el shock cobrándose su precio.

-...cuéntame...- musitó apenas.

-No ahora, estás agotado. Duerme un poco más, y cuando despiertes, prometo que hablaremos.

"Pero no me lo dirás todo." Pensó Harry, dejándose ir sobre el colchón.

No estuvo seguro, pero creyó sentir como Malfoy le arropaba.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Despertó de nuevo quizás unas horas más tarde, cuando ya no entraba luz de día entre las placas de las persianas, y el pequeño quinqué en la mesilla junto a la cama, bañaba la habitación en suave luz ambarina.

Parpadeó cansadamente, todavía tumbado… se sentía… vacío, apático. Ya no había dolor en sus articulaciones, gracias al descanso y a la poción. Pero… diez años… Hogwarts…

No sabía... No podía comprender...

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- la voz de Malfoy.

Lo buscó con la mirada, para encontrarlo sentado junto a la cama en la misma silla que ocupara la primera vez, con un libro en el regazo.

Debía de haber estado leyendo.

-...ya no me duele el cuerpo.- ofreció como respuesta. No había mucho más que pudiera decir de sí mismo, cuando todavía ni siquiera sabía que había pasado… -Dijiste que hablaríamos cuando me levantara.-se esforzó por incorporarse contra el cabecero de la cama.

Necesitaba saber.

-Cuando cenes y te hayas duchado, necesitas reponer fuerzas.-Draco respondió señalando la bandeja esperando en la mesilla bajo un conjuro de preservación. -Tienes ropa en el armario, el baño està al fondo del pasillo. -

Harry lo vio levantarse con el tomo en la mano, apartándose ahora que ya no se le necesitaba… instintivamente sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca.

-Espera. - llamó sin saber si quiera porqué… observando como Malfoy arqueaba una fina ceja inquisitivamente, frío… pero no cruel, no disgustado. Sin odio en el gris lluvia de su mirada.

Otra diferencia para con el muchacho que había conocido...

En ese momento, mirándole por vez primera a los ojos, fue consciente de otra cosa; el ronroneo complacido de su propia araña.

Todo lo sucedido el día anterior, el shock, el dolor, el conocimiento que todavía se negaba a calar en su psique… habían apartado su atención de la bestia acurrucada al fondo de sí mismo. Pero en aquel instante, con la suave piel pálida bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y el perfume dulce de su presencia en los pulmones, lo supo.

-Eres un viuda..- más afirmación que pregunta, la frase se escurrió entre sus labios blanda como mantequilla.

La única reacción de Malfoy fue un endurecimiento imperceptible de su postura, de la pantalla gris de sus irises.

-Sí, lo soy.- contestó, sin hacer nada por soltarse de su agarre. Limitándose a observarle con aquella mirada guardada, detrás de la que Harry no podía leer nada.

-¿Cómo…?- ¿Cómo no lo había notado en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto la presencia de uno de los suyos, cuando eran tan excasos, tan raros, que encontrar a otro era algo cercano a un milagro?

Draco pareció comprender la pregunta sin necesidad de más palabras, ofreciendo su respuesta con la misma parca elección de vocablos.

-Un hechizo supresor.- la respuesta fue casi

… desagradable.

Como si hablar de ello fuera… ¿doloroso? Había rencor en sus ojos, cuando no lo había habido hacía un momento, y cuando bajó la mirada a la mano todavía cerrada alrededor en su muñeca como un grillete, Harry se sintió mortificado por como le había detenido, y la vergüenza le quemó las mejillas.

-Perdoname.-musitó. Soltarle fue un esfuerzo en sí mismo… aunque no podía comprender porque.

-Estaré abajo con Severus.

 **oOo**

(Draco-Severus)

Severus levantó la vista del periódico que había estado leyendo, para ver a su ahijado entrar en el salón, doblándolo cuidadosamente antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de té.

E impidiendo con ello, que Draco pudiera ver la fotografía que lo protagonizaba; donde largas filas de prisioneros eran conducidas brutalmente, entre el vociferio de la multitud, hacía el palacio del Señor Tenebroso, resplandeciente de celebración.

-¿Ya se ha despertado?- inquirió.

-Sí, ya está en pie. Bajará cuando haya comido y se asee.

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón frente al de su padrino, sintiéndose como un trozo de cuerda tensa entre dos emociones contrapuestas.

La rabia de haber sido olvidado, de la mano del odio por ese alguien que le había hecho esto, pero que ya no existía. Y al mismo tiempo, el breve sentimiento protector que su araña le imponía, tal como ya lo había hecho durante el derrumbamiento, cuando había creído que Potter se moría, junto al conocimiento de que nada de lo sucedido había sido realmente culpa del gryffindor.

La presencia del hombre que le había despertado como viuda, le irritaba con todas las emociones que le causaba. No sabía a cuál de ellas escuchar, y era tan posible que respondiera con amabilidad, a que lo hiciera con hostilidad.

Provocaba que perdiera el control de sí mismo, cuando solo quería recuperar algo de paz.

-¿Padre ya se ha ido? - preguntó al no ver a Lucius en el salón.

Severus asintió.

-No quería estar presente para las explicaciones a Potter, y deseba ocuparse de que Malfoy Manor sea lo bastante segura para nuestra estancia.

Bien sabían todos lo que les esperaba si se descubría que seguían con vida.

Draco bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, contemplativo. Todavía no estaba seguro de que volver al hogar de su infancia fuera una buena idea. Si su presencia era descubierta, Los Malfoy podrían encontrarse en una situación crítica...

Pero su padre había insistido mucho, y lo cierto era que sin Hogwarts, con la resistencia destruida, no tenían nadie más que pudiera ofrecerles un futuro.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, si Draco era sincero consigo mismo, la verdadera razón para aceptar regresar, era la calidez que podía sentir en su interior, con la mera idea de volver a formar parte de la familia, de volver a ver a madre...

Instintivamente, los dedos se le posaron en el bajo vientre.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Cenó algo de sopa, y lo que parecía algún tipo de carne empanada de textura acartonada, sin saborearlos, como un autómata.

Todo a su alrededor era estática en una vieja pantalla de televisión. Nada se estaba registrando correctamente. Igual que estar envuelto en celofán, se sentía aislado, alejado del mundo y de sí mismo, casi apático.

Quizás porque todavía no podía asumir lo que estaba pasando, o porque aún no conocía todo lo sucedido.

Posiblemente todavía estaba en alguna fase de shock, pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas para que le importara.

Sin el otro viuda aquí, ni siquiera su araña parecía querer moverse.

Sacó la ropa limpia que Malfoy debía haber dejado para él en el armario; camisa gris y pantalones negros de cierta calidad, y se dirigió al baño.

Fue una vez dentro del viejo servicio, pequeño, apenas suficiente para una ducha, el lavabo y el retrete, con la puerta cerrada a su espalda, que finalmente lo que Malfoy le había dicho empezó a calar realmente.

Cuando se miró al espejo.

El hombre que había allí era apenas reconocible. Diez años habían convertido al adolescente como el que se sentía, en alguien extraño. Quizás una cabeza más alto, de musculatura poderosa y rasgos duros. El cabello largo hasta los hombros y desgreñado en puntas y flequillos, como si hubiera sido mordido en vez de cortado, la barba incipiente…

Las cicatrices que podía ver asomando por el borde de la camisa del pijama que alguien debía haberle puesto…

Solo sus ojos seguían del mismo verde que recordaba, todo lo demás habiendo cambiado.

Vio al hombre estrujar la ropa que aún tenía en las manos, arrugàndola, los ojos abiertos y caí desorbitados.

Se sentía un extraño en su propio cuerpo. Y de repente, el peso de lo poco que sabia rompió la calma indiferente que le había envuelto, haciéndole temblar con violencia.

La ropa se le escurrió de entre los dedos, mientras se agarraba al lavabo, convulso, sacudido por arcadas secas que no tenían nada que dar.

Diez años.

Había perdido diez años de su vida, la gente a la que conocía (si Malfoy le había dicho la verdad sobre la guerra), su único hogar (Hogwarts)...

¿A sus… sus seres queridos? ¿Que había sido de Hermione? De Ron, de Sirius y Remus? Dumbledore o Mcgonagall?

Si tenía que creer lo poco que sabía, seguramente muertos.

Se estremeció sintiéndose helado, atajado por un dolor como una cuchilla oxidada en su esternón, y finalmente vomitó la poca bilis que contenía su estómago.

Necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no permitir que las piernas se le doblaran y acabar resbalando al suelo. Sin embargo, no pudo parar las lágrimas que comenzaron a quemarle las mejillas como ácido.

La culpa se la agarró a las hilachas del corazón, con garras minúsculas como anzuelos.

" _Si hubiera sido capaz de vencer a Voldemort aquella noche, esto no habría pasado."_

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, de abandonarse al tifón de sentimientos que intentaba tragarselo. Pero no saber a qué atenerse, las terribles preguntas sin respuesta, clamaban todavía más alto que la agonía.

Y necesitaba estar entero para averiguar qué había pasado… para intentar arreglar esto, si es que todavía quedaba algo que pudiera ser salvado.

Necesitó de largos minutos para recomponerse lo suficiente de ser capaz de enjuagarse la boca siquiera.

Pero cuando finalmente bajó al Salón, fue con pasos pesados, y la espalda recta.

 **oOo**

Draco levantó la mirada del libro que había retomado, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, para observar a Potter entrar.

El gryffindor se veía pálido y demacrado. La curva de su mandíbula, y la postura de sus hombros, eran los de un hombre que se preparaba para luchar hasta la última migaja de sus fuerzas.

La misma postura que debía haber asumido en la batalla de Hogwarts, diez años atrás.

Cerró suavemente el libro, para depositarlo en la mesita.

-Potter, toma asiento- Ofreció Severus, señalando el sofá entre los dos sillones que ocupaban.

Era fácil ver la tensión ajada que sufría Harry, aún más evidente cuando decidió sentarse en la esquina del sofá más cercana al joven Malfoy.

Un dominante busca instintivamente el efecto calmante que el perfume de un submisivo cerca, ofrece, cuando el dolor se agarra a su esternón. Y a pesar de que Harry no parecía haberse dado cuenta, de lo que él mismo había hecho, el gesto fue evidente.

Aún más cuando habló y su voz salió firme a pesar de su cualidad profundamente áspera.

Como si hubiera tragado humo.

-Contadme lo que ha pasado.-

Severus recogió el periódico y se lo ofreció sin palabras.

Al desdoblarlo, la fotografía de primera plana arañó a Harry con su crudeza. Leer el artículo de varias páginas, con la falsa alegría rezumando cada punto y coma, celebrando la victoria de Voldemort, anunciando la ejecución pública de disidentes prominentes en próximos días... le acortó la respiración, licuando sus órganos por dentro con terrible culpa y rabia.

El silencio que se había hecho mientras asimilaba el artículo, se quebró cuando dejó el periódico sobre la mesita, suave, deliberadamente, las pupilas contraídas con una fiereza que Draco no había visto desde que fueran niños.

-Tenemos que salvarlos.-

Severus torció el gesto.

-No.

Harry se puso en pie.

Draco también, para agarrarle por el brazo, hablando con toda la calmada frialdad de un sangre pura.

-Severus tiene razón. Intentar nada sería un suicidio.

El gryffindor le devolvió una mirada estrangulada, y furiosa.

-¡¿Y qué propones?! ¡¿Que los dejemos morir?!-

-Sí.- Sin una sola duda. No necesitaba leer el periódico para saber lo que contenía.

La palabra fue como un puñetazo para Harry, y por un momento no pudo coger aire.

"Pensaba que había cambiado. Que ya no era el cobarde egoísta que recuerdo." ¿Cómo podía el hombre que le había sostenido tan amablemente mientras lloraba, dejar morir a quienes debían haber sido sus compañeros?

Malfoy apretó apenas los dedos entorno a su brazo, leyendo la traición en las pupilas de Harry tan fácilmente como en un espejo. Este hombre era claro como no lo había sido el viuda que había conocido en el bosque, y en ese aspecto, Draco lo consideró una ventaja.

Le haría más fácil convencerlo.

-Piensa Potter.- siseó con suavidad- Hogwarts ha caído, ya no queda nada ni nadie que pueda ayudar. Nosotros tres no somos rivales para las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso. Y aún si por un milagro lográramos sacarlos de allí, ¿A donde los íbamos a llevar?- un gesto extraño, dolorido y decidido le torció los labios mientras indicaba el salón en el que estaban- ¿Aquí? Esta casa solo es segura mientras nadie sospeche lo que oculta. ¿Y cuánto tiempo sería eso con una docena o más de personas viviendo en ella?

Harry se soltó bruscamente.

-Tiene que haber un lugar mejor. Más seguro.-respondió con vehemencia, pero incluso él mismo podía escuchar la desesperación en sus palabras.

Draco sacudió la cabeza casi con lástima, casi con rabia.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No hay lugares seguros. No queda nada por lo que luchar. Estos diez años han cambiado el mundo, Potter. La oscuridad lo ha permeado todo.-por un momento su propio dolor se le reflejó en el rostro, como ver pasar una nube frente a la luna. Algo roto.-... Es más compasivo dejarlos ir.

Harry vió la verdad en el sufrimiento de Malfoy, y el conocimiento fue como una estaca en el pecho. Sabía que estaba agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, pero si no lo hacía la culpa acabaría por devorarle. Porque todo esto no habría pasado, si él hubiera vencido aquella noche hacía diez años. Y no podía… no podía...

-No puedes saber…

Draco le interrumpió bruscamente, porque era necesario que Potter aceptara la verdad.

-SÍ, lo sé. Lo sé mejor de lo que podrías imaginar.- y había auténtica amargura en sus palabras- He sido espía de la orden durante años, he visto lo que Voldemort hace con aquellos que le disgustan.- le escupió las palabras a la cara- Y puedes creer en mis palabras, cuando digo, que una ejecución es su forma de ser compasivo.

Su padrino finalmente decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

-Draco está siendo sensato. La única razón por la que no nos encontramos en una mazmorra nosotros también, es porque cree que morimos en el derrumbamiento de Hogwarts…-dudó quizás una milésima de segundo, pero era necesario sacar esto a la luz- y porque Lucius nos protege.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire en un siseo desagradable, al escuchar el nombre, sin embargo Severus no le dio tiempo de contestar.

-Los vínculos que unen a un nido de viudas, son más poderosos que aquellos que atan a un Lord y su vasallo. Lucius sabe que si nos deja morir, condena a nuestra raza a la extinción. Y por esa misma razón, vamos a aceptar su ofrecimiento, y a refugiarnos en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Se supone que debería estar de acuerdo? - Harry apenas podía hablar.

-Se supone que comprendes que es nuestra única salida.

 **Continuará**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota: ¡** Hola chicos! Siento mucho la tardanza, el trabajo y el advance me tienen frita. No gano tiempo ni para tirarme por una ventana XD (a veces dan ganas). Este capítulo es como un nuevo comienzo, un transcurso de varios meses donde las cosas han cambiado bastante. No todo está explicado en este capítulo, así que espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo. ^-^°

Me ha sorprendido mucho la cantidad de vosotros que todavía sigue este fic, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios tan llenos de cariño, sois un encanto. ;)

Hoy regalaré abrazos de roedores, porque son adorables. XD

 **Contestación de los reviews:**

 **Guest:** Hola, quien quiera que seas XD No te preocupes, Harry acabará recuperando la memoria… tarde o temprano. Y es verdad que Draco no se siente muy feliz con la situación actual. Pero tranquila, acabarán entendiéndose… creo. XD Abrazos de ardilla roja desde aquí.

 **SuicideFreakWord:** Gracias cielo, me alegro de que te gustara. Espero que este cap haya logrado también ser algo intenso. ;) Abrazos de ratoncillo de campo.

 **DarySnape:** Y yo de escribirlo :) (hola Fary :D) Ojalá esté cap también te haga feliz. Abrazos de capibara, el más grande y monoso de todos los roedores.

 **MishimaReika0985:** Hola Mishima ^^ me alegro mucho de que este pequeño fic te gustara tanto, y de este último cap que te haya levantado tantas dudas (Crear suspense es todo un reto). Lo único que puedo decir es que Harry sí acabará recuperando la memoria y dejará de ser un emo. XD Para el resto de dudas tendrás que seguir leyendo. ;) Sobre el espíritu del bosque, sip, es un rastrero manipulador. XD A mi también me cae mal. (¿porque me pasaré la vida creando personajes que me caen mal? XD) Quien sabe. Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap. Abrazos enormes de Ardilla voladora.

 **Mixhii:** Hola Mixhii! ;) Cuanto entusiasmo XD Solo puedo decir que tienes razón, el Harry adolescente no se rendiría, nunca. Y por eso todo lo que va a pasar. Sobre cómo reaccionará al saber la verdad de la cría y de Sirius… bueno, eso tendrás que leerlo el capítulo siguiente. Este todavía no toca el tema. Pero prometo que se enterarà, vaya que si se enterarà XD Ojalá este cap te guste tanto como el anterior. Abrazos de adorable hámster come pipas.

 **AnataYume:** Hola Anata :) Cuantas preguntas, pero no voy a responderlas, tendrás que seguir leyendo. XD Solo diré que de la primera versión a esta he cambiado algunas cosas del argumento, por eso ahora el espía es Sirius. También que si, Draco va a ser un sire muy protector XD le va en la sangre, no lo puede evitar. Y ya verás cuando Harry se entere… aunque será en el próximo capítulo. Sobre los supervivientes, y otras dudas jujuju. Lo dicho, tendrás que leer XD Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap, abrazos de jerbo saltarín.

 **Murtilla:** Hola Murtilla ^^ Si, aún no hice sufrir demasiado a Harry…. Pero dame tiempo. Ya irá recobrando sus recuerdos. A, Narcisa aún no aparece pero seguramente lo haga en el capítulo próximo. Espero que este nuevo cap no te sepa a poco. ^^° Abrazos de suavisima Chinchilla.

 **Xonyaa11:** Bienvenida de nuevo Xonyaa ;) No te preocupes, Harry es muy cabezota pero tanto como para suicidarse… todavía no. ^^° Y tranquila, por ahora no hay una gran explicación de los misterios, pero espero en el próximo cap ya resolver algunos. No voy a contar nada, pero de verdad, no te preocupes, no voy a matar a Harry…. XD Abrazos enormes de suricato.

 **Eva mara:** Bienvenida nueva lectora :) Me alegra que tengas tantas dudas, eso es que el misterio debe estar bien hecho. XD Lo malo es que no puedo contestarlas, tendrás que leer para saber qué pasa. Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap. Desde aquí te mando abrazos de ratita.

 **TELARAÑA**

 **Capítulo 24- Veneno**

-El lazo se ha roto, ya no puedo escucharle.- La voz del gran espíritu estremeció el claro, sus hojas temblaron, las acromántulas se removieron inquietas.

Soul levantó la mirada, cansada, tan cansada, a la bóveda verde de las inmensas ramas. Había profunda tristeza en las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y su boca.

-¿Ha muerto?- preguntó en un dejé como el de una hoja marrón, seca, marchita... ¿Había muerto Harry en la absurda guerra que libraban los magos? Quizás había hecho mal en dejarle ir, pero había perdido ya tanto, le habían quitado tanto… ¿No merecía la oportunidad de tener algo más que esto?

El Gran espíritu se estremeció de nuevo, una brisa sin aire agitó sus ramas, y puso un frío extraño en todas las acromántulas.

-No- un susurro gélido, como la bruma de un cementerio, se escurrió por los huesos quebradizos del viejo, viejo, vela.- No está muerto, eso lo sé. Todavía puedo notar vagamente su presencia. Pero se ha roto el hechizo.-

Soul suspiró agotadamente. No importaba quién o cómo, el hecho era que si el hechizo se rompía Harry podría acabar… quebrado, hecho añicos. Convertido en una carcasa vacía, o en un hombre discontinuo, falto de pedazos de sí mismo.

Era su responsabilidad salvarlo, tal como también lo había sido dejarlo ir. Los discos de su columna crujieron, cuando se irguió todo lo que su combada espalda le permitía.

-Iré a buscarlo. A él y al otro muchacho.- declaró. El árbol inmenso murmuró apenas, hojas rozándose entre ellas, las arañas miraban, inquietas, preocupadas quizás, por las consecuencias.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde el espíritu pareció que opondría resistencia, pero finalmente la punta de una delicada ramita, acarició la piel correosa de su mejilla.

-Ve entonces. Tú los dejaste ir, tú debes devolverlos a casa, antes de que sea tarde.

"Antes de que nazca la cría."

 **oOo**

(Seis meses después)

El aire de la calle era frío, llenaba los pulmones con vapor de barro, porquería, suciedad… el hedor pesado de los suburbios, y el aroma marrón del río calle abajo, parte pescado pútrido, parte restos producto de un cúmulo demasiado grande de humanidad hacinada en el mismo sitio.

El viento hedía a desesperación, y estaba tan cargado que se adhería a la piel igual que aceite.

Esta atmósfera opresiva, llena de los olores más diversos de la decrepitud humana, recordaba intensamente, a las imágenes de aquellos documentales sobre campos de concentración, que uno podía haber encontrado en la televisión muggle hacía casi dos décadas.

La misma casi palpable desesperación de aquellas viejas fotografías granuladas, parecía flotar aquí…

En esta calle que se abría a en dos filas torcidas de edificios grisáceos y decrépitos, esparcídos a ambos lados de la acera de piedra gastada. Construcciones de ladrillo y cal desconchada y sucia, que se inclinaban hacia el suelo, como si soportaran un peso enorme, o un cansancio insufrible.

Detrás de las ventanas, la luz ámbar de las velas usadas, eran ojos tristes e inquietantes. Y a sus pies, amontonadas a los bordes de la calle, montículos de nieve sucia y basura, competían por la atención de los niños harapientos que rebuscaban entre ellos; Un cacho brillante de lata que vender, o un poco de tela que llevar a la chimenea de casa, eran tesoros que se afanaban por encontrar, como delgados ratones hambrientos de ciudad. Todo huesos, pieles pálidas y pies ligeros, envueltos en harapos demasiado grandes para sus esqueléticos cuerpecitos.

Los adultos no vestían mejor, y sus ocupaciones no parecían tan inocuas.

Hombres cubiertos de hollín, musculosos, de espaldas curvadas en arcos vencidos, y rostros dominados por ojos cansados, que cargaban sus herramientas hacia la última obra del régimen.

Mujeres adultas, y muchachas no lo bastante mayores para haber salido de Hogwarts, conversaban en callejones estrechos y aún más mugrientos de lo habitual, vestidas con retazos de prendas ajadas, en colores chillones como viejas flores artificiales de plástico descolorido. Más apropiados para un día de verano, (esa estación ya casi mítica), que para el frío invernal que hacía. Rostros maquillados de todos los espectros del arcoíris, y miradas falsamente lánguidas, llenas de hambre y miseria.

Chicos de piel ceniza, armados con escobas y abrigos oscuros, adornados con la calavera y la serpiente, limpiaban meticulosamente la acera de la última nevada de la noche, a cambio de los pocos céntimos que el régimen les pagara por el trabajo.

Muchachos, y jóvenes de ojos inmensos y huesos hundidos, no tan diferentes de las chicas y las mujeres, esperando la llegada de alguien interesado.

Miseria, hambre y desesperación, en cada rostro, mirada hundida, curva de labios, y piel delgada sobre huesos demasiado afilados.

En una esquina, no muy diferente de todas las otras esquínas, una mujer vio a un hombre pasar con una hogaza de pan bajo el brazo, lo bastante cerca para dirigirle la palabra.

-Por favor, Oh por favor,- suplicó suavemente, temerosa de recibir un golpe por su atrevimiento. Pero tenía un hijo hambriento en casa, apenas un bebé, por quien estaba dispuesta a aceptar el riesgo. -deme un poco un de pan. Puede hacer lo quiera conmigo.- extendió las manos, gastadas y callosas, por años de trabajo, hacía el hombre, el joven, se dió cuenta cuando lo miró más detenidamente, no debía de tener mucho más de treinta años, mientras se inclinaba para dejar entrever por el escote, la carne marchita de sus pechos.

El joven, tan mugriento y haraposo como ella misma, se detuvo. Y la mujer se percató inmediatamente , de que el hombre moreno tenía algo extraño. La curva de sus hombros era fuerte y recta, sin el peso del trabajo en las factorías, o el hundido abrazo del sufrimiento. Y cuando se volvió para mirarla, el verde puro de sus ojos le robó la voz.

Ya no podía recordar la última vez en que había mirado a los ojos de un hombre, sin encontrar en ellos una sombra de inhumanidad; lujuria, odio, miedo, rabia, desprecio…

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa amable, sin un ápice de falsedad en la curva de sus labios, y puso la hogaza entera en sus manos estremecidas.

Luego se marchó sin haberle dedicado una palabra.

La mujer se echó a temblar descontroladamente, apretando la corteza crujiente entre sus dedos.

-Erica, chica, ¿Te encuentras bien?- otra de las trabajadoras de la calle, ocupada hasta ese momento por un cliente, se volvió para preguntarle recolocándose las faldas. -Oh, que suerte has tenido! - soltó un gritito afilado, mitad envidia, mitad sorpresa, al ver lo que tenía agarrado- ¿A quien te has tirado para conseguir pan recién hecho? -genuina curiosidad tiñendo la pregunta.

Su voz, cuando logró contestar, fue apenas un susurro incrédulo, reverente como una plegaria, quieto como un secreto.

-A...a nadie.

La otra frunció los labios aprensiva, preguntando con la voz igual de bajita, pero terriblemente preocupada.

-¿Erica que has hecho?-

Su amiga bajó la mirada al pan que aún sostenía, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo sucedido. Como si hubiera visto algo místico.

-...Nada. - y una sonrisa trémula se abrió paso por sus labios agrietados. El gesto casi doloroso de tan extraño. -Marta…- musitó suavemente- Creo que he visto al hombre de los ojos verdes.

 **oOo**

La locomotora chirrió oxidada, deteniéndose en el andén abarrotado de cajas para transportar, y obreros tiznados de hollín. En seguida, un par de docenas de hombres empezaban a descargar la mercancía de los vagones; casi todo sacos de grano traídos de las plantaciones del sur, donde enormes cúpulas de magia habían sido levantadas a modo de invernaderos; Replicas minúsculas de un sol ausente ya una década. Pero también algodón, y más raro aún, fruta fresca.

En el ajetreo, una voz ácida se levantó por encima del resto:

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Falta la mitad del cargamento del vagón cuatro! - El grito había salido de un mortifago de bajo rango, identificable por el grueso abrigo negro decorado con la serpiente y la calavera, y ese aire indefinible de superioridad cruel, que se agarra a ellos como la peste.

Un muchacho cubierto de hollín, delgado como un ratón, fue empujado por un par de obreros, y obligado a acercarse medio trastabillando.

-¿Tú eres el mozo que debía asegurar los compartimentos?- Inquirió el encargado sin levantar la mirada del listado en su mano, la otra sosteniendo una cara pluma posada para escribir, inmóvil.

El chico hedía a miedo y desesperación, pero aunque miró a su alrededor ansioso, buscando un rostro amigo, nadie le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el mortifago, ahora finalmente, levantando la vista para observarle con ojos claros, fríos y esteriles; vacíos.

-S...sí, señor.- musitó apenas el muchacho.

El hombre golpeó el manifiesto del tren, con la punta de su auto-entintada pluma mágica, mientras volvía la mirada al interior vacío, donde deberían haber estado los sacos.

-Colgadlo.

El chico gritó como un pajarito, cuando los dos hombres le agarraron por los brazos con dedos curvados en garras.

-¡No por favor! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Lo sacaron a rastras hasta la explanada vacía detrás de la estación, donde se solían aparcar los carros que traían y llevaban la mercancía. Allí había un árbol ya seco, poco más que un tronco gris de ramas retorcidas, que nadie había encontrado las ganas, ni el interés, de retirar.

El muchacho intentaba soltarse, retorciéndose, llorando y suplicando. Pero era absurdo esperar compasión de un desconocido, en este régimen que desvestía a todos de la más básica decencia humana.

Una de las cuerdas que se usaban para amarrar los caballos, estuvo en seguida alrededor de su cuello. Sintió la aspereza del esparto contra la piel, escuchó el sonido de la soga al hendir el aire, y el golpe seco cuando la pasaron por encima de una rama.

-¡No, por favor! ¡NO!- Revolverse no le sirvió de nada. Eran dos, más altos, más fuertes, mejor alimentados merced a su servicio cercano al régimen.

El anillo de estrechó en torno a su garganta…

-Stupefy- dijo alguien… y ambos hombres se desplomaron en el suelo. La voz no había sido más alta que un susurro, pero para él tuvo el impacto de una bala.

Se llevó las manos al cuello frenéticamente, arrancándose de encima el nudo, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados. ¿Quien…?

Detrás de él había otro hombre; harapiento, alto, demasiado saludable para ser un obrero. Demasiado sucio para ser un mortífago. Tardó un minuto en percatarse de que no había ninguna varita en sus manos, nada que pudiera justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

Magia… ese don que se le había negado a todo aquel que no sirviera al señor oscuro. Solo un mortífago podía permitirse comprar una varita, y sin embargo, no había aquí ninguna.

-¿Cómo…?- musitó apenas, dando un paso atrás cuidadosamente. No podía parar de tiritar; el miedo, el shock, el alivio… La curiosidad.

El hombre se acercó a él, con cautela y una pose abierta, que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. A solo un par de pasos, el color de sus ojos se hizo evidente: verdes. Del verde biológico del musgo acuático, de las aguas oscuras y el acebo. La realización le aflojó las rodillas rindiendolo a sus pies.

-Eres Él.- y su voz fue como el croar de una rana. Atascada muy al fondo de su tráquea. "Él" pronunciado con reverencia, con adoración. Con imposible creencia.

El hombre de los ojos verdes sonrió apenas con mal disimulado autodesprecio, y amabilidad. Amabilidad como no había visto en nadie desde que fuera un niño en brazos de su madre. Como había llegado a creer imaginada, en los años desde que ella muriera. Y que ahora le sonreía.

Con manos cálidas cogió las suyas, poniendo algo en su palma; una bolsa de tela, llena de algo pesado. Supo que eran monedas sólo por el tacto.

-Te servirá hasta que encuentres otro trabajo, vete, que no sepan que sigues vivo. Yo me ocuparé de ellos.- le dijo el hombre.

Y algo apagado muy hondo en su pecho, prendió como un infierno: Esperanza.

 **oOo**

La piel era de una palidez suculenta; del color de la leche y el corazón de las almendras. Sedosa como peladura de melocotón maduro, tan caliente como el azúcar que se carameliza lentamente en la sartén. Igual de deliciosa y ardiente bajo sus dedos, cuando se hundieron en ella dejándole delinear los músculos, tensos como los de un caballo nervioso, y el hueso curvo de la cadera debajo. Esa curva hipnótica, que le hizo pensar en los filos curvilíneos de una navaja mariposa.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente, sofocado en el perfume del otro; su sudor masculino, el aroma de su sexo caliente, y el toque vibrante de algunas gotas de su sangre.

No mucha, solo la suficiente para enloquecerle.

Sentirlo atrapado debajo de él, estremeciéndose de dolor cuando la piedra levantó arañazos en su pecho, el temblor largo y sensual de su respiración acongojada, a punto de llorar... era de una exquisitez que bordeaba la tortura.

No tenía consciencia de la fuerza de su propio agarre, del abuso que estaba infligiendo… algo lejano, tenue, que no podía detenerle.

Se sintió henchirse con la necesidad de penetrar en aquella criatura hecha de crema y ascuas, y cuando le posicionó las caderas por la fuerza, su compañero finalmente le miró por encima de un hombro como una luna, para apuñalarlo con ojos del gris del acero bañado en lluvia, llenos de odio y de lágrimas.

Harry se despertó de golpe, el corazón golpeándole la caja de las costillas como algo atrapado que busca escapar. La respiración agitada, sudado, y con las mantas enredadas en sus piernas en una trampa de tela.

No era la primera vez que tenía este sueño, y siempre, siempre, acababa igual. Cuando descubría que a quien estaba tocando, era a Draco Malfoy, y la mortificación y la culpa, lo despertaban de golpe.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- ¿Que le estaba pasando?

Se libró de los cobertores bruscamente, arrojándolos al suelo de un puntapié. Los muelles del viejo colchón chirriaron al sentarse, y la madera rugosa del suelo le enfrió los pies y el humor. Al menos lo suficiente, para dejar de querer tirarse del pelo hasta arrancarselo a mechones.

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a Malfoy? ¿Dos semanas?

Empezaba a sentirse como un drogata con síndrome de abstinencia. La necesidad de verle, cantándole en la sangre como veneno.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que su aliento se estaba condensando en el aire helado de la habitación. La pequeña estufa de latón debía haberse apagado durante la noche.

Sin embargo, apenas podía notar el frío.

Sintiéndose como un zombie, se levantó para avivar las brasas, más para darse algo que hacer, que porque realmente lo necesitara. Intentando mantenerse ocupado, mientras luchaba por sacarse de encima los últimos restos del sueño, que se negaban a disiparse de su cerebro.

Malfoy era un hombre atractivo, una verdad si alguna vez había habido alguna.

Pero su afilado sentido del humor, irónico y sarcástico, que debía ser producto de tener a Severus Snape como padrino, su orgullo arrogante, y esa mente peligrosa, hecha de sibilina inteligencia, deberían haber sido rasgos suficientes para acabar con cualquier fascinación que Harry hubiera podido sentir por él.

En su lugar, había descubierto con sorpresa estos últimos meses, que Malfoy era capaz de una cierta amabilidad de doble filo, que muchas veces pasaba por insultarle. De… humanidad.

Y su relación, que siempre había sido fría en el mejor de los casos, había pasado a convertirse en vaga amistad. Resultado quizás de ser dos de los pocos supervivientes de la orden, y al mismo tiempo miembros de una especie tan rara. Pero que seguía sin poder explicar la malsana obsesión de su subconsciente con el rubio.

Los sueños y la necesidad casi aplastante de buscarle, que le embargaba cuando pasaba más de una semana sin verle. Y que solo se iban agravando, màs y más, cuanto más tiempo se negaba a ceder a la necesidad.

Atizó las brasas con más fuerza de la que debería, hasta hacerlas chispear, y hecho dentro un par de troncos más, de la pila que guardaba a los pies de su cama.

Quizás podía achacar está locura a su propia araña. El maldito animal parecía siempre tirar de él hacia el submisivo blanco, no importaban todas las…. Razones, por las que no era buena idea.

Y sin embargo, en contra de lo que pensara el lado humano, tarde o temprano, siempre acababa volviendo a por su dosis.

Había aguantado más de la cuenta esta vez, pero si seguía un solo día más, Harry sabía que pronto su consciencia se iba a derretir en patéticos delirios de sexo y piel blanca como la crema batida.

Tenía que aceptar que había vuelto a alcanzar su límite. Era hora de volver a Malfoy Manor por unas horas al menos.

Intentó consolarse, recordándose que las estancias de la mansión Malfoy eran amplias.

El cuarto que había alquilado en Londres por unas pocas monedas al mes, era ridículamente pequeño.

La madera de los suelos crujía, como solo la madera muy vieja puede. El estampado floral del papel de pared no dejaba de ser increíblemente feo. La cama tenía bultos que evitaban que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Y la única ventana traía un panel roto, que había tenido de tapar con un trozo de cartón y cinta aislante. Mientras al único armario le faltaba una puerta, y la estufa y el escritorio estaban abollados y cubiertos de arañazos.

Sin nombrar el baño al final del pasillo, que era compartido por todos los vecinos de la planta.

Pero era un sitio tranquilo, lejos del barullo de las calles más populosas, con buena compañía y pocas preguntas.

La vieja señora Deliverance, su casera, apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz, incluso con el grueso monóculo que blandía, y recordaba lo bastante de los tiempos antes de la guerra, para conservar todavía una porción de bondad.

Para Harry, que se había criado con los Dursley, era más que suficiente.

Y sin embargo...

 **oOo**

-¿James, muchacho, otra vez vas a salir?- una voz cascada de mujer, salió de la puerta junto al rellano. Y la viejecita que era su dueña, se asomó detrás de ella, para mirarle con acuosos ojos entrecerrados , detrás del grueso cristal de su monóculo.

Harry la vió y se detuvo en el último tramo de escalera, antes de alcanzar la planta baja, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, señora. Voy a visitar a mis familiares, volveré en un par de horas.- la mentira era una muy vieja que llevaba usando desde que llegara aquí, y a estas alturas se sentía como una rutina reconfortante.

La Señora Deliverance asintió, arropándose un poco más en su bata de franela, antes de señalarle con su huesudo dedo acusador.

-¿Has sido tú, jovencito, el que ha dejado un saco de harina en mi despensa?

Harry sonrió más ampliamente, pero no dijo nada.

La anciana suspiró en una mezcla a partes iguales de exasperación y cariño.

-Te agradezco el gesto. Pero es mucho para una mujer sola, deberías compartirla con tu familia.

Harry casi se echó a reír histéricamente, con la idea de presentarse en los opulentos salones de Malfoy Manor, llevando un saco de harina como regalo.

-No, no. Mi familia está bien. A usted le hace más falta. -saludó una última vez-Volveré pronto, cuidese.

-Ten cuidado.-le dijo ella, mientras retomaba el descenso de las escaleras- Los mortifagos están inquietos estos días.

 **oOo**

Sabía dónde encontrarle; en el invernadero, disfrutando del calor de ese sol falso por el que los Malfoy debían haber pagado a alguien una pequeña fortuna.

Los artefactos mágicos como este, se habían encarecido exponencialmente, a medida que la oscuridad generada por la podredumbre de Voldemort, contaminaba la tierra, y ennegrecía el cielo de forma permanente.

Y ahora muy pocos podían permitirse el lujo de sentir algo parecido al astro rey.

La luz era visible desde el exterior de las diáfanas paredes de cristal, derramándose por el jardín como un halo cálido, que se le abrazó al acercarse, presionando suavemente su piel. Una caricia invisible que le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, como un gato complacido.

Hacía semanas que no disfrutaba de esta sensación, solo un puñado de días en comparación con la pobre gente de las calles, y ya sentía la ausencia. ¿Cómo se sentirían ellos? ¿Recordarían el tacto de la luz sus pies pálidas y enfermas? Algunos niños nacidos ya dentro del régimen, quizás no lo hubieran experimentado nunca.

La idea, como siempre, arruinó el placer del momento, recordándole la mucha gente que no podía permitirse algo tan sencillo como esto. Recordándole todo lo que debía reparar. Draco habría discutido que no era su obligación, pero Harry sabía que si no hubiera perdido aquella batalla hacía diez años, esto no habría pasado.

En última instancia, seguía siendo su responsabilidad encontrar la manera de reparar el daño hecho. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo a miguitas, y tardara todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Los pensamientos oscuros arremolinandose en su cerebro, se agrietaron cuando finalmente entró al invernadero con pasos suaves, casi callados, y encontró a Draco Malfoy echado en una tumbona, un libro abierto en el regazo.

La belleza de la escena fue un golpe en su plexo, que le robó el aliento. No importaba cuán a menudo le viera, cuantas veces hubiera contemplado antes el perfil Patricio de su rostro. La curva henchida de su vientre, y la sonrisa suave de sus labios, cuando creía que nadie le miraba. El antiguo slytherin seguía siendo un hechizo terrible, una adicción espantosa.

El deseo le curvó las tripas con dedos filosos, y Harry se mordió la lengua para tratarse el sonido que hubiera querido dejar salir; quizás un gruñido posesivo, puede que un gemido de suplica. No lo sabía, no quería saberlo.

Solo deseaba permanecer en su presencia por un rato, agarrar su dosis de esa visión dorada, y desaparecer, preferiblemente antes de haber sido visto.

Escondido entre la vegetación frondosa del invernadero, y los colores intensos de las flores, Harry observó el blanco puro de la piel de Malfoy, y el rubio casi plata de su cabello. La forma en que la suave bata de seda se ceñía en torno a su cuerpo lánguido. Y la manera en que los dedos que no sujetaban el libro, acariciaban distraídamente su vientre hinchado. Esa sonrisa secreta, apenas esbozada, curvandole los labios.

El deseo se le hizo corrosivo en las entrañas, y Harry se agarró a la repugnancia por sí mismo, para evitar hacer nada estúpido. Malfoy estaba en cinta, lo sabía, lo había sabido ya un tiempo, aunque nunca habían hablado de ello. Tendría que haber sido ciego, y estúpido, para no darse cuenta, con su araña susurrándole, y las evidencias tan expuestas. ¿Así que, qué clase de degenerado era, que el ver a alguien en estado le excitaba?

Era asqueroso, aunque si tenía que ser sincero, está reacción solo era causada por una única persona. ¿Era normal sentirse atraído por un submisivo de su especie, incluso aunque este estuviera ya… preñado? No lo sabía. Y no había querido preguntar a los pocos que habrían podido responderle.

¿Ir a Malfoy senior o a Snape, con preguntas sobre su hijo/ahijado? No tenía un deseo suicida, no importaba lo que le hubiera echado en cara Hermione, a lo largo de los años.

De repente, Malfoy de enderezó como un gato que huele una rata.

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que había dejado la puerta del invernadero abierta, y la tenue corriente del exterior, estaba llevando su olor a Draco.

 **Continuará**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota:** Hola a todos y mil gracias por animarme tanto, sois la fuerza que me lleva a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de tirarme del pelo y frustrarme infinito conmigo misma la mitad del tiempo XD

Extrañamente esta vez me he quedado satisfecha con el resultado del cap, (aunque sea corto y no avance demasiado) algo que no me había pasado en mucho tiempo, y la experiencia me ha dejado en calma. Así que solo puedo deciros que espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)

P.D: Estoy empezando el siguiente capítulo de Noctisa, no se lo que tardaré, pero al menos para que sepáis que no ha sido abandonado. (Esto va por tí, Murtilla XD)

 **Contestaciones a los reviews del cap 24:**

 **MishimaReika0985:** Buenas Mishima ^^ me alegró mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y disfrute inmensamente el review tan largo. ;) (No te cortes, escribe todo lo que quieras) Y si, a veces la vena heroica de Harry hace que hasta el resto de personajes se echen las manos a la cabeza XD Pobre hombre, pero no te preocupes ese es un mal que espero que acabe aprendiendo a controlar. Sobre el régimen, tienes razón, muy práctico no es, claro que todos sabemos que Voldemort nunca ha sido un hombre muy lógico que digamos XD Este cap no es que desarrolle mucho el argumento, pero me era necesario para cosas que están por pasar. En todo caso espero que lo disfrutes. Estaré deseando saber tu opinión. ;) Un gran abrazo.

 **AnataYume:** Hola Anata ;) es una alegría leerte de nuevo, y por supuesto Harry se merece sufrir por lo que le hizo al pobre Draco… aunque ahora no se acuerde. Pero créeme cuando digo que llegará el día en que lo haga XD Sobre Sirius todavía no se sabe casi nada, aunque tengo intención de retomarlo para el capítulo que viene. Este es más bien corto, poco avance, aún así estaré deseando saber qué te parece. ;) Solo lamento decirte que casi 100% seguro no habrà un Sirius x Snape, es una pareja que en esta historia no veo qué pueda pasar. Aún así, me lo apunto para futura referencia. ;) Abrazos

 **Murtilla:** Hola Murtilla! :D como siempre es un placer leer todas tus dudas y teorías. Y ya me conoces, yo también creo que Harry debería sufrir más XD pero lamentablemente no será tanto en este cap, su auténtica agonía me la reservo para más tarde, jujuju. Sobre la cría, Draco ya lleva embarazado cerca de seis meses y medio, y la duración va a ser la básica humana (por no comerme mucho la cabeza ^-^°) de unos nueve meses. De Sirius y Remus todavía no explico nada este cap, pero tengo idea de retomarlos el capítulo próximo. Estaré esperando por saber tú opinión. Besos desde aquí! ;)

 **Sarahi:** No te preocupes, ahora volveré a dejarte en un cliff-hander. XDD

 **Mixhii:** Hola Mixhii! ^^ me alegra mucho leerte por aquí. Sobre Harry, no te preocupes, se acabará enterando de la verdad, y eventualmente recordara cosas pasadas, aunque todavía no será por un tiempo. Y si, su presencia se expande como nada, no puede evitar ser un foco de esperanza. XD Me hizo sonreír que te gustara tanto este planteamiento, y ojalá que este cap te guste también. Estaré deseando saber cómo lo ves. P.D: intentaré hablar algo sobre los supervivientes en próximos capítulos, pero no prometo que vaya a ser pronto. ^-^° Abrazos.

 **Eva mara:** Buenas Eva :) Gracias por un review que me hizo sonreír, siempre es una alegría ver que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo. Sobre tus dudas, la verdad es que no tengo intención de continuar la versión original del fic, al menos no actualmente. Nunca se sabe lo que pasará en el futuro ;) Por otra parte, sí que Shoul tendrá un papel en las cosas que están por venir, no sé si muy importante, pero sí decisivo. ;) En todo caso estaré deseando saber tu opinión. Cuídate mucho ^^

 **DarySnape:** No, no te comas las uñas! XD (Hola Dary! :D) Me alegro muchísimo que el cap te gustara tanto, y que te dejas en suspense, (que mala soy XD) ojalá esté a la altura de tus expectativas. ;) Estaré deseando saber qué tal lo ves. Besos!

 **Xonyaa11:** Como siempre me animaste inmensamente con tu review, Xonyaa ^^ ¿Que puedo decir? Es un placer saber que disfrutaste del capítulo, y que pienses que escribo tan bien ^/^ (a veces mi ánimo se va a pique intentando escribir, pero tú me lo levantaste con ganas) Este cap es tan corto… pero aún así, espero que te haga tan feliz como a mí me hizo leerte. Disfruta mucho y abrazos enormes desde aquí.

 **.3:** Hola Yuki ;) Sip, alguien debería explicarle a Harry el asunto para evitar que se meta en problemas… el problema es que el único que sabe lo que realmente pasa es él, y no se acuerda. XD De hecho, ni siquiera antes sabía realmente de qué iba la cosa, ni lo sabrà hasta que haya recuperado todos sus recuerdos, tanto los enterrados de su época como Guardián, como aquellos de cuando se transformó, por vez primera, que la influencia del gran Espíritu borró por entero de su mente. Hace falta más que romper su influencia para reparar años de lavado cerebral. Aunque prometo que llegará el día en que Harry recuerde… y el mundo tiemble. XD Gracias mil por tus apoyo y ánimo, estoy deseando saber qué te parecerà este cap. Besos! ^^

 **TELARAÑA**

 **Capitulo 25- Hambre**

 _De repente, Malfoy de enderezó como un gato que huele una rata._

 _Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que había dejado la puerta del invernadero abierta, y la tenue corriente del exterior, estaba llevando su olor a Draco._

Se levantó de la tumbona lentamente, con una mano apoyada en su vientre hinchado, como para ayudarse a sostener el peso de la cría, la otra posada en la mampostería del respaldo, evitaba que le fallaran las piernas.

Cuando Harry bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos grises, la suerte quiso que la posara en los largos dedos, tan blancos y frágiles como porcelana fina, agarrados a la madera oscura.

Por un momento se sorprendió de los detalles que podía apreciar; la delgadez de la piel pálida, y la sombra de las venas violáceas como traería fina debajo. Un instante después, era consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado al rubio.

¿Cuando había cerrado la docena de metros que lo habían separado de él? Ahora solo había una última barrera de vegetación especialmente frondosa entre los dos, y quizás una veintena de pasos.

Tan cerca, era difícil no fijarse en los rasgos de aquella mano, de aquellos elegantes dedos. El gryffindor no los recordaba tan finos, tan aparentemente delicados. En su memoria solo estaban las palmas callosas del chaval que jugaba a quidditch, y una vaga impresión del hombre al que apenas había conocido antes de perderse en los suburbios del régimen.

La extrañeza hizo que levantara la mirada a su rostro, estudiándolo instintivamente, con màs detenimiento de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba evitando a Malfoy? ¿Limitándose a espiarle como un miserable voyeur, robando unos minutos esquivos cada pocas semanas, como un junkie cazando una dosis a hurtadillas? Cinco meses? Más?

No estaba del todo seguro.

La noción hizo que se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya se sentía, pero no le sacó del hechizo que la cercanía del otro parecía haberle impuesto.

Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro delgado y aristocrático, los rasgos que se habían empezado a desdibujar un poco en su memoria, como cubiertos por una fina película neblinosa, nítidos por fin...

La realización se hizo inevitable en ese momento; el rubio no parecía del todo... bien.

Sus mejillas eran una suave depresión cansada, y no la curva amable que había creído. El antiguo slytherin parecía no haber ganado un gramo desde aquel día en que Harry abandonara Malfoy Manor, si acaso había perdido peso. Y sin la sonrisa que había teñido de viveza sus rasgos, su rostro se veía claramente agotado.

Malfoy...

De repente, una voz masculina y clara, rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Potter, se que estás ahí.- le llamó.

Harry tragó saliva mientras Draco miraba hacia el frondoso follaje donde sospechaba se escondía, expectante. Hubiera querido darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero tuvo miedo de que el movimiento alertara al otro de su posición.

Así que se quedó muy quieto, la respiración atorada en los pulmones, todo él inmovil.

Cuando nada falló en materializarse, los hombros de Draco se hundieron…

-¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote? -musitó apenas. Y el cansancio se deslizó por los vocablos como una sombra rasposa muy al fondo de su garganta.

Escucharla hizo que la culpa mordisqueara los tobillos del antiguo gryffindor, y espoleó a su araña para morderle, no tan suavemente, las tripas.

Así, sin una decisión consciente, el hombre moreno se encontró apartando hojas de un verde lujurioso para entrar en el pequeño claro.

Un círculo de baldosas blancas, que algún ancestro Malfoy, debía haber imaginado como un rincón donde apostar una mesa elegante, algunas sillas, y tomar el té. Pero que el más joven de la familia había convertido en su refugio particular.

Además de la tumbona, alguien había traído para él una mesita, donde el rubio había apilado, precariamente, una pequeña montaña de libros y un plato de sándwiches apenas mordisqueado.

La torre de papel y porcelana, se erigía en medio del caos de media docena de cojines, edredones y almohadones, derramados por el lugar en un revoltijo de tejidos caros y remates bordados en oro, que más parecía la zona de juegos de un niño revoltoso, que el lugar de descanso de un hombre adulto.

Harry sintió un pellizco de diversión, al ver el paisaje de caos y calidez, que casi le curvó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa involuntaria, y también algo más amable; un deje de familiaridad, una caricia suave de su parte animal, (hoy en día todo contacto de su araña era suave, como llegado desde muy lejos) que le hizo pensar en Hogwarts, y en sus grandes dormitorios comunales, que siempre se habían sentido como un hogar para él….

Un hogar…

La realización fue tan rápida como un destello, y tan clara como la luz endeble de la luna. Habría podido ignorarla si hubiera querido, pero algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Quizás, finalmente, uno de los mensajes de su araña le había llegado claramente.

Este lugar era un nido.

El que Draco parecía estar construyendo, y que había elegido para sí mismo y su cría.

Puede que ni el propio rubio fuera realmente consciente de ello mas que de un modo instintivo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba Harry de estar en lo cierto.

Y bajo esta luz, el que Malfoy le invitará a entrar en su sancto sanctorum, como si no acabara de cogerle espiandole de la manera más pueril posible, hizo que se sintiera aún más como un voyeur, un patético violador de su intimidad.

La sensación era desagradablemente mortificante.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

Un estremecimiento, como el de una hipodérmica que se clava en la garganta, le erizó delicadamente la piel, cuando la figura masculina salió de entre los matojos; un poco encorvado, la mirada esquiva.

Todo él hedía a culpabilidad y suciedad. Rastros de hollín y tierra, tiznaban su piel y su ropa andrajosa, y volvían rasposa la mata de pelo lacio y enredado, que llamaba su melena.

El olor a dominante que Draco recordaba tan puro en el bosque, casi asfixiante, quedaba envilecido por el hedor de la suciedad, y los aromas que se habían adherido a él de los lugares donde había estado; pescado rancio, humo y un deje casi indefinible de podredumbre.

La interferencia en ese perfume que debería ser tan claro, hizo que tuviera el impulso de fruncir la nariz con desagrado, pero lo contuvo, limitandose a mirarle impasible.

Pensó que Harry no había visto una ducha en mucho tiempo, aunque al menos no parecía enfermo.

No como se sentía el propio Draco, que apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie...

Y con ese pensamiento, un súbito acceso de irritación, con la situación y con Potter, le aflojó la lengua.

-Pareces un vagabundo.- le lanzó como saludo. Vagamente sorprendido de que la frase no hubiera sonado más hiriente, cortante como la cuchilla que en ese momento casi podía sentir clavada entre las costillas.

Tal era el dolor de su araña al ver al dominante que la había abandonado.

Sin embargo, por suave que a él le hubiera y parecido, fue suficiente para que Potter se encogiera un poco más en su abrigo deshilachado, como si las palabras le hubieran abofeteado, y hundiera las manos en los bolsillos queriendo desaparecer.

-No es como si sobrara el agua para una ducha.- contestó defensivo entre dientes.

Draco enarcó una ceja. No necesitó decir lo que pensaba de aquella respuesta; Potter no habría tenido problemas para hacerse con agua, si se hubiera quedado en Malfoy Manor.

El comportamiento infantil del moreno le azuzaba como una espuela.

El gesto fue como un insulto gritado a la cara, y consiguió que Harry sacara las manos de los bolsillos con un siseo, para gesticular agitadamente.

-¡No me mires como si fuera estúpido! Sabes porque no puedo quedarme aquí. La gente tiene que romperse la espalda trabajando por un poco de comida y agua para beber…

"Oh, no otra vez esta conversación." Draco agarró el momento antes de que Potter se embarcara en un discurso por los derechos humanos que no cambiaría nada para nadie, y atajó con la cuchilla afilada de su lengua.

Estaba harto, más que cansado de este hombre-niño idealista que creía poder arreglar las cosas, solo con fe y esfuerzo. A estas alturas, Draco casi echaba de menos al Potter terrible y despiadado del bosque. No porque hubiera olvidado o perdonado lo que le había hecho, sino porque al menos él había sido un hombre con los pies plantados en el suelo.

-¿Sabes lo que escucho cuando me hablas? A un crío que se siente culpable de cosas que no tienen remedio.- le arrojó a la cara. Cansado, tan cansado, de acallar emociones a las que no había podido dar salida sin Potter allí para recibir la embestida. Harto del hambre y la soledad que se le agarraba al cuerpo sin importar con quién otra persona se acompañara.

La ausencia de Potter dolía como una ampolla que no se deja curar.

Y el insulto sirvió al menos para devolverle un poco de ese dolor al responsable.

Harry se detuvo, parado un momento, como si no pudiera entender del todo lo que había oído. Pero enseguida se recuperó agarrándose a la ira, contraatacando con sus propias palabras untadas en veneno.

-Hablas como si preocuparse por los demás fuera cosa de niños, pero tú eres el cobarde que les da la espalda cuando más necesitan de ayuda.

El golpe fue muy bajo, e hizo que Draco cogiera aire en un siseo para responderle. Incluso llegó a dar un paso al frente para hacerlo con especial virulencia, pero le fallaron las fuerzas.

En el calor del momento avivado por el hambre y la soledad de las largas semanas sin ver a Potter, la irritación, y si era sincero consigo mismo, un cierto rencor malsano nacido de su araña, (por haber sido dejado de lado por su dominante, estando en cinta, a favor de un atajo de desconocidos), había llegado a olvidar lo débil que se encontraba.

Mientras se venía abajo, tuvo una milésima de segundo, para culpar de su impropiamente estúpido comportamiento, a Potter. Su ausencia volvía frenética a la araña, y dejaba a Draco sensible y furibundo. Así que esto, sin duda, era culpa suya.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido Potter!"

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Había estado gritando, iracundo y avergonzado, y un instante más tarde, sin saber cómo, tenía los brazos entorno a Malfoy. Su peso muerto completamente dependiente de él para evitar que cayera al suelo, y la redonda burbuja de su vientre hinchado se estrellara contra los adoquines de piedra, como una pompa de jabón.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando, el pecho le subía y bajaba como una locomotora, y podía notar como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien. Había reaccionado tan deprisa que la adrenalina todavía le quemaba la sangre.

Y no sabía si lo que sentía era el último ardor del enfado disipándose, o el principio de otro tipo de quemadura que antes se hubiera arrancado la lengua, que aceptar.

Los dedos de Draco sin embargo, se habían cerrado en sus antebrazos, con más fuerza de la que le había creído posible en su estado, quizás, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. Sus pupilas estaban enormes, dilatadas en pequeñas charcas negras, rodeadas de un anillo muy estrecho de gris, tan brillante como las escamas relucientes de los peces, bajo el lago a los pies de Hogwarts. Y su respiración se había vuelto tan acelerada como la suya.

Durante un momento interminable de extrañeza, se miraron el uno al otro, captando inconscientemente, el aroma del otro.

Entonces las puntas blancas de los dedos de Malfoy empezaron a resbalar muy despacio por la tela arrugada de su camisa, hasta alcanzar el borde de sus mangas, sobre las nudosas muñecas.

Harry podía notar el acelerado latido de su propio corazón, que bombeaba su sangre tórrida, y el aire espeso del interior del invernadero en su garganta, como sirope muy caliente, entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones de forma casi convulsa.

Pero todo lo demás parecía haberse disuelto en algún tipo de lejana nebulosa. Lo único que importaba era el hombre rubio cuya cintura tenía agarrada, y esos dedos que habían empezado a deslizarse bajo el borde de sus mangas.

Sus pieles entraron en contacto, un pequeñísimo punto de estimulación tan fuerte que le arrancó un gemido gutural de la garganta. Las yemas de Draco estaban frías y suaves, y se sentían como una bendición en su carne enfebrecida.

Se oyó jadear como un perro hambriento, sintió a su araña desperezarse y expandirse dentro de él, mucho más consciente de lo que la había sentido en meses. El depredador siseó con satisfacción, mientras se colaba en la finísima franja que separaba su piel de sus músculos y tendones, de la carne roja y sanguinolenta. Con la araña despierta, el olor de Draco le golpeó como un puño en el estómago.

Pegajoso y vibrante. Era como estar ante fauces abiertas de una planta carnívora. Y como cualquier otro insecto, Harry sucumbió a su llamada.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

La cría era un ser en crecimiento, siempre hambriento, siempre exigente. Bebía su magia a grandes tragos sin soltarla un instante, como un borracho agarra el cuello de la botella, y devoraba lo poco que Draco conseguía tragar, dejándole siempre agotado, patéticamente débil, y sintiéndose como una prenda de tela gastada por el uso y el jabón áspero, cuyas fibras están a punto de rasgarse de forma irreparable.

Ni siquiera su padrino, que había hecho todo por ayudarle con pociones y ungüentos, había conseguido que recuperara las fuerzas.

Hacía meses que existía como un zombie, obligándose a comer cosas que solo conseguían saberle a polvo. Incluso la carne humana que debería haber tentado al arácnido, y que su padre había intentado hacerle probar un par de veces, se le hacía tan apetecible como un puñado de cenizas.

Nada se asentaba bien en su estómago hinchado.

Sin embargo, cuando algún tipo de acceso de locura impulsado por su araña, le empujó a tocar a Potter… supo que podría devorarlo hasta los huesos.

El hambre que no había sentido en meses se le agarró a las entrañas, encendiendo un fuego verde en su bajo vientre; en ese hueco rojo y suculento, que se esconde entre las curvas óseas de la pelvis, y que es tan secreto como los sueños húmedos que se deslizan en las noches calurosas del verano.

Ahora su araña estaba plenamente despierta, insidiosa al fondo de su mente, tan hambrienta y exigente como la cría en su útero. Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado, y escuchó los susurros de la bestia. Contempló el deseo enroscado dentro de él, y la promesa de apagar la sequedad de su garganta con magia ajena, y sangre caliente.

El cóctel del torrente ardiente que era Potter, saciaría su sed y apaciguaría su hambre. ¿Y acaso no se le debía retribución por la cría que le carcomía por dentro, hora, a hora, no importaba cuánto hubiera aprendido a amarla estos últimos meses?

Draco creía fervientemente, que Potter le debía mucho.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Un estremecimiento continuo se había adueñado de su cuerpo, un jadeo constante parecía atrapado en los conductos de su tráquea, como si no pudiera respirar correctamente con las feromonas del submisivo en sus fosas nasales.

La gota de sudor en su sien, había pasado a convertirse en una capa de transpiración ardiente entre sus omóplatos, bajo la sucia y raída camisa.

La tez de Draco se estaba volviendo tan blanca como la leche fresca a ojos vista, salpicada de diminutas escamas de quitina, como minúsculas constelaciones extendidas sobre su piel.

Y con la aparición de la araña blanca el perfume del submisivo se fue haciendo de una intensidad devastadora, hasta convertirse en un golpeteo constante entre las costillas del antiguo gryffindor, como el latido de un segundo corazón.

Bombeando lo que parecía una fiebre insidiosa por las venas de Harry, el principio de un deseo visceral, que el humano sólo había intuido en los sueños desesperados que le asaltaban durante las horas más oscuras de la noche.

La araña, el dominante, sin embargo, reconocía la sensación por lo que era, la llamada del instinto largo tiempo ignorado, el reclamo desesperado de su pareja, dejada de lado por criaturas que para el arácnido eran poco más que carne de caza.

No comprendía la culpa del humano, ni su necesidad de ayudar a quienes de haber sabido lo que eran, no habrían dudado en intentar matarles. Pero la desaparición del Guardián había sido un duro golpe para él. La pérdida de quien había traído el equilibrio entre ambas naturalezas había propiciado que se viera debilitado, casi letárgico por largas semanas. Incapaz de reconectar con una mente que se le hacía alienada, irreconocible, más aún en su estado de debilidad.

Su influencia había sido muy limitada, casi relegada por completo a los momentos en que el humano dormía, y podía, por unas horas, disponer de algo más de libertad para intentar transmitir mediante recuerdos filtrados a sus sueños, el empuje del instinto que todavía comandaba, y la urgencia por el submisivo que les necesitaba.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, del relativo éxito de su esfuerzo, que había llevado a Harry en busca de Malfoy cada pocas semanas, el humano no había entendido...

Pero ahora, tan cerca de su pareja, con la araña blanca despertando entre sus manos, y el cóctel de feromonas dándole fuerzas, el dominante por fin sintió los lazos rotos empezar a enmendarse, la fuerza volver a él, y la conexión con el humano restaurarse, aunque fuera de forma temporal.

Y con este nuevo poder entre sus largas patas, decidió que el humano ya había comandado el cuerpo que compartían por demasiado tiempo.

 **oOo**

Harry empezó a venirse abajo, como caer a través de agua por un pozo muy profundo. Casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a perder la sensibilidad en las puntas de los dedos, y pronto la fue perdiendo de todo el cuerpo.

Las yemas de Malfoy sobre la piel de sus muñecas, y sobre el nudo de sus venas, eran como la picadura de una araña venenosa; poco a poco paralizandole, primero sus pensamientos convertidos en poco más que arena mojada, luego todo lo demás.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la fascinación que los patrones de quitina le habían causado, había conseguido hipnotizarle por completo. Y en el ansia imaginada de mordisquear la carne pàlida, siguiendo los dibujos con dientes y lengua, de constelación en constelación, hasta conocer el mapa completo del microcosmos que era Draco, la araña le había robado el control.

Desde el fondo de la mente de ambos, fue vagamente consciente de cómo su epidermis se tornaba negra y un poco rugosa, y un segundo más tarde la quitina salía a la superficie, en placas protectoras.

Cuando el arácnido se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciendolos instintivamente, Harry pudo delinear el contorno de sus propios colmillos, y supo que el exceso de humedad en su boca, no podía ser otra cosa que su propio veneno.

Por un momento, solo una milésima de segundo, tuvo miedo de aquello en lo que se estaba transformando, porque los únicos recuerdos que tenía de haber asumido esta forma antes, estaban todos teñidos de dolor, y de la vergüenza de saberse algo inhumano. Pero el delgado filo de incomodidad duró bien poco, bajo el asalto de un deseo como no había sentido nunca antes.

Es difícil entrar en pánico, o siquiera preocuparse, cuando todo lo que has ansiado oscuramente, enterrado muy al fondo de tus pensamientos hasta convencerte de que no lo quieres en absoluto, está entre tus manos.

Y el dominante, oscuramente satisfecho, sabía muy bien esto.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

Gimió por dentro mientras todos sus músculos se estremecían. De las puntas de sus pies, a la última brizna de su cabello, una descarga eléctrica de reconocimiento le hizo arder por dentro.

Potter estaba cambiando rápidamente, piel negra y gruesa sustituyendo vulnerable tez humana, quitina como obsidiana pulida extendiéndose sobre ella en placas protectoras, y esos ojos… el blanco del globo ocular tragado por un verde ultraterreno, violento, sombra de muerte, color de Avada...

Pero no eran estos cambios los que le quemaban en las venas (como aquel recuerdo medio olvidado de una tarde enfebrecida y raíces rugosas), sino el aroma.

El perfume del dominante hasta ahora sucio de otras cosas, había pasado de los rescoldos moribundos de un hogar lleno de cenizas, a una hoguera ardiente, en solo unos instantes.

Afilando el hambre desgarrandole las tripas, hasta volverse insoportable.

Draco se retorció entre las manos de la criatura, atrapado entre memorias de cosas pasadas muchos meses atrás, a manos de un monstruo con este mismo perfume; el miedo, la ira…. Y el ansia vacía de su estómago.

Pero en última instancia, el apetito era mayor que ningún recuerdo, y de todos modos, apenas podía razonar con semejante perfume nublando su juicio. Menos aún con la bestia, su arácnido… aullando de necesidad.

Ambos, criatura y humano, estaban cansados, hartos del grito constante de su instinto por un dominante que no estaba allí. Tan desesperados por algo que llenara sus tripas sin saber a polvo, que ya ninguna otra cosa importaba.

La aparición de los colmillos húmedos de veneno entre los labios de Potter, y el olor de la toxina, rompió el hilo de control que le quedaba a Draco, como fibras de cáñamo bajo demasiada presión.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Cuando Malfoy soltó sus muñecas, Harry sintió el siseo dolorido de la araña en el tuétano de los huesos. Incluso desde el fondo de la mente de ambos, convertido en un mero espectador, la repentina falta de contacto entre sus epidermis tuvo la fuerza de un latigazo, y la desesperada necesidad de un súbito ataque de abstinencia.

Frenético, el dominante atrajo a Malfoy contra su cuerpo, apretando la curva plena de su vientre contra los músculos de su abdomen, rígidos por el ejercicio y el hambre ocasional. Cerrando los dedos en torno a su cintura con la fuerza suficiente para dejar huellas violáceas en la carne, sus garras clavadas en la tela que los separaba.

Jadeando, incapaz de respirar.

Hasta que los largos dígitos volvieron a posarse en su piel, esta vez enmarcando su rostro delicadamente, devolviéndole el aliento.

Por un segundo Harry no sintió otra cosa que alivio.

Apenas registró una vaga fascinación ausente, por el rojo intenso, como el interior una herida abierta, que había teñido los labios de Malfoy. La humedad de la película lacada qué los bañaba, convirtiéndolos en algo tan jugoso como una fruta madura… y que no era otra cosa que veneno.

O los colmillos responsables de ello.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

Como un sonámbulo, tomó el rostro de Potter entre sus manos, acarició las protuberancias de quitina, delineando su mandíbula, ¿unos segundos? Minutos? Más tiempo? Buscando vulnerabilidades, sus dedos bajaron por la columna del cuello, rozando las cuerdas tensas de los músculos, hasta el borde la camisa raída y sucia, donde la columna de la garganta encuentra los omóplatos.

Allí el pulso era fuerte como un tambor de guerra. La sangre fluía cerca de la superficie, y las placas de quitina eran todavía finas y frágiles como hielo delgado. Podía sentir el flujo vital bajo la yemas. Y tenía tanta, tanta hambre…

Harry no llegó a emitir sonido alguno.

La violencia del tirón le robó el poco aliento que había recuperado, cuando Malfoy hundió la mano en el los mechones hirsutos de su nuca, y jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, en un movimiento violento e inesperado, que le arqueó la garganta e hizo crujir sus vértebras.

Y antes de ser consciente de la situación, tenía los colmillos del rubio hundidos en el cuello, tirando de su carne, arrancàndo un pedazo de cuajo para alcanzar la gran vena debajo. Malfoy se tragó el mordisco sanguinolento, y cuando desgarró la yugular con los dientes,un borbotón de sangre le bañó la cara de un rojo violento y pegajoso, antes de que abriera la boca cuan grande podía, y la cerrará sobre la herida, para engullir el pulso a grandes tragos.

Por primera vez en meses, algo que no sabía a polvo inundó la boca de Draco y le caldeó el estómago placenteramente.

El dominante se convulsionó una sola vez, pero no soltó su cintura, ni intentó defenderse.

 **oOo**

A varios kilómetros al sur, un hombre que lo había sacrificado todo por este momento, puso las manos sobre los hombros del muchacho que quería como a un sobrino, y le preguntó gravemente:

-¿Lo has entendido?

El chico asintió.

-Sí tío Sirius.

 **Continuará.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota:** Hola a todos, espero que esteis teniendo unas buenas fiestas, y disfrutéis de un gran año nuevo ;) Este capítulo es como un paso de transición, así que Hay quedado algo blandito y falto de sustancia, pero espero tener algo más interesante para el que viene.

Por cierto, no se si se me habrán escapado algunas faltas de ortografía más de la media, porque en este capítulo he usado un programa diferente, y el corrector iba como quería. ^^°

 **Contestaciones a los reviews del cap 25:**

 **Murtilla: ¡** Hola Murtilla! :) Como siempre llena de preguntas XD A ver que puedo decirte sin hacer spoilers… Las viudas si se emparejan de por vida, y de hecho es una de las razones de que casi se hayan extinguido. Cuando eliminar a un miembro de la pareja, incapacita al otro también a la hora de reproducirse, disminuye mucho la población. También por eso a Draco no Le sirven ni Severus ni Lucius a la hora de alimentarse estando en cinta. Pero esto ya lo explicaré más en detalle en el próximo capítulo. ;) Felices fiestas y mil gracias por animarme tanto.

 **MishimaReika0985:** Buenas Mishima :) Me alegró mucho que te gustara tanto el capitán. Y no te preocupes Draco no matará a Harry. Solo lo va a dejar alo… cansado. XD Sobre lo cargante que es Harry ahora, me encanta que pienses así, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Es insufrible es pobre XD pero no será para siempre. Eso sí, de spoilers nada, tendrás que leerlo cuando llegue. A, ya por fin escribí algo de los supervivientes. Todavía muy poco, pero dame tiempo. Y de lo que pasó entre Sirius y Harry… Bueno ya se verá. ;) Felices fiestas y un abrazo enorme desde aquí.

 **Mixhii: ¡** Hola Mixhii! Gracias por animarme tanto, me alegra que te guste como se están desarrollando las cosas. ;) Harry ahora mismo solo tiene recuerdos hasta los diecisiete años, así que su visión de la vida todavía no es muy madura, y no sabe muy bien que hacer para reparar el daño hecho. Sin embargo tengo intención de arreglar esto en algún momento, aunque no perderá su deseo de ayudar a los demás, así que tranquila en este aspecto. ;) Sobre porque Draco no le había dicho nada de sus necesidades… la verdad es que no quería posar semejante responsabilidad en alguien que a sus ojos aún es un "crío". Después de todo Harry ahora mismo tiene la mentalidad de un adolescente. Y tampoco pensaba contarle sobre lo sucedido entre los dos, por muchas razones. Aunque como con todo secreto, se acabará enterando. XD Este cap no es mucha cosa, pero espero que lo disfrutes. Felices fiestas y abrazos enormes. ^^

 **DarySnape:** XD Si, Harry estaba muy estúpido. Me hiciste reír con el comentario, esta también es una de mis partes favoritas. Pasalo muy bien estas fiestas Dary, yo estaré deseando saber que teboarece este cap. ;) Besos

 **Eva Mara:** Hola Eva ^^ Pobre Harry, ya vais unas cuantas que os parece un tonto… Aunque la verdad es que tenéis razón XD Con eso de que a perdido sus recuerdos, se ha quedado con la mentalidad de un adolescente. Pero tranquila, esto no durará. A, sobre lo de descuidar a su pareja, es europea el pobre ni siquiera sabe que lo es. ^^° pobrecito. Y Draco, comprender… Comprende lo que puede con las hormonas a tope. XD La reunión de Harry y Sirius todavia se hará esperar un poco, pero ya llegará. Por lo demás en este cap al menos sale un poco. Besos, felices fiestas, y ojalá que te guste. :)

 **AnataYume:** Buenas Anata ;) Lo de Harry y las pocas luces debe ser genético porque sino no me lo explico XD Y no, nadie le explicó lo que pasaba, mayormente porque Draco no quiso que se le contara. Sobre Sirius… no pienso decir nada, tendrás que leerlo. A ver qué te parece este cap. ^^ Felices fiestas y abrazos.

 **Guest:** Hola lector misterioso ;) Gracias por los ánimos y el entusiasmo. Pobre Sirius, como lo machacas, aunque la verdad es que se lo merece. XD Aunque cuando finalmente sepas sus motivos igual se redime un poco aunque sea… (pepersonalmente lo dudo XD) Sobre Harry, es que no sabe que Draco lleva su cría. El pobre no recuerda nada, así que algo de perdón tiene. A ver que te parece este cap, estaré deseando saberlo. Felices fiestas y besos.

 **Xonyaa11:** Hola Xonyaa ;) Me emociona que sigas disfrutando tanto del fic, y ojalá que pueda seguir alegrandote tanto como tú me alegras a mí. ^^ Sobre Harry y cómo abandono a su pareja, hay que disculparlo al pobre, que no sabe que el hijo es suyo. Al fin y al cabo a perdido la memoria de aquella época. Pero tranquila que ya se redimirá de su abandono. XD De Sirius algo más he añadido en este cap, aunque poca cosa todavía. A ver qué te parece ;) Finalmente, tienes mucha razón en que Harry necesita aliados… Pero de eso ya se sabrá XD Besos y felices fiestas guapísima ;)

 **AseliaRiddleBlac: ¡** Hola Aselia! :D me alegra que te gustará tanto el cao, y que estés disfrutando del fic tanto como para releerlo XD Ojalá que siga estando a la altura, aunque este cap es algo flogito. Del sufrimiento por el que Harry debe pasar… No, no es este. Pero cuando llegue estoy segura de que sabrás reconocerlo. XD Estaré deseando saber que te parece este cap. Felices fiestas y abrazos. ^^

 **Vivaelanime:** Hola querida vieja lectora. ;) Me alegró leerte de nuevo, y ojalá que este cap te guste también. Besos y felices fiestas.

 **Solchineko:** Hola nueva lectora :D Me hizo feliz que te gustara mi pequeño fic, y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo un tiempo más. (pobre Harry, que se lo comen XD) Descansa un poco, pero no dejes de leer XD estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap, aunque es un poco flojo. Besos y felices fiestas.

 **Lunatica Drake Dark:** Ahora lo leerás XD espero que te guste. Felices fiestas y grandes abrazos Lunática. ;)

 **Selene 333:** Hola Selene :) Gracias por animarme tanto, no me puedo creer que te hayas leído los dos fics de seguidos con lo largos que son. XD Siempre es una alegría ver que consigues emocionar a tus lectores. Sobre tus dudas, la verdad es que no puedo contestarlas sin hacer spoilers, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber las respuestas. ;) Solo te diré que tranquila, Harry no va a ser devorado. XD Estaré deseando saber uwe te parece este cap. Besotes y felicisimas fiestas. :D

 _ **TELARAÑA**_

 **Capítulo 26- Despuntes**

 _A varios kilómetros al sur, un hombre que lo había sacrificado todo por este momento, puso las manos sobre los hombros del muchacho que quería como a un sobrino, y le preguntó gravemente:_

-¿Lo has entendido?

El chico asintió.

-Sí tío Sirius.

 **oOo**

-Llévame a mi- Le pidió, como se lo había pedido todas las veces anteriores, pero la respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

-No.- De hecho, Sirius no necesitó levantar siquiera la vista de su propio reflejo, para contestarle.

Parecía que sólo le importase el corte de su túnica negra; una obra maestra de pliegues perfectamente perpendiculares, coronados por un cuello alargado, que ceñía su garganta como un guante.

El animago nunca se había visto tan atractivo, como cuando se preparaba para acudir a las fiestas del Señor Oscuro. Su cabello peinado en bucles relucientes, la barba recortada de forma elegante..

Remus no pudo evitar curvar sus dedos en puños de falanges blancas. De otra manera habría acabado gruñendo como un animal.

Desde que perdiera el control seis meses atrás, abandonandose al lobo cuando creyó que su hijo iba a ser asesinado, no había conseguido volver a la normalidad. No realmente.

La bestia ya no estaba nunca lejos de la superficie, al acecho, esperando la ocasión para escapar de nuevo. Y eso era algo que Remus no podía permitir.

No si significaba despertarse con sangre ajena en la boca, el hedor de entrañas abiertas adherido a la piel, y el estómago lleno de cosas que no quería contemplar.

Por eso, y solo por eso, (eso se decía al menos) se contuvo, intentando por todos los medios no levantar la voz. No darle un resquicio de actuación al animal.

-¿Porque no puedo ir yo en lugar de Teddy? - Le insistió. ¿Que podía decir que convenciera a este hombre helado en que se había convertido su viejo amigo? El lobo se le revolvió por dentro como cieno y brea. Y antes de darse cuenta estaba esgrimiendo palabras que habría tenido que callarse.- No es más que un niño, y no debería tener que soportar ver a los asesinos de su madre celebrándolo. -pronunció en un tono gutural y desagradable.

Sirius deslizó la mirada por la superficie de cristal, hasta dar con el reflejo de Lupin solo un poco a la izquierda, por encima de su hombro. El hombre se veía agotado, las arrugas de la edad parecían haberse acentuado con las preocupación de los últimos meses, hasta volverse surcos lastimeros en su carne. Y sus ojos, antaño tan calmos y amables, estaban encendidos de un brillo afiebrado, que rozaba lo demente.

Hubiera querido no tener que verle en ese estado. La culpa siempre le roía las entrañas cuando encontraba la súplica en sus ojos casi enloquecidos, que tanto le recordaban a sí mismo cuando salió de Azkaban. Maniático, casi más animal que humano, y ampliamente desquiciado.

Por eso, en mayor o menor medida, últimamente siempre acababa rehuyendo mirarle. Sólo obligándose a hacerlo, cuando como ahora, Remus se le enfrentaba en asuntos en que Sirius no se lo podía permitir… y que invariablemente acababan obligándole a ser cruel.

-Sabes bien porque.- dijo mientras finalmente se daba la vuelta, para encontrarse frente a frente- Mírate-le señaló vagamente son una mano, como si no pudiera decidir que exactamente tachar de culpable. - Apenas puedes controlarte en una habitación conmigo. ¿Como esperas mantener la calma delante de una docena más de mortífagos?

Las palabras cortaron como una cuchilla, e hicieron que Remus apartara la mirada, ocultando, quizás, el anillo dorado que se había instalado a perpetuidad entorno a sus pupilas. Señal inequívoca de lo que era. Pero no lo acalló del todo.

-Podrías simplemente no llevarnos a ninguno. - musitó suavemente.

El signo de debilidad, tan claramente dolorido, se le retorció por dentro a Sirius, igual que alambre de espino. ¿Que maldición debía haber en su cariño a este hombre, que donde la muerte de decenas de inocentes no le había siquiera acelerado el pulso, una triste mirada suya, bastaba para hacerle desear poner en peligro todo por lo que tanto habían sacrificado?

Tenía que finalizar esta conversación antes de ceder a la culpa, y decir cosas que solo los pondrían en peligro a todos.

Recogió el conocimiento entorno a su corazón, igual que hielo, para endurecerse, como había hecho durante años. Haciendo que sus siguientes acciones fueran casi sencillas, y sabiendo los recuerdos agónicos que más tarde iban a traerle, robándole el sueño a lo largo de días y semanas.

Levantó la barbilla en un gesto de desdén, orgulloso y helado, que reveló un parecido con su prima Narcisa, normalmente pasado por alto.

-Sabes bien porque tengo que hacer esto. - siseó. - Llevarlo conmigo para que me escancie el vino, le demuestra al Señor Oscuro que doy uso, y valoro, sus regalos. Para que si apareciera algún otro de nuestros allegados, pueda solicitar que me sea entregado, y mantenerlo a salvo, como he hecho con **vosotros**. - recalcó malignamente, gracias a **quien** estaban Remus y su hijo de una pieza, lejos de las cámaras de tortura, y las acinadas fábricas.- No comprendo que te sea tan difícil de entender. - no le permitió siquiera un intento de respuesta. - Y ahora,- continuó echando a andar sin mirar atrás- tengo una fiesta a la que atender.

 **oOo**

(Hermione, seis meses atrás)

Se despertó con un dolor de una intensidad como nunca antes había sentido, subiéndosele en una quemazón a través de los huesos astillados de la columna, y lo que quedaba de sus piernas aplastadas. Hermione gimió, pero no gritó, ni se quejó más alto que un susurro, como si supiera de forma inconsciente, que no debía emitir ningún sonido más fuerte, a fin de seguir viviendo.

Parpadeó, sin embargo sólo pudo ver una oscuridad aterciopelada. Hacía frío. El pánico se agarró a sus entrañas, llevándola a intentar moverse. Aunque el peso de lo que luego sabría era casi una tonelada de escombros, no se lo permitió. Solamente los dedos de su mano sana, atrapada bajo su pecho, pudieron flexionarse entorno a una bara alargada de madera.

Su varita.

La realización tardó unos segundos en materializarse, derritiendo el miedo como agua de lluvia, y permitiendo que pudiera ignorar el dolor lo bastante para pensar. Recordó a Hugo y a Rose, y como Hogwarts se había venido abajo, con todos aquellos refugiados, y ella, todavía dentro.

Todo ello hizo que pensara en los mortifagos que todavía podían estar acechando entre las ruinas, a la búsqueda de supervivientes que rematar. Así que tenía que actuar con cautela.

Sabiendo que su cuerpo cubriría el brillo de un hechizo tempus, (ya que desconocía si podía haber rendijas en su cárcel de piedra, que dejarán ver la luz de un hechizo Lumos) invocó suavemente los números delicadamente fluorescentes. Bajo cuya luz pudo constatar, que efectivamente, estaba atrapada en fragmentos de pared, y mortero. Los digitos le revelaron también, que habían pasado más de ocho horas desde el ataque.

¿Tanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

El golpe debía haber sido peor de lo esperado. Pero seguía viva, que era lo que importaba. Otro hechizo de diagnosis más tarde, supo que sus piernas estaban dañadas de forma irreparable, e incluso con los muchos conjuros de curación que conocía, nada podría hacerse sin la ayuda profesional de un medimago, y muchas pociones de las que no disponía. Por suerte, el frío glacial del invierno, y la presión de la piedra, habían ayudado a detener la hemorragia evitando que se desangrara. Efecto que mantuvo, invocando un par de torniquetes que mantendrían el flujo contenido, cuando finalmente pudiera retirar la roca.

Su columna era otro cantar, y aunque necesitó morder el cuello de su túnica para acallar los gritos que hubiera querido dejar salir, varios conjuros más tarde, lo peor del daño ya estaba arreglado. Para lo más sutil del desgarro muscular tendría que esperar a estar a salvo.

Una vez curada todo lo que podía, miró de nuevo la hora, casi diez la separaban ya del derrumbamiento, de modo que debía ser de noche otra vez. Era el mejor momento que iba a poder esperar para intentar salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los escombros empezaron a temblar.

Al principio creyó que había sido descubierta por los servidores del Señor Oscuro, y se preparó para ofrecer toda la escasa resistencia que pudiera. Si iba a morir, desde luego no sería sin luchar. Pero al cabo de un minuto, cuando el movimiento de las piedras, y el olor del polvo removido, se hizo más fuerte, empezó también a escuchar el murmullo de voces que intentaban ser bajitas. Y pudo reconocer el tono preocupado de Hugo, y el susurro casi lloroso de Rose.

¡¿Que hacían aquí?! Deberían estar a salvo, bien lejos ya de este matadero en que se había convertido su hogar.

El miedo por sus hijos le aceleró la respiración. Pensó en utilizar conjuros que pudieran ayudar a retirar las piedras, o les revelarán donde estaba. Pero no sabía si sus intentos llamarían también la atención del enemigo, o interferirían en sus esfuerzos. Tensa, como un animal al acecho, se resignó a esperar. Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, aterrada en todo momento de que algo sucediera, y dejara a Hugo y a Rose a merced de los mortifagos. Espiando con toda la agudeza de su oído, el tono de sus voces, por si se alternaban en un grito de dolor o de súplica.

Poco a poco, el peso de los escombros fue descendiendo, hasta que finalmente, la piedra sobre su cabeza se apartó, y la luz diáfana de la luna le iluminó la cara. Inclinado sobre el agujero que había abierto, Hugo le sonrió cansadamente.

-Mama. Tranquila, enseguida te saco de ahí. - manchado de polvo, barro y ceniza, el cabello pelirrojo hecho un revoltijo, el pijama de rayas desgarrado, sudoroso y claramente agotado, pero sano.

Hermione sonrió a penas, aliviada. Ya le reñiría por desobedecerle, y ponerse a si mismo y a su hermana en peligro, cuando estuvieran a salvo.

-Date prisa. - susurró.

La vocecilla de Rose le llegó desde no muy lejos.

-¿Mama? ¡Mama, estás bien! -

-Ssssh- Hugo y Hermione la reprendieron al mismo tiempo. Hugo se agachó todavía más a ras de tierra, arrastrando con él a su hermana, que ahora Hermione también podía ver, asomada al agujero, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, oído alerta.

Los tres se quedaron muy callados, incluso la pequeña Rose parecía haber entendido lo peligroso que podía ser llamar ahora la atención. Esperaron, pero nadie parecía haberles escuchado, y cuando pasaron unos minutos sin cambio, Hugo siguió retirando escombros con ayuda de su varita, dándose cuanta prisa podía. Cuando finalmente las piernas de Mione quedaron a la vista, bajo la exague luz de la noche, Hugo cogió aire violentamente, y apartó a su hermana para que no viera las masa de carne ensangrentada y huesos astillados, conectada a su madre.

Hermione se incorporó sobre los brazos, y volvió la vista para ver el alcance del destrozo, ya había sabido que estaba mal por el diagnóstico, pero no era lo mismo que contemplarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar escapar de allí arrastrando el peso muerto de aquello. La mera idea de ser levitada todo el camino a lugar seguro era absurda, y maldijo por dentro el que las barreras anti-aparición de Hogwarts siguieran activas, aún murmurando en el límite de su percepción mágica.

Sin duda Voldemort había dado orden de dejarlas intactas, imposibilitando una huida fácil para sus enemigos.

Sólo había una solución a su alcance. Sabía que ordenarles que la abandonaran una segunda vez no iba a servir de nada, si en algo podía guiarse por su conocimiento del carácter de Hugo, y por cómo había desobedecido hasta ahora. Y no había tiempo, no lo había, para una discusión de ese calibre.

-Hugo, Rose, no miréis. - les ordenó.

Está vez ambos hicieron como se les había dicho.

Hermione apretó los dientes, y lanzó un hechizo de frío sobre los restos de sus piernas. El efecto fue insensibilizante y coagulante, tal como esperaba.

Recogió el borde de su túnica y volvió a colocarsela entre los dientes.

Levantó la varita…

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Hubo un momento de vértigo, como el instante antes de un impacto frontal, cuando el dolor se abrió paso por su garganta hasta sus neuronas, paralizandole.

Haciendoke incapaz de reaccionar, de defenderse… aunque tampoco habría podido hacer nada, con el control del cuerpo en manos del arácnido.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él como una ola de ansiedad extrema…. Pero solo durante una milésima de segundo, el tiempo que tardó el dolor en disolverse, para convertirse en algo parecido a una quemadura indolora. Ardiente. Brutalmente intensa… deliciosa.

La sensación era indescriptible, y no podía compararse a nada de lo que pudiera recordar. Pensó, casi delirante, que así debía sentirse un chute de droga. Primero el dolor del pinchazo, luego el subidón corriendo por las venas como fuego líquido. Algo no exactamente placentero, no del todo doloroso, que robaba tus sentidos con la intensidad de una lengua de llamas.

La araña jadeó suavemente, con un único estremecimiento, haciéndo al humano hipersensible a su propio cuerpo.

Al sudor deslizándose por su columna salvajemente arqueada, el aire atrapado en su garganta abierta, los temblores en las puntas de sus dedos, cerrados en las caderas curvilíneas de Malfoy…

Pero más intensamente que a todo lo demás, al movimiento dentro de su carne, la causa deliciosa de la sensación; dos protuberancias como garfios.

Vagamente, supo que eran los colmillos de Draco ... Sus labios la presencia cálida en torno a la herida, la succión voraz de su boca lo que causaba el extraño sonido gorgeante, el roce húmedo de su lengua… de haber podido, habría gemido.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

La sangre de Potter era pura energía, zigzagueante, eléctrica, potentemente saturada con el sabor de su magia.

Draco ya había sabido que Potter era un mago fuera de lo común, aprendido de las palabras de otros, y vagamente experimentado, las veces en que había conjurado en su presencia.

Pero nada le había preparado para catar su auténtico poder.

Pura magia le llenaba la boca, corría por su tráquea, y caldeaba su estómago. Corriendo por las venas del griffindor junto con esa sangre sorprendentemente dulce, gruesa, y tan caliente como las ascuas de una hoguera. Si Draco no la tuviera en los labios, jamás habría creído que semejante poder podía ser contenido por un solo hechicero.

Era como apretar la boca contra un relampago. Como intentar tragarse un huracán de proporciones devastadoras.

El hambre había dejado de existir con el tercer trago. Al décimo sentía la cabeza ligera, y el cuerpo caliente, como si hubiera dado cuenta de una se las selectas botellas de Firewhisky, en las bodegas de Malfoy Manor.

Después de medio minuto, se habría echado a reír de forma convulsa y ridícula, si no hubiera tenido la boca ocupada.

Al cabo de un tiempo más, su araña asumía el control completo.

 **oOo**

Más tarde ninguno sabría poner palabras a lo que sucedió, lo que hicieron… recuerdos distorsionados por la percepción del arácnido, más nítidos que ningún sueño.

 **Continuará**


End file.
